A Shinobi's Fayth
by Venom Spirit
Summary: Naruto doesn't see the light anymore in his village, everyone but a few hates him, but they're not enough to keep him. So he run's away, only to stumble upon beings called fayth, who give him the choice to go to a world where he can be accepted, so long as in return he helps them and those of the wold he goes to. Simple right? Then why did he wake up face first in sand?
1. Face, meet Sand

He had been happy at first, Jiji had allowed him early entry to the academy by a full two years instead of waiting till he was 8 like the rest of those who applied. He'd finally been given the chance to get started on his way to becoming a ninja and no one was going to stop him! ...or so he thought. First day in the academy he noticed those same glares from his teachers as he did the villagers who looked at him as though he was a diseased beggar, or with hatred he had come to know all too well. Sometimes those villagers followed up those glares with harsh words, abuse, sometimes even violence, but those didn't always last long. Though those got worse when he was kicked out of the orphanage at 5, something about a council ruling him as an official adult, therefore unable to stay in the orphanage, and thus having to live on the streets for a few months. He remembered just how steep his learning curve had to be over those first few weeks to learn what to look out for, ways to escape, where to get food, when to stay out of sight, and places he could find to sleep in peace.

It stayed that way until Jiji had found him on the streets, the look on the old man's face was clearly concerned, and asked why he was on the streets and why he hadn't come talk to him. Naruto told him he tried but the secretary woman always told him he had no time for him, and the orphanage people kicked him out over something the council said, but he asked if what they said was true, was he really an adult now? The emotions that played over the old hokage's face and eyes ranged from concern, to anger, to frustration, to calm, those his eyes he could tell were anything but calm, it reminded him of the time he'd seen some of the inuzuka dogs, they looked fine as they stood, but their eyes promised pain if you messed with them, and jiji had those same eyes. Jiji told him he'd take care of it and took him back to the hokage tower where he got to sleep in the side room of the hokage office, where the next day jiji said he got him an apartment and something where he got money every month for food and what not. He learned just as quickly as he did on the streets how to balance money and his needs to last a full month, though even that came up short, as he was unknowingly at the time paying double or more for sub par goods. But jiji told him that he'd be able to go to the academy the ext semester when he was six, he old had to wait until then and he'd been ecstatic over the news.

However as the now seven year old naruto new, it wasn't as enchanting as he'd thought it'd be. He was far behind the kids of the classroom, and he knew things were wrong, because when he asked questions like the other kids, he was punished to stand out in the hall, tests he knew he studied for were still failed, and he never got to participate in practicals like taijutsu or throwing weapons. The first year had been very rough because of this, trying to just keep up, sneaking into the library to read the few books he can on the subjects he can to try an catch up before being kicked out into the hall. He knew this wasn't right, and he was getting fed up with it, these people did not want him to become a ninja, he hated it, he hated the glares, the cruelty, the abuse and violence..the pain, the loneliness. Having had enough of it, he made his way to the hokage tower, where after meeting with the new secretary who replaced the one jiji used to have after jiji picked him up off the streets she too glared at him, but she didn't deny him entry. Once he got inside the office, he saw the familiar room he felt comfortable in and smiled at the old man behind the desk and stack of papers.

"Hello naruto, what can I do for you?" He smiled as he greeted his grandson in all but blood. Hiruzen was thankful for the break he had as it was anyway, the paper work was a never ending nightmare that hogged all his time and a pleasant distraction was just what he needed. Meeting and talking with naruto when he wasn't in trouble usually did the trick quite well. The boy was expressive with childish innocence and infinite curiosity to see and explore everything, despite how jaded and cynical he was forced to become to deal with the villagers who wronged him almost daily. The boy wore his khaki shorts and black shirt with the red spiral on the back in large format with a palm sized red spiral on the left breast of the chest, unknowingly the blonde haired blue eyed jinchuuriki always sported his personal clan symbol with how it was integrated into konoha's fashion unless custom designed to exclude it or clan clothing. He watched as Naruto jumped over the leather seat and plopped down comfortably on the seat in front of the desk, smiling as he relaxed. But then he noticed the stormy expression behind naruto's eyes and was now aware something was wrong.

"Jiji, can I talk with ya seriously, I got something that's been bothering me." He spoke, glancing around the room and the wizened hokage understood what he wanted, and a wave of his hand, his anbu guard left the room. Naruto always did have a sense of knowing when he was being watched, course he was aware of the times he'd been chased and beaten, so it was obvious he'd develop an instinct to avoid such problems, but he wondered if it was possible naruto might be a sensor, he knew that some uzumaki had such an ability, among others, such as kushina's chains, but that was something he'd intend to test later when he advanced in his shinobi studies. Once he gave his nod, naruto started from the beginning, telling about his time and experiences in the academy, to his own thoughts of how they were holding him back, and when hiruzen probed to see if he might be exaggerating, naruto went into very fine detail that he couldn't see as lying. Narrowing his eyes, he steeple'd his hands together, rest his lower face behind it as he clenched his teeth, so as to hide the expression he could not suppress from naruto.

This as honestly the first time naruto had ever come to him with complaints about his treatment, ever, but this also showed the gravity of how bad it was and what it meant to the blonde, they were sabotaging his education in the area he was adamant about being successful in, the one thing he was truly wanting and the instructors were undercutting him at every turn to try and crush him. The fact that naruto had held on for over a year despite knowing how bad it was spoke of his determination to try and move through it, but if it was as bad as he was saying, then things needed to change. With all the abuse and cruelty he suffered, naruto was entitled to so much more compensation in his hopes and desires yet this was all he was fighting for at the moment, and he'd be damned not to see him have it. But before he could speak, naruto spoke up once more and wha he said shocked him to the core.

"Jiji, I know people are gonna keep hating me and doing what they can to stop me or hurt me, so instead, do you think I can have all the books and everything I need so I can teach myself at home after school, that way at least I'm getting something?" He asked the wizened hokage, who now contemplated this offer. Hiruzen did see some of the emrit in this idea, if he had all the needed learning material at home, then he wouldn't be as stunted if he could actually learn on his own time. Plus it'd keep him off the streets and hopefully out of trouble...but that didn't take care of his progress in the academy nor of the punishment the teaching staff had coming to him. He was silent for the time being as mulled over multiple ideas and then finally he smirked behind the steeple'd hands, before leaning back into his chair.

"I think that is doable naruto, however if we do this I am going to require monthly evaluations of your progress in your studies, though those will be done by me or someone I trust, and the occasional tutor I assign for practical lessons. I'll be pulling you out of the school for the rest of the year so you can focus on training instead, and you'll be rejoining the academy to pick up where you left off. Agreed?" He spoke, and upon receiving natuo's vigorous nodding, he smiled and stood up. "Good, now wait here while I go get the materials you'll need so you can get started." He stated as he left the room, though a small handsign once he was in the hall directed naruto's anbu guard, a single anbu to watch over naruto while he was in the room alone, the anbu having heard everything since the room was not sealed with a privacy jutsu. This might be a little bit of a gamble, but the hokage was lookig at this as an opportunity, as much as it was beginning to repay the blonde for his constant sacrifice for the village. Naruto didn't deserve his treatment, so he was going to do for him as much as he could, in whatever subtle way he could, and that meant taking active control of policies and proceedings again, instead of allowing the council to handle it, workload or not, this was a ninja village, and it started with the academy ad what it teaches. For naruto though, he was going to be giving him more than just the basics, much more, but he had an idea on how to make naruto work for his education to prove how far he was willing to go.

Once alone, Naruto laid back in his comfy leather seat as he relished what was likely going to be his last time to sit in, or at least for a very long time. His mind was made up, while he was thankful for jiji, and the ichiraku family...that was it. He didn't have anyone else, and they all ran business and he couldn't spend his entire day with them. He was lonely and the hate...he was sick of it. That was why he was planning to run away, he'd find some place that appreciated him, he already had it planned out. But he had promised jiji he'd become an awesome ninja, and he meant it, but that didn't mean he'd be a konoha ninja, or through the academy, but he did want to make jiji proud, so he asked for what he needed. This way he can learn konoha's way to become a ninja and maybe one day come back and show jiji he truly could do it. Still... he was going to miss jiji and the ichiraku's, but three people out of an entire village that hated him...it wasn't enough. So he was adamant and preparing what he needed to make this work.

As he waited he looked around the room and noticed the vault off to the far side of the room, he remembered it, it'd been a year ago when he visited jiji and he was doing business in there. He was taking to him from the vault door, and the old man told him he was working on something from the big scroll, and he asked what was inside, only to learn it had the jutsu of the past hokage in it, and he asked of he could learn them, only to be told he had to be a hokage to read and learn the jutsu from the scroll. He was more motivaed to become hokage at the time, but now he realized that with the way peopled were, that likely wasn't going to happen. But now that he was thinking about it...if he could learn some of the hokage jutsu while he was gone and come back, maybe it'd help him become hokage even faster? The thought rooted in his head as he walked over to the vault an started messing with the combination, remembering it from the last time he'd been in here and saw jiji opening it. He didn't forget anything he saw, part of the reason why the beatings an glares got to him so badly, he couldn't forget them no matter what he tried. After the last combination was in, he opened the vault and stared inside, unaware of a hidden pair of eyes on him though un-moving despite their shock.

The anbu guarding him today realized more was going on than just what was presented, since viewing the boy from the shadows after the hokage left and instead of acting, weasel continued to observe, uzumaki was proving to be more and more interesting. The boy was clearly intelligent, if not by his pranks, then by how he kept up or approach certain things, not just experience, but by critical thought and forethought, though those could be lacking at times, it was there, the there was this recent development. Weasel watched as the blonde went into the vault with a pen and paper, and opened up the container box housing the forbidden scroll, he tensed, ready to intervene, but as he opened the scroll and read over it, he relaxed slightly, as he talked to himself, ad suddenly things started to fall into place as he mentioned how some of the jutsu would be awesome to learn and impress people when he came back, among other things. The emotions on his face,t he asking for learning materials, and those words, plus taking the chance despite the risk of being caught to learn powerful jutsu...he was leaving. And honestly, he couldn't blame the boy, the blue eyed boy was damn near universally hated by the entirety of konoha except for a few and no matter how upbeat, that environment just wasn't healthy, eventually you break, or leave it behind. And uzumaki was choosing to leave it all behind.

Well, not permanently if those words were any indication, he wanted to go somewhere he wasn't hated, and then come back when he could be a full fledged ninja he was betting. So despite the grave offense this way, he stayed hidden and watched as the uzumaki copied things from the forbidden scroll onto his notepad for later study and learning, spying such jutsu as the kage bunshin, weapon kage bunshin, and various other jutsu, though not really paying attention to what he was copying just getting it down on paper. Obviously he was aware of the risk, so he was going as fast as he could for the things he found interesting or of use.

Naruto could have kept going, but then he realized he was still in the vault and running out of time and if he was caught, there wasn't much he could do to talk his way out of trouble. So he finished up with the current jutsu he was copying, then double checked he had everything copied right before closing up the scroll, replacing it back to where it belonged and finally closing up the vault. He was nervous over what he did not, but no going back, stuffing the notepad into his back pocket, he waited for a while, looking around the office, remembering some of the days he'd spend the entire day in the office or a night. Thinking on it for a moment, there was something he always wanted to do now that he had the chance to do it.

Sarutobi was happily returning back to his office, quite proud of his idea and how it would play out. Naruto would potentially have all the education he could want for the next couple of years and more, and be quite adept by the time he'd leave the academy to graduate as a shinobi, and it'd be based off his own merit if he proved to be as studious as his father or as determined as his mother. The chance was his to see how far he could go, and he'd see it done, with the occasional helping hand to ensure he was on the right path. In his hand was a sturdy backpack filled with a number of scrolls, they were quite an investment to make in the blonde, but he had confidence naruto would show how wise of an investment it would be. Though as he walked into his office, he was amused to see naruto now in the leather chair, but his seat behind the desk, pointing at imaginary figures and giving out orders as though he were the hokage. It was entirely too amsuing an good natured that he couldn't help but not to smile and decided a little play was alright, as naruto made another order, hiruzen called out. "Hai hokage-same, will there be anything else?" He watched as naruto went off on anther order before reality caught up with him and he froze ompletely, words and body, before looking over to grandfatherly old man with a smile on his face. Naruto quickly jumped over the desk and took a eat in his leather chair, waiting as innocently as could be.

Hiruzen chuckled as he walked over to his desk sitting the backpack down. "Alright naruto, As agreed, I've gotten you the learning materials yu'll be needing, but I took the liberty to add more to what you'll be getting than just the basics, as I want to see how well you can progress with only minimal help but all the material you need outside of the academy and the monthly visits and practicals." He stated, taking out a scrll of the backpack and unraveling it from one end of the desk, to another, where on the scroll was multiple circles with kanji held inside and patterns in and around the circles, as well as empty squares besides some of the circles and other patterns. "These scrolls are sealing scrolls configured into storage scrolls, they are able to hold objects that are sealed into them, such as books,s crolls, supplies, even food, and so long as their internal space as dictated by the seal quality, the patterns ina nd around the storage seal, they can store a great number of things or a few very large things depending, the infomation for how much these storage seals holds is on the scrolls themselves. Now pay attention, Sealed inside these seals are the learning materials you'll need, from the beginning of the scroll is the basics of both academics and ninja skills and test materials in both. You'll start with the basics or beginning of the scroll as they are marked, and work your way through the material, then as you complete them, you'll do the tests provided and place them onto the square beside the storage seal they came from, where the seals inside the scroll will evaluate the test and determine your grades. If sufficient, you'll be allowed to take a comprehensive timed test in the same square over everything you learned, and score well before you can move onto the next storage seal for the next bout of learning learning material. Understood?" He asked the boy, though as he was looking at him, he could see he only caught about half of it, so he explained it again and allowed him to as questions this time before moving on.

"Good, now you have learned how to feel and use chakra by now despite your instructors correct?" and once he had his nod, he continued, though pulled naruto over, pulling off a different scroll, setting it down and open. "Good, now this here is a blank storage scroll, nothing is inside it right now, but, if we take say, a kunai, and placed it on the empty circle, then pushed chakra into it, watch what happens." He stated, and demonstrated the storage sealing and unseal, then taught naruto how to do it and had him demonstrate as well. "Now that's good, this is what you'll have to do for all your scrolls. I've included a number of blank storage scrolls for your personal use, take care of them and they'll be of great use to you. Now as for what I'v included in your scrolls for your learning, there is a list inside the backpack that details much of it, though not everything, some of it is a surprise that will remain as such until you can get to them, but you'll only get them if you show effort and progress in your learning which is up to you. But I have to insist you keep this a secret naruto, people wouldn't like it if they knew I was showing favortism, but you do deserve this, and being held back in the academy like you have is wrong, and I personally apologize for this, but know I will be correcting it soon naruto." He told the burdened boy, who's eyes were wide as dinner plates, then suddenly to find himself being hugged by said boy with a grip as though life itself were slipping away from him. He smiled at his surrogate grandson and ruffled his hair affectionately, the boy didn't deserve the hate, not by a long shot. However he still had work to do unfortunately, and he was going to have to work harder to meet his daily quota. "Now run along home naruto, go on and get started if you want, you'll be finishing your the rest of the week at the academy before I have you pulled so you can focus on your self study, alright?"

"You got it Jiji, Thank you thank you thank you! I promise to learn everything you gave me and then some, you'll see, by the time I become a shinobi, I'll be really strong, you just watch me! Later Jiji!" He shouted, but before he left, he looked at the stack of paperwork ad remembered something about the clone jutsu he copied. "Hey jiji, a while back I saw some of the ninja in the green vests training using bunshin that could actually hit things, rather than the bushin they showed us at the academy that goes away when you try to hit it and go through it. Wouldn't it be easier if there was a bunch of you like the bunshin those ninja used, since they can sign the papers too like you can?" He asked innocently, as he remembered the times he heard the old man complaining about paper, and he was being truthful of his words, just remembering the bunshin he copied down reminded him of that. Though the bewilder'd look n the hokage's face told him he had never thought to such a thing, and the frustration was clear as he scrunched his faced, pinching the bridge of his nose and cursed to himself under his breath, before forming a cross hand seal and several more hiruzens who started a divide and conquer on his paper work, before thanking him and sending him off with a grateful smile.

Oh yes, sarutobi was clearly expecting great results from naruto if he thought of this use for kage bunshin with just a passing observation fot he technique in use. Though he wondered where he saw it only after naruto was gone... though he left it alone as he tore into his paper with new vigor ready to get it done. With a solution t his paperwork problem, he could delegate more f his focus to other areas and devide up the remedial work to clones whil he handled important issues himself, and this would aid him in handling multiple issues at once. He chuckled evilly as he contemplated just how he was going to reclaim his village from the council that had been undermining his authority, and the first place to start was the academy. He drew up a new document that ordered, after the next week the slow removal and replacement of all current teaching staff, and new teaching staff becoming familiarized with a new long term curriculum that would match and exceed the old curriculum step for step. When the kyuubi attack happened, they lost a great number of shinobi, and the civilian council pushed forward lowering the stanards so they could pass civilians into shinobi ranks where their jounin sensei could pick u the slack and bring them up to speed so they could swell their ranks, this worked to a degree, but it got a number of civilian council children into the academy and into place of importance in shinobi business, while giving the cilivian cuncil a foothold in shinobi matters. Though the death toll of genin rose after that since the students weren't nearly as prepared as they should be, but with the lack of numbers it was a trade off. Now though, they needed quality, not quantity, because if another war broke out, it was likely they'd suffer heavy losses, so they needed genin to be of proper quality before graduating the academy.

Another point to this was now a routine assessment of all active duty ninja as well as annual assessments of all reserve ninja who were either partly retired or served in different functions of the village, such as the labor force, administrative positions, or other such roles instead of the active duty shinobi who regularly went on missions. The assessment of the active and reserve ninja would ensure that those that weren't up to par were given the chance to get back up as proper for their rank, or they'd be demoted to where their abilities qualified them to be. A little motivation would be a bonus on their next mission following the assessment, proportional to the rank of the mission they undertook. He was also taking a page from tsunade's book and requiring all ninja of the village to be qualified in first aid and field aid, while not the medic program his female student envisioned, it would at least ensure that they prevented genin deaths where possible, though he was offering a similar bonus as the assessment, to any ninja who undertook more extensive medical training, the bonus increasing for how far along they progress as a medic. Although some would raise the point where he'd be getting the funding for these things, he had the solution, since he'd be undercutting the civilian council in shinobi matters, he'd be instituting a village wide audit, with the help of T&I to help 'enforce' uniformity and completeness of the audit. In things grand in scale and scheme, currency does the talking, so follow where the ryo leads, and once the audit is complete, he'd likely turn up a number of illegal and illicit activities and be able to track them down, which could aid him in cleansing his council and serving to warn those either innocent, or at least not caught, that their lax kage is gone, and hiruzen was not going to be bowled over for their uses anymore. Yes, these and a great many things were changing, and while he was doing this for the betterment of konoha, naruto was the one who gave him the wake up call in regards to the most important piece of any village, It's children and their futures.

Naruto was making his way home, the sun was far to the side of the sky, where the blue was just starting to tint with faint of warmer colors indicating a fast approaching sun set. After having left the office, naruto was a bit conflicted, jiji had just done something amazing for him and he was second guessing his decision to leave, but if he stayed, could he really ensure all the hate that much longer? He wasn't paying attention to the looks and glares or the whispers as he walked as he thought his decision over. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on perspective, his decision was made for him as a painful impact with his temple knocked him to the ground and he was disoriented, everything was fuzzy and the side of his face felt warm. His eyes soon refocused, and from the side he'd been hit he saw other older kids, smirking at him down the street, all tossing up rocks in their hands. Looking down at his feet, he saw a similar rock, flecked with blood,a nd touching his face, he realized it was his own blood. Narrowing his eyes, he came to his decision immediately. No, he couldn't do this, he couldn't survive like this, if now the kids his own age were acting like the adults, who those around either were conveniently ignoring the scene or watched on with a smile. Yeah, he was done with this village, and as he got up, he booked it without much warning, despite his light-headedness and some tears, he just ran hard.

Weasel had looked on to the scene ad despite his own wishes to help the boy, the boy while legally an adult, was still a child and an civilian, just as the kids were, and he could not interfere with such matters, lest it come back on naruto thanks to the Civilian council. That council was the source of a lot of naruto's problems, while it wasn't able to be proven, they were the ones who had let it leak out that naruto contained the nine tails, Hiruzen had been content to allow naruto to fade into the background so he could enjoy as much of a childhood as he could. Hiruzen had only informed his council of naruto's status, and while it couldn't explicitly be proven, many knew it was their doing that naruto's status was leaked, because in all likeliness, they felt the village deserved an outlet for their grief, and their own ignorance of sealing and the boy's status, just cemented their own disposition towards the boy. Once the first assassination attempts had been foiled, the hokage realized the damage done and so his law had been instated, a law that saw weasel and others ending a number of lives because of it. The civilians had grown wise to it eventually, but there was the occasional brave soul every now and then who just had to test the waters again only to get dragged under when they went too far. Now though he followed the boy home to ensure he made it there, if he was indeed going to leave, it'd be tonight, so he had a few preparations of his own to make.

Once home, naruto threw his back pack to the bed and held his head that was still swimming, but already the pain was fading, leaving the headache that came after to stay a while longer before it too faded. He had no idea why he healed so fast, just that he did and he was thankful for it, otherwise he'd be in serious trouble over the years. But once he had his head in order, he went to the bathroom of his apartment and washed up, getting into clean clothes and tossing his blood stained shirt and pants to the floor, going back to his bedroom, where he pulled out his notepad...he wanted to start now, but if he was to leave, it'd have to be soon, he'd been planning it like this, otherwise he'd have to wait and he had prepared for it to happen tonight. Ever since he got this notion to run away, he'd been preparing, saving as much as he could from the last two months stipend and spending only when necessary, making due with the bare essentials and even forgoing ichiraku ramen with the rare treat only, and today because he receive'd this month's stipend yesterday, so he had money saved up. And now with the storage scrolls he had room to spare for all the things he wanted to bring but was going to have to leave behind before, and tonight, was something he had panned for to make his escape from the village, So with that, he got to work sealing all his food, clothes, as many containers of water and anything else he needed and wanted into one of the empty storage scrolls.

Weasel returned sometime later, and was thankful to see the boy was still there, and was making use of his storage scrolls to seal away things he needed and wanted, so he was indeed leaving toight and taking advantage of his new resource. Good. Weasel was actually quite supportive of this course of action, there was no telling when someone would finally get lucky and end up killing the boy, and the boy needed to be out of this hate filled environment, maybe if he did return, the people of this village would receive what they had coming. Weasel himself had gathered more gear and supplies, as his duty was to watch and guard the boy, not ensure he stayed in the village. He was a legal adult after all thanks to the council, and a civilian, he could leave the village, legally, whenever he wished, but because of his jinchuuriki status, most of his guard would bar him from leaving. So properly prepared to keep an eye and guard of the boy, he'd follow him out, maybe enough to see he got somewhere safely, before returning. He was sure he'd receive serious reprimand for allowing this to happen, but at leas this way, they could ensure he was safe, and even a possible eye on him for the future. This was what the boy needed, above all else, and he was supportive of it, because it could have easily as been his own little brother to be the jinchuuriki, who he'd been looking after and holding that night of the kyuubi attack. That was a humbling thought, especially to think of what all his little brother might have faced if he had instead been chosen rather than naruto.

Inside the apartment naruto had finished his packing and got himself geared up. He left a note for the hokage to find once he eventually came looking for him when he realized he wasn't around. Locking up, and out of habit sticking his keys into his pocket, he made his way through the village, sticking to alleys, cutting shortcuts where he could around buildings and construction areas, he stayed out of notice, having scoped this route previously for prank escape routes. His silent and unknown guard followed diligently, quite impressed with the boy's stealth, despite it was learned from experience rather than education. Naruto checked the time on his watch that he got from jiji, almost time. This was why it had to be tonight, because after a few more minutes, two ninja came from outside the gate laughing it up and chatting, heading to the bar. This week of the month, on this day, these two had guard duty, and as he noticed, they left their post 5 minutes before shift rotation so they didn't have to deal with the hassle of congestion of others signing in and out at the shift log where ever they did that, apparently they didn't care too much for security. And once they were out of sight and hearing range, naruto came out of the shadows and booked it with all the speed of escaping a violent beating imparted upon him, ducking into the woods rather than stay on the road and sticking to the woods.

Weasel had to admit, the kid was good, his instructors were blind by their biased to not realize the potential the boy had, he could have been a natural infiltrator and stealth operative, even as a seven year old he was patient and calculating to prepare and plan for his one chance to make his escape work. Perhaps he could do more than just watch and guard him on his excursion out of the village, perhaps much more. He followed effortlessly through the woods, despite his skill and potential, he was still just a seven year old, while he was an anbu, so he stayed his course through out the night. Naruto kept running for long hours with only short rests here and there, just to catch his breath, he didn't stop, not until he was well away from the village, before exhaustion was setting in, so he climbed a tree, pulled a scroll, and unsealed a few premade meals and ate hurriedly, before leaning back and falling asleep. Weasel watched and nodded to himself, waiting a half hour, before he approached and pulled out the scroll he identified as his supply scroll. Pulling out a few scrolls of his own that contained training knowledge tips and tricks, jutsu scrolls, mission supplies, extra sets of weapons and a spare anbu short sword he had, along with a note describing everything including a letter introducing himself and speaking of what he witnessed, as well as other things he wished to impart on the blonde. Lastly he unsealed his notebook and wrote down more jutsu for him, including some things restricted to anbu, but wrote down notes regarding all the jutsu he had and how he should proceed with his training, before sealing it all back into his scroll. Replacing the storage scroll back to his back pack, he retreated back to his high vantage point in another treat, and settled in for a power nap, he was a polyphasic sleeper after all.

Hours later, the sun was just rising and naruto had awoken with the sun's rays in his face. Yawing, he was at first confused, before he smiled brightly, remembering what he had just pulled off. "That's right..I'm finally away from the village..." He spoke aloud, feeling as if a weight was off his chest. Naruto took his time to eat a good breakfast before he stood and climbed down, getting ready for his day to keep going. He was still in konoha territory, so he had to keep going, best he could do was get to the next town and decide what to do from there, true he hadn't planned that far ahead, but he didn't know much abut outside of konoha, but he knew how to survive on the streets, he had money, and he could steal if he really had to. Just enough to find some place to settle and start learning and training... yeah didn't sound so well thought out now that he had to face it full force, but he was here now and had to deal with his decision, whatever happened, he was damn sure he'd be happier than in the village. So he got started on his way again, and kept going for the time being till he could get to the nearest town he had mapped out.

Back in the village, Hiruzen had stayed up the night getting all the documents needed to start his reforms and audit for the village, as well as clearing out his paperwork, all of it, including the daily required as well as the back logged paperwork. Despite his fatigue, looking at a clean desk free of stacks of paperwork was a blessing. Drinking his coffee, spiked with a powdered soldier pill to enhance the effect, he smiled as he got his secretary to bring in a breakfast while he cleaned in his office quarters. He was feeling good, better than he had in a long tie, taking control again, fully and with clear direction with where he wanted to go with it like he had when he was first anointed as the third hokage. Once cleansed, he returned to his desk, and soon later, his breakfast arrived, taking his breakfast, he passed the council copies of his reform and orders there in to her to be filed through the proper channels and executed immediately. His secretary had glanced them over before her eyes exploded in shock, and then took stok of his office, to find not a single stack of paperwork. Sh turned back to sarutobi, and smiled. "It's good to have you back sir." The woman spoke, bowing her had before she left.

"It's good to be back..." He spoke aloud to himself as he took his breakfast at his desk, planning to enjoy his breakfast before the council all but demanded for his presence once his new orders had been processed. They'd find a new hokage where they remembered the old man from the day previous. He chuckled as he made a new cup of spiked coffee, and prepped a pipe of tobacco for after his breakfast. Today was going to be a good day.

Naruto had made good distance and time, so he thought, and felt he was good for a good break to eat and rest, sure he was deep enough into the woods away from the road or ninja traffic to not be noticed. Taking a seat, he made himself a lunch and ate with gusto, before taking time to enjoy the forest. It was nice to be able to actually enjoy nature, rather than seek it for safety from violent pursuers. As he sat on a fallen tree for his seat, he took a deep breath and listened to the animals going about their day. Then he heard something, it was faint, but it wasn't any animal call he knew, it wasn't an animal at all now that he thought about it but rather...voices, and singing. Opening his eyes, he focused on the sound...he knew he needed to get to the next town, but the singing was enchanting and he was curious to who could sing such a such a song. Getting up from his seat, he started to edge hi way through the woods toward the source, he was confident he could avoid anyone who was singing but he just needed to see who was singing to satisfy his curiosity.

Weasel had stopped and ate as well, contemplating how he would approach the boy soon, his course of travel indicating he was going for the town closest to konoha. If he could approach him and help him, he might be able to better ensure his safety and settling in somewhere he can get what he needs, possibly with a contact outside the village. That is until naruto suddenly got up and started walking deeper into the forest, which confused him, he had stayed his course parallel to the road, but far enough to avoid contact with anyone. So why had he suddenly turned deeper into the woods? Did he intentionally stop here? No, not from the look on his face, something has caught his attention. But what?

Naruto continued to followed the singing, the closer he got the better he could hear it, but it was taking a long time to get closer. He knew he had good hearing, but damn, how far was this person...no, persons, people. He could tell now, it was more than one voice, they were taking turns singing the same song. Now he really wanted to know, so he sped up to a jog and kept his course, getting closer. It was a good twenty minutes more before it was much louder, and apparently the source. He looked at what looked like an old ruin in the cliff side, broken dull grey stone little around the area, reclaimed by nature. The singing voices were coming from inside. Creepy as it was, he was too enamored with the singing to pull away and needed to know, so much it was like it was pulling him in. So he followed the voice inside, carefully, sticking tot he walls as he explored the ruin.

Weasel was getting worried, he had no idea why naruto had come out this far, apparently to some old ruin, and ideas were coming to mind. Had he actually been instructed to come out here by someone else before hi escape? He had no idea, but he drew his short sword and dropped down from his tree, and followed naruto inside to the ruin, wondering what could have drawn naruto out here in the first place, unable to hear the singing.

Inside, Naruto could distinctly hear the singing now, and repeat it, silently mouthing the song in time with the singing voices. The song was soothing, and brought him some measure of peace. The halls of the ruin inside were in surprisingly god shape, though something was different. There was symbols on the walls that weren't kanji, katakana or any character that he recognized, but they seemed familiar in a way. The further he walked, the less sure of his decision he was becoming in coming in here. Suddenly the symbols started to glow, he jumped, looked around ready for whatever might come at him, but nothing. He was about to book when the female voice took over for singing, and new peace filled him. Letting out a breath, he followed deeper in to the singing, just to solve this mystery. His silent guard had also prepared for a threat, but when none came, he resumed his vigil of his young charge, blade at ready.

Naruto encountered no obstacles, but along the way he encountered a chest, and at his touch, it opened, inside lay a few things inside, but at the moment he just want to get this done, so he sealed them away for later inspection, and continued on. After a few minutes of walking, the hall was becoming better lit from a source further down the hall, and came upon a door to a chamber. Inside the chamber was large, very large, circular, and on the wall statues were seemed to be carved out of the wall. The status depicted beings of strange shape, people with wings, horns claws, even a woman with hair stretched out across her statue, a man turned beast, a man with one heavy articulate wing, another wielding some ind of horn like staff, and other, including a rough and the most humanly shaped man sunken into or rising out from a curiously shaped sword with fur on his shoulder. The singing was loudest here, and now a child's voice was singing, and it was inviting...but sad. But with no clear source of the singing, he spoke out. "Hello? Is there anyone here? I was just wanting to know who's singing." He spoke out tot he lit chamber, the light coming from a strange sphere at the top. The chamber went silent now, and now he was getting scared. His silent guard narrowed his eyes, what singing?

Naruto was seriously reconsidering his choice and was about to run when a voice called out to him. "You...can here singing?" The child voice called out to him from nowhere, scared, but naruto did nod and spoke he did. There was a silence that followed after it, before one of the statues, the one of the man with the single wing glowed and a figure took shape in front of it, the form of a pre-teen child wearing ripped long short, barefoot, and a purple hooded sleeveless vest, his skin quite dark, his face shadowed. He stepped forward, and smiled. "You can see me, right?" He asked and naruto nodded. Weasel who was watching from cover of the portal to the chamber, was mystified. He could see the child now as well, hear him, was this what naruto had heard before. He continued to watch. The boy looked naruto over a moment, his smile staying. "You are a curious one...a dreamer in this world, yet you have other dreamers resting within...two close to you, another two of great power, but polar to one another, but related...one has been dreaming from one life to the next and now dreams with you...the other has been dreaming since your birth but he is not natural to you. Yet there is a quality all your own..." He stated as he reached out, touching naruto's head, quickly redrawing his hand back. "...despite the pain forced on you." He finished, his smile ever present.

Naruto's eyes widen, much of what he was saying just didn't make sense, what did being a dreamer mean and the other dreamers? Weasel was alarmed, did the boy mean the kyuubi, he had to, the dreamer from his birth, but what about the other one? And the two close to him? But he could apparently read minds, or at least memories by touch and an instant. His body tensed as he readied to rush in and grab naruto, this wasn't good.

"Um...who are you? My name's Naruto Uzumaki...um, I like your vest-" He cut his own words before he said anything else stupid, he liked his vest, seriously? Scowling at his own mumbling and nervousness, he looked up at the boy to see he was still smiling.

"My name? Well, most just call me, or those like me, Fayth...but as far as my name... you can call me Bahamut. As far as my vest, would you like one?" He asked, his smile infectious, and naruto was calming down as he smiled too and nodded. The boy waved his hand, and material formed around naruto's body, before taking shape as a identical vest, but the golden wheel on the back rather than six spokes, it held nine.

Naruto looked over his new vest and smiled. "Thank you, it's perfect!" He cheered, now quite relaxed.

Bahamut smiled and nodded. "You're quite welcome...well, would you like to meet the others?" Naruto took a moment, before he nodded and bahamut turned, a more figures formed from the other statues. Several women, more men, all of varying looks to oen antoher, but all impressive. The man who was in sword looked the same, and they stepped forward. "Allow me to introduce them. Valefor, Ifrit, Ixion, Shiva, Anima, the magus sisters cindy mindy and sandy, yojimbo and his hound, and finally, Jecht. We are the fayth, well...most of us." Bahamut spoke, glancing at jecht who shrugged.

Naruto bowed respectfully, greeting them properly as jiji always told him he should when meeting new people. "I heard the singing when I was out in the woods. I was wondering who was singing so I came to find out. I'm sorry if I disturbed you...but what was that you were singing." He asked aloud, eyes wide to take in all he was seeing.

Several of the...fayth, smiled, others shook their heads in amusement, whiel some gave a nod, but none of them reacted negatively. "No offense taken, rather it's nice for someone to hear us. What you heard was our song, the Hymn of the Fayth, something we sing to soothe others and bring hope, but also to remember why we did what we did. It holds a lot of meaning to us ad those we associate with." one of the women spoke, she had fair skin and pale hair bound braids fixed with metal ornaments at the end. He was as beautiful as a perfect ice sculpture, but her smile and gaze was as warm as a mothers who was looking at her child, like he had seen when secretly watching other. Naruto felt uncomfortable under her gaze, never having experienced it before, she seemed to pick up on it as she spoke again. "You were running away from the village who scorned you correct young one?" She asked, and naruto nodded meekly.

The fayth looked to one another, silently conversing. A large dark skinned man with fiery red hair spoke up next. "We already have our chosen to end the dream to allow for rest." He stated, but it wasn't a harsh ton, merely a factual one, indifferent.

"That we may, but you feel it from him as do the rest of us. A quality about him that doesn't just come around, and no matter where he'd go there, he'd likely find comfort and care more than he'd receive here." Another woman spoke, she had light red hair and piercing eyes, with flowing garments that reminded naruto of something similar to a kimono, but they flowed as if they were wings about her person, catching air that made her movements look as if she were gliding.

"Another wouldn't hurt, besides, he has a strong connection to this world, he can always return." A man with a wild white mane spoke who carried a staff made out of curved, stripped horn apparently.

"All true" Bahamut began, though he turned to the ne called jecht. "What do you think, you're usually quite vocal." The boy of the group called out to the man, who seemed deep in thought.

The man regarded naruto for a while longer, before he stepped forward, and kneel'd before naruto. "Naruto... I have a boy, about your age...one day he's gonna have to do something he might not be ready to do, or want to do, but he won't have much choice n the matter, because either he does it and saves many many lives, or fails and many people will die, and it will continue again until the cycle ends. I'd rather be around long enough to see the cycle end, and my boy to do it, but he'll need help. Tell me naruto, if you could help a lot of people, save a lot of people. Would you?" He asked, looking at the boy's blue eyes, that reminded him so much of his own sons and yuna's own single blue eye.

Naruto looked at the man, he looked so...strong, yet his shoulders were like jiji's, like he was holding up boulders on his shoulders, despite the strength he seemed to have. Thinking it over, could he save people...after some thought, he came to a realization. Isn't that what a hokage does, like the fourth? And what the others said earlier, a place where he'd find care and comfort, and he could return here if he needed to. Taking a breath, he looked back up to jecht's eyes, he nodded. "I would. More than anything, I would rather help people, than hurt them." He spoke honestly and with determination not found in those his age, showing his maturity and determination. Jecht smiled, and ruffled the boy's hair.

The man looked at the others and nodded, who returned the gesture."Good lad." He sad as he stepped back, where bahamut stepped forward now.

"Naruto, would you like to go to a world different from your own? The people there are mostly united against a single threat, one that is indiscriminate, but sleeps for the time being. if you are willing to help the people of the world fight this threat, we can send you. While it sleeps, you can grow strong, when you are needed here, we can bring you back here and vice versa. This must be your choice, but we would be grateful, if you'd accept." He stated, with a smile.

Naruto was apprehensive, he looked conflicted. Weasel was as well, eh should have gotten naruto out of here before these beings came forward, even he could sense they were powerful, but he couldn't gauge their power, it didn't feel like chakra. Naruto took a breath, after some thought, he nodded. "I'll go." He spoke confidently of his decision, but nervous of the unknown it brings.

Jecht smirked. "Good on ya boy. Now listen. I'd ask ya if when ya meet my boy Tidus, ya try and help him out, but not to mention me. He's not all that happy with me, but f you see a man in red robes with a large sword named auron, ask him about the lat time I ever got drunk and the shoopuf I cut. As for tidus, if it comes down to it, ask about the jecht shot mark three, he'll get the gist of it. Don't be afraid to reach out to others kid, that's a strength you gt the others don't." He finished, and at naruto's confused glance, he waved it off. "You'll understand in time. Now, it's time to go." He finished as he waved over to the youngest looking of their group, who nodded and stretched out his hand.

"Indeed. The vest I gave you is special, it'll help. So take my hand and you can go." He stated, waiting for naruto to take it. Naruto looked at it tentatively, a little unsure, but he was reaching out for it.

Weasel despite his own caution recognized the point of no return. "Naruto! Don't!" He shouted as he raced into the room. Naruto's eyes widen as he turned his head to see the anbu, one he recognized, a guard of his like inu and neko. panicking, thinking he was here t take him back to the village, he lashed out and grabbed bahamut's hand. As soon as they touched, naruto and bahamut faded within a moment. Weasel cursed as he stopped and fell into a guard position. The others all looked at him with judging glances, before jecht just smirked.

"Just missed him boy. Sorry bout that, but I wouldn't worry too much. He'll be treated better there than he ever was here." He spoke with his rough baritone voice to the weasel masked boy. "Sides, it was all naruto's decision, Itachi." He voiced to the youth, who focused totally on him now.

"And just what is the name of this other place you speak of...and my name, how do you know it?" He spoke, directing his short sword for potential conflict with the man.

"A world named spira, and please lower your weapon, and dismiss your sharigan. They will serve you little here. We know of you the same we know of naruto. we dream, and dreams connect us. Now I'm sure you have question, but if my senses are correct, your leader is now aware naruto is no longer within the village and is looking for him. Bring your leader here and we shall explain to you both." The woman named shiva spoke, and to demonstrate her point on the futility of his action, he glided to and through itachi like a specter. the anbu was stunned, she was see through now, as were the rest of them. Sighing, he had to find out how to salvage the situation. But nodded and sheathed his short sword, dismissing his dojutsu. Realizing there really was nothing he culd do, he sighed and nodded, leaving. outside the ruins, he could feel anbu within the forest now, sweeping the area. Pulling a flare signal from his pouch, he shot it up into the air, signalling to the other anbu and his hokage of his location. Normally it was too obvious a sign to use for shinobi aside from emergencies, but this qualified.

Hours earlier back at the village, Hiruzen had just gotten out of a particularly vocal meeting of the entire council and elders, to say he had shaken the ground with his new orders would be like saying the kyuubi was just big. It was an understatement deserving a smack to the head. The shinobi council was quite pleased with his new orders, their children would be starting in the next semester, so they were relieved to know that the academy was finally stepping up it's game to reach the standards they had benefited from before. The civilian council on the other hand were outraged, the academy had been and still was their big stepping stone, then there was the assessment, that had been somewhat reasonable, but compounded with the academy it just gave them more to rage on. The first aid and field aid training, plus medic incentive, were alright, but the audit is where they really lost their shit. Several of the shinobi councilors had brought their camera's fully expecting this and got good pictures. The elder council was neutral, though hiruzen could tell they weren't happy with some of his decisions, especially danzo, he could already tell he was formulating plans with this new , when the civilian council argued and demanded, Hiruzen flooded the room with killer intent and silenced them. he reminded the civilian council that this was a shinobi village, and his word was law, also reminding his shinobi and elder council of this fact. their hokage was back. However he proposed that the next time the village needed a sacrifice, the civilian council was more than willing to offer up their child for the need, it's what they do for the village after all, train children to kill and be killed for the village. That shut the civilian council immediately, making each of them squirm under his gaze as he was calling them out, reminding them of the cold hard truth that was the life of a ninja.

His shinobi and elder council, while a bit disgruntled with the truth they were so thoroughly smacked with and harshly, it was a truth they knew well, but were happy to know their hokage was taking the reigns back again. Now with the council under his control and all listening, he relayed his orders in complete detail and mapped out a few future points to them, and then they moved on to other points of regular council meetings. While he relayed his orders to the could that they'd be initiating at the end of the week, T&I was already commencing with the audit even while the council was in check, going through his councilors first, to prevent them from covering their dirt as much as the council ended, he left the chambers feeling quite pleased, he needed that. Returning to his office, he produced a few clones who got started on the day's paperwork, and before he looked to to the clock. The academy would be letting out soon, maybe he could meet naruto and have a lunch with him. Nodding, he left his office for a walk to the academy, where he arrived, parents were already waiting for their children. They nodded to him, some having just left the council chambers. But when the children came out, he realized there was no mop of blonde hair among the crow. Asking one of the instructors, he learned the boy hadn't bee present today. Rolling his eyes, more likely he stayed up all night neck deep into his studies.

Making his way to naruto's apartment, his first clue something was off was he couldn't find the presence of an anbu around naruto's apartment...the next was that naruto's apartment itself was locked. A sinking feeling fell into his stomach, as he withdrew hi own set of keys from his robe and unlocked the door. Opening the door, he realized the apartment the barren aside from a few pieces of furniture, well, almost barren. From the hall he saw into the bathroom, where a somewhat bloody pair of clothes lay n the floor. Narrowing his eyes, he looked around, only to find a note on a table. Picking it up, he read it over, and all blood drained from his face. "Damn!" He shouted. Had naruto really been pushed that far, looking back to his blood stained clothes, he'd figured so. "Anbu!" Four anbu descended from no where. "Fan out and search for Naruto uzumaki, do not harm, do not capture, do not even approach him with hostility, simply locate him and bring me to him. Inu, use his scent o track him down. Now go!" He ordered and they moved out. Hiruzen sighed, now yesterday made sense...he wasn't doing that to keep up with the class, he was preparing to leave. It hurt knowing that was his inention all along, but his note listed everything in clear detail, his reasons why and that he had enough, even that nobody could legally stop him thanks to the civilian council making him a legal adult and still a civilian himself. that really set him off, yet again because of the civilian council hey screwed things up again...this was the last straw. Once his reforms were rolling, he was removing that damn council, in fact a thorough council assessment would be a good plausible excuse.

Soon his anbu alerted him to the trail leading out of the village and he shunshin'd away in swirl of leaves out of the village. Already on the trail through the woods, they were making good progress when a smoke flare in the distance caught their attention. That was an emergency signal their anbu used by the color. They shifted course immediately, and soon were n front of a cliff face that a ruin was built into, waiting there was weasel. Narrowing his eyes, Hiruzen approached the uchiha prodigy menacingly. "Weasel...as I recall you were naruto's guard yesterday, why are you out here now and where is young naruto." It was not a question, but an order.

"Lord hokage, apologies, but my orers were to watch and guard naruto, not prevent him from leaving the village. Orders I followed, not that I could legally stop naruto from leaving anyway." He stated, bowing his head, and sadly, hiruzen could not dismiss his actions, he was right, much to his own chagrin, but that still remained, where was naruto. "He...was inside, lord hokage. There is something, or rather someone you should see about that sir. It'll become clear." He spoke as he lead his hokage into the ruin, alone. Deeper into the ruin, Sarutobi was able to see for himself about this ruin and this someone itachi mentioned. Lead into the main chamber, no one was there, for a moment, he believed itachi may have had him fooled, but light emanated from the statues, all of them, and figures forms from them, stepping forward, though a boy among them stepped forward closest to the,, their apparent leader. "Lord hokage, May I present to you the Fayth of spira as they are called." Proceeding to introduce them individually. "Fayth, this is-"

"Hiruzen sarutobi, sandaime hokage of konohagakure no sato of fire country, two time holder of the office of hokage. A pleasure, though I understand you may be distressed with young Naruto's disappearance. However know this, his decision to leave was his own, fully informed and he left the village for reasons his own, there is after all, only so much a person can take before they break. He was lucky to recognize the time to leave before he did snap...there isn't much to imagine what might have happened if he did." Bahamut had instantly taken control of the conversation and laid down the foundation for all words to follow, killing most arguments that could result before they happened. The old man narrowed his eyes, gritting his teth, but he knew that this was not in his favor to win.

"Then if he is not here...where is he and is he safe?" He asked pointedly, sure thse beings were powerful, but he was confident of his own power. The beings were silent moment, before Bahamut took another step forward.

"First...let me tell you a story about sin..."

He didn't remember his pillow ever being so rough... in fact, it wasn't a pillow at all. Rousing from his slumber, the first thing he felt was intense heat, then rough, like sand, in fact it was sand. Opening his eyes, golden sand was under him as he got up and looked around. He still had everything he carried with him, including his new hooded vest. Pulling up the hood, he walked around and up a sandy hill, ow able to see the was sand as far as the eye could see. "Where am I?" Naruto called out.

 **Alright, new author and first story, A Naruto x Final Fantasy X crossover, over 10k words. tell me what ya think. I'm extremely new to all this so any help is appreciated.**


	2. Pretty Eyes

The old hokage sighed as he ran his hand over his face, after having listened to the young...fayth's? Story, he was at his wits end about him taking naruto to spira, of course, the fayth named Bahamut went on to speak more of spira, informing the elderly leader of the world, about sin, it's peoples, the natural laws of the world, and many others things about it. It was clear the fayth was trying to reassure the wizened kage of the decision to take naruto to the world of spira, and if he had to guess, it was only because naruto himself respected sarutobi that the old man was even being granted this conversation. After bahamut had finished his explanation and story, with the others chiming in every now and then, Hiruzen took stock of the situation, looking over to jecht.

"So, what you are saying is that in about 8 or so more years, you will cease to exist here within this...temple, as your consciousness will be pulled into that of a giant beast that's natural instincts are to cause strife, chaos and destruction around the world, regardless of your own intent, and you had no idea this would happen to you at the time you gave up your life to become the final summoning to stop the very creature you have now been forced to become, because this creature acts as a safeguard to the last collective consciousness of a people long since dead. And that you all are planning to stopping this cycle of death by a chosen, your own son, from that dream world sin safeguards, and you've enlisted naruto in helping that cause along because he has unique qualities you will not inform me of but insist he does possess, and so flung him into a world where there is two factions of people who dispute one another regularly, but are hounded by creatures called fiends that are the haunting dead turned into monsters who prey upon the living. Is this all correct?" He asked not only the man, but all of the fayth present, and after a few glances to one another, they all nod their heads. "Beautiful..." He muttered sarcastically.

"Hey old timer, take it easy, where bahamut dropped him off he'll be relatively safe for the time being where he can grow stronger and develop. The people there are no strangers to adversity, and will surely connect with the boy. Besides, when you compare side by side, from what we know of your world and naruto's experiences, spira is many times safer than this world, even if we had dropped him into a fiend den, he'd be safer than most any day he would be in your village." Jecht spoke, seeing no problem in smacking the old man with the truth of his words. Hiruzen recoiled, but nodded glumly.

Sarutobi sighed, looking back to the child form of bahamut. He considered a number of things, naruto was already in a deal here, and these beings had power he couldn't just over rule now that everything was explained, and like itachi he'd been given a similar demonstration, who was still by his side, just as surprised. "You stated that naruto would be able to return, can he come back within 5 to 6 years? That would put him at 12-13, the age he'd graduate from our academy to be a qualified shinobi. He has pretty much all the required learning material he'll ever need, which I am thankful now I over-prepared those learning scrolls now. Should he stick to his training, I would like for him to come back to test out to officially be a shinobi of the village...if he still wishes to be one by that time." He admitted the last words tiredly, as this was all weighing on him heavily.

"Should he choose to, yes. But if he does, we would still require him to come back to spira, so he may continue with the task we have asked of him...we have addled him with a burden yes, but we are tired, and the cycle thus far has been never ending. It's time for it to end, so that we may rest. However as far as his training goes, that will be up to him, but as I've stated, spira is different from yours, there is much he can learn there as well, and given his determination, I wouldn't be surprised if he comes back stronger than you'd expect. We will help him where we can, but until sin's return, our influence is limited. which brings me to the last point I wish to discuss with you." The child form stated. "This ruin was once a temple, truthfully we are unaware of how we came to be here, at least part of our consciousness that is, but in this world, our influence is limited to this temple, this is where naruto will return to from spira, and where he must come to to return to spira. I would ask a favor that if possible, you restore the temple, so our influence can be stronger, and thus our connection to spira, is stronger. In exchange, we may be able to offer something in return, what depends on our influence. This is up to you though, we can only ask."

"I'll do what I can, it may be a few years before that is possible, since I have already started cleaning the lake that is my village of scum and disease, I need to see it through, and this will take time. By then hopefully I can say the village will at least be more accepting of naruto, if not a better place...Please try to watch over him, everything has been so difficult for him, if he really has a chance for something better in spira, please see he finds it." He practically pleaded to the fayth, and they nod with a smile each. "Thank you...now I must return to the village, before my foolish council thinks I've abandoned the village or some other fool thought they may come up with. I'll return when I can. Come along weasel." He spoke, as he bowed respectfully to the fayth who faded away, as hiruzen and itachi left the chambers. Along the way though, he cast a glance to his anbu. "While I don't condone your actions you've taken weasel, I can't blame you for them nor were you ordered to otherwise. Naruto's absence and intentions...pains me, but I understand them at least, as I do yours. So as punishment, you will be going through a dedicated training regiment with the head of anbu, testing out for a captain position, and assisting with the head of anbu to assess the standards of all anbu within ranks, recruiting and training new anbu, whilst working with the head of anbu to reinforce village security. Understood?" He voiced to his subordinate with a glare, though just a twitch at the edge of his lips that threatened to grow into a smirk.

Itachi was to say, quite floored with everything that had happened and been explained, but took it all in stride, for the time being anyway. Now after what his leader explained to him, he smiled under his mask as he caught what his intentions. "Hai, Hokage-sama...if fact, I can tell you of one such breach in security right now, one that naruto took advantage of to make his excursion from the village discrete." He stated, catching his hokage's attention. He recognized what this was without doubt, and he wasn't going to dwindle the opportunity. They started conversing over this new subject as they made their way back to the village, but a thought struck him. "Sir...eventually people will notice naruto's absence. What will the stories be sir?" He asked.

"Officially, naruto is an asset to the village and as such he is being sent off for training with a trusted source, unofficially, he was driven out by rogue elements within the village that seek to cripple us and we've helped naruto escape from it and then there is the truth, which only you and I will know. No ranking for this secret, understood?" He spoke as he glanced over to the weasel masked anbu, who nodded. All of them were true,in more than just a vague sense. It was enough for the time being. But they continued to talk as they got back to the village, where, now with naruto gone, part of the leverage the civilian and even his elder council used against him, was now gone. Now he really could clean house without worry.

Naruto looked around from the top of the dune he was standing on, taking in the scenery to as far out as the horizon, and all he could see was sand and blue skies with a glaring yellow sun. He was in a desert, truly a desert... "How the hell did I-" Then he remembered grabbing onto Bahamut's hand when that anbu, weasel if he remembered right, came rushing into the chamber...wait, anbu? Why the hell was an anbu there, he was sure he lost his tail back in the village, he had to, but apparently not, otherwise he wouldn't have been there...Too much to think on, right now he was tired, hungry and thirsty, it was hot out and he had no idea of where to go. Unsealing from his storage scroll that held his supplies, he opened a bottle of water and drank, trying to figure out what to do. "Alright, let's see...I'm in a desert, no idea where to go...It's hot, and I already know if I can't see much of anything, I don't need to go rushing off...let's see something tall, something tall." He spoke as he looked around. In the distance he could see what appeared to be a faint rise of rocks. There, if he could get up higher, he might be able to see where he needs to go. So that's what he started to do, trudging along the sand to his new destination.

The trek was a bit harrowing, having to learn how to walk on sand and sand dunes for the first time. Zori sandals were not made for this. Note to self to get proper boots if he had to stay out here. But he worked with it and kept on, getting closer the longer he went on. He was sweating up a storm when he did get there, and took the time to drink more and rest a minute before he started to climb. Not that difficult and once up high, he could better see the lay of the land. The horizon from this view was a bit different, he could see rock structures to one direction, but another was a large dark spot on the horizon, it was somewhat far away, but it was there. Thinking over which direction to go to, he didn't feel all that great about the rock, but he had a neutral feeling about the dark spot, so that was likely the better choice. He learned to trust his gut after escaping enough confrontations with the villagers thanks to listening to it.

Throwing his pack down in the direction of the spot, he climbed down and rather than immediately head off, sat in the shade of the rocks and drank more water, ate some of his food and just rested out of the heat. He sat for about an hour before he got up and picked up his pack, and started walking. The walk was majority wise uneventful, there were a few interesting bits, stumbling on some old wreckage, a chest was there that he opened and sealed away what he found inside, along with finding some interesting bits and bobs i the sand that he collected up. If nothing else, he'd find a use for them, trade or sell them he'd bet, it was like treasure hunting. However the more he walked, the more he realized just how far this thing was, and how big it must be as well. He kept going through water like crazy, he didn't pack for a desert, nor did he even know what all to do in a desert! He was getting agitated with bahamut dropping him off here, even with the hood of his new vest up, it didn't do much to stave off the heat.

He didn't seem to be making any progress at all far as he could tell. The young boy of seven didn't have much in the way of survival knowledge, he had already burned up through his water, the heat was beating down on him and he just felt weak. "Great, go to a world where they tell me I'll be accepted, just to die before I meet anyone to accept me. Sounds awesome!" He went on heavy with sarcasm. But as he crossed over another dune, he briefly caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Getting back to the top of the dune, he scanned the view until he found it. Several spots on the sand moving around a larger spot. Looking to where he was heading, he kept where it was in his mind, whatever these spots were it was too close to ignore. Excited at possibly meeting people, he took off at a run,sliding and skidding down the dune as he struggled to keep his footing till he was flat and just kept moving. Smiling all the while at finally seeing some movement.

As he got closer, he could see the larger spot was some kind of carriage? It had wheels and places in it to sit, and he could definitely see those moving around it were people, but they were wearing skin tight clothes and goggles. They reminded him of those green goggles he saw in a store window, he wished he had gotten those now. But he kept running, though as he crested over the last done, in his excitement he tripped and toppled, tumbling down the dune, gathering the attention of those walking around. They tensed and grabbed something long that had blades at the end under a barrel as they approached. But as the sand and dust settled, revealing the small form of naruto, they relaxed and approached as he was sitting up, dizzy and nauseaus, plus with the heat, wasn't a good combination as he threw up all the contents of his stomach, including all the water he had drank. He hadn't been feeling good anyway thanks to the heat. His vision went hazy before it cleared up, and he crawled away from his mess that was soaking into the sand now.

The men came over and looked him over, before they started talking, though he couldn't understand them. They were going back and forth now, naruto was just looking between the three of them curiously as they were talking.

"Ed'c zicd y get! Pid frana tet ra lusa vnus?"

"Hu lmia, pid ra muugc du pa ymuha, yht ra ryc hu kayn, un ajah fydan uh res. Ypyhtuhat?"

"Muugc mega ed, pid ra'c hud uha uv uinc. Ra tuach'd ihtancdyht ic, yht rec aoac yna pmia. Pid fru fuimt pa uid rana du ypyhtuh res?"

"Lyh'd cyo, pid maytan haatc du ghuf, ev drana fyc cusauha fyc rana, udranc sekrd ghuf fa'na rana. Fa zicd lusbmadat rusa. Fa lyh'd muca rusa ykyeh."

"Nekrd mad'c muyt ib. Knyp dra get yht fa'mm rayt pylg. Pid keja res cusa fydan pavuna ra byccac uid. E'mm tneja."

"Nekrd. L'sana get, fa kud oy."

Finally they seemed to decide on something, they went back to their carriage thing, while one offered him a canteen, which he took happily and gulped down, before handing it back to the man, who helped him to his feet and they walked over to the vehicle, helping him inside of it. He was amazed when it suddenly rumbled, and they were speeding away through the desert. He smiled and looked out of the side of the vehicle, amazed by what he was seeing and how fast they were going. The other men laughed at his wonder.

"Cu ra megac dra neta rir? Syopa ra'mm mega udran machina ar?"

"Syopa drec uha rych'd paah lunnibdat po yevon oad?"

"Syopa, un ra zicd tuach'd ghuf. Aedran fyo drec luimt pa y kuut drehk. Vun huf mad'c zicd keja res y cruf."

With that they sped up and took a sand dune as a ramp, the dune buggy catching air and sailing before landing roughly. Naruto was hooping and hollering. "This is Awesome!" He shouted as he held on for dear life, terrified yet excited at the same time. The others enjoyed his excitement as they drove, but eventually they cooled it down as they were getting closer to home. Now naruto could see it better. It was a large central tower of metal surrounding by ten identical square towers around it. Naruto's wonder didn't cease as they came into to the structure and stopped. Getting out, the men came around him and placed a hand on his shoulder, gently, though he flinched and recoiled a little, this gave the men pause, why would he act this way...the thoughts they had on the reasons did not sit well with them. This time they willed him along to follow them as they made their way through home, into the central tower, were they traversed metal hallways, before they knocked on a door. One of the men stayed with naruto as the others went inside. After about 10 minutes, the two men came out and motioned naruto inside, where they closed the door behind him.

"Puo, tu oui ihtancdyht sa?" A man spoke, the man was bald, but he had intense eyes, green, but he kept them narrowed, so it was hard to see much more. Naruto blinked a few times, before shrugging, no idea what he just said. "What about this, can you understand me now?" He spoke once more with his rough voice. Now naruto could understand this, but it sounded somewhat...broken? It sounded like his language but it was off a bit. But he nodded all the same. The man sighed a bit. "Spiran then. So tell me boy, how'd you get here? My men were out scavenging and found you out alone. Who left you out to the sand to suffer, you got no gear, no water, nothing needed to survive." He spoke, his tone harsh, but he stayed where he sat. Naruto looked at the man, and he was reminded of jiji, especially when he was talking to his ninja. This man was like Jiji, he was a leader.

"Well, I got water ad all that...but well, how I got here...umm...well, no person dropped me off here. I was brought here by those that call themselves the Fayth." He stated simply. He didn't know what else to tell the man. The man raised an eyebrow, clearly disbelieving of his words. No stranger to others thinking him a liar, he pulled out one of the scrolls from hs backpack, his supply scroll, and unsealed one of the things he scavenged from the desert, much to the man's shock. His gaze told him to explain, and so he started doing just that, telling him the truth as he knew it. WHere he was born and raised, his world, the differences about it, his life, though that part of the story, he noticed the man gripping his desk hard enough he could swear he heard the metal of the desk groaning under his grip. Then of his escape from the village, running away, finding the ruins and his conversation with the fayth. His eyes grew wide at the detailed descriptions and names he gave of them. Then of the moment he was leaving, before he ended up in the desert. After he explained everything, even some of his problems understanding him and how the man was having the same problem in return, the man let out a heavy sigh.

"So even the fayth want to end Sin, but if them damn yevonites can't recognize their way don't work, they won't get their rest and we can't be free of sin. They've got their own plans in the works, but dropped you off here for us apparently... Tell me boy, while I do believe ya, not just anyone can know the names of the aeons, much less the statues, took us forever to learn about them, and ya showed me something I never saw before, are you really in this for the long haul? You made an agreement with the fayth apparently, so you'll probably be at their beck and call, but their goal is the same as ours. Could I count on you to help us with this then?" He asked, looking into naruto's deep blue eyes.

Naruto was a bit winded after the long talk, but as the man asked him of this, he nodded. "Completely sir. I've agreed to this, so I will see it through...I know I'll be at their call to go where I go, but I agreed to this, and so far...this has been better than most days in the village, so they haven't lied to me. The people of this world need help, so I'll do what I can to do just that." He spoke forwardly with clear eyes. There was a tense moment of silence, before the man smiled, nodding.

"Good boy. But drop the sir! I ain't no sir, My name is Cid, you call me that. Now what's your name boy."

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto eh? Odd name, but I guess that's the usual for your world. Now listen here naruto, I want you to keep how you got here to yourself, it's too complicated for many to understand, and if you say it to the wrong people, they'll tie ya up and stone ya for sure, damn yevonites and their ignorant ways. If anything, You tell them you come from a distant land, where things are different, you ran from home, boarded a ship, but was sent adrift due to a storm and drifted here to our island desert of Bikanel. It's close enough to the truth to not leave too many holes and excuses things you may or may not know. However you gotta learn our ways, of spira and Al Bhed, you're gonna learning how to survive and fight, I know you got them scrolls your old man gave ya to learn from, but things are different here obviously. We'll tell one other person, my daughter, she'll be someone you can talk to without restraint, but in return, as she helps you to learn while you're both being taught together, I want you to teach her whatever you learn from your scrolls. Ya got me boy?" He went on, taking lead of where this was going like holding the horns of a minotaur.

"Yeah I gotcha old man!"

"Hey I ain't that old yet!"

"But ain't you? your hair all fell out." Naruto snickered, picking at him. Naruto could practically see the vein bulging on his forehead, but he barked up a laugh. Oh he was gonna like this kid.

"Alright, shut yer trap. Anyway, I'm gonna go get her, we'll explain it to her and get things started, you'll get settled in today, tomorrow you start learning. Now sit there and touch nothing." He ordered, as he got up and left the office... naruto waited all of ten seconds before he stretched out and touched the man's desk with a grin. By the time Cid came back, naruto was sitting in Cid's chair, feet on the desk. "What'd I say boy!" He shouted, making naruto laugh as he rolled out of the chair away from the man's grasp. After some chasing, they calmed down and took their seats again. "Anyways, this here is my daughter, she's bout your age, Her name's rikku. Now, explain everything to her like you did me, and I'll cut in where I think I need ta." He explained, as he took his seat.

However before he could explain, when he turned to rikku, she had blonde hair of sandy gold, and bright green eyes, though now he noticed, in her eyes with black spirals set against the green. "Pretty eyes.." He spoke without thinking, staring a few moments, before shaking his head, never noticing the girls blush, and her father's raised eyebrow. Said old man coughed, getting them back on track, and after some fumbling, naruto started explaining everything like he did for cid. Though cid did cut in a few times to say his peace and have naruto demonstrate a few things to legitimize his words. They finished with the cover story naruto was to tell, and then waited. Rikku just sat in her seat frozen. Naruto was starting to get nervous, leaning forward in his seat waiting for her to do or say...anything.

"Aren't ninja supposed to wear black Pajamas?" Was the first thing she said and naruto face planted right into the floor. Cid just roared in laughter while Rikku giggled.

"No we do not!" Naruto shouted, indignant and frustrated. Damn civilians all said the same thing! He huffed and the other two just kept laughing. But soon they all calmed down and looked to one another. "But seriously, what do you think about all this? Not like everyday an other worlder just drops in on your desert." He probed a bit.

"True true, but the old man vouches for ya. If he says your telling the truth, you must be. Still, it's weird, things you know and can do, it'll be cool to learn them too, just so long as you learn our stuff too! This'll be awesome, but we gotta learn everything!" She jumped up excitedly. Naruto sighed, it was good to have someone to talk to, and she seemed to enjoy jokes and pranks like he did.

"Right right, settle down there girl. Plenty of time for that. For now, take him to a room of his own where he can settle in and get some rest, then bring him some food, he can get acquainted with everyone tomorrow when he stars learning, alright? Good, not get, the both of ya." Cid hollered, shewing them out of his office. Rikku grabbed naruto's hand, and proceeded to drag the male blonde off balanced, out the door and down the hall. Naruto was shouting to slow down, while she just dragged him faster. cid chuckled at the sight. Kids will be kids.

Only minutes later did Rikku stop, leaving a swirly eyed naruto spinning outside a door before he shook his head. "Right here we are. Count yourself lucky, most don't a room to themselves, but since you got to train in stuff no one else can know, you need the privacy. My room is right across from yours, right there see. Here's your key, everything you should need should already be in here, now pops said to let you settle, so you do that and I'll be back soon with food and water for ya alright. Kay, later, see ya!" And with that, she disappeared. Naruto looked to the key in his hand then to the smoke cloud where rikku used to be...

"So this is what Jiji feels like when I do this to him..." He mused, before shaking his head, unlocking his room door and heading in. To his surprise, the room was fairly big, but sparse on furniture. It reminded him of those studio apartments he saw around konoha...actually, now that he saw a door to a bathroom, and what appeared to be a cooking area against the other wall, that's exactly what is was, even had a fridge! The middle of the room was empty aside from a rug, a bed against a wall under a window, there was a bookshelf, chest and a dresser. Sparse, but no less than what he had back at konoha... That thought really hit him. This was happening, he wasn't in konoha anymore, he was free of the hate of the villagers. His life was his own now and that...scared him, yet it was freeing, like he dropped a weight he never even knew he'd been carrying. Breathing, he smiled, and got to work.

Taking his scrolls, he got to work unsealing his personal belongings and anything he kept from his apartment, which wasn't much, though there was a leather chair he had kept that he was sure his landlord wouldn't miss. That was set beside his bed. Clothes were put away, any food and all was put into the cabinets and fridge, books and scrolls. wait... He was now pulling out stuff he knew he didn't have. Confused, he went ahead and unsealed everything from the scrolls he had that were his learning scrolls. There he found a bunch of things, such as extra gear like shuriken kunai, senbon, wire, various pills, tags, a short sword, weights..where had all this come from. But among the pile there was a letter.

Naruto

if you're reading this then you've found a place to settle and unpacking all your belongings. By now you've noticed you have more than you packed yourself. This is weasel, one of your Anbu guards. I saw what you did in the hokage vault, but I don't blame you, in fact I can estimate that you'll be leaving this night. With the hell you've suffered, I'm surprised you hadn't tried this sooner. You deserve better than this, but you can't do this without some support. So when the chance presents itself, I'll be taking one of your scrolls and sealing away additional items for your use and training, some quite rare or above your, or even a chunnins ability to get ahold of, or restricted to anbu access. In this envelope, there are more papers detailing training menu's and plans to help your progression and how to be safe in your training with the resources available to you, including those jutsu from the forbidden scroll. If we do not meet, know that when I return to konoha, I'll inform the hokage of how you let the village, but not to where, your path is your own. Hopefully you can become strong away from the hate of the village, and maybe one day, you'll return to show them who you truly are, and reveal to them their error. I'm placing trust and investment into you young naruto, but I have some faith. If you ever do return, I look forward to seeing and testing your progress. Till such a time, live well, and grow strong Naruto.

Your watchful guard

Itachi Uchiha

Naruto was wide eyed as he read the letter...Weasel hadn't been at the chamber to bring him back to konoha, he'd been there to see he didn't get hurt on his way out of the village and where ever he was going. "Itachi..." He whispered as he held the letter. "Thank you." He stated to no one, but he felt it still needed to be said. Yeah, he was definitely going to see Itachi when he went back to konoha, the man had just supported his decision, knowing what it meant, even giving him help and stuff for what he intended to do. Taking the stuff, he looked over everything, including his notebook he copied the jutsu from the forbidden scroll onto, compiled everything and resealed it back into a scroll. Setting those scrolls onto his book shelf, he took a breath and looked over his room. Yeah, it felt like his room now. The center of the room was still empty aside from the rug, but as he sat in his leather chair, he thought on what he was going to do next.

Obviously this was where he was going to be living now, among these people in spira, they'd teach him about their world, their people, their ways, even their way of fighting and surviving, meanwhile he had his own learning to do. However, he wouldn't be doing them alone, Cid's daughter Rikku would be there learning it all with him. So he'd have an honest training partner for both their learning and training schedules. That got him excited for the future, maybe rikku could be his first friend, his own age...he'd like that. Though when he thought about her, the first thing that came to mind were her eyes, and while he was no aware her and her people all had the same eyes, he couldn't help but think of rikku when a black on green spiral came to mind. Settling into his chair, he continued to think for a little while until a knock roused him and he got up, going over to the door and opening it, seeing rikku with a tray piled high with foods. "Hiya, gotcha a selection since I didn't know what you wanted and-" She stopped as she looked around, clearly surprised by the look of the room, even the chair she knew for a fact that wasn't in the room, leather was hard to get a hold of for furniture.

"Storage scrolls remember? I brought my stuff I didn't want to leave behind. Besides, I like this chair." He said with a smile as he sat down in the very chair he noticed her staring at, after taking the tray from her. SHe shook herself of the amazement and plopped down on the bed beside the chair now looking to naruto as he ate with a vicious need.

"So this chakra stuff, really is amazing isn't it, to be able to do things like this right?" She spoke aloud, looking tot he scrolls on the bookshelf.

"Oh yeah, though it's kinda hard to get it under control once you awaken it, but once you do, you'd wonder how you lived without it."

"Awaken it? wait, you mean like Mana and magic right?"

"No, chakra...wait, Cid said something about magic, is that your worlds version of inner energy?"

"seems like it. We tend to awaken it by having someone who's already awoken their Magic pushing some of their power into us to awaken ours to use it. You?" She asked the whiskered blonde. She didn't want to say anything, thinking that someone had marked up his face with a marker.

"Well my teachers when talking tot he class I didn't get kicked out of, says that most do meditation, but for some who have trouble with it, they do something almost the same as you just said...Hey, I got a idea, want to see if I got Magic and you got chakra?" He asked her as he finished his food. If they were going to learn things from each other, it'd be good to now if they even could use the same power for things.

"Ugh...maybe...if I do, I could do things like you could right?"

"Sure, after some training to get it under control. Jiji always tells me you have to train a lot to get good control, but once you got that control you can do a lot of things, like breath fire, shoot lighting from your hands and other things too!" Naruto exclaimed. making riku's eyes widen.

"That sounds like our spells, maybe they're more alike than we know."

"Maybe, only one way to find out. Hit me with your best shot, come at me." he said boastingly with arms held out wide to his sides with a big'ol grin. Rikku merely just rolled her eyes and walked around, putting her hands to his back, and slowly built up her magic, before pushing it through her arms and into the boy's body. Once ti happened, the effect was instant as naruto felt a surge of foreign energy enter his system that felt like fire as it started coursing through his system. He buckled to his knees and struggled to breath. Rikku panicked, but naruto could hear her, though as the new energy was coursing inside him, naruto wasn't the only one to notice.

Deep within naruto, four beings took notice, the new energy was completely foreign, however it was already present in the system, but it mattered more to only one of them. "Interesting boy..." a deep rumble voiced from behind bars, as it observed the energy complte it's circuit throughout the boy's body, and intermingle with his mental and physical energy, before it appeared to, merge with both energies, altering them, strengthening the two separate energies. However this was Naruto's Mental and Physical energy, that were already altered by Kyuubi's chakra from being in the womb of a the kyuubi's former jinchuuriki, his mothers own special chakra, his father's chakra, being the kyuubi jinchuuriki himself and other traits hewas unaware of. The process while painful, created a synergy into the two energies that resulted in a combination that was much stronger, and now as they molded into chakra, the newly resulting chakra was intense. This new chakra coursed through naruto, flooding and soothing away the liquid fire that his system feel lie it contained with new vigor. Once fully circulated, this new chakra circulated back to the seal, where Kyuubi experienced something similar himself, and it smiled, as similar changes were happening to it and the seal. "Very interesting."

Back with Naruto, he was gasping for breath after he recovered, and then smiled as he stood up, looking to his hands as he flexed them several times. "This feels awesome! Rikku, you gotta try, chakra and magic together feels like that time in the buggy thing on the way here they took the dune like a ramp and we were sailing in the air, It's incredible." He spoke a mile a minute. Rikku's concern was still there, but to see he recovered, her worry faded away and replaced by youthful curiosity. Did it really feel so good?

"Alright naruto, just not too much alright." She said, turning around. Naruto took the moment to place his hands on her back, and pushed his new chakra into her body like she did her magic. After a moment, rikku had a similar reaction he did, and thugh worried, he stayed silent, until she calmed. Naruto watched the expression on her face change and she could feel her own body fill with new power, like she'd been operating all this time at only half power, not being kicked into overdrive. Her grin split her face in two as she jumped and laughed excitedly. "This feels great! Like I can fly!" She voiced and ell onto his bed, happy with the feeling. Oh yeah, she was definitely kicking gippal's ass with this. Then she remembered all this needed to be kept secret and she pouted to herself. No fair.

But once the euphoria passed and the two calmed, they spent a while just talking about a few things, before they saw it was getting dark. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow. I'll come get you when it's time. Till then, try and relax and get some rest. Tomorrow's a big day for us both. A lot to learn and cover, and test our what we can do now, right?"

"Right. Night rikku."

"Night Naruto." She called out before she let, leaving naruto to his new room. He was still jiving about his new chakra, but she'd been right, he needed sleep. Settliginto bed after turning out the lights, he thought for a little while before closing his eyes. He must have been more tired than he thought, because he wouldn't recall thinking anymore after closing his eyes until next he woke.

 **\- translation -**

"It's just a kid! But where did he come from?"

"No clue, but he looks to be alone, and he has no gear, or even water on him. Abandoned?"

"Looks like it, but he's not one of ours. He doesn't understand us, and his eyes are blue. But who would be out here to abandon him?"

"Can't say, but leader needs to know, if there was someone was here, others might know we're here. We just completed home. We can't lose home again."

"Right let's load up. Grab the kid and we'll head back. But give him some water before he passes out. I'll drive."

"Right. C'mere kid, we got ya."

"So he likes the ride huh? Maybe he'll like other Machina eh?"

"Maybe this one hasn't been corrupted by yevon yet?"

"Maybe, or he just doesn't know. Either way this could be a good thing. For now let's just give him a show."

"Boy, do you understand me?"

 **So two chapters in one day, and working on a third here soon. I'm hoping some are finding my story to be at least interesting enough to take a look at. I've written a few things before, but no one has ever read them since I've not posted or shown them to others, so this is a first for me. I know my writing is a bit atrocious, working on that, but here's to future improvement.**

 **Kind of a info dump with the first two chapters, but I was so concerned for setting up the premise for the story and everything I think I went a bit overboard. Well, tell me what you think in the reviews and where I can improve. Ja Ne.**


	3. Learn to Breathe!

Naruto awoke to the new day in a comfortable bed, surrounded by warmth and his head nestled into a soft pillow. I was a new experience, compared to his old furniture that just wasn't all that good. Well, except for his leather chair, he probably slept in that chair more than he did his old bed, but this new bed made a convincing argument for his future sleep occupancy. Rousing for the new day, he yawned and looked around, the new room was still foreign to him, but it was quickly growing on him. Getting up, he went to his bathroom, where he took care of his morning hygiene. Looking in his bathroom mirror after he got clean, he took the time to really take all of this in. He was really here, the new power he felt was proof enough of that.

Looking at his hands, he focused on his chakra, it had the same feeling to pull and mold like chakra, but it was more powerful, intense, yet more flexible if he had to describe it. Like suddenly running on dry land after trying to run through water, between before and after awakening magic. It felt easier to direct it and control it, so he could only wonder what he could do with it, it was making him eager to start his training that much sooner. But then there was that thought, training, he had to meet up with Rikku for their own learning later today. Getting out of the bathroom, he went to the small kitchnette against the wall, opening the fridge and pulled out one of the pre-made meals he had made for his escape from konoha. There was only a few left so why not devour them? Shoveling down the meal with haste, he thought what today would hold, and truthfully he didn't have much, this was an entrely new world after all.

Naruto finished, and now there was nothing to do but to wait for rikku, so instead he started going over everything he brought with him. Familiarizing himself with the stuff he was gonna have to learn with rikku, he'd have to start from the very beginning, both because rikku needed it and he didn't get much of it himself thanks to the academy. It was roughly a half hour later when knocks were heard at his door. Sealing away his scrolls, he opened the door to find the smiling green eyed blonde waiting for him. Smiling back to her, he walked out and locked the door behind him.

"So, Naruto, ready for the big day?" She asked, though her eyes were staring at his face. "Why'd you draw on the whisker marks?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I'm more than ready!" He spoke confidently. But at her next question, he raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean drawn on? these are real whiskers." He told her.

"What!? Now way, cant be!" She went on, reaching and running a hand over his check, surprised to feel enlarged hairs flat against the skin back and the skin under it was black, giving credit to his claim. Naruto had tried to stop her, but he couldn't and now she was rubbing his whiskers, which started to relax him, and leaning into her hand, before a light sound could be heard from his chest. Realizing what was happening, he blushed and pushed her hand away before she could realize it.

"Quit that!" He huffed, but when he looked at her, he could see she was already aware of what just happened, evident by the grin she as sporting.

"You purred..." She teased, dragging out the word and poking his cheek. He grumbled but said nothing, not if h was gonna save himself the trouble. He just kept walking and ignored the playful prodding from rikku.

They got to another room, where there was other kids at and inside was a whole bunch of seats, and a few adults. "Alright class, we've got introduce a new student with us." one of the adults spoke, and motioned for naruto to come in, while rikku walked over to sit with the others in their seats. The room wasn't set up like the academy, with benches and desks, but instead they all had just chairs and lined up haphazard, where the adults stood in front and looked over the children. "This is Naruto, he washed up on Bikanel's shore yesterday and was found out on scavenge. He's a foreigner from a far off land, farther than any of us knows. Just like we talked about before, the world is bigger than we know, but with the ships we have so far and sin, we'll never know for sure what's beyond the lands we do know until sin is gone. Now naruto, I know you're not al bhed, but try to keep up. All of our lessons are in al bhed and spiran, so we learn both languages, but rikku will help you to catch up outside of class okay. Now take a seat and we'll begin today's lesson." The woman spoke, patting naruto's shoulder and directing him over to the others who had greeted him. He was swarmed at first, them wanting to now what the lands he came from were like. He was starting to feel anxious and overwhelmed until Rikku saved him, pulling him into the seat next to her.

The lessons he soon learned were entirely verbal, no written tests, so far, and they took a hands on approach. Naruto was liking these kind of lessons, these he could understand, and when he asked questions, they actually answered and helped him to understand. Rikku helped, explaing things he seemed confused on, and he came to understand that half the lesson was reviewing old material for his benefit so he wasn't totally lost. Once the lesson was over, they left, rikku once again pulling him along before the other kids could swarm him again. They rushed back to his room, where rikku vanished and then reappeared a few minutes later with some books on spiran and al bhed. It wasn't hard to see that naruto's spiran was rough at best and he was lucky the lesson was verbal, because when they started to read the books, naruto realized that their written languages were different, but saw that spiran was the same symbols he saw in that temple. So they had to start from scratch in the written language and fix his gaps in spiran. The same was true in reverse for rikku, as he showed her his academic learning materials, his writing and calligraphy, she had the same problem, unable to understand his written language, and she benefited from the same instruction he did.

Finally with today's lesson in language over, they got onto the good bits. "So, I'll read. 'Chakra is the combination of one's Physical and Mental energy within the body, obtained from physical conditioning and exercise, and from meditation, learning and experience, respectively. Chakra is the energy of life, with learning to control chakra one can perform feats beyond their normal capacity, enriching their body with chakra to increase the limit of their abilities, to perform jutsu or techniques and generally enhance the quality of life, as chakra can lengthen a person's health, longevity, youth, and overall capability. However a note of caution. As chakra is the energy of life, draining one's chakra reserves carries heavy penalties, from chakra exhaustion leaving the body weakened for days at a time until one's reserves replete themselves, or if drained till nothing, then death. always be wary of your supply of chakra, and stop before depleting your reserves to avoid injury or death.' phew." He droned on, but nce done, he considered the passage he just read.

Rikku listened avidly, taking in what he was saying from the book. What she heard surprised her a bit, so chakra was more than just an energy, but a combination of two defined sources inside the body, to create a powerful energy. But it's risk of overuse was somewhat frightening, she was confident. Then there was the fact that they both had magic now, so maybe that wouldn't be a much of a problem for them. "So this chakra stuff seems a little complicated, but it does sound powerful. SO what's the first step with it?" She asked, and he just sighed, but grabbed a notebook and ripped out some paper, tearing it into small squares, handing her one.

"Leaf sticking. Or in this case, paper sticking. Back when I was in the academy, this was one of the exercises we had to do to learn the first steps of controlling out chakra. We weren't allowed to do anything else with chakra until we could keep a leaf or paper stuck to our foreheads with chakra alone. Then we moved on to spinning the leaf, and finally, balancing it, where the leaf is floating off the skin of your forehead, and you're finished with the exercise when you can spin it with it balanced, levitating off your forehead. The teachers said this takes time, and you could only learn jutsu once they said you could spin a leaf for a full minute." He told her, taking a seat on the rug with his papers, sticking one to his forehead and channeling his chakra to his forehead to try an grip it, rikku doing the same.

That was what they did for the first hour, though there was some complaining, they stuck to it. Naruto used to stick a leaf, but with magic now it was harder again, so he had to retrain it, not that he could spin a leaf before anyway, so it wasn't like he was far from the basics anyway. Eventually they could get it to stick with chakra alone, and amazing both showing that they could make the leaf start twitching in a direction they tried to spin it in. Rikku stopped, tired, and naruto did as well. They went back to their language study, something that was vitally needed for future lessons.

Lessons continued like this for the next month, where eventually naruto and rikku had picked up each other's languages with some skill, and naruto had a firm grip on Al bhed now. In their classes, Naruto learned the history of spira, as little of it as there was to learn, since sin dominated the history, so there was only a few major events he needed to know. He was shocked to hear of sin from rikku, and how yevon dealt with sin...sending summoners to die, while yevon just sat back and encouraged their deaths. It made naruto's blood boil. They were basically being treated as disposable weapons! But he learned of them and many other things unique to spira, and while he taught Rikku chakra, she started him on magic, where they learned to channel their magic by will and intent, never once shouting the name of what they were doing. In fact that made sense, why warn the person what you're going to do before you hit them? The month long crash course on everything spiran and al bhed was a bit overwhelming, but it got the desired result, as naruto was now blending in seamlessly with the al bhed.

They could now balance a leaf an inch off their foreheads now, and even spin it for a full minute, as dictated by the last step of the training for this exercise, showing they were ready to start learning jutsu. Though they had worked on the other material present in the scrolls for naruto. The Taijutsu style, academy style, was easy to pick up, and rikku managed to get a hold of some similar training material the al bhed used to teach to fight, so rikku was able to share with Naruto as he was with her. Course all the training guides, tips and tricks that came from sarutobi and itachi helped immensely to streamline their training.

However before they could move on to jutsu, they had to complete the rest of the assigned learning material and test out, which wasn't that big a deal with Naruto and rikku's combined efforts on the tests and the scrolls comprehensive timed test. Pat that first month, it steadily went on like this for the pair of 7 year olds, until their first year passed by. Now 8, it marked the point where they'd start better learning to take apart, repair and build machina, learning with the group how to fight and magic, and to rikku and Naruto's infinite joy, training for diving and Blitzball. That alone had been an adventure in of itself.

"So, where the hell are we going and why? You wouldn't tell me about it before, not until we already left, so are you finally going to tell me?" An irritated 8 year old naruto asked. He now wore a more form fitting burnt orange shirt, gray pants with red suspenders, proper boots, his purple hood vest with the nine spoke golden wheel on the back, and goggles on his forehead to pull down, with a scarf around his neck to pull up over his face in case of sand. Over his hands were fingerless gloves and a vambrace on his left forearm. He didn't understand the vambrace, but rikku said it would be important later and to get comfortable with it now. Which speaking of rikku, she was taking every opportunity to scratch and stroke his whiskers, to annoy him and to hear him purr. She had gone through a similar outfit change, wearing a lighter orange shirt and red pants, boots, with a hooded jacket, gloves, a bracer of her own and goggles identical to what all the al bhed wore, slim fit, same as naruto's. Naruto and Rikku both were sitting in the back of a larger sand vehicle, heading away from home, naruto had his arms crossed, goggles down and scarf up to combat the wind blown sand.

"Okay, okay, sheesh, grouch much?" She asked, similarly garbed to naruto to protect from the sand.

"Well what do you expect, we just finished up the last round of training and was going to get started on our next course when you pulled me away, I barely got everything I needed sealed and packed, you gave me no warning. I was finally gonna get to do something cool!" He shouted, a bit miffed that his opportunity for awesome got snatched from him.

"Oh relax, we're gonna do something just as awesome and useful for our training too. We're heading to Home Port, where we're gonna start our blitzball training!" Rikku exclaimed excitedly. She waited a moment for naruto to realize what that meant...but he didn't catch on. And then she remembered why and she face palmed. "Right, sorry, forgot, foreigner." She mumbled. "Blitzball is the express sport of all of spira, well, our part of spira, no idea what you all got across the ocean. But blitzball is big, like everyone in spira knows about it, there are big tournaments, and everything. Plus, the training and conditioning for blitzball is said to be the best type of training for those who focus on physical combat. Something about breathing methods, training in water, and a bunch of stuff. Apparently a number of spira's best warriors have all been blitzers." She went on, leading it on with what she knew would hook naruto and then reel him in. She could see it in his face, he was imagining the fame and glory, then how it'd help in their training too, and just how strong it'd make them.

"Yes! This'll be awesome!" He shouted, pumping his fist up. "Um...how do you play blitzball anyway?" He asked, making rikku shake her head at the exciteable blond. She went over a brief overview of the rules, and how to play, simple enough for him to understand. All the other kids who were taking the blitzball training knew the rules, having played dry land blitz back at home, while naruto and her was busy training. So he'd have to pick it quick. "Oh, I get it. there were a few similar games like that back in konoha. But playing it under water while holding your breath the entire time? That sounds impossible."

"For some it is. It's an extreme sport because of the rigorous strain it puts on the body and how tough the training is. Hence why we start training now while we're young, so we can adjust and grow with the training. That's why we're heading to Home Port. the small town port entry on Bikanel where all our ships are moored at, it's right on the water so we can train. We'll be there for a good long time. That's why I had you pack the stuff I told you you'd need." She went on, smiling behind her scarf. She was looking forward to this herself. A good number of Al bhed spent a lot of time on the water, and it was where the fun, interesting stuff was too, instead of being stuck on the ship. And she did say blitzers tend to be strong warriors.

As they continued to talk they could see it in the distance finally, the tan of sand bleeding into blue that was the ocean, and right where the two meet, there was a town, not nearly as big as Home, it wasn't meant to be a town, just a training, supply and port area, It was designed to not be permanent. They pulled into a shaded port roof, where they got out and other mechanics on hand got to work on maintenance for the buggy. "Think fast!" Rikku shouted, naruto turned and caught something, with a resounding 'oof' before he looked down in his grip.

"What the, why's this damn thing so heavy?"He asked, looking down at the white and blue studded ball.

"That, Naruto, is a regulation standard blitzball as used by the officials of luca during all their events at Luca. The kind you've likely seen before was the dry land training ball. It's light and floats in water, this one doesn't float, and thanks to a little magic, it doesn't sink either. But it's heavy because it needs the momentum when it's thrown in the water. Now come on, we gotta put our stuff away and meet with the trainers." She called out, leaving the blue eyed blonde behind already. Who took off behind the green eyed blonde to keep up. Their quarters was less like quarters and more like barracks, a large room filled with bunk beds, each had a larger chest at the foot of which meant for both occupants of the bunk. Naruto and rikku were both lucky as they simply took out their own sealing scroll, naruto gave her one of hs blank ones, and just set it inside before leaving back out.

Once outside, they wre introduced to their trainers, a few well conditioned men and women. "These are the current reserve members of the Al Bhed Psyches, the teams keeps up a good umber of reserve and just rotate out every season so that they all stay in shape and get a chance to play. Plus it leaves qualified experienced members behind to train us, whether it's in season or not." Rikku explained to Naruto, who nodded in thought, it did make sense.

"Alright brats, time to get serious, all of you signed up for this so there's no whining or complaining about it later. For the next year, your're gonna be hear training, eating, living blitzball and diving. By the time we're done with your initial training, you'll be able to be competent divers the lot of ya, but those that can go forward, you'll become blitzers. If you can't make it, you get cut and sent back to Home with the next supply run. Any questions?" Several raised hands. "Good, now I'm gonna cut you loose to our resident psychopath to oversee your torture. See ya kiddies." He said with a barking laugh, causing many of the kids gathered to go pale. What the hell did they sign up for.

"Hello children, Welcome to training camp. Like my partner just spoke, I'll be overseeing this stretch of your training. Now can anyone tell me the most important part of diving?" She asked, looking around with a sweet tender smile, that caused many to relax. The guy was obviously pranking them just to see their reactions.

"Um, breath?" One asked, though unsure.

"Correct! You see while we're out diving in the ocean scavenging, we can use rebreathers, these little mouth devices that can extended the time one can spend in the water by filtering your breath back to you, so there's no wasted air. But these can only help so much and with fiends in the water, you need to move, so you can't carry heavy breathing equipment, which means you have to learn how to make the most of each breath and hold it for minutes at a time. A blitzer can hold their breath for 5 minutes minimum, while professionals are known for 6 to 7 minutes. If they use a rebreather, they can extend that time up to a half hour or more maybe before they have to resurface. That's why we have to work on our breathing first. Anyone want to guess how?" She asked.

"Well, I heard running was a great way to condition the body and work on breathing." Another one spoke, this was one of the older ones.

"That's right. We're gonna start with a nice light run, to help you all get in shape and work on breathing. However, we need a good motivator. Sooo, whoever is last when the run is over doesn't get dinner." There was a collective groan and sneering at each other from the kids as it instantly became everyone for themselves. "Oh, but did I mention that their can be no slacking either, I want full running, not jogging. That's why I'll be providing a second motivator." And with that, she reached over to a table, picked up a rifle and turned to the kids, with a tender sweet. "Start running." She cocked the gun.

Naruto and Rikku had been having a bad feeling about this to begin with, and now with that little delivery, they both bolted without second thought while the other kids were stammering and trying to see if she was really bluffing. "Oh my, seems those two already got the point. Maybe I should make my point too." She spoke, sliding a very long, very sharp bayonet onto the rifle before she started firing at the kids feet, making all of them pale as they took off after rikku and Naruto. The woman started running after them, firing at the ones who were falling to last place to 'motivate' them forward. Meanwhile, back at the port, the trainers were all putting down bets on who'd come in first, and who'd come in lat, and who'd actually get the point this time. It was one of their methods of entertainment at the port, so why not bet on it.

Naruto and rikku were keeping their position at the front of the pack, way too fearful to even look behind them. "Where the hell we even running to!" Rikku shouted, before a shot on her left hit the ground in front of her on her left. "Not that way!" She answered herswelf as she and naruto both turned to their right, the rest of the pack following them. Unknown to all of them, Rikku and Naruto were both wearing weights around their legs, just above the ankle. Naruto only had one full set of weights, so he took the heavier leg weights, while rikku took the lighter wrist weights for her legs. With chakra they had some measure of adjustment, but not much, but it was enough. They'd been training hard for the past year, but they didn't doubt the blitzball training would force them past where they'd been in their training before.

"Remember children, regulate your breathing otherwise you'll drop dead and if I catch you, I'll have to make my point on why you shouldn't let that happen." She called out sweetly, waving the bayonet end of the rival as if it were toy. This got a sudden burst of speed from all of them as they ran harder. This kept going for several hours, with small break here and there, just enough to catch their breath, not to rest, before she fired off more rounds to get them moving. By the time they returned to port, the kids all looked dead on their feet, Naruto and rikku were the best off, but even they were heavily panting, that was the benefit of chakra as naruto knew it, but even he was impressed, the chakra-magic combination was powerful. Even Rikku was only winded so much, while other girls her age looked ready to keel over. The woman smiled, clapping her hands together. "That's incredible children. I've never had a bunch that didn't need the point on their first day. you must be quite a group. I can see I'll have to step it up for you tomorrow." She spoke, her voice promising everything good and joyful, but her words promising pain and anguish. She really was psychotic, and she wasn't even breathing hard!

Most of the kids who still had a bit of color in them lost it at that, while Rikku and naruto looked at one another, grimacing at the news. As the kids started to file away back to their barracks, the woman stopped them both. "A moment you two." She spoke, and waited for the others to leave. "Right, nwo I can see this wasn't hard enough to get you winded. I hate to say it with all the effort you've given so far, but you really needed to be worse than this, this is a critical step. If you can't learn to control your breathing properly, it will cripple your training later. So I'm sorry to say, but we're gonna have to increase your workload." She spoke, her voice not as kind or sickly sweet anymore, but serious. Rikku and naruto paled and while she laughed, she sighed soon after. "I know it'll be tougher for you two since you seem to have a physical advantage, but it's for your future training. Now lift your pants legs and give me your wrists, we need to weigh you down." She spoke, only to see their glances, before they did. "Oh my...did all that with weights on anyway...oh we're definitely going to make blitzers out of you two." She smiled, this one though was different from the others, it was the smile of someone who found gold.

The next day started off like the first did, but now rikku and naruto were weighed down with extra weights on their legs and wrists, including a weighted vest, and some heavier clothes to force them to sweat more. While they were still leading the pack, the kids weren't far behind them anymore, and just like she said, they were now struggling for air. The weighted running was doing it's job, and slowly they were learning how to properly keep their breath in extreme physical activity. Weeks of this conditioning continued, exercises meant to work the body's muscles while keeping it lean, limber and flexible were also introduced, with a healthy amount of partner'd stretching and workouts, and most of all, breathing exercises to be done through out the day. They weren't even allowed to start learning how to hold their breath yet, until they could even breath right in the first place.

At the end of two months, the training shifted, and now they were doing ater exercises, in the shallows, using the water as resistance and using regulation blitzballs and other heavy items under water to get acquanted with the prospect of doing such things under water. They all had breathing gear on for the time being, but if they could keep their breath while working against water, then it'd help in their training for activity while holding their breath. Rikku and naruto were being pushed hard, very hard, thanks to their magic infused chakra enhancing them physically, they had more and more resistances or hindrances placed on them to make sure they benefited from each step of the training. Everything was done together and in pairs, to ensure team work and cooperation. After all, the training was for more than just blitzball, underwater scavengers had to be able to fight fiends too. This training would ensure they could watch out for each other in the water.

Once they were sure they could keep their breath, then it got easier physically, but harder on their lungs. They spent hours a day dunking, diving, surfacing and rising in the water, whilst their partner timed them. Sure regulating their breathing and finding the proper method to breath to keep their breathe helped, but now they had to adjust their bodies to holding that breath, and training can nly prepare you so much before you actually have to start doing it. Some of them just couldn't overcome that hurdle so soon, to actually hold their breath that long, and keep their calm. Others didn't have as much trouble, but some difficulty, and this was where Rikku and Naruto fell in at. They were in simple swimsuits, naruto a pair of orange shorts and goggles, rikku in a one piece with goggles herself. Rikku held naruto's watch as she timed him, while he stayed under, trying to stay as still as possible so he didn't use up his breath as quickly. So far Rikku and Naruto both were over the 3 minute mark, but they had encountered their trouble point and were having to work past it, like the others were working past theirs now. They'd switch off after every 10 tries to give the other time to regain their breath to try again, which for them turned out to be a half hour to 45 minutes each.

This was their training up to this point in a nutshell during the day. But at night, in their bunks with the curtains pulled back or out in the sands, they trained together in the materials naruto had, while their progress was slower now thanks to dive training, they managed to get some in. Learning how to cultivate their chakra throughout their body's better to increase their physical abilities when they needed it, among how to mold for jutsu and practicing all the known hand seals they had, including the hand seals for the forbidden jutsu or the uchiha jutsu naruto had. It helped with their dexterity and nimbleness of their hands, which when it came to dry land blitz training they had at mid day, translated to efficient, precise ball handling, and actually making use of the studs on the ball to generate curve in a thrown ball. They were able to make use of the conditioning methods the scrolls had to help them, but blitz training was taking care of a great deal of it. Plus their taijutsu training as coming along well, even with all the extra weight they were now wearing.

They couldn't practice their jutsu they did now while out in the sands, it'd draw too much attention, so they practiced their chakra control instead, using the leaf exercises with little pieces of metal now for extra weight and resistance, and on multiple points on the body, not just the forehead only. Naruto had wanted to rush on to wall climbing, but rikku told him if they could get better with this one first, it'd make wall climbing easier, besides, their wasn't any walls they could climb up like they needed without drawing attention. So their training also served a stealth function as well.

Several months from there, they had finally learned how to hold their breath for as long as they needed as a group. Rikku and naruto could both g for a little more than 5 minutes, but now came the hard part. Full immersion, full activity, while holding their breath. This one was a pain in the ass because they had ball launcher machina set up and they had to avoid them underwater while holding their breath, or learn to keep their breath when they got hit. That was 'fun' since it'd teach how to move fast underwater and all that stuff. Again it was partnered timed, but also score keeping and their trainers were taking bets again. Naruto and rikku really wanted to show them up. Then they had an idea, well, naruto had an idea and fell back onto his old pranking schemes. He never told anyone what or how he did it, but he got their female trainer to get everyone of their male trainers on her shit list and they paid dearly for something they didn't know, and then the kids were taking bets on who'd get the point first, and last, and those in between to follow in order. Lessons were learned, and not forgotten.

It took them a few more months, but they got it under control, and could maintain hard activity under the water for 5 minutes straight without pause. At that point, their training got serious again, and once again the two blondes were weighted down, and had to learn to play blitz like the real deal with the rest of the kids against their trainers. It was a painful experience at first, but rewarding. At the end of the year, they were fully capable, physically, of being blitzers, now they just needed to work on their blitz skills. Which they did indeed keep up with, but their training took a new course as they learned more about underwater fighting and how to survive in various aquatic situations that may or may not be fighting people and fiends. For this course they used simple weapons, since most find their own custom weapons once they get older. Naruto and Rikku benefited from this incredibly so, as they got to practice all their combat skills they currently knew, underwater, and use it as resistance for their taijutsu form training, with their weights.

Eventually they finished the full training course, signed off by their trainers, and were able to return to Home. But not before their female trainer, much to her psychotic behavior, pulled in her 'star pupils' of Rikku and Naruto in a death by breast suffocation hug, followed by a kiss to them both, leaving them dazed, confused, and stunned. They didn't come out of it until they had all their stuff and were already back in the buggy making their way back to home. "Did that just-"

"Yes it did." Rikku said, in a stone cold tone and expression.

"But she's a woman, and you're a-" He cut himself off, as he saw her glare at him.

"Not, another word." And then he closed his jaw to ensure he experienced no bodily harm. She did know where he slept after all, but when he turned, he could suppress the blush any longer since, months ago, he'd been given 'the talk' by one of the trainers when it was realized he was an orphan, so one of the guys had decided to ensure he had that knowledge and not to piss off women with ignorant comments. Ironically this happened not that long after his prank on the trainers, so likely it was fear induced preservation instinct for his fellow male. Whatever it was that prompted it, he know knew and was well aware of such things, so he could appreciate what he had experienced as most young boys would, and was making excellent use of his hood, scarf and goggles to hide all with the sand in the air, he had perfect reason to have them on, so he never got caught.

Once they were back at Home, they unpacked and decided to check their fully unhindered progress. The results were to say, astounding. They had never moved so fast before, and with their training in breathing, never lost a single breath to any action they took or attack they received, nor lost any speed. They got back into training serious as can be, now able to practice their jutsu more, until they were introduced to the next step of their training with the Al Bhed, sphere grids.

"Now naruto, this is why I told you back then to get used to wearing a bracer. I just got these from Pops, our sphere grids!" She excitedly jumped while shouting. "See these are what help us in spira learn all kinds of different skills and abilities without doing it the old fashioned way that takes years like what we've been doing. Here let me show you!" She pulled off her own bracer, and pulled out from a bag, another, but this one was slimmer and looked more...well, more, to naruto's untrained eye. She slapped on the new bracer, and thenon it's surface appeared many circular markings, and after a moment, naruto could feel her channeling chakra and the bracer glowed, before it settled. "See, this is just a standard sphere grid with basic abilities, but I'll be able to choose another in a coupe of years or find one. There's all kinds of sphere grids like these that you wear and using spheres, like the ones I show you before, allowing you to increase your abilities, learn spells, skills and other things. Here, you try."

She handed him a bracer as well, and he shrugged, and followed the same procedure as she did, when he looked back, he could see the grid was identical to hears, mainly a attribute based grid with only a few abilities standard to most grid types. "So what happens now. I mean we were doing fine training the way we were weren't we? Not that I don't like this, but I don't understand too much about this?" The whiskered blonde spoke, showing his confusion. Rikku sighed as she pulled on her old bracer over top the new one to protect the grid and naruto did the same.

"Well, it works based off experience, the more you do something that is relevant to the abilities or skills associated to the grid, the better you'll get with the grid, allowing you to add spheres to the grid and once you add the right sphere to the proper place, the knowledge of how to do that skill or ability will flow into your mind, while the attributes and such will just happen and you'll notice the increase once it's happened. It how summoners and guardians can get so strong over the course of just a year on their pilgramage, enough to fight the dangerous fiends of zanarkand and even Sin, because the pilgrimage is the toughest gauntlet they can face, and the tougher it is-"

"The more experience they get for advancing on their grids and the better spheres they find." Naruto finished for Rikku, who smiled now that he finally got it. "Man, I wished they had these for ninja, it'd make training a hell of a lot easier." He spoke, though saw rikku frowning.

"Well, pops told me that grids tend to be set in stone, you can't change them, but you can link grids together to learn skills from others that you don't have. However that requires a special unlocking sphere to allow the grid link to happen. the closest I've heard to their being a Ninja grid would be the thief grid, one of my cousins has one. However grid linking tends to be something very personal between those who link together. Like I said, summoners and guardians become very powerful, and linking their grids together is part of that reason. But not every skill can be learned like this. After all, their is no grid for summoners, that's a different skill they have to learn over time like what we were doing." She finished, explaining the sphere grid system to him.

"Hmm, well, sounds good, and this will help us until we get better grids to work right right?" He asked, and she nodded. "And this won't mess up our training or special skills we have so far, even if we do change or link grids?" this time a shake to show no worry. "Sweet. Well, should we link grids then? I mean hell, you've been training partner, and friend since I've been here, as annoying as you can be... quit it." he spoke as she reached out for his whiskers again at the annoying part, making her laugh and he scowled before he just grinned. "I wouldn't know anyone else better to link with." He said, a genuine smile that touched his eyes being given to her. Rikku always liked these smiles, she hardly ever saw one on him when they were out and about, it was always that half genuine, but intensely guarded smiles, ones that showed he was enjoying something, but he wasn't goin to be taken off guard by it. His old village made him extremely cautious and jaded, something that made her mad every time she thought abut it.

But she smiled and nodded, pulling out just such a sphere as they needed. "I thought you'd never ask. Arm out." And once he did as instructed, they opened their bracers, touched grids and set the sphere at the node closest to where they touched, and on each of the grids, more nodes appeared, showing an expanded grid and they were indeed linked, now, he could see a glow in one art of the new nodes that he guessed was Rikku. "And now we can check each others progress. Now, enough with the explaination, we got work to do. Pops said when we finished to get down to the garage, it was time for more lessons on machina mechanics." She spoke, and they both nodded as they made their way out.

Training continued from there on, their see of the grid system was slow since they couldn't fight fiends yet, but out on scavenges they were lucky to find a good number of spheres they could use for empty nodes, so while their progress was slow, they made the best use of it and their training. Their jutsu practice was coming along now, making headway in the academy three and the basic e-rank elemental ninjutsu, though Naruto had some dire trouble with the illusionary bunshin and henge,the kage bunshin from the forbidden notebook solved that one, and but the henge was still an issue. The advanced henge from the forbidden notebook had some application, but naruto had an ingenius idea and reworked both the simple henge, the advanced henge, and managed to create his own henge. And the first thing he transformed into was...a naked woman. Which immediately earned him an ass kicking courtesy of Rikku.

However when rikku scolded him on the henge, she noticed that the female henge form hadn't dispelled, and it was actually hurt as if she hit the real naruto. Pulling on the pigtail of the now female naruto, and resulting cry of pain, shocked Rikku. "Naruto, real quick, I want you to henge into somethig else, like a seagull." She ordered, and despite his pain, followed through, and like before, the gull was real as any other. "Naruto, this isn't an illusion. You're actually transforming into what you want. Quick go back to woman!" She ordered.

"But you'll just hit me again."

"Oh no I won't not shut up ad do it. There's something I want to check." She hollered impatiently. Naruto sighed and followed through with it, appearing as his pig tailed girl form earlier. But this time clothed. "Naruto...Naked. Now."

"No, you just want an excuse to hit me. I ain't giving it." He refused.

"Undress now. Last warning!" She gritted her teeth, this was important damnit.

"Make me!" He/she stuck their tongue out at her. Rikku got a tick mark on her forehead, before she speared the other blonde to the ground and started pulling open and off clothes. Though at that time the door opened to rikku's room.

"Hey rikku, I thought I told you to-" The voice stopped as the man, now seen to be cid, looked on at the scene, of his daughter straddling another blonde haired girl, her hands pulling at the clothes of the girl, already half naked, as they both stared wide eyes at cid. "I'll come back later then. If you see naruto, might not want to tell him about this. You'll break the kid's heart." He said as he retreated back into the hall, leaving both now furiously blushing girls there to fight off their embarrassment. Rikku though was not one to be deterred from any mission she's set for herself. So taking the chance while naruto wasn't resisting, stripped her of the rest of her clothes.

"Now just hold still and shut up while I make sure of something." She said, forcing the blonde to lay down, eyes on the ceiling. After some very uncomfortable probing that naruto had no idea how to feel about, staying silent for his own safety and fear of the girl who had him at her mercy right now, rikku sat up in her view, her expression of complete and utter shock. "You really and truly are a girl right now, no two ways about it...okay um...undo the henge then." She said, sighing as she palmed her face, eyes closed and she contemplated this new development. From what she knew of their studies, a shapeshift should be impossible, yet here it was in the flesh. Looking back at naruto though, her thoughts were derailed. She had told him to undo the henge, but she caught him as he finished returning to normal. Only know remembering that he hadn't henged his real clothes with his last time, so she had stripped the her he'd been before of his real clothes, nw he was in nothing but his birthday suit. She blushed so hard, her face turned a shade of red so red, it started going purple before she passed out.

Naruto for his credit, while embarrassed and ashamed, kept his cool, and once she was out, quicly got dressed. Calmer now, he wke her up, and then she promptly kicked him out of her room, too red faced to even look at him. He went to his room and decided this was where he'd spend the rest of the day. Afterwards though, they got back to training, though awkward at first, they worked through it, and naruto managed to teach Rikku his solid shapeshift henge. "That's actually a bit of a mouthful isn't it? Why not call it something else to show what it really is?" Rikku asked naruto, who thought it over.

"Hmm...why not, Kaihen. Means the same as Henge, but it's literal, not an illusion like what henge means." He suggested. They thought it over and nodded. that worked.

"So, a jutsu that can make you into a literal girl, could make me into a literal boy, or anything else we can think of." She said, pondering the ideas with that jutsu. It was a little costly on activation, but as she discovered, it didn't drain much more than a henge past that, and it didn't require the user to maintain the image of the transformation, since once you've changed, the change stays until you dispel it, so so long as you had chakra, it can stay active...

"Yeah, even weapons. Transformed a clone into a fuuma shuriken and threw him, he was somehow able to stay conscious and aware, even when thrown. Metal and sharp and everything." He said, catching her attention. That...was amazing.

"This is a veritable goldmine naruto. We could do...anything. Like with the Kage bunshin and Kaihen together, do you realize how much potential those two alone really is. I mean, I know I don't have your insane reserves, but I can still make a decent number of kage bunshin too. So really that's like, awesome." She said with a smile.

"Way ahead of ya. Remember the shit gippal pulled last week?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Rikku said, remembering the incident clearly. while the pain was gone she still held her cheek where he slapped her when he lost his temper. She used to like him, then they kinda just faded into friends, now they were distant. He got mad over something he wasn't being clear about and slapped her hard. Had she not had m-chakra, then that slap would have done some damage for sure with how much strength the older boy put into it. Naruto had come to her defense, but the adults stopped it before any further violence could ensue.

"Let's just say he's getting a surprise visit from that girl he was hanging with that's not going to end the way he wants." He said with a smirk, watching as her face morphed from confusion to an excited, nearly overjoyed grin.

"You didn't!"

"Technically I'm not there, so I didn't do anything." He said with a shit eating grin. "Among the other things that may or may not happen, everyone's going to know his new favorite color is fuchsia pink, everything. Including his hair." He laughed out. Rikku punched his arm before she rolled over giggling and laughing on the floor.

"Only you naruto, only you. I'm so glad we both like orange." She said once she calmed down.

"Well what can I say, I'm one of a kind. Though I'm willing to share on the love of all things orange. light have saved gippal some torment if he ever wore any." He said off handed like it was common knowledge. Indeed, Home was quite aware of the pranks the two blondes pulled, but over the years, it was getting harder and hard to tell if they actually did it or not since they could start making solid alibis, thanks to their jutsu.

After that, they got back to work on training and studying. They had to finish up on the last section for the day, tomorrow they would be out on scavenging duty, with a few others. Though gippals screams once he escaped his room and apparent lady friend were heard all around, and the humiliation was glorious. A few kaihen'd clones in place with spheres recorded everything and spread it around. Gippal would remember this for years to come.

Training continued like this, interesting things happened every so often, but as the next few years passed, they eventually ran out of things to learn from naruto's scrolls that they could learn themselves or at least without help from someone more advanced. They'd used combinations of chakra control exercises, reworked the 5 elemental ninjutsu they had to be more effective to them, mastered the academy style, plus the extra bits from Al bhed and itachi donations they had available, which helped greatly. However the Academy style was a starter style created by hiruzen, as listed in it's manual, to be a taijutsu style that is free form and focuses on the basics and foundational elements common to most taijutsu styles, that gave the style no true strength, but no true weaknesses either, and was meant to fit the ninja's needs, not trying to fit the ninja to the style, so they could use it to build off their strengths and cover their weaknesses, and later, be paired with a style more ideal to each ninja as they see fit. This allowed the academy style and their new style to evolve into something new and much more powerful than either alone, ideal for each ninja. Rikku and Naruto took this further with the Al Bhed hand to hand combatives they learned and the anbu techniques itachi included, but that was it. They realized their limit thus far and would have to wait until they could find something more.

Aside from ninja training, they had explored some of the options spira had to offer. Like learning skills used by blitzers, to incorporate from either to the other. Like they learned that they could apply water walking around the entire body while in the water to speed up and control their movements better, or skate on the surface. Several tackles, kicks, grapples and throws normally seen in blitz were also included into their taijutsu. Other things were harder to try and learn, like trying to combine spells and jutsu had become a headache for them, but it seemed possible since they could perform either technically, naruto had learned a small ice spell and rikku a fire spell. But they could combine the damn things with jutsu, and they couldn't access any higher level spells without a magic central grid or being link to someone with such a grid. While they had traveled with cid and other Al bhed on one of their ships, they had learned a few things about the summoning arts, like how they can water walk too, but the process is completely different to how they did it. Though they tried to learn the sending, as a just incase because home is in a desert surrounded by fiends, it just escaped them. Sneaking into a temple to look at their archives really hadn't helped them any. why were they in the archives of a yevon temple? Orders for cid to retrieve something that they weren't allowed to know what, only that it was in some kind of box and all. After several failed ventures into other areas they could improve in, and coming up bust, they focused on what they did have, and worked on refining what they could.

Their training was pretty much concluded for what they had at 12. Though Neither had their own custom weapon or new grid yet, they were still working on their old ones. they were finding that they were plenty strong already. Though they still had a long way to go. Now they found themselves on the ship again, this time sailing out on a scavenging mission. A lead on a machina they'd been desperate searching for had come up and so a diving team was needed. Naruto and Rikku had volunteered for it, since they didn't have much else to do, they hadn't found much anything new in the desert for a while, and there was only so many times you can take apart, rebuild and tune the same machina before you repeat the process all over again before you start pulling your hair out.

"So you think we'll find it this time?" Naruto asked as he leaned against the railing while he stared out at the ocean.

"Who's to say, but it gets us away for a while, Seriously I was getting clausterphobic in the garage." She said as she stretched.

Both had grown quite a bit in recent years.

Naruto wore his purple hooded sleeveless vest like always, it had grown with him, magic clothes he found were awesome like that, but he had yet to find what was so special about it aside from that and it could repair itself. A mesh short sleeve shirt under that with the vest open, a burnt orange sash around his waist with a free hanging length from the tie on the tide of his waist. Gray pants strapped to his legs with orange bands, black and red boots for contrast. He had a leather weapon pouch on each thigh, the inside lined with a storage seal he made to hold a lot of shuriken, kunai, and blank seal tags and two belt pouches on the back of his belt. He had bracers on both arms, one hiding and protecting his grid bracer, fingerless black gloves that slipped under the bracers. He kept his scarf and goggles he got from the day he first received them. Naruto's hair was shoulder length with one long braid coming down the right side, at rikku's insistence he had one braid that he'd never cut, thankfully a headband took care of sweeping back any loose strands out of his eyes. spiking his hair back a bit in the process.

Rikku wore a orange v-neck hooded shirt without sleeves, with a black mesh short sleeve shirt on under that. Around her waist tied by it's sleeves was what looked like a black and red mechanics jumpsuit, though she had a belt on under it to hold it up. On her thighs were weapon pouches like naruto's of the same design, with two belt pouches like him. She wore a pair of boots of black and orange color, and she wore bracers like naruto's as well, but absent any gloves. Around her neck was a scarf and her forehead a bandanna as a headband, yellow, with a pair of goggles over them. Her hair was in a few braids, already quite long, but simply kept.

The both of them carried a simple survival knife on their belts, made from the short sword itachi gave him and besaid aqua iron, enough material to make two single edged survival knifes they could use for just about everything, until they could find weapons they liked and would use for combat only, these sufficed as stand ins until then. They had a rippled water pattern on the steel, but unlike besaid iron, it didn't have a blue color or bubble/water appearance that moved when charged with magic. But still the knives helped a lot as good stand in weapons for the time being.

Both were well prepared for their roles, Naruto's limited fuinjutsu knowledge allowed him to make Dry-seals that kept anything in their pouches dry and safe when they had to dive, even when they were open, the pouches seals actively repelled water, but couldn't do it for clothes, adverse reaction with body sweat when they first tried it. Fuinjutsu was just an awesome art, imagine cid's surprise when Rikku and Naruto had applied a few seals they were able to do to machina to enhance their performance, fuel capacity and and overall enhance other functions. Part of the reason they'd been stuck in the garage for a while now was doing machina upgrades with fuinjutsu. They weren't great innovative things, just simple enhancements that kept them going longer with less maintenance, which while small did help out a lot in the Upkeep of Home.

The two just stayed leaning against the railing of the ship talking for a while as they waited to arrive at the site. "you know we could freak everyone here out if we get to the site before them by running there." Naruto said with a mischievous smirk. He got a light smack on the head from Rikku in response.

"No naruto, we're supposed to keep all that stuff a secret. Learn to enjoy the peace and quiet a bit every now and then. I know you got energy for days, trust me more than anyone else at Home, I would know." She said, before naruto's teasing grin cut that thought off.

"Oh really? And just how would you know I got energy for days hm? Trying to imply something?" He said with a shit eating grin that got him another smack, but a blush out of the other girl that he let out a light chuckle.

"Naruto, I will hurt you..." She said, and while it might be intimidating, the blush just made it adorable to the blue eyed boy.

"I know, but I'd rather it be you than anyone else." He spoke honestly, getting another blush from the girl, though this time he wasn't paying attention as he sighed. "So what can we do until we get there then?" He asked, looking around at...nothing.

Rikku got her composure back safely this time and breathed. "Could leave some clones here and kaihen into some gulls, go for a flight." She suggested, they hadn't flown for a while.

Naruto liked the sound of that, and was about to agree when he felt the ship lurch as the speed was cut an then reversed to slow them down. He sighed as he stood up straight. "Looks like it's time to work." He said, pulling down his goggles, rikku doing the same as they waited for the others to come out of the ship onto the platform so they could determine their next course of action.

 **Okay here's chapter 3. 3 chapters in about 2 days for the start of my first story, not bad, but I had 2 and a half chapters written already when I started posting them up. So this chapter was the big training chapter, to get it all out of the way with some interesting things happening here and there inbetween so it's not just an info dump. Not as descriptive as I mgith have liked about their skills, but I hope to flesh those out in the future chapters overtime. As for the surprises and what I just left conveinently vague, You'll have to see what those turn out to be.**

 **The reason I didn't do much interesting early on for them was simply I had issues thinking of what young naruto and young rikku could actually do, and while there are plenty of things yes, I also didn't want to write ten chapters of just their early youth and not progress into the story. Though the next chapter or two will focus more in on them and discover more about the Al Bhed, how I think of them, as you've seen a few of my views of them in this chapter already, before we progress on with the story a bit.**

 **I hope my usage of the Sphere grid (class and leveling system of FFX) was inventive and unique. One thing I noticed when playing the game and watching game movie on youtube of it recently is that all the characters that are combat based, have at least one forearm that is always covered, either by a sleeve, a bracer, gauntlet, something and the thought came to me to use that, since in X-2 their garment grids seem to be removable, worn on the body and small in nature, so I thought to apply it here as a bracer. And grid linking ties in with how characters can use each others grids. Adding my own spin on it and hopefully it turns out alright.**

 **I won't have the next chapter up for a maybe a week, give or take life. But I hope this keeps everyone interested till then.**

 **Till the next chapter, Ja Ne.**


	4. Crab Meat?

**Hello and welcome to another chapter. Should have been doing these notes at the top from the start. Anyways, this chapter is almost 10k, so nice. To adress a few points in reviews.**

 **Cao Mengde95: Naruto will have a dedicated weapon like most of the ffx cast, as well as an overdrive, Though obviously rikku's may change now since her ninja training has taken place. However which weapn and overdrive naruto and rikku will definitely have will remain unknown for now. Mystery helps.**

 **Nerdlord2nd: Yeah, sending naruto to a new world when he's already been previously trained, regardless of when, can sometimes take away from the experience. Though since I skipped out on some of that anyway I'm guilty of the same. and I agree, bringing in more aspects of those peoples we don't normally see is always nice. My views of the Al bhed can be seen here and prior chapters, well not so much views but odd traits here and there I guess.**

 **Roo: Hopefully I took care of the wall of text better in this chapter.**

 **Full of imagination: The grid system adaptation I'm working on is a bit confusing I'll admit, but I'm trying to make the most of what FFX and FFX-2. As far as the classes, I'm basically bouncing between set class sphere grids, or a kind of evolution sphere to evolve the starter grid to a class grid that fits them, or some other option. As far as changing his class grid, he'll be within the same limitations for most of the time.**

 **Now, hope you enjoy the chapter and lease review, so I know what I need to work on.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or FFX**

With the ship coming to a slow near their no doubt intended location, the two ninja sighed as they realized their fun would have to wait. Goggles in place, they pulled their rebreather mouth pieces out of their gear pouches and slipped the elastic cord around their head to the neck, though left them hanging like a necklace, as movement caught their eye.

"Alright, All gather round. Listen, like leader cid spoke of before, there is machina below water, we have to go and search the depths for it. Unsure of if it's in this sector, but we find it, we must. Report all finds, and be wary of fiends. Questions?" Spoke an Al bhed wearing a full body suit of grey slacks and a yellow upper garment that blended into orange gloves.

"No questions, though I have to say Haiduke, your spiran is getting better, keep it up." Naruto spoke, with a smile to his fellow al bhed. Indeed, Naruto pretty much saw himself as an Al bhed now, fully immersed into their culture and ways, they were like family to him now. Family he always wanted. Family he would fight for. The now named Haiduke smiled and gave a dismissive wave.

"Still need work, though it's good to talk yes?" He spoke, his words a bit more broken than before.

"You got that right Hai, just keep practicing." Rikku cut in with a bright smile. "Now like Haiduke said, keep an eye on fiends, you now my dad doesn't like any of us not coming home like we should. So watch each other's back and keep each other safe. The machina or anything else we find won't do us any good if we're dead." Rikku reminded all of them of what cid deemed more important in their scavenging dives. Cid had worked bitterly hard to bring all the Al bhed together, and he wasn't about to lose any to fool ventures where lives could have been spared or saved.

The gathered Al bhed all nodded in agreement, the others donning their own rebreathers and goggles to ready for diving. All f those, including the captains, were experienced divers able to hold their breath for at least 5 minutes to make the most of the rebreathers. Thus whe they all jumped off the railing and into the water, there was n hesitation to going deeper, as they all pulled off lights from their belts and scoured the ocean for any signs of machina.

Naruto and Rikku stayed close together as they dived, they worked well together, hell, they worked best with each other, much to gippals annoyance. Gippal after having gotten his head out of his ass had taken an interest in rikku, though likely because she was cid's aughter, or so naruto thought. But Naruto and he butted heads a lot, and this caused a number of conflicts that usually rikku had to sort out. However rikku's clear defense for naruto infuriated the teen greatly, but naruto didn't care.

The other Al bhed who could be identified by their beams of light, spread out in similar pairs, so far no fiends, but as they dived deeper, a glint caught naruto's eye. Pointing over to the glint while tapping rikku, she saw it too and nodded, as they made their way over to it. Once there, the glint turned out to be a surprise. Not Machina, but Spheres, and lots of them. Rikku and naruto could only marvel at the number of spheres there, and if they were honest, it was a lot of them, and they seem to be of high quality as well. A mutual glance and understanding, they pulled out netted bags and started grabbing the spheres and bagging them, looking around every now and then to ensure they were not being targetted by fiends.

Once their bags were full, they made their way up to the surface and broke surface, taking a fresh breath as they climbed aboard the ship.

"Back so soon? What you find?" Asked Haiduke.

"Spheres, a treasure trove of spheres." Naruto have a face splitting grin as he held up his dive bag of spheres, rikku doing the same. "And there is plenty more where that came from." He spoke, as they both sat their bags down and retrieved a few more bags. "Send whoever comes back in that direction to help with the retrieval, this may spheres is just too big to pass up." He finished, ad with a nod from hai, Rikku and naruto dived again.

They were quick to find the spot again, and got back to work filling their bags. Others came to help soon after, and now even if they didn't find any machina, this trip was well worth it, these spheres would be of great use to all of them. But Naruto started to get a bad feeling as they kept collecting the spheres. One reason was that he noticed the surface under the spheres where they had been sitting. It wasn't like stone, in fact it felt like...

Panic didnt set it with his realization until there was movement, and immediately all the Al bhed back away. The surfaces the spheres had been attached to moved violently, but only the spheres, and then it rose before turning, showing it to be something alive. The Al bhed were all met with what appeared to be some sort of crab...but it's obvious features that spoke of inflictig pain made it obvious to be a fiend. All the al bhed drew their weapons, Rikku and naruto ding the same as they got ready for a fight.

The crab fiend shot bubbles from it's mouth, which they avoided, and realized he crab would be hard to take down with it's shell and ability to attack at range with it's bubble breath. So channeling chakra similarly to water walking, but around their entire bodies, they were able to move around the crab at speed the others weren't. They used this to keep the crab's attention on them, avoiding it's attacks and using their knifes for cuts at it where they could, but it was obvious their weapons didn't have the power to break through the armor, hence why they were distracting it. the other Al bhed used their weapons and skills to attack at the crab and deal the real damage, attacking between it's shell segments ad it's joints. Eventually naruto was able to get close and slashed along it's eyes, blinding it. With the crab blind, the follow up attacks were easier to make, and eventually, the crab fied was dead, it's body erupting into pyreflies. They all nodded to oen another and grabbed the spheres that dropped from it's body once it faded, plus the sphere generated from it's essence once it was defeated.

After all was gathered, they got back to the ship and breath as they dropped off their loot. "Success then?" Hai asked.

"Yeah we got them Hai! But the spheres as being used for jewelry by a big crab fiend. We all took it down though!" Rikku exclaimed excitedly, finally getting in some much needed exercise. Naruto nodded and once all the spheres were loaded onto a crate, they took break and reported on their findings. Like the other sectors they'd been mapping out and searching, still no sign of this eluvise machina that would change spira like it did in the past that cid was so adament on finding.

With their reports in, Haiduke congratulated everyone and called it a done deal. No machina, but they got a lot of high quality spheres that would go a long way. SO they ate a quick meal before they set off back for Bikanel. But this left rikku and narut back to their original problem. Their boredom.

"Well we swam, so wanna fly now?" Rikku offered again, and naruto smiled.

"Though you'd never ask." He went on and naruto formed two shadow clones, one who kaihen'd into rikku. Once they were done, rikku and nodded and they both formed the seal for the jutsu, kaihen'd into common seagulls and took off itno the air. After creating Kaihen, they had both fell in love with turning into birds and flying. it as a freedom no other could ever truly enjoy, to fly on your own power, no machina or magic doing it. They flew together, and soon had other gulls join them in flight, forming a formation between the lot of them. Naruto and rikku angled their wing tips and ever so slightly adjusted the plain of their wings into a corkscrew of one wing to the other, sending them into a log curve in flight, rounding back to the boat, the other gulls following them. While n Kaihen, their truly was no difference between them and the other gulls, which was astounding to them.

After about an hour of flight they returned to the ship and landed, where they dispelled and took a moment to smile and reminesce over the flight. It was always euphoric, and naruto wondered if he could have ever been this happy back in konoha. His gut immediately told him no, he couldn't.

"So, we'll be put back to work once we get Home. Think their might be something we can do at Home Port before we have to go back? Not too found of being stuck in the garage again. Can't only rebuild the same model of machina so many times before I start doing it i my sleep." Rikku whined, and naruto nodded. They were both quite sick of maintenance and improvement duties for their active duty machina they used. Was a little job variety so hard to find?

"Maybe they'll have a new batch of dive trainee's at home port we could help out with? I mean we do still hold the record for longest breath held at 8 minutes and 17 seconds. Surely they'll let us help. Or at least a few pick up games of blitz. We haven't played in the water for how long now?" He asked.

"Too damn long. Well it's worth checking out once we get back, that'll be a day or to depending on weather, and not much we can do for training on the ship aside from taijutsu." She spoke aloud, her voice tired. She really wanted to work on some of their more elaborate jutsu. They had learned so much from naruto's scrolls, completing one trial after the next until their was nothing left to learn, and just reviewed everything, making sure they had mastered everything they could. They then branched into more eclectic things found around spira that might be hlpful, but not everythng was successful. Sighing, they were both bored and at an impasse. They couldn't really advance until cid allowed them to move past their starter grids onto their class grids, but since they didn't fight fiends that often, thy did't advance quickly in their starter grids.

Naruto was having similar thoughts, though his took a different turn as his earlier thought sparked up memories of konoha and everything that led up to him coming to spira. "It's been 5 years now.."

"Huh?" She asked, looking at him.

"It's been 5 years since I first came to spira. I forget sometimes I wasn't born here and when I forget...nothing feels wrong." He stated, not really sure how to explain it.

"What brought this up naruto." She asked her best friend.

"When we were flying a thought came to me, wondering if I had stayed in konoha, would I be as happy as I am now. ANd truth, I now I wouldn't be. But I can't help but to think of the few people I left behind when I came here. Jiji, the Ichiraku's and my guards who honestly gave a damn about me. Weasel, neko, hebi and Inu." He spoke, and really, that was it, about 7 people. Though his anbu guard, who he still didn't know why they guarded him, didn't speak much, when one of those four were guarding him, he never had to worry about beatings or being chased, and if he did get hurt, they rushed him to the hospital personally.

"I can't rally say much about your birthplace naruto. But I'm glad you came here. Konoha might be where you was born, but this is your home. Where your family is." She said, wrapping anruto in a hug, something she learned early on meant nearly the world to naruto. Naruto set his hands on her to hold her close and reveled in the feel of contact and warmth. She was right, more than konoha, he considered The Al bhed and HOME as his family and home, He smiled at that, though he did intend to return to onoha when he was needed to by the fayth, he'd always come back here.

They separated and smiled, looking at each other, before they heard some chuckling and exaggerated kissing sounds. They snapped their heads to the side to see several of the guys leaning against the other railing with smug smirks, making physical gestures of hugging and kissing, even a cat call or two to try and encourage them. The two pre-teen instantly went scarlet, much to the older men's amusement as intended, but they cut their teasing short as they went back inside. Leaving them alone with a very awkward atmosphere. This had been happening for about a year now, and no mater how they talked to others about it, no one would believe either tham that they were just friends. Admitted best, and even close personal friends, a close as one could get considering.

It started when Rikku was still having nightmares about lighting during one of the few rare storms over bikanel, storms that dropped enough rain to flashflood parts of the desert and for a brief moment, turn parts of bikanel green after the rains. But in that storm there was lots of lightning and thunder. Rikku had wandered from her room into his and crawled into his bed, like she had done many times before during those rare desert rain thunder storms. However this time was different when one of the guys came to get naruto, an found rikku in his bed, holding onto naruto. Needless to say, cid wasn't happy when he found out. But when rikku explained, he calmed down, though that didn't stop the HOME rumor mill that instantly spread the news like spill't oil on the shop floor. Gets everywhere and it stays until you remove all traces of it ever being there.

When that had gotten around, of course Gippal just had to rear his head into the open and make a fight about it. Which naruto dealt with appropriately. Problem was, it only build up as everyone called it a fight for rikku, and since naruto won... Yeah, the rumor mill of the AL bhed is ruthless. But when you work on machines that don't talk, the time you have to talk and get juicy gossip tends to be another source of entertainment among the al bhed. And so now both rikku and Naruto were at the source of the ongoing rumors about them.

Sighing, both blonds looked to each other and nodded. They were definitely seeing what they could find in Home Port.

Once they were back o Bikanel sands, they helped with offloading all the cargo and were careful to keep an eye on the crates filled with spheres. While they were sure that they wouldn't be bothered, there was always the one or two people that always wanted to get a look at the haul or maybe get a small piece for themselves before the haul was distributed, not out of ill intent usually, but curiosity and al bhed just seem to go together. Once the cargo was unloaded and on sand crawlers, the largest of the land vehicle machina the Al bhed of bikanel have at their disposal, though comparably also the slowest hence the name, they were now waiting for the rest of the supply shipment coming from another ship to be loaded and taken with them to Home. But rikku and naruto had their own plans.

Walking around homeport, a town of thin metal buildings of reflective color and surfaces for their roofs to reflect away heat, but sand colored walls, it'd be hard to see it from a distance unless you had a high position or know what you're looking for. And like they had hoped as they walked, they could hear the shouts and calls of people going on about breathing. Smiling to one another, they knew immediately, so they made their way to the source of the noise and found in the water away from the ships a gathering of kids roughly around age 8 or so, about 10 of them, smallr than their group, in the water doing their breathing exercises and dunking themselves, holding their breaths.

"Hey guys! How's the resident psychopath torturing ya?" Naruto asked with a grin as all the kids turned to look at them with groans, being remided of their first day like rikku and naruto had experienced before.

"Oh I'm being gentle with this group, they're not quite as robust as your group was little naru." A feminie voice sounded out from behind the boy, who turned, only to be brought into a face mashing hug into a womanly chest, nestled between cleavage that her bikini did no effort to hide. Naruto was essentially a ragdoll, as the kids and rikku stared, most of the kids were boys and despite their youth, they all knew and know there was some jealousy going on. "Real shame too. I was looking forward to having more outstanding talents sch as yourselves that I could be proud of and brag about." She spoke sweetly as she continued to hug naruto to her chest, though now rikku who had been stepping away was quickly dragged into the hug as well.

Rikku had to be the one to tap their former trainers arm to get her to release them, needing to breath while naruto looked positively blue. How long had the hug lasted? But as Rikku turned around, she saw the boys of the class vigorously practicing, and rkku smirked once she realized. "Sneaky, very sneaky." She whispered to their former trainer who just smiled. Naruto having regained his color, nodded knowingly, though he couldn't outright suppress the blush on his face.

"So what's this I hear of my cute little students being involved with one another while so young." She didn't question, but stated, obviously the rumors had made their way out here too. Twin smacks as both blondes face palmed and their former trainer just smiled. "Not that I see anything wrong with knowing how you feel about each other. It's good to care fr anther so strongly, and you two are good together, you practically don't leave each other's side anyway. Never did while in training." She said with a knowing smile, making them blush harder. Psychopath she may be, but she was still a woman who loved to tease and play match maker.

"a-Anyway, we're here to see if there's anything you needed help with, trainig the new group of maybe a few pick up games of blitz. We're not quite ready to be subjected to full maintenance duty in the garage again, besides we could use the exercise." Naruto spoke, ready to get doing something more active, already lost the feeling from the fiend fight.

The woman hummed i thought, taking a seat in her chair she was in before to observe the kids as she crossed her bare legs. She wore only her bikini when doing the water training, which was always quite a sight, but naruto knew not to stare with, especially with rikku beside him. Hence why before reaching the water he had donned his goggles and kept his face to the side, using the glorious side glancing skill since his eyes were now covered. It was hard not to appreciate the view when most of the people you know dressed skimpily to cool off from heat, were always in the water, or just because they could, the al bhed didn't ha ve the heavy modesty restrictions like yevon did.

She loked back to them and nodded. "Take a quick swim to wam up, afterward we'll have a dry land game. The new kids aren't ready for a regulation game, though we can use rebreathers for the last game for a proper game to get them used to doing it all underwater. A bit head of schedule, but seeing what they're shooting for can help them see their goal." She spoke and they nodded, as she got up and the two blondes followed her, wading out into the water before diving. With a ball, they ran through a few drills and pass routes for about half an hour.

Once they were warmed up, their trainer had them al get out. "Alright children. I'd like t introduce you to two of my graduating students, Naruto and Rikku, who hold the current record for longest breath held of over 8 minutes." She stated, making the class look at them with a bit of awe, knowing how difficult it was to hold their breath, just to get to 5 minutes, 3 extra minutes was impressive. "they've come to see abut having a pick up game of blitz with all of you. So that's what we're going to do. There's enough of you kids here for even teams. So this is how we'll play. Rikku and Narut as captains, pick your teams and we'll have a dry land game."

With the orders given, they both quickly picked their teams and separated off to have a strategy session before they walked over to a square concrete field, their dry practice field. Playing in the sand was good training, but sometime you just need a solid, level field to play on. Their strategies made, the two teams came to the center with their goal keepers in place.

"Okay kiddies, regulation practice rules. Begin!" The woman called out, others having already come to the bleachers around the field to watch, already making bets of who'd win. They rushed for the ball and normally this would be a good game to watch since those who occupied home port played blitz regularly. But these were dive trainees, and riku and naruto were the only ones on the field who played very well. So it was chaos, and rather than be mad, both the blondes just had fun and did what came natural. Shouting out their commands and tossing the ball back and forth between team members. It was essentially a schoolyard toss up compared to pick up games with their trainers, with just some resemblence to blitz in their somewhere.

However before they could finish the game, there was a holler from Haiduke to get to the crawlers, they were leaving. Sighing, both blondes nodded, and tossed the ball to their trainer. "Thought it would take longer. Well, see ya next time, hopefully we can have another pick up game next time we come around." Naruto called out, leaving the others to their game as rikku and naruto went off to get going.

The trip was uneventful, utterly, so they took a nap while they made their way back. Though once they arrived a tap of their feet by another's foot woke them, much to the teasing grins of others to see rikku leaning up on naruto for her comfort. Brushing it off, they got out and helped with the unloading. "Rikku. Naruto. Leader cid wants see you. Says be there quick." Came Haiduke once more, returning from issuing their report and tally of their findings.

Both looked to one another before shrugging, walking with from the group heading for the central tower of Home to make their way to cids's office. On their way they passed up the Bazaar, with all kinds of merchants selling their wares. These were the merchants who tended to travel spira, and often supplied or resupplied at the travel agencies, or for the daring, set up outside the various towns for business. While looked down upon by the rest of spira, you couldn't deny the mercantile ability of the Al bhed people, especially the most well known of them, Rin. Man spoke the profit-loss language of gil better than he did his native tongue. They browsed the wares as they passed through the bazaar, seeing a few things here and there to catch their eyes.

Once inside the tower, they quickly ascended the floors and made their way into cid's office. The man had his hands steeple'd like Naruto saw his jiji do many times before. "Hey pop's what'cha need us for?" Came from rikku's mouth, pleased to not be in the garage at the moment. Cid looked at her then him a moment of silence. Which was unnerving, the man was usually vocal and expressive, though rough.

"You two said you finished all the training you could do with what you've got available here correct?" He asked, hey both glanced to each other, seeing he was being serious about something, and they nodded, remaining silent to allow the man to think and speak. "Then I can be sure you're strong enough to handle yourselves correct, like you did with that crab fiend." Not a question, a statement. They nodded again, but now they were confused, where was he going with this. "As you both know we've a plan in the works to save the summoners and to kill Sin, though you're not aware of all the details. But this plan was part of the reason why I had you two sneak into that temple using those ninja skills of yours to retrieve information for me."

"You two are strong enough, and I don't have anyone else I can trust so fully with this." He spoke, pulling a recording sphere from his desk, setting it on top of the desk. "I have a couple of jobs for you two. First, I need you to head to besaid, and deliver this sphere to a girl. Her name is Yuna." At the name's mention, Rikku suddenly gasped and naruto was confused.

"Naruto, yuna is my cousin. From...ugh-" She looked up t her father who nodded. "My aunt. My aunt married outside of Al Bhed, and the family grew distant. But my aunt married Braska, and well.." She trailed off, but naruto caught on.

"Yuna is High summoner Braska's daughter...and possibly has the summoner's talent like her father does." He finished, and both born al bhed nodded to their adopted al bhed fellow. Despite the yevon title, the Al bhed held nothing but respect for summoners and guardians just like the rest of spira. It was yevon they despise, not the people.

"That's right. Normally I wouldn't b able to send her anything without tipping anyone off, but since you two are strong enough, and Sin isn't back yet, I feel I can do this. However the pretense for this that everyone else will know is this. You're going to travel the Pilgrimage Path that summoners and guardians take, visiting all the sights and temples along the way, creating a detailed sphere and journal of the path and find anything of interest to take with you. This is your mission after you deliver the sphere. You're basic excuse if that you're world traveling while sin is still dormant, easily believable. All Al Bhed will know to assist you, including Rin. However you're to go no further than Mt. Gagazet. However I want you two back alive, so no fighting fiends if you don't have to, with sin still dormant the fiend population may be more docile, but they remain a threat, am I clear?" He spoke to them both who nodded.

"Good. Now, Naruto, unfortunately we have no way of knowing when they fayth may come for you, as you yourself said before. So pack as if they will. If they come for you before you come back, find some way to let me know. If that happens, rikku you are to immediately come back, I don't care if you have to change into a bird and fly all the way back yourself. Clear?" He asked, his tone dead serious. Which got vigorous nods from both of them. That was something else, cid was well aware of their abilities, though not the extent of them.

"Good. Now get packed then come back." He shoo'd them off as they left the office They stood in the hall a moment, before rikku jumped and squealed.

"Finally! We can go do stuff!" She hollered out, pumping a fist victoriously.

"Easy there, we're not out of the sand box yet." He told her, causing rikku to laugh sheepishly, before they made their way to their rooms. Using the Storage scrolls they had, they started to pack. Naruto packed up, well everything, though he separated what was what by the different seals inside his storage scroll, such as supplies to furniture, then to learning materials, spheres and other stuff. He included some blank recording spheres, manuals he and rikku made up on various machina and bits of technology that would be useful back in his birth world. Sealing away all of his food, he'd have to visit the mess hall to get proper provisions and rations.

Once he was done, the room was as barren as it was when he first got into it. It was a little disheartening, feeling like he was leaving doing all f this, but he knew he'd be back. Sighing, he left and locked the room, where rikku was already in the hall with her own storage scroll in hand, showing she was packed and ready. They pocketed their scrolls in their gear pouches before heading off to meet back with cid. Looking out the window along the way, Naruto could see all the people working on ongoing projects within Home, to keep bettering Home in anyway they could.

Once back in the office, Cid nodded to them both. "Good, now before you leave, I have some things to give you." He stated, motioning over to a box on a side table. They looked inside and awed. "Both of you were the ones to find the spheres and start harvest and did the lion's share of the fighting with the crab, so I figure you deserve the largest share of spheres for your trouble. Not only that, but the spheres will help you when you progress in your grids." He said, which made rikku remember.

"Speaking of Old man, when are we gonna be allowed to go past the starter grids." She whined, pouting at her father. Naruto just snickered but Cid crossed his arms.

"Not till you finish out your grids. I know you're both strong enough right now without an advanced class grid to do this. But this journey should more than help you finish out your grids, so if they're finished when you get back, we'll see about doing that." He finished, and got a nod from rikku.

"Now naruto, you on the other hand, I have more for you. Here." He said, handing him a recording sphere of his own. "That is from me, to your hokage if the fayth should come for you. It's a private conversation for him only to hear, and it will play only once before it destroys itself, so don't thin to watch it before you give it to him should you be taken." He ordered.

"Now they're ain't really much else I can give except my wishes and good luck. Go finish what you need to finish and make your way down to the garage. You're ride will be waiting for you when you get there." He shoo'd them off again, but when they were gone, he smiled, though the smiled was filled with too many emotions to properly judge it.

Getting everything else they needed was a simple affair, the mess hall was empty, so getting enough food, water and other provisions was easy, and a trip through the bazaar ended their supply run before they made their way to the garage."Still hard to believe that we're really leaving." He said aloud, and rikku nodded.

"I know...it feels weird now. Especially since it'll be just us." She spoke quietly.

"It's not like anyone else really could go with us, given what we're doing and how the old man want's it secret. Besides, their aren't that many here who are more skilled than us. Stronger and faster maybe, but not more skilled." He said confidently, gettin a firm nod from rikku.

"Too true. Though we should still be careful." She finished as they got inside the garage. Getting in one of the Dune buggies, ther driver took off heading for home port. "So we're taking one of our ships to luca and slipping off unnoticed, where we can board a ship headed for besaid from there. Easy enough, though a lot of time spent on the water at first." She commented.

"Better on water than in sand for while. It'll be refreshing to get away from our big sand box for a while." Naruto counter comments. The ride was a wild one once naruto insisted to their driver to have some fun, which rikku was all for. How often do you just get to cut loose in the buggy and not be scolded for it? However once they reached home port, they visited with the others and explained they were leaving for a while, but not why. Saying their goodbyes and a finally breasted hug from the lovable psychopath, they were both released to the ship who was waiting for them before shoving off.

Out at sea, they stretched and went through a few training sessions to stay limber and ready, doing what they could to pass the time, this trip would take longer than most others they'd been on before.

After several days of sheer boredom, Luca was finally coming into sight. Like usual, when their ship started docking, all eyes people and guards alike, were on them like hawks. Rikku and naruto slipped int the water, swimming around the docks to another ship, where they pulled themselves up and disembarked, looking around the docks. After asking a dock worker for the Besaid bound ship, they made their way over and paid for their passage, not really bothering to stay in luca since there wasn't any games for the moment. It'd be another few boring days before theyd get to besaid, though they took their time to walk around and shop around when they stopped in kilika. However the temple visit would have to wait on the return trip.

After days and days of sailing from bikanel, they were finally at besaid. Landing on the dock, the two Al bhed looked around, it was a pleasant enough little island, some old machina ruins littered the land. The two were walking up the dock to the beach, rikku was using a henge to turn her eyes as blue as Naruto's to avoid trouble, and their manner of dress was far enough away from Al bhed styles to not be construed as Al bhed. Walking up the shoreline, they could hear shouting and looking to see a group of men in yellow overalls, running through Blitz drills. Naruto and rikku just glanced to each other with knowing smirks. The Besaid Aurochs, eternal losers. The Al bhed Psyches had to face them a few times in the first road, though that was probably to see if they were weaker that the aurochs. Obviously, they weren't. But they held smiles, since they couldn't brag on their team here.

"Hey! You them Aurochs!" Naruto Shouted, getting the attention of the men, one of whom with bright orange hair, already a god guy in naruto's book, came forward to them.

"Yah that's us. Name's Wakka, Coach and Captain of the Aurochs. What can I do for ya?" The tanned man spoe, his island accent thick as he observed both pre-teens.

"We were hoping to get to the village and temple. We're doing some world travelling while we can before..well, ya know. Wouldn't happen to be able to show us the way to the village would ya?" Asked Rikku, smiling up at the older man.

Wakka nodded, that wasn't so far fetched, if he'd hadn't traveled with father zuke, he might have done some travelling himself when the calm arrived. "Yeah I can take you to the village. Though why you two alone. Fiends might be docile in the calm, but they still a problem ya?" He questioned the two.

"Our family made sure we were prepared, taught us plenty of ways to stay away from fiends. Better to avoid the fight than to win it sometimes." Naruto commented, which wakka nodded. He could see that. "Besides, they're all so busy now getting things ready so we're prepared when it comes back, we wanted to do this while we still had the chance." He finished and rikku nodded. They made their way from the beach up the paths, taking their time. Only a few weaker fiends attacked, and the two blondes showed their skill they did have, taking on the weaker fiend, much to wakka's pleasant surprise.

"You two do good work. Blitz training?" He asked.

"Yep. We pretty much got ran through the grinder in training." Rikku pointed out.

"that explains a lot. Blitz training is tough after all. Maybe one day when it comes back, you two can find a summoner to be good guardians for ya?" The man spoke, though his eyes shadowed over, knowing he was in line for such a thing himself given a few more years. The two blondes grimaced, not particularly fond of the idea, since they were looking to rescue the summoners, nt send them to their deaths, but the compliment to their skill and ability was well received none the less.

"So here it is. Besaid village. Might not be a lot to look at, but it's comfortable, and we got a few local wares we sell off." He spoke aloud. The two blonds looked around and smiled, it was peaceful, and quiet, not like the hustle and bustle of Home.

"Thanks wakka, we're gonna check in with the lodge, though we'll talk with you later when we can." Rikku waved to wakka as he left back down for the beach, while she turned to her best friend and nodded. "Now to find yunie." She whispered. They went to the lodge first to check in and rent some beds for a few nights. Once done, they walked up to the temple, where they quickly entered and made a half assed prayer, for appearance's sake, and struck up a conversation with some of the people in the temple. They quickly learned that Yuna as already a Summoner in training, much to their sadness, but once they knew who to look for, what she looked like, they settled in to besaid to just hang around and enjoy what they island had to offer. They might be suspicious if the first thing they did was head straight for the summoner in training.

Rikku was poking around the old ruins, seeing what she could discretely salvage, while Naruto was looking in on the weavers the island boasted. besaid textiles was one of their major exports and quite nice. Naruto ended up buying a few rolls of differently patterned material, if for nothing else they looked nice, gave him some plausible cause, and he might be able to do something with them...rikku's birthday was coming up after all.

While around the village, they noticed a few...out of place, individuals. First was obviously a huge Ronso. Naruo had never met any up close, just the few times he saw their team play or just in passing. But he didn't dare approach him carelessly. Another was a dark haired woman in heavy dark garments held with belts, her hair in a bun with several free tails of braids hanging loose. Naruto didn't need much of a glance to know they were strong, so he stayed wary, but kept up his carefree mask. Problem was, they stayed with a brown haired girl that was identified as the summoned in training Yuna, rikku's cousin. That would make approaching her difficult.

However he had a plan and rather stupidly, decided to tumble off the old ruins he and rikku were climbing to get hurt. Needless to say, Rikku was chewing him out as she helped him hobble to the temple, where they were directed to a room for healing. The healers and Yuna came in, tending to his injuries. Rikku started distracted the older healers and naruto leaned forward.

"I have a sphere from Cid for you. Meet at the woods tonight behind the crusader's lodge to get it. Sorry for all the secrecy, but we didn't want to risk anyone getting hurt over this." He stated, much to yuna's surprise, her eyes like plates, before she calmed and nodded. She continued with her healing spell, and once healed, he stood and smiled. "Feels liek I was ever hurt. Thanks!" He spoke happily, catching the attention of the older healers who inspected the wound before congratulating Yuna on her success.

Naruto and rikku left the temple after that, the lingering gaze of yuna on them, curious about the two of them, though she had every intention to get this sphere from cid from them. They bought anything else they might need, storing it away, before they waited for nightfall. Once it was dark, they slipped from under the canvas tent's edge behind the crusader's lodge and waited. Soon enough they heard rustling and found the brown haired girl, with blue and green eyes were yevon robes making her way to them.

"Here ya go. One sphere all ready from my old man." Rikku exclaimed, and yuna as blank for a few moments before she realized it. "Yep, that makes you my cousin yunie!" She excitedly whispered, pulling her cousin in for a hug, which was gladly returned. Though Yuna had a questioning look at naruto.

"Nah, I was adopted into the Al bhed. Seriously, when's the last time you saw an Al bed with such dashing whisker marks like mine." He boasted a bit with a smirk.

"Dashing huh? More like adorable. Especially when you pet them he purrs." She snickered, getting an indignant huff from naruto, and yuna started giggling. But the girl couldn't resist and id just that. Naruto was taken off guard that the apparently meek summoner in training would be forward, so caught off guard that he wasn't prepared to stop himself from purring and leaning into her hand reflexively. Then he came to realize and pushed her hand away, blushing and huffing, much tot he two girls amused giggles.

"Um..thank you. I wasn't sure how to get in contact with him. Mother said if I ever needed anything, to reach out to him. So this means a lot. and to see I have family, means more." She smiled as she looked to rikku, who smiled sheepishly in fake embarrassment, but a smile none the less.

"No problem... I'll ugh, leave you two alone then." Naruto stated, looking to rikku who had an expression of wanting to say something. He knew it was about yuna being a summoner, so he quickly retreated away and back into the lodge. That wasn't part of his business right now. And it was more of a family matter if he was being honest with himself. people all make their own choices, and he wouldn't interfere if he could help it. Though right now she was only in training, she still might fail, so until she was a full summoner, he relented to not doing much.

After a while, he walked out of the lodge and stretched, before he heard something and looked around to see the dark haired woman from before walking past the lodge to the woods behind it. Panicking, he rushed to catch up to her, but stopped silently when she stopped, close enough to listen in. From some of the sniffles he could hear as rikku's, he guessed that yuna had rejected her plea to leave the summoner's path. The woman and naruto were about t move forward when they heard yuna talking.

"So that boy...naruto. What's the story with him." She said with a lighthearted tone, with a teasing undertone. Naruo's stomach dropped and from a few sputtering words from rikku, her's too.

"w-w-what, what are you talking about it?" She said, confused but guarded now.

"Oh, just that you two are travelling alone apparently, comfortable with one another. Close. He's nice too, or so he seems. Lulu wouldn't let me anywhere near any of the boys around the village, but I know enough. So how long you know him." Yuna had a teasing grin on her face. Naruto wanted to smash his head into the dirt, and rikku, who was still emotional from their prior conversation and thus weak to yuna's prodding now, was helpless.

"About 5 years. But that doesn't mean anything I mean sure we've trained and worked together and..." She trailed off nto a little tangent about their time tgether and hearing it from her mouth, he realized they really did sped almost all of their time together. Yuna still had her teasing grin on. So she was milking this for all she could. He could she didn't get chances like this so she was taking a league when given a foot. "But even all that, I mean we're only friends..." Sh responded weakly.

"Sounds like more than just friends. Like best friends. Close friends, even maybe more." She whispered lowly and slowly, to stretch out her point. "You did say you crawled into his bed when you get scared. Sounds like more than just any friend you could have. He's special." Her words were reward with a heavy blush and naruto couldn't help his own blush. Lulu, the woman in black, seemed quite amused, so when she turned away to lave the girls to have their time, Naruto quickly kaihen'd into a litle forest animal and scampered away. Barely having escaped from that. He couldn't hear the rest of the conversation, but when he snuck back into the lodge, he quickly got into bed and tried to sleep.

However his mind was dictating him to think on all of what was said and honestly, he just wanted to bury himself. Thinking of rikku in that way...and even a complete stranger made those same remarks the others did, when they assumed they were just teasing them. Did they really seem that close in that way? A while later Rikku came back and she sighed as she got into her own bed. However through out the night a storm rolled in, and like usual, rikku crawled into his bed, snuggling against him. He held her purely on reflex, but as he did, he couldn't help but to think about what they meant t one another now. His mind kept thinking ad so, very little sleep came to him.

The next day, they were gearing up ready to lave when Yuna came to the lodge and invited them to a meal. They looked to each other a moment before they shrugged. Naruto was doing his best to act normal, so when they entered another tent and sat down around a table, they could see all who was gathered. Yuna was there, beside her was the ronso with the broken horn, whom yuna introduced as Khimarhi. Naruto and Rikku bowed respectively. They had already Met Wakka, and finally Lulu, who naruto saw the night before, unknown to her.

"I ugh, don't get many chances to talk to others my age, and you two are traveling, so I wanted to talk to you over a meal before you have to leave." The apprentice summoner spoke, though casting a glance to lulu, the two blue eyed blondes could likely guess it was because of lulu probably, who had the hint of a smile on her lips. The same red eyed dark haired beauty was appraising naruto, looking for the things the girls had talked about the night before in him no doubt. Great.

"It's no problem. We appreciate it. We usually eat by ourselves so this is nice." Naruto spoke, making his gratitude known. They all started to eat, but right in the middle of it, lulu spoke up.

"So are you two promised to each other?" Immediately both blondes were choking, trying to dislodge food from their throats before drinking down the block and breathing. The others were chuckling, grinning, snickering or giggling, even the ronso, at their reaction. Great, more people who enjoyed the past time of teasing apparently.

"What in spira gave you that idea?" Rikku came back, first to recover.

"Oh little things. Like how you keep glancing at each other. Little touches. Even how you share food. Really it's quite endearing how two so young can be so close." She said with a gentle smile that promised so much more embarrassment for the two. It came upon them that she was right and looked to each, before a maroon blush took over their faces as they looked away. Why was this happening!?

"Oh, so you two like that ya? No wonder you together then, who better to trust at your back than the one you want at your side huh?" Wakka interjected, and naruto put his forehead to the table, trying to bury his head into the wood to escape. Yuna was giggling, holding her stomach to try and keep from straight up laughing at their plight as the others had their fun. However both blondes were well aware that moments like these would be rare for a summoner, so they didn't make much of a hassle.

"Hmm, well, whatever the case, I hope you two well in your travels. Now how about we finish our meal so these two can make their boat on time. I'm sure they'll get all the privacy they want then." Lulu spoke with a wink at her final words, as her final bit of teasing. Yuna let out a full giggle, the ronso chuckled lightly while wakka let out a good laugh. The two blondes sighed and kept eating, the conversation that followed was much tamer in comparison, talking about where they planned to go. Following the summoners Pilgrimage path since it hit most every place possible, and would make them some good memories. Yuna requested a prayer at the temple, despite knowing their belief, more for their sake to hope them good travels, and finally a prayer at the idol on the pah out of the village.

At the docks, Yuna and lulu were the ones mainly seeing them off, Waka was with his team againa nd khimarhi was...somewhere. However as tey were about to board, they were stopped. "I'm aware of Yuna's Half Al bhed lineage. She told me what you did yesterday. I'd like to say thank you for bring that to her and bring her family to see her. It means a lot that she can have this. Tell cid I hope we can receive more spheres in the future, if possible. Otherwise, we wish to know a way to contact him." She spoke to the two, who were stunned a first, but smiled. Rikku pulled out something she'd been intending to give anyway, and handed it over.

"That's a complete manual for learning Al Bhed. I'd suggest learning it. Speak to any Al bhed you meet in our language and pass along whatever message or sphere you want to get to him, with directions to be taken to Leader Cid, like that, and they will see to it. No Al bhed will oppose their leader, or hinder a message meant for him. Other than that, there's not much else way to get a hold of him. But since you know Lulu." Rikku suddenly pulled yuna into a hug. "I'm gonna miss you yunie! Please just try to be careful and remember what I said okay?" Rikku asked, pleading to her cousin.

"I'll try. Just so long as you remember what I said." Yuna countered with a kind smile as rikku blushed ever so slightly before shaking it off.

They all said their farewells before their ship left port and were on their way back to kilika. The ride their was pleasant at first, but then it became awkward as they remembered everything that was said about them to them. They were leaning against the railing of the, looking out at the ocean. "So... um, yeah. Total strangers." Naruto remarked first.

"Yeah, they were...and they did." Rikku continued, her face growing warm. They didn't even need to say everything they were thinking, a few words was enough, which only further hammered in everything that was said to make the point that seemed obvious, but was hard as hell to approach. Both sighed and stole a glance at each other, but instead of looking away, they kept their eyes on each other's for a moment longer. They started to lean in, getting closer and not really thinking of what they were doing.

"Um...this a bad time Naruto?" Came a child's voice, which freaked both anruto and rikku so bad that they jumped and nearly fell overboard. Once bac on their feet, they turned to see a dark skinned boy in dark torn pants, wearing a pruple cest with good. He was smiling at the two of them knowingly, and he could sear if he could see his eyes they'd have an amused expression too.

"Bahamut, what are you doing here, I mean, what do you mean this is a bad time, No that's not important, well t is important but, I what I mean is..." Naruto started, flustered and rambling all to hell, but then came to realize what his being there meant. "Now?" He asked, once he calmed down. The boy nodded.

"Sin is getting closer and closer to awakening. Whatever your business in your homeworld, you need to see to it." The fayth spoke, his words barren of it's earler amusement.

"I am in my home world." He said with a note of finality. "But I will go to where I was born to settle everything. I will still have to come through on what we agreed yes?" He looked t the fayth who nodded. "Good, then I can safely come back home then." He finished, and the fayth smiled. Happy that naruto saw spira as his home.

"Wait, you're leaving now. But we just started on our journey together. I'm not ready for you to leave yet!" Rikku said, getting frantic over the thought of naruto leaving her. Naruto's expression became conflicted, not sure what to do, he didn't want to leave rikku either, but...

"Well, it's not as if I can only take one person with me you know." The fayth stated with an air of amusement. "We'll handle informing your father. But the time is now, Naruto, if you're to settle your business in the other world, it must be now." The fayth spoke once again. Hand extended out. Now that he was looking, he was aware that everything had stopped and it was just them talking. Naruto looked over to rikku.

Rikku was torn, going to another world was honestly scary, given naruto's childhood she learned off, she wasn't so sure about going to this konoha. But if they went, they could get stronger, and naruto could settle everything he needs to to come back home with her. Then there was that thought, even in another world, she'd be with Naruto. While it made her flush, she took comfort and security with that thought. So when she looked to naruto, she nodded and looked over to the fayth, giving him a firm nod as she held onto naruto.

Naruto smiled, eased he didn't have t be separated from rikku. Once all was in agreeance, he reached out and took Bahamut's hand. They disappeared from the S.S. Liki, from spira entirely as spira went on about it's business.

Back in Home, Cid was working on paperwork when he felt a presence and looked up to see a transparent person standing in front of him, of a beautiful woman garbed in a loose fabric with long braids affixed with metal ring ornaments. "Cid. My name is Shiva and I am to inform you that we have come for Naruto. It's time. However, there has been a slight change in plans." The female aeon spoke, much to the awed and confused man's interest, however, before the woman could continue, the old man sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"She went with him, didn't she?" Cid asked the aeon. Who nodded.

"You knew she would?" She questioned.

"Figured she would. I may be old but I can see how the two have grown on each other. Doesn't mean I'm just gonna take it easy on them though. Just do me a favor and look after them for me best as ya can. That's my little girl...and I'll never admit this to the brat, but he's become something of a son to me. Hard not to after looking after him for 5 years. So watch him too. Do that for me, and I'll be ?" he asked of the aeon before him.

She looked at him for a moment before nodding and vanishing. Cid sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he got back to work. Silently praying to whatever greater being thee was for Rikku's and naruto's safety.

 **So there's the chapter. Thoughts?**


	5. Loose lips, something something

**Hello to the next chapter, I promised this would come and here it is. I know some of you were hoping for an earlier update, and were a bit put off by the new story I posted in my caffeine sleep deprived induced hysteria that resulted in 5 chapters that I don't quite remember typing to be honest. But seeing it's success and only just a day in, I guess I did something good, or I have the beginnngs of a loya following, so I thank you for either which one it is, or even both f that's the case.**

 **To answer a question or two to reviews, No their will not be any use of stats or celestial mini games for their celestial weapons, because to be honest, in a story line setting like this I'm not sure I see the point to either. Not just for naruto but any of the characters, since I may go he route of my sentimental connection to weapons like the brotherhood or the like. Just depends how I develop it, but stats aren't going to happen for sure, since they are a massive headache to me.**

 **You'll see a small smidgen of rikku's opinion to konoha in here, plus something you might not see coming for this story at least.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy x or Naruto.**

Naruto was fully aware of where they would be appearing at from the travel back to his birth world, the temple that started all of this, that ended up with him coming to spira. What he didn't expect was for the main chamber of the fayth to look so nice when before it was decrepit and falling to pieces. Rikku for her part experienced the travel much better than naruto did the first time, not passing out. However there was the age difference and the fact that she possessed active chakra, the natural energy of this world which smoothed the travel and allowed her to ease into the natural laws of this world.

Rikku looked around the chamber, noticing that it reminded her somewhere of the temples of Yevon back in spira, however that was a stark contrast. There as no useless stone decorations that served no purpose. The gray stone of the room was stacked and smoothed over in the circular domed chamber, and banners lined the room, as did torches, though from them burned not yellow and orange blades, but blues, whites and purples, cool and bright colors. The effect was a lit chamber that was easier on the eyes that illuminated all details. On the walls though was stone statues embedded into the walls, covered by clear domes of crystal, each glowed and represented a figure and as rikku remembered how naruto described it, these were the Fayth Statues. Each one was bordered by a banner to either said, and a short stepped alter placed on the ground before them. In the center of the room, where they stood, was a raised dais.

From each statue the glow increased, and like before the forms of the fayth, the souls of the aeons, took form and stepped onto the alters, stepping down and walking toward the center of the room, stepping onto the raised dais and giving them a look. "Welcome back Naruto, and a pleasure to meet you, Rikku." The smallest of the group of spectre like beings spoke, the puple vested fayth stepped forward of them. "I believe you already know who we are, as naruto I believe has described us in great detail to you." he stated, and the girl just nodded. But as she looked between all of the fayth gathered, her focus came to the woman with braided hair wearing a shawl over her body, her eyes becoming fixed. She marveled a moment at her, almost imagining if she ever grow to be as beautiful as her. Shiva for her part, smiled tenderly and turned to bahamut.

"Bahamut, if I may. You've given the boy a token, I would wish to give the girl one as well." She spoke, talking to the de facto leader of the fayth. The boy form of the fayth looked to her and then rikku, before giving a nod and a smile. Shiva turned back to rikku, stepping forward, and waving her hand. Magic shimmered around the girl, before taking the form of a shawl identical to shiva's own, though the corners were fixed with silver charms identical to the silver ornament of her hair. "My token to you Rikku, a shawl of my own making. Like naruto's it will grow to fit with you, and offer you special abilities to aid you."

"What kind of special abilities?" She asked, but piped up when she realized what she asked and how it sounded. "Sorry!"

"It's no trouble." She said with an honest smile. "Like naruto vest, the token grows with you, offers some protection from damage of all types, and gives a slight enhancement to your overall abilities. Our tokens take after our own abilities, But perhaps those would be better fit for you to discover for yourselves." She stated with a smile, watching the two inspect their garments more closely.

"Thank you, lady shiva." She spoke, bowing and the fayth just smile, using a hand to touch her chin and bring hr up from a bow.

"You two, have no need to bow to us, for you will be doing us a far greater service, than we could ever do for you. So please, stand proud and strong." She spoke, and rikku nodded, still in awe of her and her beauty, as well as her power. Grabbing the shawl, she pulled it around herself, letting the shawl wrap around her neck comfortably and it cloaked over her body, the fabric felt cooler than the room did, and wondered if this was how naruto managed to stay cool in the desert despite the heat.

"Now, you are back here only temporarily, you must see that your business is attended to quickly naruto. We will need you back here. However there are things we must inform you of. First, your hokage is aware of your actions that night. However, he understands and is more than willing to welcome you back, and has much to speak with you. He is waiting in the main chamber near the front of the temple. As for what we need to speak of, you've learned of a great deal of spira, but there is more to learn. More to know. " Bahamut spoke, but was cut off.

"Yeah yeah, they got all that, but why not let me do the talking, since it concerns me most of all, yeah?" Asked a gruff voice and the two blondes turned to see jecht, though he was obviously in some discomfort. "Hey boy, I see you grew up alright, and got some good swimming and blitzing skills, that's good. And even got yourself a girl before your stones dropped, imagine that." He laughed weakly, while naruto and rikku bouth spluttered embarrassed, and angry, at the older man and fayth. "Relax kids. Just calling it like I see it. But anyway, as for the reason why I want to talk to you. It's baout the truth of all this, about the fayth, yevon, sin...all of it." He stated, sitting down and bidding them to do the same, and when they were, he started in with the war between the two great cities with Machina and Summoner.

The conversation lasted for an hour, as he explained the war, the final battle, the result, sin, why it was there, and how it persisted, the truth to yevon's existence, and on to the current, as he explained how he journeyed with braska after coming to spira, and the finaly battle. Taking of that, he spoke of the final aeon, it's origin, and what really happens in that battle. Jecht held nothing back, as he revealed his existence as the current sin, and his weaknes as him fighting the influence of sin as it starts to wake, hence how the fayth knew sin's dormancy was coming to an end soon. To say Rikku and naruto were floored by this was an understatement, they might as well have been buried.

"So what you're saying is. That for a thouand years, yevon has pretty much been sending summoners to die, knowing that it's not the actual solution, just a stop gap. That they could have been working on an actual method to defeat sin, and yet they haven't?" Rikku asked in a small voice.

"Fraid' so. The men in power put themselves farthest away from danger and aren't keen to letting go of that power. That's one of the reason why the maesters of yevon have been so content to allowing the process to go on. Power, control, and personal safety, at the expense of spira's future, all for their cowardice." Jecht stated, watching as rikku curled inward on herself, sobbing slightly, while naruto looked at the floor, his eyes shadows over, but his fists laying on his knees were held tight, shaking, as he tried to reign in his anger.

"B'but, yunie, she's going to die for that, for them!? I cant let her die, couldn't before, and I won't now especially!" Rikku cried out, emotionally rocked with the news and knowing that her cousin was being used the way she was. Just another reason to hate yevon, ad by extension now, the maesters. Tears were treaming from her eyes, thinking of her dying like that, but a hand on her shoulder pulled her eyes to her left and saw the resolute determination in naruto's gaze.

"And she won't. Not if we've anything to say about it. That's why I was brought to spira remember, to help end it all, along with their chosen. To bring an end to their dreaming." He said, looking to jecht, who smiled with a nod.

"Right you are boy. My son tidus is being watched by auron right now. Remember what I said about the jecht shot mark 3 and the shoopuf incident?" He asked, getting a nod in return. "Good. Both of you ask about them in reference to me, knowing me, when you meet him when you get back to spira. Chances are, I won't be here when it's time to return. So this will have to be my good bye to you two, until we meet at the end. I hope you can end it all, the fayth have had it hard, and I don't want to kill the world I've come to care for almost as much as I do my family. Hear me?" He asked.

"Yeah, we do old man. Just sit tight and we'll find tidus and do whatever we have to t make sure it stops for good." Rikku spoke, getting her composure back as she filled with confidence, taking naruto's hand int her own, appreciating the comfort it brought to her.

"You heard her. Just find a nice spot in the water to float for a good long while and leave the rest to us till we come find ya. Alright?" Naruto followed her up, smirking at the last of the final aeons.

"I'll do what I can. No promises though. But I need to rest, I'll have to focus on staying in control as long as I can. Stay safe and get strong you two." Jecht spoke, standing up, rubbing both their heads. The two took a minute to really burn the image of the man into their heads, seeing as this may be the last time they'll see him as his right minded self, since the next time, they'll have to know him as sin. "Bahamut, I leave the rest to you." He spoke, and stepped back to his statue, where he faded into it, and the glowing of it faded to a dull light.

Standing, the two looked to the other fayth and then to each other. "So what happens now?" Rikku asked.

"You leave until it's time to return. However you'll need a way we can reach you, and this should be sufficient." Bahamut spoke, waving his hand. The two noticed a senation on their left hands, and looked down to see a glimmer of magic around their ring fingers, as it formed into a silver band with a single diamond set into the band. "Those rings will glow and pulse when you need to return to the temple. Just as well, they'll help you two out as you can use them to locate the other should you ever get lost." He tated, thugh smiled as they looked at the rings with smiles, before they dropped and looked back up to him and the other fayth who were grinning widely at them.

"You didn't-"

"Don't say i-"

"Well since you two were so close anyway, we figure why not give you two the rings you need for it anyway, it looked like you were about to progress on the boat before I showed up anyway." Bahamut smiled, letting two kunai pass through him harmless as he chuckled and the other fayth laughed in response to the overheated embarrassed angry expressions their additional chosen now wore. Rikku as trying hard to pull her ring off while naruto was trying to get his fingerless glove to stretch to cover it, but to no avail on either account. They glared at the fayth who waved and decided that was the time to fade away. They ground their teeth and retrieved their kunai, before getting their things together and heading out of the Chamber of the Fayth.

Like the fayth chamber, the rest of the temple had been renovated and it looked stunning, instead of creepy like it used to be. The Hymn could be heard loud and clear, crisp in every piercing in each note sung. Right now it was shiva who was singing, somehow they just knew it to be so, and her melodic punctuation of the hymn bristled as it traveled through them with such energy. The two kept moving, remembering the path to take, before they came out to the main chamber, that was by far the lagest, and held large braziers of the same spectral flames of blues, purples and white, that illuminated the room brightly, set against the wall between banners that tretched down from the high ceiling. They stood in a doorway at the top of a flight of stairs that was the tallest standing position of the room itself, and down at the bottom in the center was a raised dais, whre upon it was a wooden table and chairs, and at the head of the table opposite to them, sat the hokage.

Naruto felt a wave of emotions when he connected eyes with the old man, but one of the strongest was guilt. At not having told the man what he was intending to do, that he had betrayed him in his eyes, and left the only grandfather figure in his life behind without nowing. He knew the fayth had told him that he had accepted his reasons, but the weight was still there of his decision. Rikku grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze, looking at him, and he nodded, offering a small smile, before he started to move down the stairs. The old man didn't look that worse for wear, actually he seemed better, his shoulders were broad and straight, not nearly as slumped or burdened as he remembered them being, his posture straight, head held high, and gaze confident.

To his left was a man naruto recognized by silver gravity defying hair and smell alone as Inu, one of his ardent anbu guards who actually protected him, not just watched him. He wre what he remembered to be the standard of Shinobi garb for most full time active duty chunin and jonin of the village, but he had one eyes covered with his forehead protector, the rest of his face was masked. The other he didn't recognice at all, he wore green garments of standard shinobi fashion one might pick up, a red vest and wooden geta. His forehead protector had the kanji for oil, and had long white hair, while his face had two red lines down from the eyes. The three older men were watching as they came down, and took a seat at the table, sitting beside each other at the other end, of the short table, but furthest away.

Hiruzen smiled, pleased to see naruto again after 5 years, though it was different, seeing him changed so much from the little boy he remembered before he left. "Welcome back Naruto. I would get started, but would you mind introducing your friend for us?" He asked with a kind smile.

"Oh, right. This is Rikku, of the AL Bhed people, Daughter of Leader Cid, Leader of the Al Bhed, that I have been living with in Home on Bikanel island of Spira." He spoke, giving Rikku a formal introduction. She rolled her eyes and gave a mock bow, before she snickered and naruto smacked her shoulder lightly. Hiruzen chuckled, glad to see the boy was still in there and could still have fun.

"A pleasure to meet you Rikku. Though I must confess, I was only expecting naruto, i had not expected another to come with him, but I'm sure we can work with this to accomodate. Now allow me to introduce you to Jiraiya of the Sannin, the toad sage and Seal master of konoha. And this is-"

"Inu." Naruto commented, making the three men choke on air and rikku to gasp.

"You mean that Inu, of your anbu?" She asked, and naruto nodded.

"Naruto. How did you know that?" Hiruzen asked, a little put off by that.

"Well, the gravity defying shiny silver hair and he has the same exact smell as him." He said matter of fact, getting the three men's attention, especially said man's.

"Smell? You mean you can differentiate scent?" He asked, intrigued and naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I can also hear incredibly well and other things like that. Why do you think I relaxd more and went out more often when you, hebi, weasel and ryu were on guard. Cause I knew you were there. I stayed inside or out of sight when my other guards were active since they didn't give a damn." He said, making the three men blink owlishly, discovering some rather jaw dropping information about the blonde.

"That's...good to know. Naruto, in the future I may help you to develop that more so you can track with it. Sound good?" The man spoke and the boy nodded.

"Right. Well his actual name is Kakashi Hatake, also known as the copy cat ninja." He spoke, finishing the introductions.

"Nice to meet you both. Though not to be rude, but what does this have to do with me coming back jiji, not that I don't appreciate you comng or people to see me. But I didn't think it'd matter or you would be so..thrilled, to have me back after I just left like I did." He spoke honestly and directly, taking the bandage route with this.

"Well, I was a bit saddened that you left the way you did yes, but I don't blame you for it. Not in the slightest, didn't even reprimand weasel for allowing it to happen either. He made a good call in hindsight, for your health mentally and physically. Though it did allow me the chance to get things started and done since you were out of danger when you left." He spoke, alluding to the reasons why they were there. "Naruto, I want to come clean with you, on various things. You've been through a great deal and I do not wish t hold secrets from you, not when you're already carrying a burden of your own choosing and unaware of others that you carry without knowing." The old man stated, jiraiya giving a cautionary glance to the hokage. "No jiraiya, he has to know. It's been far too long with him not knowing as it is anyway." He stated.

"This has to do with the reason why Naruto is hated, isn't it?" Rikku asked, shifting in her chair just that little closer to naruto than she was before, something all but naruto really took note of.

"Yes it does. Naruto, are you ready to learn of these secrets? I ask that, while one is yours to tell who you are comfortable with, the other does not leave this room, as it will bring more enemies than you are ready to deal with right now, and hence why you weren't told of t before. Understand?" He asked.

"Yeah jiji I understand."

"Good, but first, not to be rude, but what of her, do you wish her to now as well?" He asked, seeking permission to speak his secrets to her as well, and silently probing for information about her and her relationship with naruto.

"Yeah jiji, I do. I trust her to have my back more than any other person living or dead." He stated, giving a ide grin and Rikku just smiled slightly embarrassed.

"Alright then." The aged hokage spoke, nodding and taking a breath. "It started with the day of your birth naruto..." He started, and went on to explain the events of his person, his parentage, the release of the kyuubi from his mother, the attack of a intruder during the birth accoording to the evidence, even the report of the kyuubi's eye being super imposed with a sharigan, not a thing was left out. The two greatest secrets of naruto's life, his status as the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, and the son of the fourth hokage the yellow flash. During the entire time, narut's expression slowly fell, before he was finally looking down with his eyes shadowed, like with jecht his right hand gripping the table tightly, while rikku had hold of the other one under the table. The talk wasn't dreadfully long, but hiruzen was careful to not glaze over a single detail for naruto. Once he was finished, he was silent, as he waited for a response.

The room was assaulted then with the sound of splintering wood, as his grip started to break the wood in his grasp, and despite the pain of wood splinters digging into his flash, his grip only tightened as the pain gave him something to feel and concentrate on that was stable, while his mind was a flurry of emotions. "So my father, sealed the kyuubi into me, and my parents died protecting me from it's claws, and his final wish was for the village to see me as a hero, but instead they all but exile me and torture me, just so I can be the outlet for their grief and pain. WHAT ABOUT MY GRIEF AND PAIN!?" Narut suddenly yelled, his anger baring down as he smashed through the rest of the table, and they knew it to be anger without doubt.

The red eyes, thick whiskers, wild hair, enlarged canines, claws and feral look said as much. But the tears streaming from his eyes belayed the threat of that anger, and just showed how much he was hurting. While jiraiya was tense and defensive, ready to jump, Kakashi was looking down shamefully along with hiruzen. However they saw rikku move closer to naruto, bring up the hand she was holding, and they noticed tat he was even holding it tightly, but rather it was the reverse, rikku was holding his hand tightly, in contrast to what his other hand did to the table. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him as he sobbed, trying to hold back his tears as memories he always remembered, could never forget, surfaced with the knew knowledge he had, makig the pain fresh. She held him close, despite her own tears, she was the one calming him down.

"Shhh, you're okay. You're fine. You're here where no one can hurt you now. I won't let anyone hurt you. Shh, it's okay, it's okay." She just repeated those words, holding him, the same way he'd hold her and whisper to her when she couldn't sleep through the lightning and thunder. They ignored the three men as they worked through naruto's twister of emotions, unaware the men had fund the glint of rings on their fingers, of identical look and quality and on which hand and finger they sat. They looked to each others, but for the moment, didn't dare to comment in light of the tense emotions flying around the room. It took a good ten minutes, with a whispered conversation between the two blondes, but eventually narut calmed down, his traits returning to normal, and he caught his breath again, cleaning his face with a cloth, as did rikku.

Once they were calmed, they sat there as naruto picked the splinters out of his hand, not even caring that his ring was on display as he did so. "Please tell me that was the biggest bomb you have to drop on us and there aren't any more like those coming up?" Rikku asked, wanting a head's up for naruto's sake, still glancing at naruto who was just numbly picking out splinters, not even flinching at the pain he should be feeling.

"Well...there might be one more." He spke, getting the two blondes attentions, also kakashi's and jiraiya's. "It's weasel." Hiruzen started, not sure how to say this.

"Has something happened to itachi?" Naruto and rikku asked at the same time, again, shocking the men. "how-" He started, but naruto cut him off. "He put a letter into my scrolls and gave me some stuff to help me. Telling me how he helped me and looked out for when I left the village." He clarified for the hokage, who nodded.

"I see. Well if you know his identity, then it makes this easier to start out." He spoke, sighing. "Itachi is a missing nin Naruto. He defected from the village after massacring his entire clan, the uchiha, leaving only a few survivors." He spoke, taking the bandage route himself this time.

Naruto just started blankly at him a moment before shaking his head. "I don't believe it. He was one fot he four I trusted to have my back. How can he go from dedicated caring guard that would help me escape, to clan killer?" He asked, looking to the other men, while rikku appeared distraught. Not even a day bac and the bad news was flying at naruto like shit thrown from a djose monkey.

"That's classified naruto, the only thing I will tell you is that all is not as it seems, and don't believe everything you see or hear at first sight." He spoke, giving naruto the wiggle room to dig on his own and to make other theories of his own, rather than believe that itachi went mad. He knew his 4 anbu guard were special to naruto, especially itachi now considering what he did for him, so he had given naruto this much to at least settle some of his nerves. The two blondes sat there and processed the information. "Now naruto, that is the last of the relative bad news, the rest is either indifferent, or good, alright?" He spoke, asking for permission to continue.

"Thank the fucking Sands for that. Naruto's life was a shit storm enough before he escaped and came to spira, he doesn't need to come back to another shit storm on the first day back." Rikku mouthed off, dropping all pretense of formality in lieu of direct words to convey just how she was feeling.

"Watch your tongue young lady. Naruto's life wasn't that bad." Jiraiya spoke, and rikku turned her eyes to the man.

"Not that bad? Not that bad? Oh yeah sure, Picking your meal out of the garbage tins isn't that bad, not at all, especially not when you have to because no store will accept the money you have!" She shouted, her anger now fully earned. "And who the fuck are you to even say that anyway!" She cursed the man. Normally she wasn't once for cursing, not in the slightest, but this... this more than earned it, she'd wager even her meek cousin yuna would be cursing were she in her position.

"His godfather that's who. Where do you think even part of that money he had comes from?" He stated, and the two other men at the table, just face palmed. Jiraiya really knew how to put his foot in his mouth in a way only he could, down the throat to the ankle.

"Godfather?" Naruto asked numbly, looking up from his recently cleanly picked hand up the white haired man.

"Yes brat, I'm your god father. I was your father's sensei, just like your father was kakashi's sensei." He stated, jabbing a thumb to said man and hiruzen just srunched his face up at that one.

"Jiaiya, I thought we agreed to discuss this with him slowly so as not to shellshock all at once with this?" Kakashi spoke, not even denying the man's words and losing his own restraint on that what he said now. What was the pont of subtlety this far in?

"What's the point, Sensei obviously just wants to get it all out there and I have better things to do than just lollygag around here explaining things. While we're at it, let's tell him of his godmother as well." He said, sounding quite Irate.

"I had god parents Jiji?" He asked, emphasizing had in that sentence.

"Yes naruto." He said with a sighing, glaring at jiraiya. "Despite the lact of tact, we did intend to tell you, but only after you processed your secrets and burdens. Since I felt those were the heavier ones to start with. Your godmother is tsunade of the sannin, she was your mother's sensei when she led a genin team of her own. She was supposed to have come back to oversee your birth, but she never came, and then the attack happened. Tsunade is your distant cousin through family lines naruto, however we do not know about her disposition, as we haven't been able to find her since years before you were born even when she left the village. I don't know why." He said, shooting a glare at jiraiya who was about to shoot off at the mouth again.

"But...if I had godparents, or people close to my family, even distant cousns, why wasn't I adopted." He said, a small glance at jiraiya, but a distant, long look at kakashi.

"I was barred from adopting you naruto by the council at the time. I tried, believe I tried, even went under a henge to try and do it." He said, looking down at the table. "I was still in anbu at the time, and after the attack, whenever I got near you, the council would force me into s-rank missions that would keep me away or pretty much insure injury. That's why I became one of your full time guards instead. It was the only legal way I had to stay as close to you and watch over you that I had." He said, his single eye crestfallen.

Naruto was silent as he took a moment to think that through, before he nodded. "I forgive you." He said, and kakashi flinched, expecting some kind of yell, but certainly not forgiveness, so it took him a moment to recognize the words and looked at naruto. "You did your best with what you were able to. And because of you and the three others, I wasn't afraid to walk the streets when you were guarding me. Thank you." Naruto said quietly, still a bit drained from the emotional hurricane he was still going through. Kakashi stared wide eyed at naruto, before bowing his head low, whispering his own words.

Jiraiya was about to speak, but a swift kick to the shin from Hiruzen stopped that. After this was over with, they were going to have a long discussion about a number of things. Ever since he started his new programs and had ordered jiraiya to train handlers for his spy network as well as more seal users, thus cutting into his research and writing time, he'd become very easy to irritate and anger. His lifestyle he had before as a wandering spymaster and author, which his spy network did more of the work for him, had come to an abrupt end and he had to do things as hiruzen deemed necessary. Though when said sannin asked of tsunade, they needed to find her first, and that was hard enough as it was, besides, they had enough medical personal and her old materials to start improving the medical skills of the village with her at first anyway. Not only that, but havig both sannin in the village could be problematic, as jiraiya would nag on tsunade and so of the two, he'd rather have jiraiya in the village where his skills and resources were needed now, while tsunade could wait while they handled what they could until they did need her.

"So one who's put in the effort to be with him as much as he could. One unknown. and One Asshole. Noted." Rikku said. "Moving on to then?" She asked, ready to get to some better news.

Hiruzen nodded, but now decided this needed to be taken care of. "Jiraiya, return to the village. I'll call for you when you're needed, until then, see to your duties and the rest of your time is your's obviously." He said, and watched as the toad sage got up without needing to be told twice and left. Hiruzen sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I apolgize for that. I thought that would go far better, and he'd actually be...well better, than you saw. Though I don't apologize for him or his behavior, just that it happened." He said, trying to placate the tension.

"I'd have thought a godfather would have been better than that too. We take family seriously, even sworn family, among the Al bhed. Hence why we see naruto as family despite not sharing our blood, or even worldly ties." Rikku said, reminding naruto he did have family who honestly did care about him. Naruto nodded slowly, still down, but a weak smile to rikku showed her words reached him. "Seriously, for all of the what, half hour, that I've seen you, kakashi may as well be his godfather, uncle or even older brother, with how honest he was and the effort he put in to be their for naruto." Rikku said, taking up the vocal front for naruto, since he was too drained emotionally to even really speak for himself right now.

"I-..thank you." Kakashi said, bowing his head again.

"Don't thank me, your own effort proves that point enough for itself to earn that." She said, nodding to the man, before turning to hiruzen. "So, good news? Please?" She asked, really wanting some sunshine in this conversation.

"Right. Well, with naruto gone, the council could not hold him over my head to get their way anymore. So I was able to enact a large number of reforms and new directives that brught the village back under my control and out from the civilian council's control. Which I've all but removed." He stated, and naruto looked up, some energy returning to his face for the first time since it left him. "And it was naruto who inspired me to do it in the first place." He stated, now earning a confused look.

"What do you mean jiji?" He asked, now a little more involved.

"That night you came to me abut your education being spotty, I had an idea regarding your future as a genin and the standards of our current genin. Used to be that before the kyuubi attack, we had higher standards, but after the attack, we were short a large force of ninja. So the civilian council suggested an idea to lower the standards so civilians could enter the academy and graduate to swell our ranks and replenish our reserves of ninja, while the jonin sensei would handle the slack in teaching them the rest. This worked to a degree, but the quality of our genin suffered, and more genin died while out on missions, than they did in previous years. So I instituted a reform to bring the standards back up to where they were before and riased the bar further. Our genin need to be well prepared for their futures as ninja, with no illusions. You see naruto, the learning scrolls I gave you is all the curriculum material I included in the new academy reform, piece for piece. I was hoping you'd excel in learning what I gave you so that you'd be better prepared for what's ahead." The hokage spoke, much to a bewildered naruto.

"I did that?" He asked, and sarutobi nodded.

"Not just that, but if I was going to reform the academy, where the future of the village itself rests, then I needed to start reforming the village. Draining the pond of the scum and disease if you will. You just happened to leave at the perfect time where the council couldn't threaten to hurt you to make me reconsider doing it. So I actually have t thank you in a way." He said, smiling to his surrogate grandson, though he wondered if he would still allow him to see im as such.

"Wow... you do awesome things without even being there to do them." Rikku hummed, playfully smacking naruto's arm, getting a smile out of him as more of his energy came back to him. He was at least happier thinking his actions helped jiji.

"So, what happens now?" Naruto asked, feeling better now, he was still in a daze a bit over al the information, but he could deal with it slowly and he wasn't in immediate danger of shutting down.

"Well now I'd like for you to come back to the village if you will. You are still a civiliana nd legal adult, while rikku has no ties to the village, you could go anywhere, but I would prefer if you did come back and gave konoha a chance. Perhaps become a shinobi. The offer is open to rikku as well, if she can adapt what skills she does have to meet the needs of a kunoichi." He said, and both blondes were guarded, and hiruzen wondered if he pushed too hard.

"One thing old man... If I do come back and rikku comes, Me and her are a package deal, no separating us in the slightest, even if we're bleeding, dying or dead. Got it?" Naruto pointed, suddenly resolute where before he'd been ready to break. the change was so sudden it seemed like a coin flip.

"Um, yes." The old man started.

"No Hokage-sama, I want your word as a man and as hokage on this." Naruto spoke, his eyes level witht he wizened hokage's.

"You have my word naruto that I'll not separate you two in the slightest, bleeding, dying or dead even." He said, and saw naruto relax, and rikku ease down in her seat, she'd been nervous over that herself. "hough if we ae to keep you two together as ninja, I'll need to know of what skills she does possess." he stated.

"That's easy. She's already a kunoichi. She was my learning and training partner for all the learning material you gave me, every step of the way, and then some as we learned of the things spira had to offer as well for additional training. We finished the scrolls mothers ago, plus the extra stuff I managed to get." He said, pulling out his storage scroll, and unsealing his learning scroll from it, tossing it over to hiruzen.

"truly? You mean you finished within just four years what should be a five year program with other training included beyond that?" He asked of the two, not quite believing his ears since the curriculum he had drawn up was meant to be the most difficult one for the academy as of yet to produce high quality genin.

"Well if you don't believe us you could just test us to see for yourself." Rikku said, sporting a grin, eager to get something like this started since she knew it'd pick up naruto's spirits n problem. Sarutobi picked up on this and nodded.

"Very well. Kakashi, would you mind putting them through the paces?" He asked, smiling as kakashi rose up. Hiruzen lifted to the table, taking it and the chairs to the side of the room to free up the space, despite the large size of the chamber.

"I think I can do that." He said, stretching a bit. The two stepped forward, nodding, as they took a stance identical to one another. The stance wasn't the standard academy style basic in the scroll, though it was similar, so obviously this had other influences in it. A moment later both Naruto and rikku rushed off with impressive speed, closing the gap with kakashi as they went in from the front, before breaking off sharply to come in from both sides, rikku coming in hide, while naruto went in low and middle. Rikku's jump kicked was evaded by back stepping as was narutos low kick and lariat. But where the man as back stepping, naruto stayd still to allow rikku to use him as a spring platform for another aerial attack, while naruto pushed forward for another lock attack to keep the man off balanced and no solid footing to launch his own attack from.

Kakashi was impressed with the silent teamwork and trust, and that wasn't to mention the level they were performing at. Physically, this was definitely above the new standards of the genin to be graduating now. When he back stepped again, with ill footing, the two withdrew kunai and shuriken, throwing at him and kakashi had to book it out of their to avoid the throw weapons, going to their left and getting into a better footing. He's have to watch for that, but already they were on him again, this time even faster, and started a combination of blows, taking turns for one to close in and perform their moves, and before a counter could be made, the other would dart in to take advantage and give no time to make the counter or recover.

Hiruzen himself was flabbergasted that the two could perform so well, it was like they were a well oiled machine, a team that spent years together. Though he had to rethink his shock, after everything he heard today regarding the two, seeing how they reacted for one another, and the rings, this much actually should have been obvious. "Ninjutsu." He called out just enough to be heard and immediately the two backed off and ran through hand signs, before releasing their jutsu, not bothering to call them out to give prior warning. Naruto fired a stream of fire from his mouth, while rikku did the same with wind, the effect was immediate as the fire blazed with harsh intensity and greater heat and power. Kakashi substituted with a chair just in time to avoid it, and honestly, he nearly bit the bullet for underestimating them on that one.

"Genjutsu." The hokage went on, and naruto grimaced, kakashi found his target, immediately casting one on naruto, however for naruto to dispel it with a pulse of chakra, but ducked as rikku had finished the handseals for her own and counter casting on kakashi, who'd been using naruto's back to avoid being a target till she was ready. The effect, while a low level genjutsu, was that it caught the silver haired jonin flat footed in a genjutsu, and he had to take a moment to dispel it once he recomposed himself from justu casting his own. However when he came out of it, he saw naruto and rikku both airborne with knives drawn, one to either side of him with their blades on a path to meet either side of his neck.

He used the metal plates on the back of gloves to intercept the blows and they had some weight behind the attacks for sure. the two retreated their blades as they fell to the ground, but instead of landing and standing, they landed into a roll backwards and jump, getting their feet under them a fair distance away with a thrown kunai each to prevent the jonin from closing the distance to their recovering positions.

That was when things started to go a bit different. For starters they both made a handseal that had no right knowing that produce a solid clone each, where naruto's clones turned into a large shuriken that he grabbed and spun at high speeds in his han by the center ring, rikku's clone moved forward with her to attack kakashi, and he confrmed it was solid. Thoguh he heard the whizzing of the shuriken and dodged in to feel his top hairs get sliced, much to the two men's shock, but as the shuriken passed by, it droped the transformation and became naruto again, who threw several kunai at him, while rikku and clone handled the sides, and the original naruto came in from the front, trapping the jonin. Kakashi substituted with another chair, but that left the clone and kunai, but naruto substituted with his own clone and dispelled it, along with it's clone kunai before it could hit either rikku.

"Enough." Hiruzen called, honestly impressed. "Alright, I more than believe you on that points displayed. But what of the others, like your academics, and the optional skills." He asked. "And I'd like to know how you learned the Kage bunshin naruto. I don't you picked it up from watching a couple of jonin use it in a fight."

"Well, I suck at genjutsu pretty much, but I make up for it in fuinjutsu." He said, before smiling sheepishly. "Well that's the thing jiji. It's not the only jutsu I know that I probably shouldn't...or rather jutsu we shouldn't know." He said, as rikku came forward with a smile after dispersing her clone. They held their hands out and formed identical spheres of spiraling power. "While you was getting the scrolls for me, I may or may not have opened the vault and copied a few jutsu from the scroll of seals." He said, retaining his sheepish smile, as hiruzn bout had a heart attack and kakashi face palmed.

"h-how did you get in naruto?" the old man asked.

"Well, you don't know this. But this isn't a single thing I forget. Ever, so long as it's from when I can remember, like my earliest memory was when I was two." He said, still not fond of those memories and now hiruzen could understand with perfect clarity just how bad naruto had it. He couldn't forget a single bad experience he had from that point. It was no wonder he left like he did. "You unlcked the vault a few years before that night in front of me, probably thought I wouldn't remember." He said and the old man sighed, then blinked before narrowing his eyes.

"And weasel didn't do a damn thing to stop you either...the sneak." He said, feeling like he'd been praked for several years coming. "So what other jutsu did you take naruto." He asked, not sure if he wanted the answer.

"Kage bunshin, Kage weapon, rasengan, the 2nd and 4th hiraishin-"

"Show me." Kakashi said and naruto sighed.

"Haven't been able to get them to work, they're beyond my level of fuinjutsu to even comprehend, much less use. But I was able to study them to enhance my understanding of fuinjutsu that I did have and enhance our use and understanding of shunshin and kawarimi better, and make my own band of storage seals. The other thing s the advanced henge that was in there, that we reeveloped into the transformation you just saw. The Kaihen." He said, and the two blondes flowed though the handseals, and transformed into their opposing gender, before stepping forward. Naruto put her hair into hiruzen's hand, and let him pull slightly, much to his surprise. "Fully real, functions and all. We...or rather rikku checked." He said, looking over to the now transformed boy who stuck his tongue out at her, before they dropped the kaihen. "We use it to transform into birds mostly for flying around to relax or scout, having had more uses for it besides that for a while."

"Don't forget the anbu stuff itachi left us. like those aerial maneuvers and ground recovers." Rikku said.

"Yes I saw that, while itachi broke that rule, it's a mute point for him now. though I will say you performed it excellently. Yet despite all of that, you two don't seem the least bit tired." Kakashi pointed out.

"Well that's what happens when you master your breathing to the point that you can maintain intense physical exertion on one breath for 8 minutes and 17 seconds. Above or below water, while wearing weights." Rikku stated casually, arms behind her head, and both men gaped. "We have a sport in spira that's played completely underwater and on one breath, for two 5 minutes rounds a game with a single break. Not only that, but their are fiends, monsters, in our world and in the ocean, so you have to be able t fight and not carry heavy breathing equipment, if you want to be in the ocean for any reason what so ever."

"I see...seems you two can be labeled as overqualified. However graduation and team assignments aren't for six months, so what will we do with you two till then?" He thought, just trying to comprehend the absurdity of all he had witnessed and heard. Could he really call these two genin?

"Actually hokage-same, there is something they will need to work on, though I doubt the academy will fix it." He spoke, getting the two pre-teens attention. "their teamwork. Together they work impossibly well together. However if they were to separate, I can already see their individual performance may well suffer. It's not something ill against them, but I think they've worked together so well for so long from the start of their training, they haven't had much chance to develop individually." He stated, and the hokage thought on this point, reviewing what he saw and couldn't help but agree.

"Right, that is a fair point. Though against others their age, this won't be a problem, against someone stronger who uses divide and conquer tactics, this could be devastating. However you are right, the academy won't be able to fix this potential flaw since we want teamwork. So this is what will happen. I want the two of you to attend the academy, going through the steps, if you've indeed learned everything as you've shown, then this will be simple review for you. After the academy though, kakashi will pick you up to take you to a training ground to work on your additional training to fix this and see about where you can advance your skills further. Agreed?" He spoke.

"Hai jiji." Both blondes said with cheeky grins at the same time, and the old man just chuckled.

"Naruto, will you two be alright sharing your old apartment together?" He asked.

"Yeah sure, I see no problem. rikku?" He asked, looking to her.

"Its fine with me. Wouldn't really be comfortable living away from him anyway." She said, thinking nothing of the question since they practically lived together anyway.

"Good. your key then. It's been recently fixed and cleaned, new paint, fixtures, furnishings and all. I've taken care of the landlord as well. You'll have no issues from him. Your account is still open, and the payments have been continuing to be made even while you were gone, so the interest has built up. I'm sure you'll find a good use for the money." He said, smiling when he did a few head calculations to realize just what he may have sitting in his name at the bank. "Today is saturday, so you'll have the rest of today and tomorrow to get settled in before you're to report to the academy by 9 am. Understood?" He finished and they nodded. "Good. Now I hope to see you soon naruto. I have to go make sure no one is causing trouble while I've been away. Kakashi if you would?" he asked.

"Of course. See you back in the village hokage-sama." The jonin nodded his head as the old man shunshin'd out of the temple. Leaving the three to their own devices. "So. Once last surprise naruto. And I think you'll enjoy this one the most." He said with an eyesmile as he started to lead the way out of the temple with the two blondes following, wondering just what the man had in store for them.

 **SO I hope this is a good chapter. Might have been a bit of an info dump, ad not everything was revealed quite yet, and of course we have the set up happening and other things going on. Not exactly happy with it, but I wrote it to try and set up better fr the next chapter that will hopefully cover more time and progress with less focus on a psecific moment so the story can keep moving. this is my self criticism, though if yu see anywher their can be improvement, besides my shoddy grammar or typing skills, let me know.**


	6. Meet the ground

**Okay so here we are with Chapter 6, I took more time on this one because I had to sort a few things and really try to pace it better, and still not sure if I did that good a job. It was difficult to write, but hopefully you all like it. I try and keep the story and pacing, the flow and all that in mind as I write a chapter and it's mind numbing to think how I delete whole paragraphs and so may at a time when I reread it and it just feels wrong.**

 **Some have been asking about the skills and abilities, even the weapons naruto and rikku will have. Well some of that is partially answered here. Someone mentioned world jumping and I understand the concern, but I'm trying to show how growing up in a different environment, where naruto actually gets the attention and care he needs early changes him and the difference it can have on him that shows when he goes back to konoha. That's the goal anyway, you all have to tell me how I do. To you who suggested some other crossovers with naruto, I appreciate it and will give them some cnsidering, but I already have a few ideas rolling, however I welcome all future suggestions to be considered for future stories, though I may cut and paste a few to make a whole story if I find certain elements interesting, so don't be afraid to leave it in a review or a pm.**

 **Thank you everyone for the support and liking the story if you do. On a side note, I mentioned this in the AN for my DBZXnaruto story, my grammar is mostly screwed due to twitchy fingers. I miss keys, hesitate or delay on keystrokes, or don't stroke the keys hard enough for it to type some letters. As for the blocks of text, I am actively working on trying to bring those down. Aside from that, I hope everything else is good and if anyone wants to proof or beta, now idea how to go about doing that, I'm up for suggestions. This is all still new to me guys.**

 **Without further adieu, A shinobi's Fayth.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FF-X or Naruto.**

The walk back to konoha was an uneventful one, and for a moment, totally foreign to both blondes. Not that they haven't walked though a forest before, no. But that they could walk around and not experience a fiend attack. They were paying attention to their surroundings with such alertness it was even making Kakashi nervous.

"You said before you're world is filled with monsters, fiends you called them. I take it they attack at random then?" He asked.

"They can, or they set up ambushes with larger groups or stronger fiends to taken down prey." Rikku said, trying to resist looking over her shoulder for any indication of what they just said.

"Well that explains your alertness then. Relax, we have nothing like that over here. Just enjoy the walk." He said, trying to get the two blondes to loosen up with minimal success. It was small but he'd take it. They got to the main path and walked for a while, before he noticed the two seemed to shiver slightly. "Cold chill?" He asked, the cold on a spine sometimes an indicator of something wrong.

"No, it's cooler here than Home and where we were at before." Naruto said. "Bikanel is a desert Island, and we were in the tropics of spira when we were called here by the Fayth." He relayed to Kakashi, who understood now, they were genuinely a little chilly from going from high heat environment to cooler weather.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it. For now circulate chakra to the top layer of skin, it'll help regulate your temperature." He advised and they nodded. After some more walking, making pleasant conversation as they walked, they soon saw konoha gates, but naruto was walking a bit more slowly now, starting to fall behind and they both knew why. Rikku could practically feel naruto's anxiety over returning to the place that caused him so much torment. Taking his hand in hers an giving it a squeeze, she smiled at him, ad got a smile in return. They started walking faster again and kakashi lead.

The two blondes looked around, taking in the wall and the shinobi keeping an active vigil. "I wonder if those two guards still working." Naruto wondered aloud.

"You know, it's funny you mention that. The day after you left, Itachi pulled two gate guards down to the T&I and had them questioned and worked on. Apparently they've been derelict of their duty by leaving the gate unguarded for a good 5 minutes before the end of their shift, regularly. Apparently enough time for eemy to enter the village unopposed, or someone to escape." He said, eyesmiling at the sheepish blonde. "Better they be apprehended over that, rather than after an enemy has gotten in." He finished.

They came to the gate, signed in, and went through the village. They didn't draw much attention at first, but as they walked further in, people recognized naruto, and the glares started again. Naruto cast his eyes down, and rikku held his hand firmly. While naruto naturally had highly acute senses and didn't need to, they both learned how to increase their senses with chakra, so they could both hear the whispers of monster, demon boy, and all the other hateful things, though they weren't exactly whispers either. What got naruto's ire was what theys aid of rikku, that he tricked her or calling her a demon whore under their voices. Rikku heard this herself, and glared back at them, while holding his hand still.

Oh these people were cruising for payback, but then a thought came to min, and she smiled, deviously, in such a way that made people flinch and question a moment. Naruto's head snapped up and looked to rikku, saw her smile and realized instantly what it meant, and returned her smile in equal fervor. People started getting real uncomfortable seeing the two blondes smile.

"Whatever you two do, leave me out of it please." He asked, fully aware of naruto's pranking habits before he left and what that smile meant.

"You're safe. For now. So no worries." Rikku said, as they walked and kakashi shivered. Finally they stopped by a restaraunt of some kind and initially confusd until they looked to the name sign and naruto's eyes widened.

"Ichiraku's expanded after you left, going from a street stand to full service. Apparently they had changed up their recipe to be more nutritious while staying delicious a few years before you left for some reason. Didn't really catch on until afterwards, but they exploded with business and had to expand to keep up." He told them and naruto was overcome with various eelings, good in all, as he got kakashi's message. They had changed up their recipe to ensure he actually ate better than most of what he had access to.

They went inside and got a table, where they sat and a waitress came, taking their order. Naruto was surprised by the fact that she didn't glare at him like the other villages. "A miso ramen with pork cutlets. A spiced chicken, and a a sample for the girl. Also, a naruto special from the stall menu." He said, offering an eye smile at the widened gaze of the waitress, casting a glance to naruto before nodding and smiling.

Naruto looked at kakashi confused until he heard a squeel and then found himself fixed to the floor, a while mess of brown hair and chocolate eyes staring down at her. "Naruto! It's been years, why did you leave us? We missed you so much!" The girl said as she pulled naruto into a hug, who ow realized this was Ayame, and returned the hug now that he realized it.

"Sorry, it's just..." He went on, but was stopped.

"It's okay. Im just so happy to know your okay. We didn't even know you were gone until we had to ask the sandaime where you went. You should have told us you had someone taking you on a training trip." The girl said, and naruto cued in on the story everyone was told now. People didn't know he ran away, they were told he was sent off for training. Not entirely wrong technically. "Oh! Who is this? Your girlfriend?" and then there was that, and narut's face went scarlet.

"W-what, no, that's-!?" He spoke, trying to get his words out, but as Ayame stepped back and looked them over, smiling at naruto's fluster, noticing how oddly they dressed, and how rikku seemed to be embarrased as well. But her eyes immediately caught the glint of rings, and her eyes widened.

"Exscuse me, Ayame, not to be a bother, but it's been years since naruto has had a proper bowl of ramen I think." Kakashi said, trying to save naruto and rikku from the embarrassment, and trying to desperately stay off the prank list. The woman gasped, remembering the kitchen and rushed back.

"Wow... Women throw themselves at you naru. Something I should know?" Rikku asked, and naruto buried his face into the table, much to the other occupants of the table's amusement and laughter. "Well it's good someone here missed you. Aparently enough to name a menu item after you." She said and kakashi nodded.

"They did, but the stall menu is really only known by the people who visited the stall before their expansion, they don't publicize it, so it's a secret menu." He stated, and naruto lifted his head, realizing that only people who didn't mind naruto at that time would know that menu and smiled. It was nice to know that more than a few didn't hate him.

"And here we are." Ayame spoke, returning with the bowls in question. "I'll come back for the next round of orders naruto and whatever you choose from the sampler. Afterwards I'd like to properly talk to you again. I'll call for dad so he can see you too. For now, enjoy your meal." She started and smiled as they dug in. Naruto immediately fell back in love after so long of being away. He ate lowly to savor, and ikku found a new dish to favor, seeing what naruto meant of the noodled broth dish. They continue to eat and once they finished, naruto hearing the dishwashers cursing his name, he talked with ayame and teuchi. After a while they left

later that night they stood in front of the apartment. "Here we are, well I'll see you monday afternoon naruto, rikku. Have a good night. It's good to see you two again." He spoke, leaving the two of them to their own devices. Naruto looked to rikku and nodded, taking his key, he opened the door and walked in. True to his word, the apartment had been fully renovated, none of the damages he remembered ti having were there, it was spotless. New appliances, new furniture, it didn't feel like his old apartment, which he was actually thankful for. Walking around, they looked to one another and nodded, taking out their scrolls ad got to work unsealing all of their stuff and putting it away.

It was a few hours later before they finished, looking around the finished apartment. "Not bad, not bad at all." He said, taking a seat in his leather chair that he unsealed from the scroll. Rikku came over and sat on the arm of the char leaning against him. "Feels a little more like home now." He said, pulling on eo fhis boots off and dumping the sand out of it from besaid.

"Hah! Just had to do that didn't you?" she said with a grin, before they settled. "So, now that we're not being dragged everywhere or crowded...where do we start first?" She asked, looking to naruto and considering all they had to talk about now.

Naruto sighed, thinking over the last 24 hours. "I don't know... Jecht is Sin, I'm the container to something likely equally as destructive as sin..." He shivered at the comparison, really not wanting that t be true, but there it was, the dates and every fit. "There's just too much, I mean, it's hard enough to think of what we have to do with spira, but the news of what I carry. that's insane I mean I just-" he was cut off when a finger pressed to his lips.

"One thing at a time. No panicking, alright?" She said and got a nod. "Now, elt's start from the beginning, and work our way through. Sin is Jecht, so what do we do about that?" She asked, leaning back against him as they started talking one thing after anther in the order of how things happened. Processing everything that's happened so far, all the news and just getting everything settled and understood. Sighing rikku laid her head on Naruto's shoulder. "Why does it feel like we're in over our heads?"

"Probably because we are. We're just two people...but once we get back home, and find tidus, we can start from there." He said relaxing into his chair and taking comfort from the warmth and pressure rikku gave to him as she leaned onto him. "Still, we're going to be here a while I think, maybe a year. So best to train as hard as we can here to better our chances in spira." He said, looking out the window. "This world is lucky by comparison. While the biju did present a risk like sin, they have ways of dealing with them. while spira has to sacrifice to deal with sin who destroys more than the biju, and yet they still war against one another." He said in thought of how this world was so different than spira.

"I know, it's infuriating that they have such power and yet they choose to war with each other rather than live peacefully." She said, disbelieving of how these people could honestly live the way they do.

"Yeah...well, it's late, best get to bed. I'll take the couch." He said, getting up, but to be stopped by rikku grabbing his wrist.

"Oh no you're not. your not turning your back into knots. Come on." She said, dragging naruto to the bedroom, where they dressed down to the mesh shirts, which had solid material for rikku where she needed it, and shorts, getting in together, like they've done a hundred times before. Rikku laid her head down on naruto's chest and shoulder, drawing comfort from him. Truth was she was scared out of her mind being in such a new and foreign place, and naruto was the only thing familiar to her, and she wasn't about to be separated from him. Naruto didn't question her, for his part he was still emotionally drained, so having her there beside him helped keep his mind grounded and he could find rest, as they both drifted to sleep.

The rest would have been much shorter if not for being together like they were, the foreign room and atmosphere would have been enough to make the rest minimal. Thankfully for them, this was avoided and they got a good long rest in after what was essentially 20 some odd hours of constant back and forth from besaid, to boat, to temple and fayth, to hiruzen and co. to the village, to ichiraku and now here. To say they had been tired would have been an understatement. So when they awoke, they held clearer minds, rested bodies and clear focus.

Breakfast was a simple affair, they had taken some of their pre-made meals meant for their world trotting in spira and ate quickly before leaving. Instead of walking around the village, they smiled to one another as they kaihen'd into two hawks and took off, flying above the village, using their raptor eyesight to see all they needed. They played, flying around one another, and did a little people watching, but like they had trained themselves to, using their vision, they memorized the lay of the land for future use if needed. Course they had pranks to plan, the village had gone far too long without a proper prankster to keep them on their toes. He'd need to inspire someone to take up his mantle when he left. Question was who?

They stopped by the hokage's office, naruto handing over a few things he meant to after they came back, but the emotional tornado of yesterday stopped that. The recording sphere and some pace offerings, such as machina designs, samples of spiran tech and a few other things they could find useful and replicate. When they stopped for lunch later, they sat on the tallest structure of the village, a hotel, sitting on the ledge as they ate a packed lunch together and just talked. Partly about the up coming pranks and several classics he wanted to re-use to remind the people he was back, including an end of year one he had thought of the last few years in spira for when he came back and now wanted to use right before graduation. Other things they talked about was the use of the spheres they had, now that they were here, they had to be careful how they used their spheres in which empty nodes they had available, until they decided to make use of their luck spheres first.

Increasing their luck wasn't some grand ability to alter the laws of the universe, just heightened their own personal probability to make things they wanted or beneficial to them happen more often. They could worry about strength or speed and all that later, they had two starter grids they both had access to, and enough spheres to complete the pair. Which led them to their next point, they had resources now to alter the scope of their training to find where they each wanted to be, and kakashi had been right, they worked so well together that being apart could be very bad for them, so they'd have to work on that, and developing skills the other didn't, would help on that.

They thought a long time on how to fix this, and decided the first thing to do was to find custom weapons, something that they could definitively rely on and be comfortable with. For all his skill with it, naruto was fairly utilitarian with his knife, focusing more on CQC, while Rikku openly employed the knife way more often than he did, but neither were uncomfortable using the other either. So perhaps if they found a middle ground, they'd be set. So their next stop was a weapons shop.

They had visited several but after seeing naruto a few refused him service, and that added more to their prank list. Finally after an hour, they found one a bit tucked out of the way. "Higurashi Weapons - The Wolf Claw" Naruto read aloud, and looked to rikku who shrugged. They walked into the shop and saw it was well stocked. There was a girl with brown hair, done up into two buns on the top of her head that reminded them of animal ears. She seemed bored as she read a magazine, until sh heard the bell of the door.

"Well to the wolf claw. What can I get you?" She asked, almost automatically without any opinion.

"We're looking to find weapons better fit to us. We got knives but, we're at an impasse since we seem to be growing away from them." Rikku said, less interested with weapons that didn't go boom, but she could make those whenever she wanted provided she had materials. Thought the girl behind the counter perked up at the idea of personal, possibly even custom weapons.

"Well what can you two do and what are you comfortable with?" She asked, looking the two up and down now, seeing they were young, about genin age same as her. Very well trained physiques from what she saw, so definitely genin or last year before graduation, likely the latter since she didn't recognize them.

"Well I'm more open to using blades so I think getting paired blades would be better for me, but something I can still punch with, while he's more of an in your face fighter, but will use a knife when he has to." Rikku went on, both coming up to the counter know.

"And something that won't rust easily, since we spend a lot of the time in the water, training and recreational." Naruto added, making sure to add that on, which got a confused look from the girl behind the counter.

"In water a lot? Where? There aren't that many water sources around here to warrant such a need unless you intend to got tot he ocean or something." She went on, confused a bit by that request.

"We were on a training trip recently, a lot of the training was done on islands, ships or directly in the water. Best way to train the body, do weight training in heavy clothes under water. works resistance, muscle, stamina and breathing, while retaining a slimmer physique." Naruto said, opening up his vest a bit more to show the well developed body his mesh shirt did nothing to hide, rikku doing the same with her shirt and shawl, showing the toned abdomen.

"Damn! younger than me but cutting a better figure. So not fair." The girl said, mock crying at the unfairness of it. "But that is some serious training regimen, though I can see the benefits now. Might have to try that myself. Okay so hard to rust, close quarters, blades for you and possibly something to enhance your punches and kicks I'm guessing. though the vice versa option for both when you two need it." She considered the options a moment, thinking of what could be done. "You would be easier, a pair of trench knives would suit you, but the length and design we'd have to discuss. You on the other hand, aside from getting a better knife as a secondary, the options for your main weapon would be limited. Though would you mind if I saw these knives though?"

"Sure, here you go." Rikku said, pulling hers and naruto's knives from their belts, handing them to the girl, who marveled at them.

"Wow... they're beautiful. How'd the smith get the water pattern onto the steel though, I've not seen anything like that before." She spoke, examining the blades. Obviously they were designed to be all purpose for combat, work, survival, the whole deal, not a dedicated weapon. She took a moment to wield both in reverse and forward grips, finding them quite wieldly. getting a few ideas. "If you're sentimental to these, we can melt them down and use them as material for custom weapons. They're too beutiful not to use for a better grade of weapon." She said and naruto had an idea now.

"Actually that sounds like a good idea, but I think we can make a better deal." He said, pulling out a scroll, and from it, unsealed a smaller scroll. The scroll had several storage seals on it, and unsealed a few of them showing different materials. "Those knives were made from an iron on an island we visited, their steel they made all looked like that. The name they had for it was a bit too complicated for me to repeat, but it's called something ebcause of that water pattern on it. We got more here and other materials we picked up intending for weapons or barter with. So let's do that, you can have access to these materials, provided a discount on orers of equal value to the trade of raw material. Deal?" He asked, and the girl was looking at each of the materials, thinking.

"Hold that thought a moment." The girl said, before walking tot he back, leaving the knives on the counter. A short while later, she returned with a well defined man with leathery skin and soot crusted exposed skin, most of his features obscured by dirtied clothes, leather apron, gloves and shaded goggles.

"Little tenten here says you got a deal for me, told me about it. But before we accept, do you mind if I forge a piece of each into a sample to take a look at the structure and traits of each?" He asked, and with their nod, he collected enough of each to form a small bar of each before he left again, where soon, hammer blows could be heard.

"Dad was a shinobi, but a injury put him out of fighting, so he puts his old skills he had with weapons and his use of elemental jutsu to work as a forgemaster, making high tier quality weapons. If he says the material is good, he'll buy it outright and then get you a discount since unique materials are hard to find." She stated, and they talked a bit further on possible weapons they could potentially use, trying out some of what was available already in the shops. "Okay so you want to add more force behind your physical attacks, but keep your hands free for jutsu and utility use. That leaves you with fewer options, mainly striking armor pretty much." She mused, thinking.

"Striking armor?" Rikku asked.

"Mainly armor plating over just the area's of the body you'll use for taijutsu. which really sounds like is what you'd be comfortable with. So how do you fight then?" She asked and naruto gave a demonstration of a few attacks. "So hands, feet, elbows and knees mainly, forehead protector will take care of the forehead." She spoke to herself mainly, before walking down another aisle, and pulling off the gauntlets of a suit of armor. "Hands." She said and naruto followed the simple command, slipping them on. "Well, throw some punches." She waited and watched. Naruto had to adjust for the weight, but instead of accommodating, he found that throwing the weight forward with his strength resulted in more force in his punches.

"Seems like a fit, just a pair of fitted ones and some boots too will set you up, and if these materials are up to snuff, a custom order from them will have a nice discount since you're also providing material." She said, taking the guantlets back and setting them with the armor. They walked back to the counter and talked, introducing themselves finally. After a short while longer he returned with several small bars, setting them on the counter.

"We'll take them, the entire supply you have. In exchange we'll give a shop discount and a custom order for fitted weapons for both of you. Deal?" He asked and naruto smiled, nodding and shaking the man's hands. "Still it's impressive. Several of the material behave like other metals yet have superior qualities, the one like iron cools down to show a water type damascus pattern and perform like a high grade abrasive and erosion resistant steel." The man spoke, getting his daughters the two blonde's attentions.

"Damascus?" She spke, not having heard the term before.

"Damascus is a name to refer to either pattern welded steel, or crucible steel. pattern welded used to be used for weapons that needed certain traits back before we improved our smelting and smithing techniques and used hotter fires, today it's mostly aesthetic to make patterns that this has naturally occuring. Crucible is made when steel is melted in a crucible to liquid to mix it with other metals and materials to get a material with certain desired traits. So tell me what you want and we'll get you measured for weapons to fit." The man spoke, looking to his daughter who nodded, retrieving a tape measure, pen and paper and got to work. Naruto had to be measured for his body, and a slightly bigger knife, while rikku's measured both knives, discused some ideas of different types of trench knives, before settling on a long straight blade type with a blunted and gapped knuckle spikes to punch and catch weapons with, both had rounded pommel rings as well for blunt striking.

"Good, I'll take a few days to experiment with the material before I make them with whatever material I produce for the best qualities you want in them. Check back in about a month to see your order." he said, taking the two survival knives as well for material. They'd pay for the weapons at their pick up, as higurashi wouldn't sign off on a weapon his customer couldn't use.

"Can't wait to see what dad makes, he hardly gets excited over weapons anymore unless it's a new type or rare material he has access to. He doesn't get challenged that much by what he does anymore, so seeing him eager to work is refreshing." She said, glad her dad was motivated for a custom project again. "So tell me about this training some more. I'm the only one on my team not a taijutsu nut so additional training to close that physical gap will help me out." She asked, not ashamed to ask for help when she had to honestly admit, physically she came in last with her team and while she had perfect accuracy, the force behind her throws for range and penetration can always be increased. So the three talked of their training and eventually they set up next weekened for water training with tenten at a training ground with a clear lake. next weekend since after the academy they were doing individual training with kakashi.

"Wait, you're getting training from kakashi after academy let's out? how'd you bribe him to get that?" She asked, thinking about that for a second. "I'd hate to ask, but mind if I tag along too? Nothing against my sensei, but his focus on taijutsu leaves me a bit out to dry at times. So additional training can only help." She voiced, now embarrassed. She wanted to be strong, but recognized without proper instruction her progress was going to be much slower.

"Sure, just show up tomorrow at training ground 7 after the academy let's out. Hell as a graduated and active genin you might be able to help us out, since we had to go tot he academy after we came to the village rather than instant ninja status." Naruto said, smiling now that they were making more friends it seemed. "But I warn you, our training menu is a bit harsh." He warned, thinking back to the desert death march's that woman would have them do.

"Please, Gai has the most excessive training menu in all of the land of fire, doing reps of everything in the thousands and some while handicapped." She mouthed, a little challengingly now. Of course she didn't exactly mention that she only did so much of these herself.

"Do you here that Rikku?" Naruto asked.

"I believe I do. That sounds like a challenge." She said, looking to naruto.

"I thought so. Alright, tenten, why not bring your team with you this weekend and we'll see who's menu is more challenging. Deal?" He asked and she smirked victoriously, feeling like she'd already won knowing her sensei's methods.

"Deal. though what are we betting?" She asked, not letting this go by without stakes.

"How about simple favors for now. Nothing too extreme, but has to be followed out on. Agreed?" he asked and got a nod. "cool, see you then tenten." He finished and they left the shop, satisifed with their deals and orders, and after having replaced their old worn out equipment, were feeling quite prepared for the future. Having weapons made of materials of both worlds was exciting, and couldn't wait to see how they performed.

Checking out the training grounds tenten mentioned, the lake was beautiful, crystal clear, had a waterfall that flowed into it and a river that flowed from it that kept the water circulating and clean. They stripped down to bare essentials, before they jumped in, relaxed and happy to be in the water again. It was a good swim session, unsealing a regulation blitzball and playing with it to maintain their underwater skills. When the two got out, they sun dried as they finished talking about everything, getting their heads together for the next day, before going home for the night.

The next day's breakfast was again a simple matter, packed and ready for the day, they arrived at the academy a full hour earlier and sat up in a tree talking quietly as others started to arrive a half hour later. They studied and analyzed each of them as they arrived, being careful to collect information, not make too many judgements of them yet before they knew more of them. Soon the academy doors open and they all filed in, rikku and naruto dropping out of the tree once the other students were inside and walked in last. They reported to a secretary of sorts who pointed them in the right direction, but the glare he got from her said enough of her opinion on him in the academy. It's been 5 damn years, couldn't these people had forgotten him? No that'd be too easy.

Finding the classroom, they knocked and waiting before entering with a call to come. "Ah, you're here. Alright, class we're welcoming two new students today. They've been on an extended training trip outside of the village so welcome them properly. Please, introduce yourselves." The man spoke, he had brown hair tied up into a pony tail, a scar across the bridge of his face, damn near ear to ear, and wore a standard konoha active duty uniform. Another man with white shoulder length hair and identical uniform stood beside him, scrutinizing them through narrowed eyes.

"Well M name is Naruto Uzumaki." He stated, looking to Rikku.

"And I'm Rikku Arubedo. Pleased to meet'cha." She said, giving a mock salute and wave. A couple of the guys in class were eyeing her and naruto crossed his arms while an eye twitched. He did not like the looks they were giving her. Though the girls, fewer in number, were appraising the both of them.

"Why are you coming in so late in the year, wouldn't it have been better to get back at the start of the year?" Someone asked, she had purple hair that was longer on one side.

"Part of our training was doing practical tasks while traveling. We were a far ways out when it was decided to return, so that's why we're here now. But we had scrolls with all the required work for the current curriculum so we're safe to come in late." Naruto said, answering the question vaguely, but they wouldn't ever know how truly vague he was being.

"What's with the clothes? Different style and lots of mesh, but little fabric." Another girl said, and rikku answered.

"Spent a lot of time in the tropics and in the water. besides you didn't expect us to cover such perfectly tanned skin did you?" She asked, doin a bit of teasing with a reveal of her flat, toned, and tanned stomach that showed some definition with their left hand, naruto following up to do the same. The gazes increased, now on both of them, and naruto painfully heard a few whistles, but left that alone.

"Alright one more question then we need to get on with the class." The brown haired man asked, before selecting a black haired boy, though it seemed all the girls had raised their arms too. Almost excitedly, after having caught their eye on something about the two.

"Are you two strong?" He asked simply, and both blondes quirked an eyebrow at him, before looking to one another and back to the black haired boy.

"I suppose that's a matter of perspective. But we'll have to see on that won't we? Don't want to spoil any surprises." Naruto said with a smile, chin down slightly as he connected eyes with the boy. He smirked coldly, raising his chin upward, as if to look down on him. The stare down lasted for half a minute, before a cough from the man broke the tension of the silent room.

"Alright, please find some seats, we'll be starting the lesson." The man said and after that they took a seat in the back, where they could watch the other students and the teachers. For the next few hours they covered basic academics practically everyone should know, along with subjects solely needed for ninja, theory, and several other subjects that apparently required a classroom environment, Rikku and naruto looked to each other. Yeah, way different than the teaching method their instructors from home used. Decidedly more boring too. However they also spent the time making further analysis of their now fellow students.

The girls kept glancing at them for some odd reason, not looks like some of the guys kept sending rikku, at him, but curiosity and apprehension if he had to guess. Some of the more interesting ones caught their attention and they added to their list of things to know about them. However he caught the gaze of the black haired one, named sasuke now, from time to time an it irritated him a bit the look in his eyes. Just what the hell was his problem? But he ignored it and when they were let out for lunch, he and rikku quickly shunshin'd outside to get away from the others so they could have their lunch. No doubbt they'd be found, but no sense to rush it as they enjoyed their meal.

Halfway through their meal, they could see a boy, brown haired with a dog in his jacket, one of the guys who'd been giving rikku looks, coming their way, looking right at rikku. Naruto regarded him with a lazy eye, ready to move, however the boy he learned wh's name was kiba was stopped by a few girls, one with long blonde hair in a pony tail and the other with long pink hair. Pink...he forgot that his world had some wild hair colors and spira didn't, which made gippals pink hair prank he did back then come t mind and even funnier, but he restrained from laughing. He watched as the girls seemed to be talking/scolding to the boy, he pointed at rikku, then the girls motioned to them and whatever they said, he couldn't hear from this distance over the wind. But whatever they said, he looked to them both then, seemed to recognize something and slumped dejectedly before walking away.

Naruto and rikku looked to each other. "What in spira was that about?" She asked him and he shrugged.

"Beats me, but I'll have to remember to thank those two girls from saving us the trouble. He looks to be a stubborn one and didn't really want to make a bad impression of bashing his head in." He said, saying that with no shortage of mirth and sarcasm. She laughed and started eatting again, and when they were almost done, they were approached by the same girls.

"Mind if we sit here?" The blonde asked, smiling and the pink haired one doing the same.

"Sure, we were jsut about done anyway." Rikku said and they both ate their last bites, before sealing away their dishes to be cleaned later when they got home. The two girls nodded and introduced themselves as they sat under the tree with them. "So what can we do for you two?" She asked, looking to the two women.

"Well, we were wondering how long you to have known each other?" Sakura asked, leaning forward slightly with a grin that naruto wasn't sure he liked.

"Umm, about 5 years." He said, looking to the two and rikku.

"Just rom looking you two are real close. How long have you been like that?" Ino asked this time, wearing the same grin.

"Well, we were young at the time, so we got along easily when we first met, but we started getting closer about 3 and a half years ago. Wasn't till about a year ago when there wasn't much about the other we didn't know about." Rikku said, a little unnerved by their widening grins and excited fidgeting. By now a few other girls ha come and set down, introducing themselves, including the purple haired one from earlier, Ami.

"But how'd you get so close though? Isn't it hard to have any personal time on a training trip that you're always traveling on?" Ami asked, she was almost visibly hopping over something.

"Ugh...well we kinda just make time regardless of what's going on. Training and all is good don't get me wrong, but what's the point if you distance yourself away from the people important in your life?" He started. "As far as how, we spent damn near all our time together, helped one another without being ashamed to ask for help. It helps to start out as friends and just try to trust each other and it'll come. That's about all I can say for that." He finished, not sure why they were asking all of these things.

"So you trust each other with everything then?" Another asked, and naruto tapped rikku, passing the question to her.

"Pretty much, yeah. There's not another soul in any world I'd trust more to have my back or beside me." She said, this seemed oddly familiar for some reason, but she couldn't place it.

"Wow, that's a lot of trust. But you said start as friends, you mean yo need a foundation of friendship?" sakura asked, a bit nervous but excited, now a new girl wearing a large coat with hood stood near by, not sitting with them. Naruto waved her over to sit, might as well. She blushed for some reason but came over, sitting but not looking at them. Okay so a shy girl. He shrugged that off and thought on the question

"I'd say so. In fact that should hold true or any kind of relationship that isn't purely business or professional, because you're going to shout and fight with each other, it's going to happen. So having a strong friendship with the person before you get close or whatever kind of relationship you have will help make sure the fight won't ruin what you have. Hell Id recommend friendship in just about anything you do that involves people you want to be on good terms with, as it tends to be very beneficial for everyone involved." He spoke, giving some sagely advice he had learned over the years doing his people watching.

The girls all seemed to be enamored with the two blondes, and considered their words with certain weight. However before any more questions could be asked, the bell rang and the girls groaned. "Damn and we were just getting t the good parts. Oh well, come on, latter half of the day is mostly practicals and gender specific lessons." Sakura said, getting up with the rest of them. They made their way inside, both blondes still confused, but they had a bad feeling about this. Just what in the hell had changed since naruto left konoha?

Once inside, the two instructors talked over the practicals and guided them back outside, where they stood in the fenced in clearing. "Alright, throwing. 10 of each weapon, extra credit for extra weapons you show proficiency in throwing, we'll shout your targets for you on which dummy to hit. first up..." Iruka went on to name off names, alphabetical from A on the last name. Rikku was the first to go, throwing Kunai, shuriken, senbon and just to hackle them, threw a four pointed slim large shuriken, to hit right in the crotch of the further dummy. More than a few guys drew their legs together, while the girls smirked. Overall she had an average of 8 hits of 10. Others went on, eventually sasuke and Naruto and ino were all that were left.

Sasuke got an average of 9/10 with kunai and shuriken though a 5/10 with senbon. Naruto went next and got an 8/10 with kunai, shuriken, senbon, anda extra kunai in the left eye and a big knife in the right eye of the furthest dummy, Naruto and rikku given replacements until their custom orders were done. Sasuke growled, looking at the blonde who was confused until he remembered, uchiha, eyes...whoops. He just smiled sheepishly, before letting ino go after he collected his projectiles. The girl got a 7/10 with kunai and shuriken and that part was done.

Next was demonstration of the basic jutsu, lined up in groups of fire, displaying their use of the 5 basic elemental jutsu at a time, some had effects larger and stronger than the other, while some had more refined uses. Naruto rikku displayed strong usage of all 5, but surprised everyone when their wind jutsu was the most powerful of the five. Graded, they went on to the old academy three, doing well, though their henge was the kaihen, clones were shadow clones, and substitution could have been performed sealless like their shunshin, but they restrained themselves so they could not seem too far ahead. Tree walking and water walking was easy enough, and finally their final practicals was taijutsu. Genjutsu had it's own classes for two days a week since it had to be performed by instructors individually rather than groups.

Pairs were called out, unless volunteers were given, so they watched the fights go on. To rikku and Naruto who already have combat experience, a look to each other said this was rather tame by comparison, but they stayed quiet and just watched. "Rikku Arubedo and..." the instructor looked through those that haven't gone yet to find a hand up. "Hinata Hyuuga?" He said a bit confused. "Um, okay, thank you for volunteering Hinata. Step into the ring, remember the rules, and begin at the signal." Iruka said, looking over to Mizuki who shrugged and nodded. A few tense moments went by, and rikku was confused, the shy girl she saw earlier was staring daggers at her, and the veins around her eyes bulged out. Several whispers told her this wasn't common behavior for the girl, so why was she acting like this?

"Begin!" Mizuki called out and Hinata raced forward at Rikku, aiming multiple finger jabs at her, rikku dodged all but one, but that one told her something important as her left arm went numb. Narrowing her eyes at the girl who had a small smile on her face, rikku took a more aggressive stance, left arm held behind her now with his right forward and up, Riku started breathing harder, taking deep, heavy breathes, circulating her chakra more forcefully, and could feel her heartbeat rising, pumping blood faster, before she rocketed forward. Instead of attack with the right, she threw the left side of her body forward, using the numb arm for a swing, making her counter meant for an active arm to numb it useless on an already numb arm, when rikku stepped in with a low kick at the ankle, causing her footing to weaken and thus the foundation of her strikes, and then delivered three follow up hard punches into the girl's left side, each movement fast, before snaking her left leg into the girls legs with the extreme close quarters, beyond the range of her strikes and headbutting her with her forehead right between the eyes, and with her legs tangled up, she fell when she tried to back up.

Rikku followed her to the ground, using her one good arm to keep her arms busy while she knee'd at her, getting a few groans and grunts of pain. however a risen knee ready to be brought into the girl's chest was the signal that the instructors called the match in rikku's favor. "Good fight. Let's do it again some time." She stood, and offered the girl a hand, who looked up dejectedly, before taking it, rising to her feet.

"m-maybe some other time...you're strong." She said, before walking away, leaving a confused Rikku. Just what the hell was going on? She sighed and looked at her useless left arm.

"This does go away doesn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah give it about ten minutes." Said one of the other girls, and she nodded with a sigh, returning to naruto's side, while the others were more than a bit surprised. Hinata might not have been the most confident of kunoichi, but she was a strong taijutsu fighter with the gentle fist. So for someone to willingly go in close, and not only use the numbed limb and then get hits in on her, then to take it to the ground like that. It wasn't pretty, but the results spoke for themselves. So looking at rikku, and then to naruto who she had an obvious connection with, they wondered about him now.

"Naruto Uzumaki and... sasuke uchiha, of course. Come on up, and please, don't get excessive sasuke, this is a spar." Iruka stated, sighing as the boy immediately volunteered before he even finished saying naruto's first name. The comment iruka made told naruto that this sasuke was likely someone who took it too far. In all honesty it reminded him of gippal before he got his head out of his taking their stances in the ring, he noticed sasuke's stance seemed weird, like it was open to attacks, but primed to react more quickly. A defense, reactionary martial art?

"Begin!" Mizuki called out, a bit excitedly. Naruto stood in stance for a moment, as sasuke just stood there, and then naruto felt a bit of psychological warfare was needed.

"Ya know, we can just stand here looking pretty all day, I don't mind at all, but I prefer if someone who's supposed to be fighting, you know, actually kind of does. You're kind of losing my interest here." He said, testing the uchiha, some slight goading to see what he fell for. He looked irritated, but still focused as she shifted and rushed forward. Several punches and kicks were thrown, but naruto used swings and jabs to block or parry the attacks before they fully extended and small short kicks to intercept his kicks, using an active defense rather than static blocks.

The uchiha seemed to becoming frustrated and was using more strength and speed now. Naruto stepped in, shooting both arms out to a block a heavy right, but swung his own right fist as a hammer from the block, almost using his arm as a ramp, to hammer fist his jaw, rattling his head a bit. But in this position, naruto pivoted on his right foot, stepping in with the left and from the same block position his left arm was still in, twisted his body with a left hook on the same jaw, compounding on the hits, before following up with a right hook from the position his hammer fist had ended up in being perfect for it, right at the other side of the jaw. dazed, staggering and arms up and wide, naruto took the original right arm he blocked, turned and kneel'd forward, taking the black haired boy to the ground from the shoulder throw, before rotating his body over top of him, knee on his chest, and went on with some down and dirty ground and pound.

The spar was stopped when the boy was bleeding from his mouth, called in naruto's victory. Much f the class, even the instructors were stunned. Naruto got up and offered his head, giving a smile. "Need some work, but you're good. Can't wait to see more of what you can do." He said, offering a hand, but the boy just swatted it away, getting up by himself and walking away. Most of the girls crowded around him, asking if he was alright, he just stayed to himself, brooding, and cast glares at naruto. He sighed and walked back to rikku. "Can't win them all I guess." He said.

"True, but beat his ass enough like you did with gippal and he'll come around." She said with a smile. "I wonder what the problem was though. That girl was glaring daggers at me like I stole something, and then he's acting like you just crushed his pride and wants revenge." She spoke idly, yet a voice from beside them laughed.

"Technically and very close, you're not wrong." The voice belonged to kiba, who was looking to the two in question, at their questioning looks he just smirked. "You'll figure it out in time. By the way, nice to meet you, I'm kiba Inuzuka of the inuzuka clan and this is my partner Akamaru." Said dog yipped. "Didn't think there was anyone in our age group stronger than them in taijutsu. Though how'd you learn to fight like that. It sure didn't look like anything we're taught, but once you got in close or on the ground, you dominated." He asked, and naruto noticed he wasn't giving those possessive looks at rikku anymore, more curious and discerning now, so he calmed.

"Oookay, well, nice to meet you too. And we've been around a bit, saw a lot of how different people fight. We used to spar with each other and learn together, so we knew everything the other could do and just started doing anything and everything we can to get the better over the other, put that together with some things we learned in passing with the academy style, and then we got that. It's not fancy, but it hurts. and that's really the point of getting in close isn't it, either to shut them down or inflict damage and pain." Rikku said, flexing her arm that she got feeling back in now.

"I can see that. That's actually makes so much sense now that I think about it." He said off handedly and the two blondes smiled to each other.

"Well if you want, maybe we can do some training some time, maybe some time this weekend?" Naruto asked, and kiba smiled.

"Oh yeah, I'm all for that. I'll even bring some of what I got to see if you can use anything. Sound fair for the trouble?" He offered and they nodded. "Sweet. We'll we got self development tomorrow for those that finish their genjutsu sections early, we could also talk then too." He started, getting a nod. The bell rang and sighed. "Gender specific classes. C'mon naruto, hopefully you've learned a few things about this already otherwise this could be embarrassing for all of us. Might want to follow the other girls rikku or they'll leave you behind." He finished and they separated after a quick squeeze of their held hands.

Naruto followed kiba, hands in their pockets. "So what does having akamaru as a partner entail exactly?" he asked, making a slight tail pun that kiba caught and laughed at.

"Well akamaru is trained to fight with me, he has my back and I have his. He can use jutsu too, so we fight together as a single being." He commented and naruto nodded.

"That sounds awesome. That's how me and Rikku fight a lot when we had to fight fi- ugh, fiercer enemies that really made it hard to take down. We trust each other completely to have each other's back, no questions or hesitation." He spoke, carefully covering his small slip of the tongue.

"Wait, you two have killed before?" He asked, shocked by the news.

"only a few, about a year..maybe a little more ago. We were travelling between towns when bandits occupying the road showed up, that's the thing about training abroad, life doesn't wait to see if you're ready to make use of your training." He spoke, and it wasn't a lie. They really did travel between towns, disguised as merchants so they could get close to the temples to sneak in to get the info cid wanted when small time bandits stopped them, and they did have to kill. They both ha to deal with it, thankfully the Al Bhed are family and they got the help they needed to live with what they had to do to survive.

"Damn, that's rough man. Mom says even with the new curriculum we're not blooded until several months after we become genin, when we take a more serious mission meant to blood us to get us accommodated to what the job requires. We of the inuzuka have to be careful because once our partners taste blood, it could go very badly, just matters how strong we trained, raised and befriended them." He spoke, rubbing akamaru's head as he whined, the dog knowing he'd have little, at most partial control, over what happens, and afraid he might not be o the good side of what happens.

"Well I hope you and Akamaru pull through, I can't imagine what losing someone your so close to can do to you...I certainly don't want to know." He stated somberly, kiba nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, enough of doom and gloom, here we are." He said, walking into the classroom with the others. All the boy were seated near the front, a litle closer together, and he could tell this lesson was more vocal than paper. The instructor a male obviously, looked up and then back to a paper and nodded.

"Ah, Mr. Uzumaki, Welcome. Please take a seat, My name is Ichirou Arata.I've been informed you've been on training trip for the last 5 years and you knowledge in some of the gender specific subjects may be lack, though obviously you at least know some considering your status." The man spoke, getting naruto's attention with a confused look. "Some of the subjects we learn would be better used by single males before they are married, but since you're already married, it could be difficult for you if you tried with anyone but your wife, even if it is for a mission. Which I would like to tell to the whole class here, even if you get a mission for it, do not believe you are safe from your significant other." He stated, looking tot he others, who noded, some gulped and others just paled. The man missed naruto paling as he sudden;y realized...everything that happeed since the fayth to now, the looks, the words, all of it, even the girls and to his thought, kiba's change in attitude. ALl of them thought he and rikku were married.

But instead of outright denying it, he err'd on the side of caution and wanted to probe for information, despite how he may look as a fool if he did. "Excuse me, Arata Sensei, but what would be some f the other things I'd learn if one weren't already married?" He asked, phrasing it such a way to mean in general.

The man nodded, his status made some of the thngs useless to learn so he likely wasn't taught those things on his training trip, or his mentors were just that useless. "Well you see..."

"...various other methods to seduce your targets, how to approach and not to mention the things I've told you already, and like the rest of the girls here, your physical innocence would be given up to keep that from being taken from you forcefully and for prep for such assignments where experience is needed. However the more hands on lessons such as those are voluntary to those kunoichi who do not mind taking those missions." The instructor said, smiling softly at rikku who was using all of her willpower to keep an even face, despite the total maelstrom of panic and other emotions wailin like a banshee in her head. If she were calmer she might have been able to feel more than just her own dread, panic and distress, but she'd remeber that later. For now she had a problem.

The instructor for the kunoichi only class, Miss Yumiko Tsubaki, just up and told her if she wasn't married, they'd claim her virginity with a tool and possible have to learn how to seduce other men and possibly even women, and variou other things she didn't care to mention or remember. Nodding her head, she took a seat, and calmly listened, but in her head all her thoughts wer racing to everything from the fayth to now, and like naruto, realized the impression every had of them. They were so emotionally riled up from coming from spira they didn't even give the rings another thought after leaving the fayth. And now they were basically locked into being wed, otherwise she'd lose something important, and while she couldn't imagine it for naruto, seeing how devious ninja could be, she didn't want to guess, only hoped that he didn't deny whatever accusation of them being married was shot at them until they met up again to talk about this.

By the sands, did hiruzen and kakashi think they were married too!? They had to, now wonder he asked if they were comfortable in the same appartment or the fact kakashi didn't question how well they worked together. Oh she wanted to bash her head into the table for this. But she settled for cursing the fayth and could have sword she heard laughing in the distance. She managed to calm down and reign in her emotions, but then sudenly felt distress that she had just calmed down from, but oddly it didn't feel her own. How was that- she looked down to the ring and paled...two way mood rings. Are they serious!?

Rikku wanted to cry, she really did, she liked naruto, she really did, but this was all happening way too fast. Hell she wouldn't have minded the kiss on the boat, but basically being thrust into marriage like this. She strangled a groan, listening to all the ways to manipulate your targets with seduction or other gestures limited to kunoichi...She was glad that these classes were only two days a way, monday and friday.

After the classes let out, Rikku found naruto in a hurry, thinking of wantig to find him, she felt a pull from the ring and followed it, like the fayth said it could do to track them. Apparently naruto had been doing the same as they saw each other running toward one another. "Swing tree." She whispered just loud enough for naruto to hear and he nodded, they both shunshin'd out and into the tree they'd been hiding in that morning. "Married?" she asked, cringing as she said the word.

"Married." He sighed, defeatedly. "I don't even want to mention some of the things they'd do if I weren't." He shuddered.

"I think we both just dodged the bullet on that one. But you do realize why everything that's been weird up to this point from the fayth to now, has been right?" She asked, hoping he got and he nodded, holding his head.

"Everyone since coming here, thinks we're married, not just the class and teachers, but ayame, teuchi, Kakashi, Jiji, even tenten and her dad, and..." He stopped and closed his eyes tight, remembering something kiba said in class and what he spoke of about hinata in regard to what rikku said about hinata. "I think Hinata too..I remember now. I saved her from bullies one winter before, and now..." he spoke, face palming as he trailed off and Rikku caught on.

"And now the girl has a massive crush on you for it only for you to come back apparently married. that's why she was starring daggers at me. She thinks I stole her man." She muttered, putting her head to the trunk of the tree, wanting to jsut bash it in till her head was buried into the tree. "Ohh, naruto wha are we going to do, I mean, we, you, I..." She tried to make words for how she felt about naruto, she really did, but it came out a garbled mess since the object of said feelings, was right there before her.

Naruto, while sharing similar feelings, was looking away, blushing red as he remembered how they almost kissed on the boat, and then all the teasing back in spira from the other Al bhed, fighting gippal who challenged him for the right to rikku, which he didn't believe was how that worked in any way shape or form. He had to admit, he did like her, a lot. Seriously how could he be so close to and not. But admitting to it openly, especially after being dropped into an assumed marriage, as in everyone else has done assumed it, and it's likely spread past those who made the original assumptions now. He sighed and nodded. "What other option is there. If we admit to not being married, they'll surely do...that, to us, whatever they obviously intended for you if you weren't married since you didn't deny it either, and to me. However if we stay supposedly married, then sooner or later, they'll expect to see public shows of affection..." He stated, trailing off again to let that hang in the air.

They both blushed at the thought. Hadn't even had their first kiss yet and this happens, and now it's made the idea of it awkward and forced. Though Rikku understood naruto was right and she really didn't want to lose that to a tool, that was special. But what she said of it happening if she got captured, she didn't want that to happen either so either she lost it their way, or her own way, but it'd have to happen and more than likely, way sooner than she was ready for, since as she figured, no mission outside of the village was garunteed. This time she did bang her head into the tree trunk. As much as she wanted to curse the fayth more now, she couldn't help but be thankful since the situation would have probably have been forced, or persuaded if the ring hadn't been on her finger.

"We can talk more about this later, first let's get out of here Naruto. Kakashi should be here for us and we don't want the man getting suspicious of us not showing up." Sh stated, dropping down out of the tree followed immediately by naruto. A few of the students and parents were there, the students just smiled knowingly at them, while the parents scowled, saying a few things improper before their kids corrected them and told them they were married, and sure enough they looked again and saw the rings, the light of recognition flaring in their eyes and some gave a small smile towards them with a nod. The others were indifferent, but that was an improvement over their disapproving looks they had before hand. The both of them held back groans, great, it was already spreading further.

Kakashi was there, reading an orange book and just giggled perversely, but whether at the book or them, the others didn't know, and the two blondes had no idea about the book so they assumed them. Walking over to the man, naruto started first. "Could have told us about that last class you know. That could have saved us some embarrassment." Naruto spoke in a betrayed manner.

"Not like it matters since your marital status exempts you from certain practices. Besides I was hoping you two would come out flustered, instead you come out from a hiding spot where I'm wondering what a young married couple would do away from prying eyes." The man giggled in the same way as before and the two face palmed, while others around, parent and student, laughed.

"Can we just go please." Rikku asked, mortified at the teasing with the already awkward situation they seriously could talk about and were trapped just nodded and grabbed the two's shoulder, the three performing the technique themselves for a joint shunshin, kakashi deciding the location.

 **Okay, there it is. Hope it's well received. So what did you think about this? I figured that surprising bit would have been one of the things cut from the old curriculum for civilians to pass without issue when the standards were lowered. Not this time! Hahaha! I'm bad, I know it, but sometimes, it just feels right to write a certain thing a certain way without even realizing you did it until after you reread it and find it's perfect. That's what happened here and I'm not changing it.**

 **So what did you all think? Leave a few words or a whole page in the review, or even a pm, promise I'll reply and talk to you.**


	7. The thing about twins is

**Another chapter in the bag, grammar might be worse on this one, but I'll admit, really am too lazy to do more on this one, I'm dead tired. It's over 13,800 long. So not really much in the way of review replies, or pms really, which kinda sucks, I would like fayth to have more actiivty, but wishng dragon seems to be stealing the show. Hopefully this chapter will help. Got some fluff, little bit of drama, funny and hopefully other stuff in here for you. Yes I didn't drag out the ring implication because it couldn't make sense, in fact the only reason it lasted as long as it did because both were so mentally and emotionally drained due to recent events that they literally didn't have the mind to see it until they were told flat out to their face. Another day and they would have realized it on their own.**

 **Thank you guys for the constant support, likes views, favorites and reviews, seeing the activity lets me know you like what I write and to keep writing because honestly, if you all didn't enjoy, I might very well not be so motivated to write it and just let it stay head canon, instead of fan fiction. Keep it up guys, let me know what you think so I can give you more in the future.**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own FFX or Naruto.**

With the combined shunshin, the three of them made short order getting to the training grounds, with Kakashi acting more as the guide, deciding their direction and destination, while rikku and naruto were doing more of the leg work with their enhanced shunshin.

"Damn, that's some distance to cover in one go. Mind teaching me the variant you use?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure, just so long as you follow through with teaching us in return, we'll share what we know and developed, some of it anyway." Naruto said, not fully willing to give up everything they learned or developed, like their kaihen, that was staying their's for as long as possible.

"Good. Now for starters, let's-" He was about to continue when he saw a girl in a pink shirt, blue pants, brown twin bun hair approach.

"Ya'll got here fast." Tenten spoke, giving a smile.

"Oh yeah. Kakashi sensei, we sort of invited her for traiing too. Her jonin sensei is-" Rikku started, but a held hand and a sigh from kakashi as enough to stop it there.

"I know, a taijutsu tunnel vision'd master and instructor. I brought this up with Gai before on your develpment tenten, that their was only so much you could learn underhim, despite his skillset being more than just taijutsu, his focus on it is damning, and isn't really helping you, a weapons mistress. So this isn't unexpected. If these two invited you, then welcome. However this first part of their training may not interest you, but may offer a different perspective." He stated, and she nodded, taking a seat off to the side to watch and listen.

"Anyway, we'll start with the core of any standard ninja's skills, Taijutsu. A light spar to refresh my memory and give tenten now an idea o what we'll be going over and your skills. Begin." He stated, and like saturday, the two came in with pure taijutsu, using their teamwork to try and overwhelm kakashi. Despite seeing a master and two veritable experts fight so much in the same team, seeing the teamwork of these two was like watching a dance where there was no beginning nor end of any one movement between the two, honestly it reminded her of swishing water around a bowl, the rising wave on one side and the low dip in the other, before the ater would flow to do the reverse on the other ends of the bowl.

"Enough." He called, this time having been pepared and much more aware of their fighting method, was able to take them with beter display compared to the first time. "Now you two are pretty much perfect to be on a genin team already. You're only problem is the reliance on teamwork between you two in lieu of being able to stand on your own when you have to against strong opponents. I was watching your spars at the academy and you both have studied grappling and ground tactics for individual skill sets, though I can see the difference. By the way, good job for both of you on that, rikku for taking on a jyuuken user and winning, and naruto for fighting sasuke and trouncing him. Both Hinata and sasuke are strong for their age and class with unique taijutsu styles, so taking them down, showing the weakness in their forms and displaying skills not normally used, a good show." He stated.

"But already I can see some of your differences, so we'll work on individual craft. Now, is there anything youtwo can think of for individual work before we get started?" He asked, and received a somewhat surprising answer, their weapon orders and thoughts on how to move forward. Thinking of that, what their orders meant for their developing styles, and all, gave him further ideas. "I see. That helps clear up some trial and error then. Wen we meet tomorrow I'll have several books and scrolls on taijutsu practices, combatives an a style or two that I think would fit you, we'll start from there to develop your indvidual styles into something unique to you. But with that out of the way." He said, waving tenten over.

"We'll work on other things. Tell me, what chakra control exercises do you know?" He asked.

"Well, we know the various Leaf methods, Leaf sticking, spinning, balancing, tree walking, water walking, combinations there in and even a few of our own. Like water skating and water missile." Rikku started, getting a confused look from tenten and even kakashi. "Well water skating is what it sounds like, using chaka control to skate on the water's surface, but what about underwater. Basically same concept as skating but applied to th whole body to accelerate and move by chakra alone while under water. Harder to do, but involves full body chakra control from all of the tenketsu working together to make it work. That's why despite naruto's massive reserves, he has pretty good chakra control." She stated, getting nods from the other two non-spirans.

"Interesting, another thing to learn. Well, at any rate, Seeing with Tenten here, I think a new exercise would sit you three well. Chakra strings." He stated, motioning with a hand, where just visibly, light blue chakra threaded out from his finger tips, connecting to a small rock, which was suddenly thrown from the ground to kakashi's hand. "It's mainly used by puppeteers, mostly from suna, who use it to control puppets from a distance. However, it has other uses, such as with the rock just now, or..." Throwing a kunai wide of any target, he twitched his finger and the kunai suddenly changed direction, stabbing into one of the three half buried standing logs. "Directing the movement of thrown weapons in flight, and I'm sure a menagerie of other uses you can find out for yourself. Skilled users can apply it to quick escapes, such as pulling a comrade or themselves from harms way if a kawarimi isn't prepared, or pulling an enemy into an attack. Things of that nature. It difficult, but teaches precise, articulate control of your chakra from fewer tenketsu points on the body. So here's how it's formed." He started, explaing how to create the chakra stings and cutting them loose for a half hour t practice to get the basic concept an feel down, successes or not.

"Alright, enough of that. Next we'll be working on ninjutsu. I already know you three well enough, from the spar and from gai. respectively. You know the basic elemental jutsu and even developed your control to mae them a bit more free form, consider this, taking your control up higher, to apply the elemental chakra to say, taijutsu strikes, thrown weapons, or even to already existing jutsu to alter it's effect. Here are scrolls for each of you, though since you two live together you can made due with the one now, so here tenten. The scrolls teach higher level molding of elemental chakra, how to better mold it into the elements you want them to be, this will take time, so don't rush it. best to start with primary affinities first and branch out from there. I won't be teaching any higher elemental ninjutsu until those exercises are completed as the scrolls dictate." He stated.

"Genjutsu obviously rikku and tenten will benefit from, while you naruto, your chakra is a handicap in this area, but that pulse you did can be expanded to encompass an area, how big is up to your reserves, so we'll work on that and your ability to identify stronger or more subtle genjutsu used on you, and how quickly your can mold chakra to form the release pulse to dispel genjutsu, the faster the better. You two for now practice the genjutsu you do know, release methods and better ways to incorperate them into how you fight, while I work with naruto for a moment until you need me." He stated, and they got to work. Today was the overview of everything, so as the afternoon wore on, their genjutsu practice moved steadily. Between rikku and tenten, their genjutsu was moving swiftly, while naruto was constantly practicing speed and range of the pulse forming and the pulse itself.

"Weapons you all craly have figured out, so until your orders come in we'll skip that. Now you three are unique from most of the genin, as you thre are the only ones in your age range that have skills in fuinjutsu." He stated, tenten shooting looks to the two blondes, shocked, and the same in return to her. "Yes this is an interesting point, so while I hadn't counted tenten, she lucked out with you two. Here, like before with the elemtal scrolls. These books are the basics from ground zero, but more comprehensive, and informative, that covers everything in the lowest tier of Fuinjutsu practice and prepares for the next tier of learning. This is different from the fuinjutsu training in the academy, or the ones in your training scrolls you two had. These were meant for the sealing corps konoha was preparing to make 13-14 year ago, overseen by the fourth hokage, a seal master compared only to very few, not even his master jiraiya could match his prowess in the field." He stated, getting their attention in immediate order with that knowledge. "My sensei wanted the sealing corps to be the best among the elemental nations so their training was comprehensive in heavy detail, unlike our more cut and dry unit we have today. Show me progress with these, and I'll see about getting the books from the next tier for you. Agreed?" He spoke, getting eager nods from Naruto and tenten, though rikku sighed, this wasn't her ideal subject, but she did know some things.

"With that out of the way, I believe we can use the rest of the day for learning some of those modified or new techniques you'r willing to let go, ne?" He stated with a eye smile. Rikku and naruto smiled, before gettingt hem started, first with a promise not to teach it to anyone themselves, getting them first with the modified, sealless kawarimi. The jutsu was faster to use and faster in action, and didn't require as large an replacement and at it's extreme as demonstrated by naruto, nothing to replace with at all, becoming a highspeed movement to avoid injury. This received no shortage of praise, but it could use work if he intended to use it as a movement technique. Once they got that down, tenten had to be taught the basic shunshin before she could learn their seal-less and cloudless or non-leaf variant, as you just disappeared and again, faster to use, faster in action, and could be used for greater distances, less chakra and leave no traces of direction of travel. This made for an impressive improvement over the former techniques, kakashi making a comment on shisui before they moved on.

They quickly grasped water skating, easily, before long the four of them were moving on top of the water of the river at speed, both with and against the flow. However water missile was another thing all together. "Might want to do this one tomorrow, and bring swimming clothes and gear, otherwise you may have to lear to hold your breath for a bit longer than two minutes to get this one down. It's useful because aside from the full body tenketsu point and chakra control should you be dragged under water, it can allow for high speed water movement where the enemy who drags you under won't expect you to be able to." Naruto stated, stretching a bit along with rikku.

"Fair enough. But what are you two doing?" Tenten asked.

"Well getting ready for a swim. We were trained and practically raised on the water if you want to look at it that way. So we're always ready to swim." Rikku said, and with they started tripping down wthout a second thought. Tenten's eyes bulged comically while kakashi just blinked owlishly. Naruto and rikku down to swim clothes and mesh, immediately jumped into the river. "Now watch, we'll demonstrate." She finished and they nodded, taking a breath before diving. They stayed shallow, but then started to move against how their bodies were moving, able to make sharp turns, fast dashes and spins, even attacks and a bit of sparring under the water. What really surprised them though was the count. They stayed under the water's surface, going on 6 minutes and counting, doing all sorts of intense physical activity, until around 8 minutes, the came up for air. "And that's how it's done." She finished, shaking her hair of water, smiling.

"Damn, didn't know a person could do that or hold their breath that long." Tenten went on, getting a smile in return.

"we trained hard for that. among the group who taught us how, we hold the record at 8 minutes and 17 seconds. We're shooting to increase it to 9 minutes, but that's a pain in the ass to get to, current lung capacity and all." Naruto said, floating in the water but using the water missile exercise to stay in the same spot in the river, even against the current. Tenten was blushing a bit at the abs and all under tight tanned flesh she was getting an unhindered eyefull of, but turned away once she remembered that ring on his finger, a little ashamed to ogle another's man.

"See something you like tenten?" Rikku asked suggestively, thoroughly intent on teasing her as she knew exactly where she was looking, though not concerned since the fact she turned away told her what she wanted to know. Tenten just blushed harder, hoping she hadn't been caught was gone now. "It's okay to look so long as you don't touch. Well, so long as you don't touch when I'm not there to say otherwise." She teased again and this time, tenten's blush was so harder, she could swear her exposed shoulder wre blushing too, revealing some subtle freckles. Naruto had to blush at that one, looking incredulously at rikku...oh she was going to get hers for that, but he had to admit this was fun. Kakashi meanwhile was restraining all perverted giggles while he enjoyed the back and forth.

"a-a-anyway... is there anything else we could work on today?" Tenten asked, now more thoroughly embarrassed and just wanting to change the subject. Rikku and naruto shrugged, getting out of the water, and getting dressed.

"Well we could go on and leave and work on fuinjutsu together over some dinner or just food ad then home. It's getting later in the day now soo.." He went on, looking to Kakashi who nodded.

"I'll see you three tomorrow then. Tenten I'll try o have a few things prepared for you too. Nothing against Gai, but his focus on lee who he feels for so strongly, and Neji's own focus on taijutsu is leaving you too little to develop with. So I won't tell."

"If I don't tell. Got it. All Gai needs to know I made some friends who I'm training with on my own time." She said with a chesire grin and got kakashi's eye smile in return. "Gai's a good sensei, he's help me improve a lot, but only in fields he's strong with and I need to expand beyond those, so Im grateful for the chance kakashi. I'm not sure I'd like the result of fighting someone on just those skills alone of they had one or two solid methods for countering my weapons alone." She said, getting a nod of understanding.

"Right then. Well, catch you three tomorrow. Work on the materials I gave you today. Tomorrow we'll be working on your two's taijutsu and getting some tips for better buki-tai techniques for tenten with ninjutsu. Plus I'll be training you three as a team to help you two to learn to work with more than each other and hopefully help tenten learn to adapt to other teams or people she might have to work with in the future. See you then." The cyclops eyesmiled before he shunshin'd, already using the advanced shunshin he picked up from the two.

"Right, well shall we go too? I know of a cafe that serves some nice-" Tenten stopped, looking to the two as they noticed some apprehension in their faces. "Whats wrong, did I say something?" She asked, concerned over that she might have insulted or hurt her two new friends who were helping her.

"No! not at all it's just... well I used to be a prankster, you might remember, hell I still am. But the people seem to hate me, even after 5 years of being gone, I come back and a lot of the villagers hate me, deny me services, things like that. That's how we came to your shop yesterday, w tried several other stores but were denied service and kicked out. So I'm not sure if a cafe would let me in, or if they would continue to serve you if they saw you with me even if I'm not there." Naruto spke, honestly, though his eyes practically screamed for her to not ask why.

Tenten, getting the look and hearing those words, grew angry for her friend. To deny services out right, for ay reason, just on principal of something was ludicrous. She ground her teeth and calmed. thinking a moment, he thought of something else. "Well then how about I go pick up some take out and we can eat elsewhere then. Maybe find a park or something." She suggested, and the relaxed expression was answer enough. "Alright, meet up at the wolf claw in about an hour, I'll have us plenty of food and drink and we can find somewhere to eat. Sound good?" There was a series of nods, before they all shunshin'd away.

An hour later saw them at the shop, tenten waiting with hands full of cloth sacks filled with delightful aromas. "Good you're here. Got a place in mind?" She asked, and a quick nod with a combined shunshin between them all got them to the top of the hokage monument, where they enjoy a hearty but relaxing dinner together, just talking of the day's training, swapping stories, though it eventually led to talking about the gender specific classes. "Yeah those were not pleasant. The tool they use is cold and just feels wrong going in and-" She stopped, slapping her hand to her mouth and looking to naruto.

"It's alright, he can listen. Besides not like he's foreign to female anatomy." She said with a smirk at naruto with the inside joke, making Tenten gasp.

"You two have done that already!?" She gasped out, disbelieving what she just heard. Now it was the blondes turn to blush so dark that even tenten in her cool'd shawl felt hot.

"what!? n-n-no! I'm still a virgin and..." Rikku stopped herself from stuttering into a rambling fit over her embarrassment.

"Wait, they didn't take it from you yet? But I mean that's...if you get captured." Her tone turned serious, and concerned.

"I know...and as I hear from naruto, it isn't any easier from what the guys would have to endure if he wasn't already tied." Rikku said, holding up the ring'd hand for her to see, while naruto paled a bit with shudder.

"What could they possibly do to a guy I mean it's...it's...oh." She spoke, realization set in, at least partial.

"Oh is right. It's a psychological weakness that most men assume it won't happen to them, so it's doubly mind shattering when it does happen to those that are captured, as any good interrogator will knwo f this weakness and prey upon it like a wolf at a free meal when starved." He stated "The tool is ribbed." He commented, making both girl's flinch. "But the other side of that is they prepare you for seduction as well, same for you I guess. But someone doesn't view the unaltered male organ as prper for such, and so if it wasn't done at the hospital when you were a babe, it will be done during the training and allowed a week's rest to proper heal." He said, partial shudder and confusion from both girls.

"What do you mean altered?" Rikku asked, and while tenten had an idea, she remembered when the boys were gne for the week from school.

"Circumcision. They cut and remove skin from that area." He spoke, drawing his legs in and both girls paled, hard. The girls looked to one another, now understanding in detail o that tidbit and why it could be considered quite equal to what the girls went through.

"Damn...they really being through on this aren't they?" Rikku asked.

"Part of the hokage's reforms. Dad said the hokage reviews every failed mission and why, and more than likely enforced these reforms and new practices, even for the guys, to limit physical and mental damage to as minimal as possible with as much preparation as possible. No one talks about what the specific tortures they use in interrogation, only what was given up information wise. So a lot fo the times, according to dad, those that do get rescued from capture or enemy interrogation don't talk to a shrink or anyone to help them and eventually they just...break." She spoke, not really enjoying this line of thought. "So thinking on it like that, it's not hard to see why he put all of these things in place. Unpleasant now, even a bit painful and intrusive, but ultimately I'll admit I'm better apt to dealing with the possibility of it if it happens to me." She stated, though her face was stoney, not happy, but not depressed about it either.

Rikku was look around uncomfortably, as was Naruto, as tenten brought up some god points that really made them question a number of things about their future in this world. Tenten, seeing their discomfort, changes up the conversation back to soeone she asked already. "So if you two haven't done it," She started, fully intent on getting her revenge for earlier "then how does Naruto know the female anatomy so well hmm? Or that you have an idea of what he was talking about?" She asked, smiling as she saw them blush again. "What do you sleep naked together? Morning showers to save on time and hot water?" She asked, milking this for all it was worth.

Both were spluttering their guts out, riled up and embarrassed, but thy calmed and nodded to one another. A few seals and both transformed into basically gender swapped versions of themselves. Riku and Naruko. "We managed to develop a transformation that is real, down to the last minute detail. Even bodily functions and reactions to outside stimulai." Riku explained, taking, his now, hand and deftly grabbing naruto's chest, pinching, getting a yelp and embarrassed moan from the, now girl, who blushed and bowed her head to avoid looking at either of them. Before she shot a withering glare at the new boy and smacked him in the testicles, dropping him to the ground.

Tenten was gaping at the two, not believing what she was witnessing. Then when she processed what they did to demonstrate, she laughed, hard. She laughed so damn hard she fell back clutching her sides and rolling on the ground. She laughed for a good few minutes before she calmed and looked the two over, before suddenly invading naruto's space and with deftly skilled hands, invaded her clothes and felt around.

"I'll be damn, it is real." She said, pulling her hands away from the now crimson faced girl.

"Yep, it doesn't dispel, can't be detected, and aside from the initial cost at transformation, uses about the same as a henge to sustain itself, without having to keep a constant focus on a mental image, because once you transform, it's the new you until you end the jutsu. Hell even shuriken and other things are possible. This is how we both know the other gender's anatomy so well." She said, and they ended the jutsu. "Of course, there are downsides.. Like if naruto starts going through a cycle, he can't change back. That's was a fun two weeks. Turns out dear little naruko is an underworld type, not a golden girl." She aid cheekily, dodging a thrown kunai from naruto, while tenten looked over to naruto who was blushing.

"How about when you got a hard on the first time and couldn't even focus on a single damn thing, much less dispeling the jutsu, and had to hide out in my room to avoid all females before you could calm down to transform back to normal." Naruto countered, making rikku freeze, and a quirked eyebrow from tenten said all that was needed about that.

"A little hormone trouble for the both of you eh?" She asked with a smirk. "Still it's impressive really. This jutsu has a lot of potential and more than just a few uses outside of the job. Plus you understand each other better with it." She spoke, honestly thoroughly impressed with rikku to experience sme of the problems a man faces, and now realizing they weren't just hot air since according to naruto's recollection, that really wasn't much control. But her real rise in respect, not just or them both, butfor naruto as a man, to experience a woman's cycle and so...harshly as well. Not a golden girl herself, but she certainly wasn't an underworld type either. She didn't even want to consider meeting naruko during that time frame, she was likely to be a straight up evil bitch during such time.

The a thought struck here. "So wait, does that mean you've experimented with your gender swaps?" She asked, and the frozen stunned silence spoke volumes. "Not to say I blame you, I would to if I knew that jutsu. I mean who gets a chance to try that of all things, or how it could be used for your love life, not just the job." She said, with a knowing grin as the two were pooling more blood in their faces by the word.

"Then why not learn it. Right now." Naruto said, putting tenten on the spot to see how she liked it.

"Sure." She said confidently, smirking at their expressions. Oh how she loved this, subject aside she was having a blast. "Maybe then I can join you two when you do decide to have some fun with the jutsu together." She went on, and had to restrain her laughing at the dumbfounded looks in their faces. However they followed through and taught her the jutsu, which she immediately took to a gender swap of her own self. "Not bad, the ass could use some work." She said, thinking on her transformation before ending it.

"However I would like to get serious again...you two because you're married skipped over the preparation. I know that scares you both all to hell. But consider the chances of capture and torture when out on your missions outside of the village. I Know it bothers you to think about it, but this is the reality, and it's not unheard of for it to happen o the first mission outside of the village, as fresh genins are a good pick for enemy shinobi to work on thinning the herd of the next generation or future prospective ninja of a village." She stated, getting them both t listen intently. "You might not have nown before, but you know now, an you've got about a got 8 or so months before you'll likely have your first mission outside of the village. Make peace with it before then and do it on your time. If you have any questions rikku I'll help you out best as I can, even you naruto if you decide to use that jutsu for anything...actually it might be a good idea to teach each other, even me what you learn in those classes, got it?" She stated, and got nod from them both. "God, remember, it might be awkward now, but better it be like this than forced." she stated, backing off now.

The two blondes had a lot to think about, as tenten bid them farewell, leaving them to their thoughts and her words. And remembering a few of their experiences alone with the jutsu and so on. They were quiet as they thought alone for a while, before looking to one another.

"She's right yeah?" naruto spoke and rikku nodded. They shared a sigh. "I ugh... would have liked to take our time with this." He said, trying to start off this weird conversation.

"Yeah..me too. But it seems like we won't get to." She said, thinking on where this was leading. "Remember...back in spira, before Bahamut came for us. We were alone on the S.S. Liki. We just left besaid after having breakfast with yunie and the others. They were teasing us on everything, but eve as they were teasing us...it didn't feel wrong." She spoke, leading into this. "Just like it never felt wrong with Haiduke teased, or the others from Home and Home port. Even the psychopath went on about it, it never felt wrong...it all actually felt..right." She spoke, casting a small glance to naruto and aw his eyes turn away from her just as she saw him, and smiled slightly at catching him like that. "If bahamut hadn't of found us...I wouldn't have minded what would have happened. I think...I would have enjoyed it." she stated, nervous at admitting to all this, but she'd rather do this on her time and in her way, and if that meant using up the next 6 of what odd months working up to that point, it'd be done their way, no one elses. "Still would, actually." She stated, getting a look from naruto.

"I was..looking forward to it when it was happening." he picked up, thinking to the moment they had almost shared on the boat. While their lie kept them safe from someone being forced on them, it didn't have to stay a lie truthfully, something he was quite aware of, and in the future, not opposed to. and if there was ayone with who he wanted, it'd be the blonde to his right. "Still am, really." He spoke aloud. He not so subtly scooted closer to rikku, and she did the same. "So If I were given the chance to try again, without interruptions. I think it'd be something memorable." He voiced out.

"Yeah...that'd be nice. Specially on a night like this. All alone, bright full moon, not a cloud in the sky, and plenty of stars." She motioned with her hands, laying it back down on top of naruto's, who took it into his. "Just the two of us." She stated. turning more to naruto. There was a tense silence, before yet again for the second time, they started to lean in. Inching closer, eyes closing, they could feel the other's breath, and their heat. And then they could feel the other's lips. Different sensations sparked between the two of them as they shared a kiss, their first kiss together after this entire mess, even with all their worries for the future and consequences for things to happen, they didn't care as they melted into the kiss and pulled the other in closer.

A way out, tenten was smilin as she watched from her vantage, all too knwoing of hat was to happen since she had similar thoughts when she'd been warning of everything to happen at the academy. Unfortunately she didn't have anyone she loved then or was married to someone already. Otherwise she might have done the same as they were now, watching as naruto fell to his back holding rikku and holding the kiss at the same time. Deciding that was enough spying on her part, she returned home and let them have their privacy. It was enough that tenten could tell that with their feelings, they hadn't gone too far with the, being married so young, for whatever reasons they were, likely made things weird for a time, so they didn't get much chance to develop romantically, sos he was happy she could get the ball rolling with the impending threat of a very real risk of the job. Hopefully they could be happy together.

next morning

Naruto awoke with Rikku in their bed, smiling to the blonde girl. Last night had been awesome, though they hadn't done much besides the make out session, some of the awkwardness and tension between them had vanished. Pulling her in, she snuggled into his chest, whre he held her fast to him. Lookig to the clock, they ahd a few hours before they absolutely ahd to be up, so he took the time to just lay there and enjoy it. Rikku who was awake herself and refused to open her eyes, was enjoying this immensely. Even with an assured time when they had to...commit, hanging over their heads, for right now she couldn't be happier she finally opened up to naruto like she had and ben accepted by him, and the same in return.

The two enjoyed a quiet morning together before they had to get up. "You can take the shower first naruto," She said, yawning as she got out of bed and naruto sat up.

"Could just follow up on what tenten said, shower with me to save time and hot water." He said with a smirk as he hear rikku trip in the hall before eh saw her shooting him a blushing glare when she stuck her head into the door. Naruto was just grinning cheekily, enjoying that blush she said. She shook her head and went ot eh kitchen to get breakfast started while naruto showered first.

After showers and breakfast, they headed for the academy, hand in hand, as they felt a bit better about their now developing relationship to one another. They were as close as could be, but having finally taking that step towards romantic feelings, it was a new experience that carried a weight behind everything they did now. The glares and whispers didn't stop, but narut really couldn't care, despite having a sin sized threat and danger in his gut, for that moment right now, he was happy. After arriving at the Academy, the ay went over similar to before, though lunch was a loud affair as the girls came back, though kiba was there this time, talking about their apparent marriage while kiba just listened to his new friends talk about it.

"So where did you two get the rings. I mean, that is a big rock just to have for one ring, not to mention two, and of identical cut, even with simple bands that's impressive." Ami said, looking at the ring when offered to see it up close. No surprise, her parents were civilian merchants and so she learned a thing or two about quality.

"They were given to us by some friends we made in our travels. They've helped us a great dal already, so the rings was...something else. We were embarrassed all to hell about it, hell even angry when they gave them to us. But, well, as yu can see, they've grown on us." He said with a snicker at the inside joke he and rkku shared.

"Damn good friends then. Not sure I've seen a rock that size on another ring outside of wealthier clients." Ami commented, letting rikku's hand go.

"So what did you two do for a honeymon, I mean, you had to do something special right?" Sakura asked, really wanting all the juicy details. How often is it that your classmates get married so young and seem genuinely happy together?

"Well... we had been planning to travel. Alone. Just the two of us, even started out real nice on this little tropical island, where we met the locals, explored the island, even bought a few bolts of their local textile they made. However when got a message on the boat to the next island we were to visit that we had to come back, so it got cut short before we could actually enjoy it." Rikku stated, weaving a half truth, half lie to be bought.

"Wow, that sucks. well, do you plan on trying again after you become genin or your anniversary? I mean to have your honeymoon cut off like that just sounds cruel!" Ino cried, not at all caring for the fact that the possible romantic trip had been halted before it could even really start.

"Maybe, but for now, I'm just glad I get to spend my time with naruto. The training abroad was nice and all, but spending my time with him knowing what we feel is even better." Rikku said, leaning into naruto while getting awes from the girls. KIba was just leaning back int the tree, eyes closed with a smile. While certainly not one for the lovey dovey mush, he could appreciate a good relationship, weren't they all looking for that anyway.

Returning to the classroom, before they could start, Naruto pulled Iruka aside for a moment. "What is it you need naruto?" The teacher asked.

"This afternoon is devoted to Genjutsu right, like tomorrow afternoon is devoted entirely to practicals?" He asked, getting a nod from the teacher. "Then there might be a problem. I can't cast genjutsu, My chakra reserves are too large to have the control needed for casting. Best I can do is detect them and dispel them. So what do I do?" He asked Iruka, who was now thinking. If Naruto did indeed have this handicap, then teaching him anything more than detection and dispelling would be useless, utterly so. half the class was dedicated to that task anyway, since not many had affinities for the illusionary arts, but needed to know how to deal with those that do.

"Alright naruto, I'll call you up with Rikku then and test you both, pass the detection and dispel and you'll be freed for the rest of the day to for self training, deal?" He asked, getting a nod from naruto. Heading back to class, they started the lesson and when calling for rikku and naruto, it rose a few heads who asked about it. "Naruto has alerted me of his chakra reserves and control, he has difficulty utilizing genjutsu and is having the matter seen to with another source. So all we're having to test him on is detection and dispelling, since he honestly at this time cannot utilize genjutsu, unlike the rest of you. Once he finishes that part of the test, which can be done quickly, he can have the rest of the day to develop in other areas he can advance in." He stated, calling forth Rikku and naruto again.

"That is so not fair! They're just gonna spend the time with their tongue's down each others' throat for the rest of the day!" Someone hollered out. naruto and rikku looked at one another, they were going to leave for their self training since they were allowed to once they finished the lesson but... They smiled, turning to the class, if that's how they were going to be seen, why not play on it. Rikku leaned back onto naruto, bring her arms up and back around naruto's neck, discretely maing handseals behind naruto's head.

"And even if we did, what's the problem, it's not like we're stealing your love interests after all." She said, finishing the last handseal, turning and planting a kiss on naruto, but the students would start to see something very different. A number f the girls would start to see Sasuke getting into the mix, others would see the female of teir desires, or any number of other people they were crushing on. Iruka, Mizuki, Naruto and rikku were standing off to the side of the room, watching the entire clas lose their minds at where the desk was and thought the two, plus their love interest, doing whatever their imagination dictated the genjutsu they were under to do.

"You do have a way to record this right?" Naruto asked Iruka and Mizuki, who both smiled and nodded, already holding a camera. "Awesome, Now if you'll excuse us, I believe you have a...lesson to oversee, while we have self training." naruto said, smiling as he and rikku left the class. The two teachers, despite prior opinions of the whiskered blonde, were enjoying this way too much to question it, so left it alone as they continued to watch and record.

"How long you think they'll be stuck in the genjutsu?" Naruto asked, smiling at the prank they just pulled.

"Maybe an hour, if they don't lose their mind and try to stop it sooner." Rikku said, snickering as she walked out with naruto. Oh yeah, perfect prank, a little cruel maybe, but their own will to not let it continue or how easy they are to fool would say when they stop it. "So, what do we do now?" She said, thinking of what to do.

"Well you could check in on your handiwork." A male voice said. They looked back to see Kiba with a big grin. "Which by the way. Harems are as hot as they are unrealistic." He said, a perverse smirk crossing his lips, as he caught up with them "Iruka ecided to use your genjutsu as toay's test material, those to break it can have their free day. SO far, none of sasuke's fangirls haven't broken it yet." He said, pointing to some of them that were leaving the class too. There was some already leaving, havng the common sense enough to actually notice it was a genjutsu. Iruka was outside with them, smiling to see the group that was noticing and able to break it.

"Mizuki is still inside recording, snickering the whole way. Your cooperation in the distraction and casting of the genjutsu was perfect, exactly what is expected for subtlety in the field. The subject matter of said genjutsu though..." He trailed off a bit.

"Is what makes it the perfect prank, since it's their own imagination running wild that fuels what they see. Like kiba's harem apparently." Naruto said smirking as he jabbed a thumb at kiba, who just whistled innocently when many eyes turned on him. Among them were some of the girls, but mostly guys, all of whom had...convincing, visuals of those they wanted in that genjutsu. Surprisingly a few of the fangirls actually weren't caught in it, namely Sakura, Ino and Ami. Hinata broke free easily, but that as to be expected, though from the deep maroon blush n her face, just where had her imagination taken her... "While on top of that, exposing that no matter who you are, no one is free of perversion, only difference is who shows there off to the world and those that keep it private." He finished, that was a life lesson he learned a long time ago.

"Indeed. Well, some of them are still enjoying their perverse vision, so we'll leave i there. Work on your individual techniques then, once the bell rings you're free to leave." Iruka spoke, letting them go on with the others.

"Hey sensei, actually I have a question?" Rikku spoke up, surprising naruto actually.

"Yes?" The man asked, looking to the girl and naruto.

"Well I was wondering is there any techniques you can teach us that's not part of the curriculum? On the training trip we've mastered all the techniques in our learning scroll of the curriculum the hokage gave naruto and I, though we might be lacking in other areas. So we're actually looking for new things to learn an apply together." She asked, making naruto smile. He hadn't thought of asking their actual academy teacher since they're working with kakashi already.

Iruka was honestly surprised, it was a first one of his students asked for additional teaching, for more than just the standards of the curriculum that wasn't, "an awesome powerful jutsu" and what he'd seen of the two already, they were very effective already and understood all techniques had a place and use, such as their use of that ground based taijutsu techniques to dominate in taijutsu. He could understand their problem, while their academics can alway be improved, if they did learn all of the techniques, then the next six months could be quite boring to them. He and mizuki did have non standard skills not taught in the curriculum... Smiling, he nodded.

"I think we can do that. I have skill in the barrier and some fuinjutsu capability, as well as a sensor jutsu I developed myself. Mizuki and I both practice Taijutsu regularly, though he has more practice in weapons such as great shuriken, some puppetry technique, silent killing and night vision adjusted eyesight. I can talk to mizuki later abut what he can teach if he agree's to it, what do you want to learn?" He asked, directing them to follow him to the indoor practice gym, away from prying eyes.

"Well we've got a handle on fuinjutsu, We're learning the first tier stuff now, from the yondaime training manuals he meant for his sealing corps. Kakashi is helping us pick up the slack on that, though if you got anything to add to that that'd be awesome. Um, we have no barrier techniques, but that sounds perfect, being able to better defend ourselves would be great." Naruto started, though he thought a moment, "What about that sensor technique though?" He asked.

"Working on fuinjutsu already and from those manuals. That's impressive, though how in the hell did you get kakashi to help you?" He asked, surprised the man was helping anyone seeing as he never took a genin team. "The barrier arts I use start from the basics, moving up to a few better defense, though my best is binding type barriers, using plain barriers, fuinjutsu arrays made by the marking technique, or sealing tags already on hand. I can teach you these better if you're already learning seals. as for my sensor technique, it's based on the echolocation technique of dolphins, I mold my chakra to a cetain way, and then pulse it outwards from me. Due to how it's molded, the chakra will roll over anything and everything, telling me the layout of a room, where people are around me, everything, according to how I mold the chakra and the quality of the molding. So I can effectively see all around me." He said, smiling at their gaping faces.

That... that was perfect for them, if a dolphin uses that, then for them it was ideal, being able to operate underwater would be perfect. Not only that, naruto was already skilled in pulsing his chakra using the genjutsu release method of chakra pulsing. "We'd like to learn your sensor technique first. Naruto is already practiced with the genjutsu pulse method for dispelling genjutsu, so this will be perfect, and he can help me pick it up. If mizuki is willing, we're learn what he's got too. After all, we're ninja, so silent killing will be useful." Rikku spoke, seeing the applications for it already.

Iruka nodded, happy he could pass on his own developed technique to the next generation, so they got started training immediately, teaching them the molding and receiving methods to make the sensor jutsu work. Since it was still a pulse, it allowed them to dispel genjutsu at the same time, so this was a multi-use technique. They continued to train for the rest of the academy day, by the end, naruto could do a weak echolocating pulse, while rikku was still having trouble doing the pulse, but they were making progress. By that time the clones tey left at home to work on fuinutsu dispelled and learned what they did, making the stumble a bit, but a smile on both their faces. The manuals were tough, but comprehensive and made for learning not just stating the facts, s rikku was doing better in her learning. When the acaemy let out, they found kakashi waiting for them again, a simple affair to shunshin to the training ground once more, tenten waiting for them this time.

"Hey guys." She said, wearing a grin of the cat tat ate the canary. "so, what are we working on today?" She asked, a little too quickly at the glances rikku and naruto were sending her. Shrugging, they listen to kakashi.

"Well yesterday I promise we'd work on your bread and butter as ninja, taijutsu and even weapons, but since we're waiting on your weapons, taikutsu for now. Here we are." He said, sitting down a pack, pulling out several scrolls, books and a notebook. "These scrolls contain martial arts styles that I believe suit each of you, plus one extra to help bridge the gap between your current skills and learning the new styles I selected. Rikku, you are more of a speed fighter, using your evasion and agility to out maneuver foes, and your chakra control is ideal for medical jutsu as is, so this scroll contains the Medic nin taijutsu, The Fleeting Form, with it and it's training, you should be able to dodge, evade most foes with ease, you're previous style and the bridge will give you the means to attack and once you get your weapons I'll you work with someone who uses similar weapons." He states, turning to naruto.

"With your weapon, better taijutsu is a given for you, as such I see the goken may not be completely ideal for yu, so we'll start with the bridge style 'll expand on what you already know and we can work on consolidating it with the style I picked, Lua, an islander based martial art actually. It's actually surprising, it's a bone, joint and pressure point - manipulating, dislocating and breaking type martial art with plenty of grappling, locking, binds, punches and kicks using the entire body. You may learn more after that, but this style will be ideal for you considering the ground work you did before." He stated, getting a nod as he handed his scrolls to him.

"And tenten, you were a challenge if I'm being honest, but these scrolls contain some eclectic and esoteric techniques that while, not a true style, should compliment one another well and fit in with what you already know. This notebook contains my notes and development, as well as thoughts, opinions and concepts for a future style you may develop from the resources here, as well as the bridge style I mentioned in this scroll. The style I imagined, though subject to change, is The One Mind Infinite Weapon. As a weapons mistress, you should be able to grasp all weapons, but what of using weapon techniques without weapons but on your body alone, along with what I have here for you. I'm sorry I can't give you mre, but I hope this helps." He stated, handing her what he had.

Tenten though for her part, didn't seem so down, as she was tearful. "Tenten?" Rikku asked, though the girl only shook her head, giving her a smile.

"It's the first time someone's gone out of their way to actually research a way for me to better progress in my dream and get stronger as a weapons mistress rather than trying to steer me to something else. I'm just happy." She said, smiling as a few tears fell, but quickly dried them.

"Yeah kakashi, not to be rude, but why are you so intent on helping her, I mean me I can understand because of our connection. I'm just wanting to understand better is all." Naruto asked.

Kakashi sighed, not exactly proud of his reasoning, but he wasn't going to lie. "Because naruto...I'm a screw up, as a person a shinobi, student even a...whatever we are." He said, getting a shrug from the boy but a nod. "I've...made far more mistakes than I ever want to admit to but recall all too well. It may be unfair, but doing my best for those that are here now, I hope I can maybe redeem myself...to myself. I should have been around more for you naruto when you were younger before you left, but wasn't." He said, holding up a hand to stop naruto. "As for my any other reasons, while gai can get on my nerves, I know his tunnel vision regarding lee and taijutsu, not his own fault thanks to his father, can and will stunt tenten, and as the village reforms, she needs more than what gai can current offer with his tunnel vision for her to grow stronger. And while it may not be good, I will admit that hopefully helping your friend, it may ease my own conscious a bit." He stated, eye crestfallen.

The three pre-teens just stared at the man, who's shoulders and head hung with deep regret and weight that honestly...looked like the weight of the world bearing down on him. "Kakashi...it's okay, I don't hold that against you...but I do want to thank you for helping and hope you keep doing it. It may not matter to most, but to us this matters more than you imagine." He said, getting nods from the other two. "So come on, tell us about this bridge style already." He said, smirking.

"Right...thank you." He started, but cleared his throat. "Okay, this style is small in skill set and practice, but the body control it gives is effective, and paired with what you already know, it should work to great effect. It's called one mind style" he started, smiling at tenten. "Essentially it's a system of stances, form, general use techniques that may not be common in other styles, but mostly heralds a training form and mindset that optimizes your skill set. It's often learned by anbu before acceptance into the anbu to prepare them for the work and duty. Now, let's get started." He stated, feeling a bit lighter from all of that. He had promised that when naruto came back, he'd be honest with him after he met him officially, and now he was happier he had made that promise now.

They worked on their training for the day, and after working up a hard sweat from the training, like they told them, they all dressed down to swim wear, getting in the water and started training in the water missile exercise, which the two were finding to be quite hard. Kakashi, like naruto, wore simple trunks though with his mask and headband always in place, while tenten sheepishly wore a slim but tasteful one piece rather than the bikini rikku had no shame in wearing, but she let her hair down which looked quite nice, earning a blush when naruto told her as much.

Their training in the water exercises were going well, seeming to enjoy the water training after the hard physical work out. They'd get out and spar, before going back tot he water, using it to keep the body cool whilst working on chakra and getting out for taijutsu spars. But eventually the day drew to a close and they had to pack it up for the night, each going their separate ways. And this was how it went for their time as academy students, but the weekend challenge had been amusing, sure they lost to gai and lee, but not before stunning both of the taijutsu masters and even neji and the rest who attended, kiba was there, with their underwater training menu, fully encumbered with weights, heavy clothes, and other handicap and then into the water. and staying there for their 8 minutes, the water shallow enough they were able to see the intense spar underwater. Though it was to note they lost by sheer reps of workouts rather than intensity, something that amazed everyone, since gai and lee were the most intense of trainers known in the leaf.

Training with Kiba on Sunday was interesting,as he took to the ground fighting like a natural, they were betting it was a carry over from wrestling with dogs growing up and using more primal instincts, and they continue to train, even directing kiba to scrolls of the one mind style and a few ideas they saw for his own improvement. Kiba was a style similar to naruto, so what's to say he won't benefit from claw gauntlets and boots himself, or simple short swords similar to rikku for his tsuuga techniques. Though when He described the signature techniques of his clan with their partners, the spiraling drill like moves or buzz saws, they convinced kiba to learn as many variations of them as possible, and dropped clues and hints for other things they thought helpful. A few spiked chains in the mix of a buzz saw or drill movement would surely be quite destructive.

And this is how it would go for the next 6 months, sure they would make more friends, but kiba quickly became Naruto's more or less de facto guy friend and buddy, while rikku got tenten, and both helped the couple out a good bit. Kakashi would train them hard, getting them stronger, building up their individual talent to make them stronger separate, so they could stand on their own when needed. Kiba and some of the others in the class that they were on good terms with they helped get stronger as well, though obviously not to the extent of Kiba or tenten, just subtle things. The training with their instructors carried over well, as they picked up on the extra things they had to offer to teach, getting quite good, it was obvious the two blondes weren't overachievers academically, but strived to get stronger and learn more.

Six months practically flew by, letting naruto and rikku in the end know that they were about to become official shinobi of the village, confident in their training. While training alone didn't let their grids grow much, they wre able to use up all of their luck spheres to fill empty nodes and activate them, and the effects were noticeable with their success. When they got their official class grids, they'd have to invest in luck spheres, no question, maybe find another sphere crab. Though one extra thing they did outside of training was learnig science, mechanics and engineering that konoha had to offer, working from th ground up to compare with their own learning in the areas. Picking up more tools and advancing their skills with machines and machina. This would be incredibly useful, and they sealed up copies of all the books for when they returned home.

The day of graduation - Academy

Six months gone by and everyone was ready to say goodbye to the academy. Today they had already done their exam assessment that morning, now it was the general talking and once results came back from the hokage tower, team assignments. However there was a little...hitch. Of those that graduated the assessment exam, standing with them now, there was an uneven number of teams, by two in fact. "Alright, we've received advance notice of a team assignment that one of the jonin has been pushing for. Naruto Uzumaki and Rkku Aburedo, you two will be teamed with-" He started, but was cut off by shouting form one of the guys.

"WHAT!? that's bullshit why do they get to be a two man team?" The boy hollered, he'd been one of the not so friendly ones among the group.

"I have to agree." Sasuke stated, looking up from his chin he'd been resting on. "What makes these two so special to be a two man team rather than a full three man squad. They're not that strong." He stated, casting a subtle glare to the two blondes. Eversince that first fight, he'd been training himself into the dirt to outwit that ground tactics of theres, and gotten to where he was winning fights against the whiskered blonde now.

"Well, it's not exactly about strength sasuke, these two were selected because-" Again, iruka was cut off by a sound at the dor this time. Looking, he saw Kakashi standing there, giving a wave.

5 minutes prior

"These are the genin who passed the morning examination, a number of those who were predicted to did pas, along with an extra or two. I've already set two teams. I'm sorry Kakashi, but for now the Uchiha will require your focus, he's becoming a flight risk so hopefully training with another sharingan user will help keep him grounded. Although f you see instability, do not feel burdened, order a psyche eval immediately with Inoichi. as for his team mates, you'll be receiving two who should be easy to mold into fine ninja and hopefully support the boy as well. Be sure to mold them properly." He stated, giving the silver haired jonin a apologtic nod. Hiruzen knew he'd been pulling to have Naruto and Rikku, unfortunately he couldn't justify it, not with sasuke as a risk and kakashi being the only one left in the village who can train him properly.

"I understand, but I'm gussing the second team is a two man team?" He asked, raising a question with the other gathered jonin who were going to be sensei for this years crop.

"Yes. Naruto Uzumaki, and Rikku Aburedo." He stated, earning a few confused looks.

"Uzumaki? The hell is the demon brat doing back?" one of the Jonin asked, who suddenly found himself sweating his entire water supply as he stared down the hokage and copycat ninja who were releasing directed killing intent at the man.

"You'll not refer to him in that Manner. You're a shinobi, you know the difference in seals, you know damn well he's the container, not the demon itself, unlike the ignorant civilians. That is unless you wuld like to become a civilian again to match your opinion to theirs." Hiruzen stated, letting the man wither to a cowering bow before their hokage. "Now then, these two will be a two man squad, they have superior teamwork with each other, zero hesitation to let the other have control of their life in the heat of battle, defend one another without a single word, use each other to set up attacks and rescue each other from risky maneuvers, and this was what we observed when they first returned from their training trip, not saying what they can do now, with six months of additional training." Hiruzen finished.

"How does two 13 year olds get that kind of teamwork?" Another jonin asked, clearly intrigued with what was being said.

"Well it's to be expected when you train from the very beginning with each other from the ground up, working to overcome the other constantly, no outside distractions in the same training as them, and they just so happen to be married." He said, dropping a bomb like dropping a memo. There was a silence, and then chaos for a few seconds before they calmed, their right minds remembering where they were. "Yes the two are married, have been since before they got back, should see their wedding bands, the diamond is as big as my fingernail." Hiruzen remarked, watching as the female jonin of the room turned envious. He snickered slightly at his own little bit of fun before turning serious.

"Now we need to decide the rest of the teams and who will be taking who. Let's-" He started,

"Hokage-sama, a moment. Would it be possible to check in n the students, we mentioned the teamwork of those tw and I have an idea if you'll permit it." Kakashi explained.

"Sure, though what is your idea?" He asked, pulling out his cruystal ball and showing the scene from the classroom.

"Well most of the teams we will be getting will no doubt fail our teamwork tests, but we can hedge our chances by showing the students what teamwork can accomplish. I'd suggest the two have a full contact spar, with as many of the students of the class that are willing to participate." Kakashi voiced, and the same reaction as before erupted. "Those two were able to pressure me, hard, in our first meeting when we had a spar to determine their abilities, and have only increased since I've been training them to raise their individual skills since their teamwork is already perfect." Kakshi spoke, and then silence.

To hear from the man himself that two kids had pressured him like that was amazing, looking back to the crystal ball, they had to wonder.

"I agree to this kakshi, go to the academy, tell iruka of this decision. Hopefully by such a display of what proper teamwork can do, they'll learn to apply the same to their tests tomorrow." He stated, getting a nod from the man and an eyesmile that his plan was approved before he used his modified shunshin to simply vanish, no smoke or leaves, much to others surprise.

"Hokage-sama. If you don't mind, I'll take the two gaki's for my team." Spoke a nw voice from the back, earning a smile from Hiruzen.

Academy

"I have a request from the hokage, a last test if you would." He stated, walking in.

"Kakshi, what a suriprise, but what kind of test does he want to do?" He asked, confused.

"Well this one won't affect their result from this morning that's assured whatever th results of this test are." he said, giving a subtle hint to know the tests tomorrow are still on. "This one is to enforce the ideals konoha embraces. Teamwork. It's a sparring matching." he stated, getting a number of surprised looks.

"Sparing match? But how, you cant test the entire class with a single match." He stated, wondering what the jonin as up to.

"Actually, I believe I walked in at just the right time as some of your students were questioning the two man team, and the value of their strength. Well I say why not let them see for themselves hwo strong they are, and what teamwork can do. The hokage is watching right now, and has approved it, Naruto Uzumaki and Rikku Aburedo, two man team, against the entire, willing, class in a full contact spar." He stated, dropping that bomb casually.

The entire classroom erupted into whispers and talk, looking tot he two, floored, blonds, but when they looked to kakashi, they made a few gestures, before getting a nod in return, and smles from the two blondes. "We accept." They both stated, getting up.

"Hn, this'll be a good test to see how ell you do and put you in your place." The uchiha stated with his usual collected arrogance. He was looking forward to rectifying all of his loses against the male blonde. Others were getting up, following them outside, while some looked to one another.

"I'm not fighting." Kiba stated, rubbing his arm and getting a bark from akamaru in agreement. they had followed their advice, both were geared in strike armor of their own, claws, shaped, bladed or just simple spikes that could be controlled by flexing muscles, though kiba had duel shortswords on his belt, and unseen, rolls of chains in his parka.

"Us neither, we know better." Shikamaru said, getting a nod from chouji and Ino. They had some similar changes, additions of weapons and alterations to their outfits, but otherwise not as extreme as kibas.

however they were all followng now and once outside, those that weren't fighting were sitting to the sidelines with the instructors, Iruka and mizuki with kakshi, and to their surprise, the other jonin and even the hokage. The genin were all floundering, some realizing this may be their chance for better team selection. Gai had showed up with his team as well, sitting with the other newly minted genin to witness what gai said would be a true test of youthful teamwork.

Tenten, along with kiba, had changed significantly, she wore a belt filled with small scroll holsters, that had ear webbing stretching up her torso, over her shoulders like suspenders with material bridging under her underarms, across from each shoulder strap across her chest and back, though held by buckles, and webbing extending down her legs, wrapping around her tighs with extra gear holsters, and several other holsters on her gear webbing, to hold everything close and tight to her body. She wore armor on his forearms and shins, and instead of her standard buns it was easy to tell her hair had grown and her buns were tightly wound braids.

Chouji pulled off his old headband, replaced with his forehead protector, and on it he revealed a storage seal, unsealing a large amount of snack foods and drinks, which were passed around. "Food and entertainment."The akimichi said plainly, before he sat to watch.

"Already, this will be a full contact spar. Use of all skills are allowed, but no kill shots, you're skilled enough to know what that counts as. Begin at the drop." the copycat stated, pulling a coin and tossing it up into the air. The two were taking their stances, side by side, mirroring the other, while the class that was fighting took their own stances. Sasuke, sakura, Shino, Hinata, Ami and various others were all in their, ready to, as they saw it, lay down some hurt. The coin started coming down, and everyone seemed ready.

When the coin hit the ground, all hell erupted as the mass of genin rushed the two blondes. Their first action was to back up, retreating without turning, and as the others closed in, suddenly they were overcrowding each other as each of them were fighting over who got to the blondes first. However the choice was ripped from them, as only a few didn't try for the direct charge, such as shino who used his bugs from a distance, but a chakra pulse from them both when tey felt the drain, dissuaded the bugs from touching them. Hinata had come from the other side in for rikku, though unlike before, she wasn't staring daggers at rikku, only serious determination.

On the other hand, sasuke rushed in for naruto from the other side, wantng the whiskered blonde to feel cnsiderable pain. What followed was from rikku a graceful display of ducking, dodgng and weaving around the hyuuge's strikes, whilst staying in close quarters it was like she was dancing, and with the shawl billowing out and flowing through the air, it ertainly gave the impression of dancing. Naruto was less graceful and in fact, seemed far more rough, but his efficiency was brutal in how he handled the uchiha's offense. However before either could deal further, the others were rushing in. Naruto adjusted his position and after getting sasuke where he wanted, shield kicked him back into the charging students and fangirls who were bowled over by the uchiha landing on them. Rikku dealt with hinata who was rushing her, yet never able to land a blow, but rikku in turn was deal her own solid but lashing blows to hinata's elbows, shoulders, knees and ankles, attacking her joints, before a grab and throw sent her tot he ground a good few feet away, the impact rattling her entire body and making all her joints quiver in pain.

Hinata dealt with, though sparred any actually injury since she was a taijutsu specialist, tey worked on the next ones who charged, this time, putting more emphasis to their teamwork, as they ducked and weaved through the students, who sent weapons at them, using the confusion of staying within their numbers to utilize crossfire to disrupt the attacks of others, and well placed strikes from them both sent a few down. Rikku jumped back to avoid a sweep, only for naruto to come up under her with a swinging arm, which rikku landed on and then jumped from, using naruto's swing to heighten her jump, as she sailed up. They looked up, distracted a moment, before naruto grabbed the boy who tried to sweep rikku by the wrist, and then with surprising strength, threw him by one arm into those under rikku's landing position.

Rikku landed on the boys roughly, speakinga thanks,but had to tuck and roll to the left to avoid kunai and shuriken. Rikku stretched a hand, invisible chakra strings form and catching a few of the thrown weapons to curve in mid air before being thrown at one who was coming up on naruto's back, who had to jump away. Naruto looked to rikku with a nod, and they regrouped, seeing the genin getting up. Sasuke was first to get back on the offensive, charging the blonde again, angry obviously from the earlier kick. Looking to rikku, she nodded and stepped back.

Naruto went through the same pattern of active defense, but when he guard another time, sasuke suddenly noticed he couldn't pull back his arm, literally stuck to the blondes own arm, who was smiling at him as he jerked on the arm connection roughly, throwing his shoulder into the uchiha who was forced to take it, before being sweeped and hip tossed. Released from the sticking, he had no time to contemplate how, but was back on the offensive as he rose and came in from the side. Naruto started retreating back with back steps, just enough to stay out of striking range, as the others were now up and closing in.

Naruto stepped in forward rather than back, now taking the offense himself, taking a few strikes, to deal heavy solid blows to the uchiha's midsection, earning grunts and escapes of air from his lungs. He followed this slow, hard combo with more of the same blows, to soften him up, before grabbing his wrist, using the same sticking he had done before, to throw him by the arm, but not release into the ground, and then again from the ground, over his head and on the other side, like he were some kind of rag doll, this time with a release to send him bouncing. Hopefully he'd stay down this time.

The rest of the class while nervous, felt numbers on their side. Hinata was sitting with those not fighting now, having apparently settled something by the look on her face. The two blondes looked to each other and started weaving hand seals, before releasing a jet of water and wind at them, dousing them and cooling it down, sapping them of their strength by lowering the temperature significantly by raining their heat. Others were already weaving their ow handsigns now with the unofficial start of ninjutsu, but they hadn't really moved, instead they were still standing in the water from earlier, who with a smile, both blondes held up lightning encased hands, sticking it to the water on the ground, sending shocks through the group who didn't get away in time. The cold had made it hard for them to weave hand seals properly or quickly, enough to delay them from getting a shot off before they could use the shock hands with the water as a conductor to shock them.

With a larger number now dealt with, they focused on those left, who had finished weaving seals and several streams of fire flew at them. Rikku and naruto weaved their own, and taking advantage of the water on the ground, formed a water wall reinforced with an earth wall. Water dealt with the heat, earth with the force, so chakra didn't have t be wasted on reinforcing a single wall to take both. Pulsing chakra, they could tell they were gathering those still conscious to continue the fight and regroup. Loing to rikku, she produced a large sphere from her puch and smiled, throwing it over the wall. The sphere exploded into smoke that quickly filled the area and they rushed in. Soon after, cries of pain could be heard until they started getting quiet, and when the smoke cleared a minute later, they could see the other genin now down.

Fr a moment, it seemed as if they were honestly done, until a roar and crackling of flames could be heard. Turning they saw a massive fireball, launched at the uchiha, hurtling straight at them regardless of the unconscious genin. Panicked Naruto stepped through, a few hand seals, before pushing his hands forward. Wind rushed from his hands. "Fool! Wind feeds fire!" Sasuke shouted, happy to finally get one up on the blonde.

"Sometimes, but when it does, fire goes where the wind carries it." said blonde stated, before pulling his hands apart, and a sucking of air could be heard, then pushing his hands forward again, the air intensified as a crater formed in the center of the front of the fireball, before blasting through it, the fire looking like it emploded on itself through the whole, before following the gale palms, direction as a jet of fire, right at sasuke, who panicked with a look of disbelief, just barely rolling out of the way. However before he could recover, naruto was already on him with a kick to the face.

Sasuke landed on his feet, but the blonde was again on him, delivering a number of fast strikes now, using fists, feet, elbows and knees, taking him to the ground in brutal heavy assault. Sasuke had trained for this and was putting up a good fight, managing to get up, but a leap from naruto put his but right into sasuke's face, and to his horror, it stuck. naruto was smirking evilly as he flipped in the leap, dragging the uchiha by his face stuck to his but, through the flip, before landing to the ground in a meditation pose, using sasuke's face as a seat, who effectively wasn't moving.

Nw all was silent, and everyone had been up now to see the grappling between the two, only for roaring laughing to be heard at the result fro many of those watching. Sasuke's fangirls were screaming at naruto to get off, but not before a little flatulence on the uchiha's face, ensured no one would be getting close to him. Rejoining rikku who was dying of laughter with the other spectators, he shrugged and took a seat beside his 'wife' who was now hanging onto him for an anchor to keep her from flailing with laughter. The jonin, instructors, even the hokage, were all amused to their own varying degrees. Again Mizuki had his camera out and recording everything. It was odd, he could have sword mizuki hated him that first day, but over the last six months, he seemed to have warmed up and really enjoyed what the blonde did, course it helped that mizuki gave a copy of all the recordings to the blondes which kept him safe from pranks.

Once everyone calmed and stopped laughing, the hokage stepped up, regardless of whether the uchiha was awake or not. "And that, is what perfect teamwork can accomplish. they used your superior numbers against you, to bind up your ability to deal with them when you all charged from the front, with a simple retreat back. They utiized friendly fire tactics to wittle down your strength, collaborated simple justu to hinder you and knock you out, or neautralize what you brought against them, and not to mention their taijutsu skills, and the...finisher, we watched." He stated with a smile, but sethis face in stone. "17 of you fought two, if this had ben real, 17 would be dead at the hands of two, all because of teamwork. Do you see the importance of working together now?" He asked, getting numb and shameful nods from those that did fight. "Good, remember this lesson, now I believe we have team assignments." He stated.

Iruk ndded,s teping forward. "Right well we have.." he started, running through the pack of the class who was now leaving with their sensei. "..Tam 7 will be Ami, Sakura haruno, and uchiha sasuke under hatake kakashi." He stated, looking for the jonin...only to not be found. He sighed, shaking his head before continuing. "Team 8 shall be Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino aburame under Kurenai Yuhei." He went, and the woman stepped forward, instantly kiba was at the front of the group, standing at attention, getting laughs from rikku and naruto.

"Oh settle down you horn dog, I swear your worse than rabbits!" Naruto shouted, getting a wilting, blushing glare from the inuzuka, but a betrayed look when akamaru barked happily, before slumping in depression, they just continued to laugh as his team gathered to a very amused kurenai who left.

"Team 9, under Gai over there, is still in circulation, say hi." Iruka prompted, might as well introduce a team from last year. "Team 10 as I'm sure you've guessed, is our own Ino-Shika-Cho. Under Asume Sarutobi- Put that damn cigarette out!" Iruka shouted at the jonin, getting a sheepsh grin, gathering his team and quickly leaving. Iruke grumbled but sighed. "Team 11 will be our two man team of Naruto Uzumaki and Rikku aburedo, Under Anko Mitarashi." He called out, palng at the name he just called...

"An-?"

"-Ko?"

Both blondes spoke together, who suddenly seemed very pale, and panicky, with visible shakes.

"Why hello kiddies, ready for some torture!?" The female with purpose spiked upward ponytail shouted as she stepped forward, wearing her standard mesh, tench coat and skirt, with a sadistic grin. The two blondes were pale as can before, a feat considering their heavy tan.

"BY THE SANDS, SHE HAS A TWIN! NOOOOO!"

Spira - Bikanel home port

"Hey anko, what was that?" A man asked, swearing he could hear something.

"That was the sound of hope and joy being crushed ruthlessly." Said woman, with purple hair in a fanned out spiky ponytail, laying out in a beach chair under the sun by the water's edge wearing sunglasses and a biki said with a sadistic grin.

"I thought that was tomorrow when we get our new arrivals to run the dearth march for breath training?" The man said, in a similar position wearing just trunks as he enjoyed a bit of alchohol whilst he sat.

"Oh it is, I'm just happy someone is enforcing my work elsewhere."

"May the sands have mercy on them the." The man raised his glass t whichever poor sod got that raw deal.

 **How'd you like them dango? Ha! For those who were expecting anko to be their sensei, I applaude you, but I know damn well none of you though I'd dopple-ganger anko between worlds like that. and now spira's al bhed psychopath, has a name and decription. Hahahaha. This next chapter will be fun.**


	8. A sweet taste

**Okay, this chapter was damn hard to get out. Had some family issues pop up that were hard on the nerves and honestly those nerves are still frazzled all to hell right now. I'm not happy with this chapter, if I'm being honest, but after a 3rd rewrite, I'm just too stressed to even go further with it than what I have. So it's short, kind of patchy, and not my best by far.**

 **This chapter does contain a lemon, it's marked at the start and stop so it can be skipped, it's something that was written previously before all the drama started, so there ya go. I hope it's well received.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or FF-x**

"A twin eh? Well you'll have to tell me about this supposed twin I have, for now we have team meet and greet and training. So follow me and we'll get started kiddies." Anko said with a smile as she walked out of the academy grounds, hands in her trench coat pockets as she walked. Naruto and rikku followed a bit apprehensive, but followed none the less. They were too weirded out by this, how in all of creation did anko have a twin. No that wasn't right, a dopple ganger, that was right. Still, it brought up some questions, like if their were others to and from spira to konoha like anko,because just by that one sentence alone, this was like their anko.

They followed anko to a training ground they were familiar with, the same one with the lake fed by a waterfall that flowed out into a river that flowed down training ground 7. "Okay kiddies, I've been made aware of your training in detail by kakashi so I got a god idea of your training up to this point, however when I went to get background on you two, there was some blank spaces, big ones. So you gonna fill those in for me?" She asked, looking to them, but they shook their heads.

"You'd have to talk to the hokage, we'll tell you about out training and details we can acknowledge on our training trip safely, but aside from that, no." Naruto said, deciding to get that out of the way.

"I see well kakashi was though with your overall skills enough, and your teamwork is impeccable, he aid you got your individual skills up to par now. But Let's have a nice spar to see the level you can really operate at." She said with a smile, as the blondes looked to each other, shugging before they activated their seals, naruto's strike armor coming into existence, as did rikkus trench knives right into her hands. They both took sudden breathes, priming their systems before rushing at anko. What followed trumped the display from the academy as they came in full tilt at anko with the height of their teamwork. When kakashi had been off balanced by the pair their first meeting, Anko was on the complete defensive with desperate escape tactics as the two kept her on the tips of her toes.

She hadn't been expecting this, she thought Kakashi had been exagerating, but seeing was believing and the two fought like a well oiled machine. Kakashi hadn't been kidding in their skill assessment in the slightest, and now knowing that their was one more genin, a girl named tenten, who had at least, comparable level of skills though more specialized as well, it scared her in a way. If the girl wasn't with another team she'd take the girl as the third member of her own. They stopped the spar soon, and just had the two demonstrate the rest of their skills, showing aptitudes in other areas, even ones nt taught int he academy, and found it interesting that they tipped to short and a bikini with lttle thought to show their aquatic skills. Anko decided to hell with it and joined them, making the two blush slightly when she revealed that her mesh didn't cover anything at all, just a see through mesh shirt and her panties.

"So I'll admit, you two are kami sent to have for a genin team, but there are things I can improve on. One thing is elemts my style uses, such as flexibility, I can make you flexible enough to tongue pleasure yourselves without clones." She spoke, smirking as the two blushed again, such a cute little married pair. "We'll work on that and other things over the next two months as we get to know each other. We'll mainly be operating as a back-up team or as field interrogators, you two will be learning the oh so wonderful craft of torture and interrogation! Isn't that just lovely?" She stated with a smirk as she flipped over in the ater, enjoying the swim.

Rikku and Naruto couldn't help but be a bit pale as they considered her words and honestly, it was a scary prospect. But they weren't about to say no to another anko on anything, they remember their anko's liberal use of a bayonet. A shudden ran through them as they sank into the water, not at all thrilled, but that was neither here nor there once anko got out, letting the sun dry her, completely oblivious to either blond blushig at her exposed chest or the way her panties hugged her lower body. She immediately got them started on exercises to them the flexibility and other physical traits she wanted in them, a tall order for two months, but nt impossible under he regiment.

The first month of training showed Anko every thread and sliver of their total ability and she took it, and expanded on it, brought new ideas and concepts, helped them further advance individually and as a team. However a month in she asked a very sudden question. "You two are still virgins aren't you?" She asked right out of the blue, making both of them fall right in the middle of a spar.

"ANKO!" They both shouted and the woman sighed.

"So it's true...I guess you escaped that in the academy due to being maried. No, this won't do. I'm not taking genin out of this village for any reason if they're not prepared, and like hell I'm doing any d-ranks. Prepare yourselves because you won't be anymore here soon." She spoke, giving them a solid promise with a serious tone that startled them. Looking to each other, they wondered where that came from... But looking to each other on that subject, they couldn't help but blush. In 6 months their relationship had grown, they were slowly working up to that point, but things just kinda stalled out when they were right at that point to go further. They had done a few hings to experiment, with and without gender swapping to get used to the idea, but they never did just do it. So now they were right here a little under a month away from c-ranks and still no progress.

They continued with the day's training and decied to go to tenten for another talk, not having seen too much of her since the academy graduation. She had really come along in her own training, learning everything kakashi gave to her and sprinting with it, even when she had no ground to sprint on. Appearing at the wolf claw, they could hear coughing from the back and knw it to be tenten's father, he'd been coughing a lot lately. "Hello?" Rikku called out, looking around the shop.

"Ah, naruto, rikku, how are you two doing, how's the weapons fairing?" The man asked as he came from the back, stifling his cough.

"Doing great, feels natural." Naruto spoke, looking over his strike armor. the metal was similar to their old survival knives, it held a natural damascus pattern in the stel that was beautiful to look it, but was colored a dark metallic blue with a slight shimmer from the polished metal, looking like moving water almost. The color of the other metals was lost to the color that stood out now, but they could feel the quality, it was so light and strong, it was hard to believe this was just a scrappile of ore before. "But that's not why we're here, is tenten around?" He asked and the man's face fell into a frown.

"She's out taking her lessons." He said with a bitter tone.

"Lessons?" Rikku asked, looking to naruto.

"Advanced seduction lessons. She says that she's not making enough from just d-ranks so she said was taking the lessons for extra better paying missions." The man spoke, clearly upset about it, but the two blondes knew better. Tenten had told them their shop wasn't doing that well even before they arrived that day, and now it was starting to affect them hard. Tenten was the type to do what he can to ease the burden, so they already guessed t was for the shop and her father who was sick. That let a sur taste in their mouths, fearful for their friend doing something so potentially dangerous.

"Well...alright, if you see her today, tell hr we stopped by, we'd like to talk to her." He said as they left, waving the man goodbye. Walking back to their apartment, they looked to each other. Their friend...best friend even was taking on that training where no doubt she'd be aired with others to get experience... The thought sent a shiver down their spines, not at all comfortable with the thought, but brought it home to their own problem. They didn't get much chance to talk on this as they saw anko standing n front of their apartment, arms crossed.

"Bout time, been waiting a minute." She spoke, the two were hesitant and stepped back when she stepped forward. "Oh stop that! You knew what was coming, Besides, I've got a little something for ya to help with the jitters and all." She said, closing the distance, and very swiftly kissing naruto first, using her tongue to shove something into naruto's mouth, before doing the same to the now irate rikku for kissing her man, while naruto watched. Both had swallowed it, and were wondering just what it was, but it had a sweet taste to it. "Now get in there and get busy. You know of the lessons, you know how lucky you two are getting to lose your virginity the fun way to someone you actually love. Don't waste it, and make sure to us that jutsu of yours for turnabout." She called with barking laughter, pushing them in through their apartment door before closing it, leaving a blushing rikku and naruto standing there.

Lemon Start

At first they didn't do anything, but after a while they moved through the apartment and made them some food to eat while they waited fro the little help anko gave them to take effect. They ate, and prepared some water, both knowing their stamina quite well. The entire time though they kept looking to each other, thinking and imagining what was going to happen. They started getting hotter and more twitchy with the longer they kept this going. Eating was a nervous affair, however they only just managed to eat before the tension and stimulation got to be too much for them, as they foud themselves in the living room of the small apartment, naruto's hands on rikku's hips as he held her close with his lips smashed to rikku's.

Rikku fervently returned the kiss and then some when naruto's mouth opened and she rushed her tongue between the divide of lips and teeth. Her arms around his neck, the two could feel the other's heat, realizing just how worked up and tense they'd been all this time, it as amazing they got anything done for weeks with this kind of tension under the surface. Naruto's hands found purchase with the material of rikku's shirt, and with a nod of the girl, pulled it up and over, exposing her upper body to him, the last of her chest covered by her bikini she wore underneath today for swimming. Rikku rushed in the kiss again even as naruto fiddled with the ti of the bikini and she felt it loosen and hang limply a second, before the second tie was pulled and it fell to the floor.

The cool air of the apartment on her heated skin was arousing, and feeling her nipples rub against the vest and mesh of naruto's shirt was stimulating. Deciding she didn't like being the only one exposed in some manner, she slid her hands under his vest and threw it off him, before devesting him of his mesh shirt. Naruto could feel her bare chest pressed to his now, and smirked slightly, feeling her against him, he leaned down and placed kisses to her neck, eliciting a soft gasp followed by low moans as his kisses to her skin became more forceful, his tongue flicking across her flesh and light nibbles with his teeth. Rikku held on to him as she endured the initial sensations, enjoying them immensely, before she felt his hands roam over her body. She didn't stiffen, not even on reflex, because there was no one else she trusted more to do this with than him, no one she cared for more than him.

Naruto's hands had fre reign as they traveled down her back with the lightst of touches, feeling the small hairs on her body bristle with the lightness of the touch, as his fingers scraped down ever so slightly and then press against the skin frmly at the small of her back as they slid down, running over her clothed rear, and giving a squeeze to he cheeks earning a louder set of moan, her loudest yet. However he was distracted a momet when he fel rikku's hands on his chest traveling down over cred muscles and to his waists, fingers slipping into the hem of his shorts, tugging at the tie string on the inside to release the knt, before feeling her hands slid down on his hips, his shorts following the motion down. She had her head on his shoulder as she did this all by touch alone, feeling him out before finding what she was wanting and grin as she kissed his neck while taking grip of him.

Naruto swallowed a moment, feeling her grip his length, it was hardening quickly from half mast to full mast already. Deciding not to be left of, he didn't fihg tit as his shorts dropped and he stepped out of them, but he pressed her to the wall to keep her in place and keep her head in his shoulder, while his own hands unclasped her garments, letting them fall. However he pulled up a bit on her bikini bottom, letting the material dig a little, earning sharp breaths with her moans. He pulled at the side ties once he had his reaction he wanted, finally leaving them both exposed, but neither could see the other at all, which made the experience of searching by feel that much more intense.

Sh bit his shoulder as she stroked his length, smiling knowing this was for her in total, not because of anyone else. Well, she might not be totally against the idea of one more, but she already had a mind for who if it came up. But she focused on him right now, feeling him out, one hand stroking, the other folding a loose two stone sack that hung from him, gently rolling her fingers along the skin, getting groans out of naruto that made her smile.

Naruto would admit to groaning and moaning here, but let it be said he wasn't not one to return the favor as his hands found her developing breasts and tweaked her nipples, feeling her teeth sink into his shoulder, only to harden the bite as his other hand found her moist mound and rubbed the length of entrance up and down with his fingers, flicking her nub on each up and down motion that made her shiver each time. Not like naruto was much better as she played with him expertly, no doubt their skill descended from teaching each other the gender specific lessons, experimenting with their gender swaps and the extent of things they have done with each other.

It was at this point, feeling rikku's teeth release his shoulder, he pulled his body away from hers, the cool air rushing between them sent shivers through them, but they looked to each other's eyes, breathing the other's breath before they looked down and found the sight of each other completely naked and aroused the only incentive they need to go further. Naruto pulled rikku over to the couch, damn well knowing the bed is too far for either to bare to get to, pulling hr down with him as he attacked her lips again. This time he felt the pressure between their groins, her wet lips against the length of his rod, grinding herself into him as she moaned into the kiss.

Naruto took the lead, knowing what was coming, they both did, but decided to reduce the edge as much as possible for her, as his thumb found her nub and started to rub while his other hand had hold of her hip, keeping her steady as she maoned from the pleasure. His lips released, he moved forward and took one of her nipples into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue while he sucked on her breast, making her grow louder. She rose slightly as she focused less on the grinding and mo on the fingers on her nub, letting his length rise to her entrance. He was taking great care here to do this right, as she got closer and closer to her peak.

Her breathing was short sharp and groaning in pleasure while she was being fiddled with by naruto, holding onto his head that was attached to her chest, all the while not paying attention to what he was about to do. When her breathing hitch as she felt her peak being hit, a sharp bite of pain, pressure, being filled and a mind numbing orgasm was what she experienced as naruto thrust up into hr, fully, right as he made her cum. Experiencing so many different sensations from a intense orgasm she couldn't bring herself to, and losing her virginity right at the very moment in happened. She yelled it out as she held onto her head, tightening her entire body to him as she held on for dear life.

Naruto had released her nipple in time to grit his teeth at the sudden thrust up he did, feeling the pressure and tightness of her vagina as she broke through her virtue and buried himself as deep as he could go just as he brought her to orgasm. Something he asked about when learning of inducing female pleasure, and kept to himself to use for rikku's benefit, of which she was reaping what he'd sown now. Holding onto her hips, feeling her convulse around his length, she eased and leaned back, looking down at him with a blissful smile, looking down to their connection with a big grin before leaning in and kissing him, giving a subtle motion of her hips to tell him to continue.

He rolled his hips twisting and rolling his length deep inside her, earning gasps and moans, not expecting this motion but certainly not complaining. However naruto held onto her as he turned and laid her back down to the couch, settling himself between her legs as he never left her, before pulling back, slowly, and pushing back into her. The moans that followed were deep and loud, as she reached and latch onto his shoulders with her hands, as his pace turned from slow and languid, to comparably a light jog as he took the depth and force easy for the time, letting her adjust. They were heated as they kept eyes locked, naruto feeling how tight and wet she was as she coled around his length, and rikku to how stiff and hard he was, the feeling of being filled, stretched and dived into repeatedly lie this better than anything she'd done herself.

Eventually naruto had given up on restraint and had quickened his pace, thrusting deeper and harder, getting louder and louder moans through a garbled mess of unintelligible words in al bhed that only he understood. He smirked at some of the things she said, and obliged as he went full tilt and buried himself deep into her, intending to do that anyway as he withdrew to the head before ramming back in deep into her. Her cries of pleasure were matched by his groans and grunts of effort and pleasure as well as he licked and bite on her neck, while her nails dug into his back. His testicles were slapping against her with every thrust, leading into the sounds of impact, heavy breathing, moans, grunts and other sounds filling the apartment.

Eventually naruto's own peak was swift approaching an feeling like not being the only one, ran a hand down her body an found that little nub, now engorged, and tweaked it while his hips did the work. Her cries turned louder, but she could feel him twitching inside her, and hooked her legs around him, holding her to him. The signal was received and he held nothing back as he continued to rail her, her own peak close. She knew it was upon naruto as he shuddered and took a few powerful thrusts, stiffened and then thrust her into her body, burying her into the couch cushions as she felt him hit his deepest thrust yet, followed by an invading warmth inside her, that as he pinched her clits with the releae inside her, sent her over the edge and she came just as hard, holding onto naruto as he came into her.

Both quivered at the combined release, holding onto the other and coming down from the orgasm. They looked to eachh ther and smiled. "Still... got a whole list...of things to do." Naruto breathed out and rikku just nodded, huffing as she smiled up at him, reaching up an grabbing his head, bringing him down into a deep kiss.

"Right...for both of us." SHe said, smiling deceptively, looking forward to deflowering naruko and naruto both of their firsts. They quickly grabbed one of the prepared cold waters and drank down greedily before they got backinto it right there on the couch, soon making use of their new flexibilty, reduced need to breath as much, their jutsu and really, anything and everything they could think of, putting their unnatural stamina to proper use.

Outside the apartment, two sets of eyes were watching. "Dam brats are good for something." A long white haired man giggled to himself as he furiously wrote in his notebook all that he was watching from his perfect vantage point careful not to alert the woman who was watching her students. Well aware of the fact the woman watching was masturbating as she watched.

"Damn, all I did was give them something to make their ejaculate taste sweet. I am so going to use this." She murmured to herself as she allowed the play of her fingers to bring her to a peak and orgasm, watching the two blondes keep going at it. "I would have brought something special if I knew they had porn stamina." She breathed out, but not daring to move lest she miss something from the free show since the two neglected to leave their living room, close the curtains or anything. First it was meant to guard them, but well... being frustrated herself, this was too tempting to pass up. She and jiraiya both were thoroughly amazed with everything they tried and did, wondering just where they learned a few of them at, learning a thing or two themselves.

Lemon end

The two awoke the next morning thoroughly sore everywhere, but glowing as they held each others' nude forms in their bed having somehow made it there during the night. That night had been amazing, though both made sure to use a recovery jutsu and a bit of insurance, rikku more so since naruto transformed back before that could set it and lock naruto in as naruko for nine months. While they obviously didn't try it, but if naruto could have a cycle as naruko, it was wholly possible pregnancy was just as possible, and neither wanted him to test it...well...no.

Their as a knocking at their front door, rousing them both and they grumbled, deciding to gnore it, before they heard giggling and looked to their bedroom door to see tenten, holding plastic bags of food in one hand and a drink holster in the other, a quirked eyebrow and a grin showing her amusement. "Have fun?" She asked, her grin splitting her face as the two blondes blushed and covered up. "I'll meet you in the living room when you come out." She stated easily, leaving the two blushing blonds to their embarrassment. But they smiled to each other soon enough and laughed, before getting a kiss in and getting dressed...well, as much dressed as two house robes allowed, really just too sore to think about moving enough to pull on anything else.

Walking out to the living room garbed in robes, using the walls and each other for support, tenten gave them a look that was speaking volumes of her amusement, interest and wonder. She knew of their physical aptitude, so to see them so well done in, she could only wonder just how good the sex was. Thoughts to rikku making her inviting comments, even as jokes, came to mind and she couldn't say she didn't find that tempting now if these were some of the results.

"So I came home yesterday and dad tells me you two stopped by, looking like you needed to talk so I came over. However when I got to the floor, guess what I find. A few of the other tenats outside your apartment in the hallway. Listening, and even grading what they were hearing compared to others they've heard." She said, deciding to drop that bomb on them right then and there. Their mortified expressions with heavy blush were her just rewards and she ate it all up. "You two won out in stamina compared to others, so congratulations, but they rated the noise level and number of yells within a minute a little above average, saying you got room to improve." She went on, and now the two just looked insulted. "Course then I told them some of what you can do like holding your breath for 8 minutes, which explains those gaps and silences they heard, so they regraded you there to good." Sh finished, giving a smirk as she set out the food on the coffee table, passing them their drinks.

"Now, I figured what you wanted to talk to me about was important, probably about this, but given the fact you were in well...deep, into it from what I heard, I didn't want to bother so I cleared out your audience and left. But I gotta say, I didn't imagine Naruko to be a screamer." She teased, getting a maroon color on naruto's face to rise, while rikku just snickered. "Still, I'm honestly still shocked at just how detailed that jutsu is. The possibilities outside of missions, like what you experienced, really works to help bring you closer together huh?" She asked, taking her tray of food to start eating, as did the two blondes.

"Yeah it does. I wouldn't have imagined being able to experience both sides of the coin and so thoroughly either, yet here we are." Rikku said since naruto didn't feel the need to speak right then, his face still heavily colored and heated. "But yeah, we needed your advice on that, Anko-sensei all but declared she wouldn't take us out of the village till we took care of it, but when we got here, anko-sensei fed us some kind of pill to help deal wth the jitters and it started making it really unbearable to ignore the ugh...urges." She said, looking away, getting a nod from naruto.

"Oh yeah, it tasted sweet. Not sure what kind of pill that was, but damn if it didn't do it's job." Naruto spoke, sighing contently, now having crossed that line, it was harder to see why they were so nervous before.

"Well thank her next you see her, I'm sure you're more than grateful judging by all this." She said, motioning with her chopsticks to the two of them and the mess around the apartment, including all the water bottles.

"y-Yeah. Anyway, not to fuss, but why'd you come over. I know we told you to come over whenver you wanted to, we gave you a key for that, but..." Naruto spoke, motiong to them and around the apartment.

"Because I wanted to talk. Dad told me you know what I was doing now, and I know he's not happy about it, and it makes you two nervous, so I wanted to talk with you two honestly about it. And see my two favorite blondes together after forever of having that awkward sexual tension between you two now realized to this." She spoke with a smirk.

"Thanks. But yeah, When we heard about that, we weren't really surprised since we know what's been going on, but more concerned than anything. You helped us realize the risks o the job and why we had to do this anyway, among other things. You're also our best friend, aside from kiba but he's more or less there for naruto as his guy friend, but even he's not as close to us as you are. So all that and knowing that the seduction mission do pay more, they are riskier, so we want to see what we can do and help out, so that maybe you don't have to do as many of them." Rikku spoke up, trying to help out their friend.

"That means a lot, more than you guys know, but I'll be fine, really. I've told you before we've been through worse and we got by. Just a hard spot, and no naruto, I'm not taking your money even if it is just sitting there." She stated, pointing at the whiskered teen who sighed. He made the offer whenever it came up, really they were using much of it just what they needed, so a lot of it just sat there. "Besides It's not like I intend to sleep around with crime bosses for undercover work, just some of the lighter jobs when I need them, that's all. As for help...well, aside from the lessons most of it is practical experience, so..."She trailed off, cluing them in on what was happening and nodded, not much help usless they were willing to participate, which did get both blondes thinking, and tenten did notice.

"So, since you two have finally decided to turn in your v-cards, what's on the agenda for the rest of the day?" Tenten asked, changing the subject.

"Honestly? Rest. We kind of went above and beyond with things we tried last night, and everything is sore." Naruto spoke, laying back into his seat, full and ready to go back to sleep. Evident as he pulled rikku in to snuggle against him on the couch while she eep'd but didn't resist once she realized what was happening, and snuggled into him.

Tenten just grinned at the two as they lazed there, no doubt theyd sleep there if allowed. "No doubt. Maybe next time you can tell me about some of things you did in detail. From what I saw in the bedroom, it's quite a long tale." She teased with a pun, making naruto face palm as he blushed at her obvious pun on him. Rikku just snickered but said nothing. "Anyway, you two get some rest, I'm sure the rest of the world will be fine without you for one day. Later guys."She called out as she walked away to the door, getting her sandals on before leaving and locking up. The two blondes just waved before passing out, happily content with full bellies now after all that.

The next morning they woke up early, huddled up on the couch with each other, and better recovered from going overboard on their first time. But they got a shower together, the hot water helping to ease away the rest of any aches and pains they might have had and then cleaned up the apartment of their mess before making a hearty meal. A rapid knock at the door caught their attention and they opened to see who it was.

"Hello there kiddies. Enjoy yourselves?" Anko asked immediately, up for teasing the blondes right from the get go. However rather than blushing, something that was useless with either anko, they just smiled at her and she pouted. "Aw, I was wanting more of a reaction than that. Ah well, least you got your kicks in finally." She said, inviting herself in as she sat down a small to go bag on their kitchen table. "Right, so now that you two popped your cherries, I don't feel so apprehensive about taking you out of the village. As a back up and interrogation team, we'll be paired with other teams heading out for c-rans where extra numbers can help out. However I need you two experienced, and while I know you two said you've killed before, we need to go a bit deeper than just bleeding you two. So in a week we'll have a c-rank of our own to handle. Understand?" She asked, getting a nod from both blondes. "Good."

"So aside from that, what are we working on for the next week?" Rikku spoke up.

"So glad you asked" Now the two were on edge with the tone she had taken on. "You see I've been working on your foundation skills, taijutsu, conditioning and helping you further refine everything you got. Making jutsu use less hand seals, better chakra control, the who deal. I think it's time we put it to the test. Basic gear loadout, nothing extra, Wear durable clothes, and come to training ground 44. This is an order. see you there in an hour." She called out with a smirk, leaving them to their devices. The two looked to each other, only able to guess just what she had in mind, but they had orders, and from either anko, they knew better than to disobey. So they got dressed in a couple of layers of clothes, standard gear of any ninja on active duty was required to have, ate a little extra in preparation, and then left for training ground 44.

However when they arrivd, they were apprehensive and on alert immeiately when they saw the fenced in forest, heard the roars and cries from beyond the trees and the general feeling that something was very wrong. "Welcome to my home away from home Kiddies. Been saving this for when I felt you two were ready." She said with a smirk, looking to the two of them. "Now I realize you might not understand it now, but this is my test or you two, personally. Not a test of teamwork, but honest ability." She started with, er grin very unsettling. "Because for one week you are going to spend in the forest, surviving the dangers present within, whilst avoiding attacks from your's truly and others who've I've persuaded into assisting. This is to test you in as close as real hostile territory circumstances as it can get outside the real thing, Survive here, you'll do well out past the walls. Any questions?"

Both raised their hands. "Good! Now enter through those gates and we'll start." She said before poofing into smoke, a shadowclone. The two looked to the forest and paled.

"She's exactly like our anko." Naruto said and rikku just nodded grimly. Slumped head and shoulders, they trudged over to the open gate and stepped through, the gate closing behind them once they were past, slamming shut. Now their nerves were on edge as they went further in. In a word, the week spent within the forest was, nightmarish. Anko had under exaggerated the amount of help and attacks she had expressed to them. Not 5 minutes in they were dodging kunai, shuriken and various jutsu, and recognized they were being directed to certain area's that required they avoid traps, dangerous flora and fauna, and others waiting for them. Those attacking them wore identical standard konoha BDU's of chunnin or higher, and head overs that shadowed all traits aside from the eyes, which gave little indication of who was attacking them. But their attackers were relentless as they used all forms of ninja combat to keep them on their toes.

The time whee they escaped their attackers was spent hunting, resting, or taking care of any other needs. Rest was difficult at frst, as they had to sleep back to back and keep watch from the same position, shaking the other awake for watch duty. And since they were comfortable with each other, they could wach each other's back when they were least guarded as well. Finally they had had enough and started to fight back, and being pranksters with a full benefit of enhanced ninja education, put it to use with some rather ingenius traps and a few that were plain ridiculous, but were more than successful. As evident by long strings or curses at anko from some of their attackers when they fell into their traps.

When the week was up, bot blondes emerged haggard, but smiling, knowing they'd been put through a gauntlet and coming out the other side, more than having survived, felt a bit victorious. "You two did alright." and that feeling of being victorious deflated. "Could have been better." and then it was stomped on. "But alright none the less. I want you two to report to the hokage's office, tomorrow at noon, get some rest." Anko spoke, waving off their success with a wave as she graded them before vanishing with the modified shunshin she learned from them.

The two tiredly returned home to clean up, rest and prepare their gear and travel scrolls with extra everything for tomorrow. It was a sluggish affair, but as they cleaned up for the day and ate, they found themselves on the couch, looking to each other and smiling slightly. "You know... We don't have to wake up early tomorrow." Rikku pointed out, while tired, they had gone from recently becoming fully commited couple to surviving and on their wits end for a week straight, so as she crawled up onto naruto's lap, he smiled at her.

"Yeah, I think she might have done that on purpose, but who am I to argue?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling the blonde that was stradling him closer to him, who smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in and kissing his lips.

"Maybe a bit of a workout to help sleep come along will help us out, you sleep better after a workout ya know." She stated, kissing him more, and naruto chuckled as rikku was takin the lead this time.

"Yeah, maybe your right. So what kind of workouts did you have in mind?" He asked, his hands traveling up and down her back.

"Why don't I just show you." she stated, pulling off her shirt as she leaned back into naruto, putting her lips to his skin. Naruto was all too eager to partake, he would enjoy this and whatever happens tomorrow would be left for tomorrow. Tonight was for them.

 **As I said at the top, not my best, likely my worst for now. I may rewrite it in the future, but as of right now, I need to get it on paper or here, rather, and be done with it so I can move on mentally. Review and comment, let me know what you think. Future chapters hopefully will be better writen and paced along to move forward. Till the next chapter.**


	9. Money Talks

**Hey guys, been a while. Sorry about the absence, things got difficult in the home life and recent loss of internet has stunted my ability to write seeing as I can't freely research for what I need in future chapters. So I hope to have this fixed soon and I'll be able to write more regularly. Without further a do, here we are.**

 **Disclaimer: DO not own Naruto or FF-x.**

Naruto and Rikku awoke pleasantly within each other's arms as they lay in their bed from their night of fun, the morning sun waking them with its rays through the window. Looking down to Rikku he smiled as he held her tighter to him, right now everything was right with the world and there couldn't be anything wrong. However, a glance at the clock made him groan in protest as he saw it was getting later in the morning. "Rikku...time to wake up." He whispered into her ear as he held her, but she just snuggled into his bare chest more. He chuckled lightly but shook her slightly as she groaned, not at all pleased with having to actually get up now. She sat up and stretched her arms to the ceiling, giving Naruto a good little show of her chest as he smiled up at her.

"Perve." Rikku snarked mockingly as she got up from the bed and made her way to the bathroom, not even bothering with the clothes on the floor, bare to the world.

"Only cause you let me." Naruto countered, sitting up and stretching a bit himself, before making a few clones who got to work on cleaning up the apartment and starting on breakfast as he followed Rikku into the shower.

The two enjoyed a nice hot shower together, really sharing a shower was all it cracked up to be and more, shower stayed hot so they stayed in there together long enough for both to get clean and a little fooling around. But they got cleaned and once they got out, the apartment was clean, breakfast was ready, clean clothes were set out and their stuff was packed and ready. They got dressed, got everything together and ate their breakfast, a good hearty meal, then left for the tower with about an hour to kill. Shadow clones are just awesome all around.

They used the hour for a Morning flight and observing the village as it was waking up for the day before they touched down in an alley and came out near the tower. They still had to be careful to keep the Kaihen a secret otherwise it would be stolen from them. Right now only Tenten had the complete hand seals for the jutsu since Naruto and Rikku had already shortened the hand seals they required to use the jutsu.

Making their way through the tower, they came to the Hokage's Office where Anko was leaning against the wall of the hallway. "Morning kiddies, enjoyed your night?" She asked with a shit eating grin. "You two look well recovered and prepared, let's go." She spoke, knocking on the door before getting Permission to enter. Once the door was closed behind them she cleared her throat. "Hokage-Sama, requesting to take the C-rank I reserved yesterday." She spoke, giving a bow before standing straight.

"Ah, Anko yes, I have it here. Just a moment." He ruffled through his drawers before pulling out a scroll and handing it over to Anko. "Naruto, Rikku, this mission was requested reserved by Anko to serve as your field test before you're to be assigned to your role of team support and field counter operations." He stated.

"Counter Operations?" Rikku asked, looking back to Anko and ten to Hiruzen.

"Yes, Counter operations usually details such things as infiltration, interrogation, assassination, torture, intelligence gathering, spying, and various other tasks expected of those that honestly work in the shadows yet are not anbu, as opposed to our more flashier shinobi we utilize for assault, shock and awe tactics while those like you are given the chance to get in, accomplish your task and get out undetected. This is a good set up to have for those who find themselves wishing to become Anbu in the future. This mission is to infiltrate a bandit camp that's allied with a group of missing ninja who leads many bandit camps to acquire intel and leave without notice. You'll have to kill those you extract your intel from, but make their deaths seem accidental or natural, just so long as they do not expect foul play an escape without drawing attention. Your intel will lead us to the missing ninja so other operatives can get in to take them out." He stated.

"Got it Jiji. Is that all?" Naruto asked, getting a no from the Hokage.

"Alright Gakis, meet at the north gate in an hour, and be sure to get some dark clothes for Stealth before we meet back up." She spoke before she vanished out of the office via body flicker. The two blondes saluted before doing the same, dropping down in front of the wolf claw without a second thought since they were already packed and ready to go. Walking in, they spotted Tenten and smiled to her.

"Hey Buns, we're here to pick up some Stealth gear," Rikku called out. Tenten hummed in thought before directing them to a corner that held some black out clothes and little bits of choice gear. Once they were outfitted and new stuff sealed, they partook to visit with Tenten. "So we didn't really get to talk all too much the other day, how's it been so far with missions and those lessons?" Rikku asked.

"Doing well, getting a few more C-ranks now which is helping out. Almost finished with my lessons and practical sessions, so I'll be taking more missions here soon. Thankfully the extra training with Kakashi helped me contribute more to the team and better prepared me for the risk I'll be taking in those seduction missions."

The three of them nodded, thankful that Tenten was better prepared. "Still, all you need to do is ask and we'll be there to help best as we can with whatever you need." Naruto voiced, getting Rikku to nod.

"...Well..." Tenten started, thinking for a minute as she not so subtlely looked Naruto and Rikku both up and down. The two noticed and their own thoughts lead them down to wha she may very well be asking, however before tenten could continue.

"Tenten! Has the Ore from Iron country came in yet?" A shout came from the back and Tenten skewed her eyes shut.

"No dad not yet! I'll let you know when it gets here!" She shouted back, a bit annoyed to be cut off like that. But she sighed, turning back to the two blondes and waving them off. "We'll talk later, for now, you should probably get going on to your mission. See you when you get back." She spoke and they went their separate ways. However, once they were outside, they looked to one another.

"You think she was...?" Naruto started and Rikku nodded.

"Yeah, I'd say so... Although truth be told if there was anyone else it'd be her above anyone else." She said, scratching her cheek with a slight blush that was reciprocated in turn by Naruto.

"Yeah,you're right there...but still that would be...Awkward, since we just got so far ourselves, Ya know?" He asked.

"True but it's a thought we can toy with for now...Anyway, Anko should be waiting for us now." Rikku finished their talk and they nodded. Vanishing with Body flicker, landing in front of the gate. Anko was indeed standing there already and nodded.

"Good, you're ready, let's go, we got a half a day's hard run to get there, carry out our objective and then haul ass to get back so our Intel stays good." She spoke, directing them to follow after her as they took off jumping straight into the trees for tree hoping to not waste time. They couldn't formulate any plans until they got to the camp to see what they were up against, as primary intel was sketchy at best. But as they ran Anko noticed they were hardly breathing hard at all. Sure Naruto was a given with him being a Jinchuuriki and having prodigious reserves of stamina and chakra, but Rikku was surprising. "I really got to learn that breathing technique of yours." She started getting snickers from the two blondes.

They arrived at the outskirts of the bandit camp on the edge of the clearing within the forests just as their intel dictated the camp would be. "Alright you two, we'll get changed and scout out a point of entry into the camp and a target. The camp leader would send out red flags, so we'll have to corral a grunt. Get changed." They nodded and proceeded to undress while up in the trees, disregard for modesty in total between the three of them. Anko was free anyways and with Naruto and Rikku having crossed that line, they didn't feel ashamed of themselves anyway. However there was one problem.

"What do we do with our gifts?" Rikku asked, motioning to her cloth from shiva and Naruto's Vest. However at the thought, the both of them shifted colors, the main color going black while the trim or motifs became a very dark red. "Guess that answers that question." She stated, pulling it back on, Naruto doing the same. They were now in generic black Shinobi garments, padded shoes, bound leggings, the whole deal, with barely any color to be seen aside from the red. Faces covered besides the eyes. Anko was dressed the same, though she had a black trench coat to replace her beige one from before.

"Anlright kiddies, circle the camp, analyze it for etry, weaknesses and possible targets. Meet back here within an hour. Go." She motioned and they were off. Naruto and Rikku both produced a few shadow clones that Henged into field mice and ran into the camp to scout out the camp internally while they circled around the camp through the tree tops. The shadow clones managed to pick out a few targets, and even eavesdrop on who they identified as they leader of the camp, getting some valuable intel out of the ordeal. When the hour was up, the clones made their way to empty tents to puff and they gathered back together. "Report."

"God point of entry on the west side, also we managed to sneak a few shadow clones in to get information. Apparently their is going to be a leader's meeting among the bandit camp leaders with their missing nin leaders in a week, however could not figure out from where." Naruto stated.

"Managed to learn when they get their supply shipments in from an apparent main camp and...entertainment, from captured civilians they target. Supposedly their suppoed to get the shipment in the next three." Rikku stated, though she was seething knowing what that meant, she couldn't do anything about it, her recent training in the area making her aware that these things happen, and if she screwed up something at this camp, it may screw up the mission entirely. "Got a good target, it's one of the supply runners between the camps, who also was having an argument with one of the other bandits on shares of the supplies." She finished her report.

"Good, we can use this. We have our target, entry, elimination means and extra intel. Naruto, lead us into the camp, Rikku point out the target and his arguing companion." With the orders issued, they moved out. Naruto dropped down from the trees, using the tall grass at the tree line to his advantage along with Rikku and Anko, before the coast was clear and they rushed into the camp. Sticking to the shadows of the camp, thankful for the waning moon's low light. Rikku point out the man, who was still arguing with said man in front of what was the supply tent. Sneaking around, Rikku got into the tent from the back, while naruto came around the back of the man. At an unheard signal, Rikku came out from the tent, a garrote noosed around the supplier's neck pulling him into the tent, with naruto doing the same to the other bandit, pushing him into the bandit. Soon enough, two shadow clones were made to take the place of the two bandits, henge'd into the bandit and supplier to continue the argument and keep guard.

Inside the supply tent, both men were put to their knees, bound at the wrist and ankles with wire, now properly gagged. Looking to anko, she shook her head. "I'll step in if I need to, this is up to you two." She spoke and the two nodded. Sharing a look that communicated a whole conversation seemingly, htye took a breath to prepare themselves before they reached out and snapped a finger on each of them. Anko raised an eyebrow at this.

"That was to ensure we have your attention and make you aware we are willing to do what we need to to get what we want. now we'll start with you. Yell and we slit your throat." Naruto spoke, motioning riku to stand behind the man with a kunai at his throat. The gag was pulled down. "We know your camp's leader will be meeting with the other camp leaders and and your core leaders in a week. Where?" Naruto questioned, though the man remained silent, glaring at him. Looking up to rikku, she pulled the gag tight in his mouth while Naruto snapped the same finger anger, shattering the knuckle joint while twisting it, making the man scream into his gag, then he broke a second finger. "Please answer the question, this is unpleasant as is, but I will continue if I must. However each time you don't answer or lie, I'll double the punishment each time over." Looking to rikku, she lowered the gag.

"Two days by horse back to the north east, nestled into a deep valley by a cliff, just east of Manzu town." He spke before the gag was replaced. Looking to Anko she nodded, she knew where that was. Nodding, he looked to the bandit again.

"Do you know anothing about the camp? Guards, defenses, passwords or anything like that?" He asked, seizing his hand around the second broken finger. The man groaned but shook his head, sweating. Looking into his eyes, naruto nodded. Rikku tied the Gag tight and stood in front of the supplier, while naruto stood behind like rikku did the other one a momet before.

"Same question to you then. The camp?" She asked, snapping a second finger on principle. Once he was done, Naruto lowered the gag.

"It's fortitfied with earthen and stone walls, likely from one of your ninja jutsu and hidden by foilage unless you know how to read the path. A path of seemingly random red stones set between trees just wide enough for a small horse wagon to pass through. You'll be able to see the next stone from the one before it. We were told to stick to the path as a must if we do not want to set off some kind of alarm or die outright." He spoke, taking a breath. "The leaders all seem to be strong, though they make it a point to throw their weight around to show authority. Each camp leader usually brngs two of their best with them, about ten camp leaders and five core leaders, missing nin I think. Aside from that, the camp has about twnety people there on usual whenever I stopped to drop supplies." He stated before he was gagged again.

"Good...what about your supplies?" She asked. When he was ungagged, eh stated silent, however when naruto went to gag him again, he sputtered.

"W-wait. Usual for any camp, food stuffs, clothes and maintenance, some weapons...and their entertainment I'm directed to drop off."

"Entertainemnt?" Rikku spoke, her voice cold though even and controlled.

"...Girls. Picked up from various towns or on the road. I'm just told where to deliver them." He finished.

"Passwords or anything we need to get into the camp?" She asked finally.

"A weekly password and a badge in my left pocket, all camp leaders and suppliers have them. This weeks password is Tanuki Hunt." He finished. Rikku nodded and looked back to Anko, who nodded. they had everything they needed. "Thank you two, we appreciate the help." She said as naruto gagged him again. He made a clone that dispersed, and the two disguised clones out front came in to the tent. While the two were distracted by the clones who were still arguing out loud, naruto and rikku withdrew knives from the two bandits, and stabbed one on the chest, while the other in the side of the neck. They waited for them to bleed out and die before untying the bodies and setting them up as though one attacked the other and the other killed their attacker with the knife to the neck.

Anko retrieved the badge, looked at it carefully, taking a few still pictures of it before replacing it back onto the supplier's body. "We got what we need, let's leave." She motioned and they left the tent, naruto's clone dispersing and they rushed out of the camp, none the wiser to their actions. Though once they were in the trees, they ran hard until they were good distance away when they stopped. "Good job you two." She spoke, but seeing their expressions, she sighed. "I take it that was the first time you killed defenseless men?" She asked, getting nods in return.

"It's different to killing someone who's trying to kill you." Naruto spoke, looking to his hand.

"It always is, but look at it this way. Those two held no qualms with what they did, even the supplier knew what he was doing with the girls he dropped off to these camps. They're dead now and soon our information will be used to end the rest of the camp. It served a purpose. I won't say other times will be as easy as this, as some missions will challenge your moral compass, but each mission, each kill, does serve a purpose. Intellectualize every death, every mission, and it'll help...not only that, but you two ahve each other to lean on. Now get changed and let's move, we should make it back to the village by morning when the gates open." She finished, the three of them changing back to their usual clothes, the colors of their tokens reverting back to normal.

The three tree hopped in silence, but Rikku and Naruto held hands when they could throughout the trip. True to Anko's Statement, the village came into sight just as Dawn was beaking and startig to illuminate the village. They came before the closed gates, where a guard came down and verified them before they opened the gates for the day. Making their way to the Hokage tower, they knocked and were brought in.

"Mission success I trust?" The hokage asked.

"Yes Sir. We have our intel and a little extra." Anko started.

"Good. How dd the two perform in their field test?" He asked, looking to the two blondes.

"Excellently. Honestly it surprised me how they handle the interrogation and subsequent execution and set up. They handle everything with minimal guidance from me." She stated.

"Very good. I'm proud of your two's work. Keep this up and you'll do well to get into Anbu one day. Head down to the report offices to make your full reports and turn in your gathered information. And here you are, B-rank Pay." He stated, handing them their checks. However this caught the two blondes attention.

"Don't you mean C-rank?" Rikku asked.

"Hmm? Did I? I don't believe so. After all C-ranks usually imply random encounters with bandits or just plain bandit exterminations." He said with a mischievous smile. It took them a moment before they looked to Anko.

"Let's just say I made a bet that you two can handle a B - rank just fne right out of the gate. And hey what do you know." She said, smiling. "A c-rank would have tested you just fine yes, but this mission was ideal to test the kind of missions what you'll be doing out on your own when not supporting other teams. Besides that, you two are just too well trained, plus your combat efficiency is already known thanks to the academy fight. So this fit to better test your other capabilities." She finished.

The two of them were speechless for a moment, before they looked to the B-rank check in their hands. "Well damn...wait. You bet on us?" Rikku asked.

"Between me and some other jonin. Kuenai, Asume, Gai, Kakashi, genma, Hayate and a few others. 1000 ryo a piece. Me and kakashi bet in your favor."

"We want 20% of the total betting pool since you bet on us." Naruto came up immediately.

"No chance."

"You sure? Because I think you'd look good with Haruno pink hair. I can see it now." Naruto retorted, framing her face with his hands. "Then again I could replace the red bean paste at the dango shops with prune paste."

"10%."

"15%"

"Deal." Anko said, shaking naruto's hand, narrowly avoiding that bullet to her hair or dango.

"Congratulations on escaping that humiliation." Hiruzen commented.

"By the way Jiji, question. Do you even sleep?" Naruto asked, while motioning to the ffice and the clock.

"I have a small connected apartment to this office when it gets to be late nights. Though ever since you gave me the iea to use shadowclones I've had more free time out of the office. Now go on and fill out your reports. You have the next three days off to rest before your next missions, depending on whether it'll be team support or standalone. Dismissed." They nodded and left the office. They made their reports, Anko handling the intel submission with the pictures she took of the badge. The three went off to the bank where they cashed and desposited their checks, and had a good hearty breakfast at one of the restaraunts, anko giving the owner they evil eye when he went to say something to naruto, making him back off quick.

"That was a good mission kiddies. In the future yu'll be encoutnering more missions like that and others just as Sandaime-sama described our duties. However on team support missions, we'll fill that role or as support and reinforcement as needed. For example if a team on a c-rank guard mission encounter a threat beyond the mission rank, we'll be sent in to reinforce them and if we capture the hostile, interrogate them, and stick around until the mission is finished. We'll get a support pay fitting to the details of why we sent in as support. This is the first time Konoha has established a dedicated support team, even one a member short at that, but it'll show that this team can handle the challenges and buff up th success rate of other genn missions." Anko spoke.

"So we're a test run for future potential support teams with a second focus like how we're counter op's?" Rikku asked.

"Exactly, though whether future teams we'll be a member short or not will be up in the air. But the greater this team's success, the better it'll show on potential future teams. It may even serve as an accelerator for those with an interest in specific fields of ninja duty or even anbu. Now eat up and get some rest, I'll drop off the bet later." She finished, before eating her own food. The rest of the meal was just simple conversation before they left. Rikku and Naruto made it home, where they stripped down and got a shower, before hading to bed, tired and after killing the two men, not in any mood for much else. Holding onto each other helped them to fall to sleep to get a full rest. By the time they awoke, it was mid day and they got cleaned and dressed. They found a envelope on the kitchen table with plenty of ryo in it.

"So we got the rest of the day and two more to ourselves, what should we do?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe go see tenten, see if she wants to continue where we left off yesterday." Rikku suggested.

"We could do that. Though before we do, what do we do if Tenten asks?" He asked, alluding to what they had thought of yesterday.

"Well...It's not as if it's that far out a possibility. I mean, back at HOME, there were quite a few people with multiple lovers, so it wouldn't be weird to us." Rikku said. "Besides that, it might just be something of a fling too." She theorized.

"True. And like you said yesterday, it'd be her if no one else here on this side. Tenten did help us the most in talking about sex and all that to get where we are now. So I feel the most comfortable with her before anyone else...So I guess we agree and see where it takes us?" Naruto offered, getting a nod from Rikku.

"Sounds about right. I mean she does have an interest in the both of us, we both know that already, so we just test the waters and see how it goes..." She finished, getting up from their table, they left the apartment and made their way to the Wolf Claw. Ignoring all the glares and whispers, they were making lists on who to prank on their next prank run. When they arrived though, they could hear yelling, the voices were Tenten and her father. Looking to each other, they got closer and could just make out what they were yelling about.

"-ant you out there at all! You're my little girl gods be damned and you going out there, even just acting like a hooker, is way beyond what I ever wanted for you! I could care less at this point if you had a threesome with your team mates or friends at this point, I don't want you out there!"

"Dad! It doesn't matter anymore! That last shipment of material damn near broke us! Between the shop's revenue and my missions, we're not making enough to get by! I have to take on more missions and these are the biggest paying ones! We just don't have the needed customers or merchandise! And you know damn well it's not about the sex so don't even bring that up! Besides what's the difference in danger between these missions and a bandit extermination!"

"I'll figure out a fucking way to get the money so you don't have to go out there. Those Missions are volunteer only because they are dangerous. The difference being you're killing with all your gear, weapons and your team there beside you! You won't have that on these missions. Tenten please, Don't take on those missions!"

Rikku and Naruto looked to one another, from what they just heard, this surely wasn't their first fight on this subject. Thinking of what to do, knowing more f the problem at hand, between her father's health and running the shop and tenten's mission history... "C'mon, I got an idea." Naruto waited just for a moment for a lull in the argument to walk in, a casual smile on his face. though once he saw the faces of tenten and her father, he dropped his smile and looked to the two..."Um...is this a bad time?" He asked, making himself out to having just came upon the store.

"No! mm, no, not at all. My father and I were just in a disagreement over something in the last material order." Tenten lied, though not so well. Her father though huffed.

"Right, last material order. I'll be at the forge if you need anything." The olderman grunted out as he diappeared into the back, shutting the door a bit hard. Tenten was looking at the door angrily.

"Talk to Tenten for a bit while I look around." Naruto told Rikku, getting a nod in return Rikku walked up to the counter to start talking to tenten.

"Hey Rikku, how'd your missio go?" Tenten asked, though spied naruto browsing around the store.

"Went pretty good. Had t deal with some bandits and intel Gathering." She stated, remembering the night before.

"First time killing? I'm surprised your mission would be the bleed you, but I have heard a number of rumors about Anko." Tenten commented.

"Nah, we've killed before when we were out on our training trip. Simple road bandits. Though we had to interrogate the bandits and then deal with them. first time for that. Turns out Anko and the hokage wants to make us into a support and counter ops team. Handle the shady bits and all that." Rikku went on.

"Damn, no wonder you bought stealth gear yesterday then. I won't bother asking for the details snce they're probably confidential. But are you alright executing men like that though? That can't be easy." She asked, now looking for a few bits of advice since she may have to do similar things during one of her seduction missions.

"It's different from killing a man that want's to kill you. But Anko sensei says to intellectualize everything, since every mission has a purpose. See the purpose and what it accomplishes, reason out why the targets have to die, and just do it. The only thing other than that is don't think to much about it when you're doing it, and have someone to talk to later. Which if you want, you can come talk to me and naruto whenever of you ever need to about that or anything else really. It helps to talk to someone you're close to, Me and Naruto both know that now." She said. Tenten nodded and seem deep in thought a moment.

"Hey tenten, why do you have so few storage scrolls here? We all learned Fuinjutsu together so you should have more than this souldn't you?" Naruto called out from the side of the store.

"huh? Oh! Those. Well yeah I can make them, problem is charging them. Used to we had a supplier who would make them for us till I started making them. However it's a bitch to charge up the scrolls. I only have so much chakra to use for charging up scrolls and still be ready for missions or training, and I can't keep taking soldier pills. Not only that, you can't over or under charge scrolls because then the lack or over abundance of chakra will disrupt the seals. So I can only make so many scrolls of that quality, and if I try to hire someone to charge more scrolls, they'll want more than I can offer and there's no garuntee they can charge the scrolls to the exact amount needed." She spoke dishing out the reasons.

Naruto came up to the front and thught a moment, holding ne f the storage scrolls. Then his expression changed like he had an idea. "Well hell, why don't I jsut become your supplier!" He said with a smile.

"What's going on?" Tenten's father spoke up as he came out.

"I was talking to tenten about your supply of storage scrolls and their quality. She told me why so I was thinking why can't I become your supplier. I know as much about Fuinjutsu as her-"

"Naruto, don't you dare lie to me. You practically have an intrinsic understanding of fuinjutsu I'll never have." Tenten corrected the whiskered blonde.

"Alight alright. Anyway, with my knowledge of Fuinjutsu and my absurd chakra reserves, I can make an excessive amount of storage scrolls of high qulity and storage size within just a regular scroll, even multiple sealing spaces on the same scroll to differentiate different storage spaces within the same scroll. I can sell them to you, which you'll sell in return and I can get a percentage of those sales." Naruto offered.

"How many scrolls are we talking about here? Per a day without getting tired?" Tenten asked.

"Well, I haven't tested my limit, but about a year ago, I made ten very good quality scrolls in one sitting without getting tired at all. So with what I know now and current chakra control, I suppose I could make twenty of the high quality large storage space single seal palm sized storage scrolls in one day easy." He spoke. Though he didn't mention that his chakra being laced with magic would have an enhancing effect, or that he could have shadow clones wite multiple scrolls he can charge himself afterwards.

Tenten and her father had flaberghasted expressions. The two blondes could then have swore they saw ryo signs in their eyes. "When can you make them?" The man asked.

"I can start n them when I get back today." He spoke.

"Tell you what, bring me as many as you can within the next couple of days, say a day or two from now, if you can bring 40 or more, we can work out a deal and I can arrange a sale to get customers in here buying. Storage scrolls are always a hot item, ninja and civilian alike. Deal?" He asked, holding his hand out.

"Deal." He spoke, shaking the man's hand. On that thought though, he walked over to the side and picked up a large amount of blanks crolls, brushes, inks and the other supplies he'd need to do all this. Tenten rung him up wth a discount and he paid, sealing it all away. "No worries, I'll bring ya'll as many scrolls as I can. But now that business is done, let's move on to pleasure." He stated, befor ehe caught on to what he said. "n-n-not that way, just- I...I'm gonna shut up now." He spoke, looking at a very interesting kunai on the wall, while the others were laughing at his expense.

"You're all good kid, I need to get back to work on the order I'm working, see you in a few days." He said, walking back t the forge. The girls were still snickering, but then they calmed.

"Thanks naruto, this will make a good event for the store." She spoke, and he just waved it off.

"No problem. I have more chakra then I honestly know what to do with so this will put the excess to good use. You make money, and I make money. We all win." He said with a smile.

"Got that right. Now what about that plesure you was talking about huh?" Rikku teased, easing up to Naruto while blowing on his neck intimately, making his skin bristle as he tried to restrain a grin.

"Oh yeah, the tension between you two completely vanished once you two went all in. Not nervous around the other anymore. I swear it was like dealing with a bomb on a hair triger with how tense it was between you two before you got laid." Tenten recalled, smirking at their blushes of embarrassment remembering how they were before. "Anyway, you two seem to be having fun, rikku told me about your mission. First time C-ranks tend to be boring but it sounds like yours was quite exciting."

"Well that's because it wasn't a c-rank, it was B-rank." Naruto commented.

"Wait...B-rank!? But how I mean, you're rookie Genin! Even I've only been on two b-rans with my team, and that was after our first year together with fifteen c-ranks done already!" Tenten spoke up.

"Well, Rikku told you I bet about what kind of team we are, an that mission fit the kind of missions we'll be doing on our own or as support in the future, so t was the better test for us."

"Man, that is so not fair. I had to bust my ass on D-ranks, put up with shit on c-ranks, just to get a b-rank, and here you two skip all the genin hell. How is that fair?" She asked.

"Hey, don't think we had an easy time. Anko sensei is a psychotic bitch, her training may not be int he pshysical extremes of Gai, but she's cruel and unhinged with her training. I mean hell, Anko told us straight out that by the time she was done, with lexibility alone we'd be able to tongue pleasure ourselves, no clone needed. Have you ever tried to flex your body away to fold completely in half, at your back, to get away from a brazier of cobras siting right under you while you hang over top of them?"

"Or have to dip into a set of splits of deep you can kick your self in the head to avoid a water moccasin hanging above your head from biting you?" Naruto added in. Tenten paled at bit at what she just heard, gulping a bit at the images in her head thinking of what that training could entail.

"Right, I'll keep that in mind from now on." She looked to the side, not wanting to imagine what else she had them doing, but then a thought struck her. "Wait, all of that was for flexibility alone? What else was she having you doing or teaching you?" She asked.

"Well she taught us some aspects of her hebi-ken, that's why she was working on our flexibility so harshly. I think she really wants someone to learn her variation of the Hebi-ken so it can be known for her rather than who taught it to her. Then it was throwing weapons, the other basic stuff, making us think out of the box with our current skills and then her specialities that make us a counter op's eam. torture, interrogation, infiltration, spying, the whole nine yards. She finished it off with a week long survival run in the forest of death with her and other jonin randomly attacking us through out the week." Rikku replied.

"Gods be damned that woman is psycho, I mean all of that in just two months, that's insane." Tenten tried to comprehend it, and unfortunately she could thanks to gai's workout routines. Though she was getting better thanks to the additional training from kakashi, who helped her optimize as much of her own arsenal and routine as possible to get the best results.

"Don't remind us. We had a trainer just like her, perhsonality and looks while we were out training before coming to konoha, she was the one to teach us how to hold our breath, play ball and fight underwater." Naruto groaned, thinking back to the Anko of Spira. He never wuld have thought a Bayonet could be so...versatile, beyond what he thought a knife to be.

"Oh! Which reminds me, I'm up to four minutes of holding my breath while swiming hard and using water missile under water." Tenten smiled.

"That's Awesome! We'll make a Blitzer out of you yet!" Rikku jumped up, pumping a fist into the air as she did.

"I'm looking forward to it. It looked fun above ground, but I can't wait to to try it under water. Just got to get that extra minute." Tenten went on.

"I'm still working on the seal to make a floating water sphere and trying t come up with the seals for the balls. If we didn't have just one I'd take it apart to see the seals inside of it." Naruto sighed, partly lying there. truth be told it was magic, but if he could make seals to get the same affect on different balls, even better, and being able to make a blitz arena would be great to keep them in practice. Normally he was the better fighter underwater, while rikku was the better blitzer. "I think for now we'll just publish a manual on the breath training and dry land blitzball to get things rolling towards an eventual true water based blitzball. I think the ninja world could do with having a sport all countries could enjoy. I mean ninja are practically the only ones who can do it, plus it's suprb conditioning no matter now you look at it."

"You're right...Oh! Why not get the rest of the rookie genin that passed in on it? Have them be your test group for blitzball to show the afects of training and establishing the sport. You can use ninja frisbie to start everyone off, then onto dry land blitz and breath training. Then onto true blitz. There are chakra techniques to make your breath last longer, so not everyone has to master the breath training to play water blitz, only those that want to get the full effects." Tenten thought up, making Naruto and Rikku look to her, their faces splitting with wide grins.

"That is an awesome Idea. We can start on that tomorrow, send clones out with invitations and bets to get it started. No matter what we do it'll count towards training, be fun, have money on the table. Hell for Ami, Sakura and Ino, if we can lure sakura, they'll get in on the action. Ino will bring chouji and shikamaru. Chouji can work up an appetite and if we convince him that not needing to breath he can eat more food faster, plus the bet money to buy food at his favorite restaurant, Shikamaru to cloud watch while floating in water, it's the ultimate laziness. Kiba is already competitive, Shino...well to test how he'll do underwater with his bugs, plus trying to find water bugs in the first place. Hinata may do it just because you're there naruto."

"Hey!"

"Heh. We can wrangle you in already I'm sure tenten. Lee will want a challenge, and neji...well, he might not, but then again, we can lue him in with bets and dissing his fate attitude that he is fated to lose to us in blitz. His pride and ego is the second stick in his ass."

"No comment." Tenten held up her hands.

"And I'm sure our sensei will come watch. Probably make it a team training event. Training ground 12 is the perfect area with a wide open area that has plenty of obstacles for dry land. frisbie or blitz and a rock outcropping for spectators."

"Sounds like we got a plan." Naruto spoke and rikku nodded. "Alight Tenten, I think we'll head on out now, I'll get started on the scrolls and we'll send out the invitations and bets on dry land blitz, arranging a day for all of us to gather. We'll see ya later." Naruto spoke, taking his purchase scroll with him, rikku following behind as they left.

"40 scrolls my ass. You're going to make hundreds aren't you?" Rikku mocked.

"Maybe..." He spoke sing songly. Grinning, rikku just shook her head.

"They're not going to have enough customers."

"That's the idea. This way it helps them out making more money and their shop's name gets out there to draw in more customers. Now come on, I got scrolls to make." Naruto finished as they mae their way back to the apartment. Once inside, Naruto pushed the sofa and everything else in the living room back to the walls, before unealing his supplies, getting his own stored supplies and making a shadow clone for each set, sendig them on to work on making scrolls. Rikku started making dinner for them while he kept making scrolls with his clones, while the original was charging the scrolls and sealing them into a newly made master scroll using his current knowledge of fuinjutsu.

"What's the count so far?" Rikku asked, sitting on the coach watching the clones.

"173."

"Well leave the clones to making the scrolls, you can charge the rest in the morning. Remember boys, clean up before you disperse." Rikku called out sweetly before dragging naruto off to their bedroom. "No Arguements, you need sleep to restore youre chakra and I'm not sleeping alone." And that was the end of that, though naruto saw his own clones snickering at him, making whipping noises. He cocked an eyebrow as if they were any different.

The next morning came and gone without any fuss, Naruto was back at it, charging the scrolls the clone had made last night and the ones his current batch of clones was making. Though he actually had to stop when instead of running low on chakra, he ran out of sealing supplies. "Final count, 311 scrolls. I'll probably have to make a deal with them on sealing supplies if I'm going to make scrolls in bulk like this."

"No kidding. But that's 271 more than what they're expecting so I think that'll be enough. Come on, let's go arrange our blitz off." Rikku spoke up, Naruto smiling as he got up and followed her out. First things first, they went to the hokage.

"Enter." The elderly ninja spoke from behind his desk.

"Hey Jiji." Naruto spoke up with a face splitting grin.

"Ah, Naruto, Rikku, good to see you two. I trust yu've gotten plety of rest?" The ld man asked.

"Sure did. But we're here for a purpose jiji." Naruto kept on.

"Oh? And what purpose might that be?"

"We want to reserve a training field, field 12, for the next few days to organize a little sports exhibition." Naruto stated.

"Sports Exhibition?"

"Yeah, Blitzball. It's the sport we learned while we were training. It's mainly an underwater sport, but it can be played on dry land. See it's like this!" What followed was Rikku launching into a full on in depth description of Blitzball, the rules and how it's played, the training needed for water blitz and the advantages the training gives, plus the team aspect and learning how to coordinate as a team, and the eventual plan to establishing the sport in the ninja villages as an avenue of competetion without bloodshed.

"An interesting prospect. According to how you propose it, there would be two leagues Ideally. Dry land Blitz and water bltz. Those who have undergone breath training or have a jutsu to allow them to operate underwater without altering their standard performance can advance from dry land to water blitz. But for now the main game would be dry land blitz, and you intend to use this year's rookie genin plus team gai to show case it. And as you've described, dry land blitz doesn't require much special training to play, basic teamwork and adherence to the rules."

"That's right old man. So what'd do you say!" Rikku exclaimed.

"No."

"...what?" Naruto and Rikku both spoke up.

"Heh. No, at least the way you want to set it up. Your breath training for true blitz has made you two superbly conditioned and sad s it is, I don't want this spread to other villages. The jutsu may be an applicable method later on, but as it stands, I do not want any special training going outside konoha's walls. I will however support a dry land Blitz to play within the village and possible spread to other villages. It does have merrit as a competetion between villages that is far less bloody than the chunnin exams, which we are hosting this year in three months as I'm sure anko has told you. If this is successful that is. Not only that, but it could be another possible source of income and notoriety that is fairly benign. You're request for reserving training ground 12 is granted, here's your statement of reservation to show to anyone who tresspases during the time you have the field. Let me know when the event is set up, I'll try to clear up time for all those involved to participate." The hokage spoke, smling at them.

Though a bit dejected they couldn't have true blitzball, this as a good second, and what he said did make sense, their breath training was ideal for just about anyone to utilize, especially taijutsu masters. So with that, they left the office and made their way around Konoha and the various training fields to issue invites, challenges, and bets, utilizing the various methods rikku described to tenten yesterday and a few more. Plus the promise of a training methd they used to become strong was inviting for all of them. Though they didn't mention it'd take upwards to a year to accomplish.

"Alright, Now that that is ettled, onto the wolf claw to drop off the scrolls." Naruto spoke up, making his way with rikku to the shop in question. "Still can't believe we'll be able to play blitz here, even if it's dry land, we can stay in practice."

"I know, and think, we'll be the creditors of Blitz in the elemental nations. I can see it now, it'll bring in so much profit, we'll practically be sitting on piles of gold!" Rikku shouted to the sky with a raised fist. Naruto cocked an eyebrow at her, making her laugh sheepishly as she realized she got caught up in her own little dellusion. "Maybe?"

"Hmm, Maybe. Not like we're going to need all that money though, once we leave konoha, the money will be useless to us, which speaking f we might want to stock up on things to take withus when it's time." He stated, getting a nod from rikku. Reaching the shop, they walked in and already there were people in the shop asking about high quality storage scrolls. "What'd I tell ya?" Naruto smirked to rikku.

"Naruto! There you are, please tell me you've got the order? we'v already got people in waiting for scrolls." Tenten called out.

"Right here, let's head to the back to unload them." Narut spoke up, an they were lead to the back. Once there, he unrolled the master scroll and started unsealing piles of ten scrolls a piece. "I wasn't able to make as many as I wanted, I ran out of sealing supplies so I want to work something out on that for future business." Naruto spoke up and just kept unsealing piles of scrolls.

"n-Naruto, how many scrolls did you make, this has to be a hudred so far." Tenten breathed out.

"311. I was shooting for more but like I said, I ran out. Here, test one out." He said, tossing them a scroll while he kept unsealing. They looked it over and tenten was astounded a what she was sealing.

"Incredible, you interwove the multiple spatial displacement sequences together withn singular lines of script that flows into the the chakra dispersement nodes that feeds the primary seal matrix so it circulates the chakra more efficiently to expand and maintain the storage space of the scroll. But how did you interweve them?" She asked, honestly she was just blown away by this.

"Sometimes I'm not sure, I mean, it's like I just understand the flow of the sealing script and how it'll respond if it's designed one way or another, if the flow of chakra through the seal is adequate or not. You might be right about yesterday, I may have a natural understanding towards sealing." He spoke, shrugging a bit at the thought as he finished unloading the scrolls. Though it definitely made more sense considering he reverse engineered the the hiraishin's space tme elements to enhance his knowledge of spatial manipulations in sealing.

"Well whatever it is you do, keep doing it, we'll work up the deal readily. Now just to figure out how much to charge for these." Tenten's father thought out loud.

"Well why not the lowest price for scrolls like that. I can make these all day no problem, so if you can sell a great many of them, how much to charge for a piece won't be an issue and you'll have return customers for the great prices that other shops cant compete with." He said with a smirk, which was then mirrored by Tenten and her father.

"Would you like my daughter's hand in marriage?"

"DAD!" Tenten yelled, her face instantly gone scarlet at what her father just literally proposed on her behalf.

"Hah! Anyway we got customers to see these to, let's get to it." He called out, avoiding a kunai throw from tenten. The girl was fuming from embarrassed anger, though Rikku was laugh and Naruto was lightly chuckling while scratching the back of his head. Tenten just grabbed a small crate of scrolsl and headed out. Rikku and naruto decided to stick around an watch, which soon showed itself to be a gathering of hungry wolves at a fresh kill as scrolls were damn near flying out of the hands of tenten and her father. The exchange of Ryo that was happening was insane, It didn't take long for 300 scrolls to go quick, the last 11 tenten and her father kept for around the shop.

"I've never seen so much Ryo before, it can't even fit in the register." Tenten spoke, amazed as her eyes marvelened at the stak of ryo.

"Right, Alight Naruto, you came through on your end of the eal and considering what we made from 300 scrolls sold at the lowest price for similar scrolls, I'm willing to offer 25% of the total profit to you if yu can keep producing scrolls in this quantity for us, hell 300 a week is just fine." The man spoke. Naruto thought it over a moment.

"How about 15% plus free sealing supplie when I need it and 5% increase to our current discount." Naruto negotiated, holding his hand out.

"Hah, I'll make it 10% added to your discount then. Deal." They shook hands, sealing their deal. The man gathered as many blank scrolls, seal papers, inks and brushes as he currently had in stock, bring them all into a sealed scroll for naruto along with his payment. "I'll be putting in a fresh order for new sealing supplies in higher quality. With this I should be able to renovate my forge t make working on orders easier, get me a good power hammer and all that, plus plenty of material. Come by any time. Tenten, after you're done talking to them I want you to set up a storage area for future scroll holding, got it?"

"Got it dad. C'mon, I'll walk you out." Tenten spoke, smiling as they walked out of the store. "Thanks for this naruto, this saved our asses big time."

"No problem, what do friends do?" He spoke.

"Friends huh?" She asked, looking away slightly.

"Well, after all the time we spent together and all, we're not just friends ya know, you mean a lot to us Tenten, Don't forget that okay?" Rikku spoke, and they saw tenten's lips form into a soft smile.

"I won't. You two mean a lot to me too, you've helped me out more than anyone else besides my own father has. So Ill see you two tomorrow for the blitz then?"

"Of course. We'll explain the rules and make teams. Since we're limited to dry land, we'll have to modify the rules a bit to make it more interesting since shinobi can jump like 20 feet in the damn air, hang upside down and all." Rikku waved off.

"True, well I'll see you then, Take care." She called out as they left. It was a comfortably silence as they walked at first, stopping by the bank to deposit the money into their singular bank account.

"That was a really good thing you did there naruto. Hopefully with this they can stop arguing and Tenten won't have to do those missions." She spoke.

"She'll still do them." Naruto spoke up, catching Rikku's attention.

"What do you mean?" She asked, not uncomfortable with where this is going.

"It's tenten's nature. She won't let something she trained for go to waste, and now that she has the skill, she'll want to use it for what she believes is right, a responsibility. Sure she might not have to do it for money now, but if she's approached for a mission where she'll need to do seduction to help out, like tracing down where girls ae being abducted to, she'll do it. Though now with money in their store, it'll curb the need to go on as many missions." He stated, looking up to the sky.

"You really think so?" Rikku asked.

"I'd bet on it. We both know how tenten is, and I'm sure there aren't many girls her age that are trained for seduction so she'll be...in demand, for missions that will require a young girl." He spoke, though his skin crawled at the thought, as did rikku's. Tenten had shared on the lessons she was being taught before they even knew she was taking those lessons when they talked about the classes at the academy. Glancing down to the rings on their fingers, they couldn't be more grateful for them now, though looking at them gave a warm feeling they shared.

"I just hope she's as careful as she can be about it."

"Me too Rikku, me too... Let's go home, tomorrow will be a full day of Blitz and I want to be bright eyed for everything that's going to happen." He says, wrapping an arm around rikku's waist while she did the same to him, leaning her head on his shoulder and he laid his on top of her head, walking closely back home.


	10. Monsters from the Id

**Been a good long while since I posted. Been in a bit of a writing rut, but getting out 10k chapters, my attempt at a personal standard for my larger serious stories is proving to be difficult to consistently meet. Thankfully inspiration came for this chapter from rereading all my content, old reviews and the story itself. So here it is. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or FFx.**

Naruto and Rikku stood waiting on Training ground 12 for the others to come, they had managed to gather everybody they wanted and a number of spectators. "Think they'll play more than one game?" Rikku asked.

"I'm sure they will, there's enough incentive for each of them to come, we made sure of that. You got the scrolls for the training prepared?"

"Yeah, you got the money for bets and all that?"

"Of course. Hey, here they come now." Naruto pointed to the far end of the field where they saw team Gai and team 8 coming, headed by Tenten and Kiba. Their effectively closest friends in this world. Though come to think of it, Naruto should try spending more time with Kiba, he can use an honest guy friend. Not long after they came, the others followed, all with their Jonin sensei in tow, along with some other Jonin, some civilians and ninja who were probably parents and as agreed, the Hokage. "Take it away."

"Alright, Welcome everybody to our first Sports exhibition! Today we're going to introduce you all to blitzball!" Rikku exclaimed excitedly. "Would all our spectators please make their way to the small cliff overhand just over there to clear the field and we'll explain the rules to everyone. Seats have been prepared by yours truly." She said with a grandiose bow.

"Really putting on the theatrics now aren't you?" He asked and got a smack on the arm for his trouble. He just chuckled a bit though.

"Alright everyone seated, good I'll start this off." She spoke, clearing her throat. "Blitzball is a team sport based around ball carrying between team members on a prepared field to get the ball in the opposing team's goal while keeping your goal safe from being scored in. Simple right, well here's the problem. The other team will be gunning for the ball carrier to steal the ball from you to score in your goal instead, while your team members do their best to either guard you or stay open so you can pass to them. This is a Rough sport allowing for tackles, rushes, body checks and light, emphasis on LIGHT, confrontation. Meaning no direct taijutsu, no ninjutsu, or genjutsu. However, we are all trained ninja so misdirection, trick plays enhanced runs and jumps and aerial tricks or whatnot is allowed, within reason. The game stays in session until the ball is put into a team's goal, or a foul is called, based on rule breaking, injury or other infringements."

"Further, this is high speed intense paced gameplay in each play, thus we have two five minute rounds, 5 minutes to score as many points as possible, then we have a Five-minute intermission before moving on to the next five minute round. The shortness of games was originally designed for the game's original play style, being underwater." With that she got a satisfied smile seeing their gaping expressions.

"No way! How can something like this be played underwater!" Sakura spoke up.

"So glad you asked because that leads me to this. Where we learned to play this game, the people who taught us how to play also trained us in the particular skill set necessary to play it underwater. That is how to Hold your breath underwater for five minutes while maintaining high-end physical action while working against the resistance of water. Rikku and I can play and fight underwater on a single breath for 8 Minutes and 27 seconds. And today, to the winning team, of who either wins the matches or the most matches, depending on how we play today, will win the scrolls containing the first stage of this training. The training will enhance your physical capabilities sharply if you follow it to the letter, no shortcuts. However only those that win it will train in it, if we learn that it's been shared beyond that, say goodbye to the rest of the stages of training."

"Additionally, for those of your interested, there are bets you can make, so..." Both Rikku and Naruto produced several shadow clones who transformed into bet holders. Essentially themselves wearing dark clothes, holding odds boards and a tray to hold bets. "That's the gist of it. To be fair, Rikku and I will be captaining separate teams, and we'll both referee." Two more shadow clones, wearing striped shirts came out of a puff of smoke. "Separate into teams on who you want to go with, 7 to a team."

"Why are you, two captains? Why not Sasuke?" Ami spoke, the purple-haired girl huffing with her hands on her hips.

"Because we've played this game the longest so we know how to direct teams and blitz strategies. Sasuke is new at this and hasn't a damn clue, but if he wants to prove otherwise, then he'll do it on the field with a ball in his hands." Naruto chided. Said boy growled but walked over to Rikku, thus Sakura and Ami followed him immediately. Rikku looked over at him with an Evil expression promising pain later. Tenten took pity and went over with Rikku followed by Lee. Kiba left Akamaru with Kurenai and walked to Naruto, followed by Shikamaru and Chouji. Hinata walked over to Naruto, thus Neji walked over to Rikku. Finally, Shino and Ino took Naruto's side, Ino being slow on the draw for team pick.

Rikku - Sasuke, Sakura, Ami, Neji, Tenten, Lee

Naruto - Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino.

"Alright, teams are picked. Take notice, the clearing here is our playfield, using the obstacles on the field to your advantage to make this interesting, like the small stone monoliths and such. Now, Naruto, let's set up our goals." Rikku called, getting a nod. They walked to the end of their fields, running through a few hand seals and pushed them to the ground. Within moments two stone walls shot up, though an inverted triangle hole in each a few feet above the ground, the triangles quite large. Naruto produced two clones who got to work writing a sealed array around the triangle holes while another walked to the middle holding a blue dimpled ball.

"Alright Place your bets, assign your goalies. Let's have a nice fair and fun game. Ready!" The Naruto clone with the ball called out. Chouji took his team's goalie while Sakura took her team's goalie. "Go!"

What followed was the onset of chaos as everyone rushed for the ball when it was thrown up. However being more experienced in the game with greater physicality, Naruto claimed the ball first, and when he touched down, he raced down the large field toward's Rikku's goal. Seeing Neji came at him first, almost on instinct settling into his Jyuuken stance. "No taijutsu." He called out, catching the Hyuuga off guard before he growled and rushed Naruto. Taking a quick glance around, he spotted Kiba and smirked, before tossing the ball hard to him. Neji went wide-eyed and looked at the ball, as Kiba caught it, continuing on down the field.

"Hah, this is just like Frisbie with Akamaru!" He called, before throwing the ball in a straight line down the way toward the goal.

"Too slow their puppy. Want to tag Akamaru in instead?" Rikku called out as she landed in front of Sakura, grabbing the ball. She busted out in a sprint, using her teammates as blockers to get to the other end of the field. "Lee!" She hollered, before chucking the ball. Lee nodded and caught the ball before rushing down the way for the goal, getting close before shooting it in. Chouji wasn't able to get the ball in time, but as the ball went in, the seal script around the hole lit up and set off a sound. on the wall above both triangles numbers lit up, while above naruto's it stayed zero, but above Rikku's, it changed to one.

"Sorry guys."

"No problem Chouji, this is all in good fun anyway. Besides, if it's about the ball, no worries, that ball is full of air, it'll be like getting hit with a big ball of egg noodles." Naruto spoke to him, though got the boy's attention.

"Noodles?"

"Yeah it doesn't hurt, so no worries about getting hit. It's not a kunai after all." Naruto finished, leaving Chouji smiling. Looking over to Shikamaru, he thought a moment. "Yeah knows, have you ever tried cloud watching while lazily floating in the water, it's quite an experience. I'll tell you a few good spots later if you work a little more." He offered, and only got a sighing nod from the boy. "Hey, no worries, relaxing feel even better after a hard workout. Besides, the harder you work now in the moment, the more you can relax later when you're done."

"Ready! Go!" This time it was Rikku who caught the ball, but she was circling around the field before she tossed it over to Sasuke. Sasuke though glared at Naruto and barreled right for him.

"Sasuke, the hell are you doing, the ball in the goal!" Rikku hollered out, but Sasuke didn't listen. Naruto decided a little lesson was needed, backing up to a rock formation before he ducked and did splits down to the ground, got through Sasuke's legs and coming up, body checking him into the back and sent him to face first into the standing rock he was just in front of, breaking his nose.

"Hold! Injury!" A Naruto clone spoke, coming down with a Rikku clone, both wearing gloves. The dazed Uchiha put no fight to being checked as he was still seeing stars before his nose was put back into place and he was cleaned up, followed by a little medical jutsu from a medic Hiruzen brought to fix the damage. "Reset!" The clone spoke, but Naruto leaned into Sasuke who was now focused again.

"You're playing a game Sasuke, not fighting me. If you want to fight, we'll do that later some other time. Score points and play right." He finished, before shoving the ball into his chest. Once they were all reset, the ball was tossed back in and they resumed. Kiba managed to wrestle the ball from Sasuke in a tackle before really pushing it down the field, using the terrain to his advantage before jumping high to avoid a tackle. He tossed the ball to Naruto who caught it and then kicked it towards Rikku's goal. Sakura who'd been watching Sasuke more than keeping tabs on the goal, took the blitzball right to her forehead, knocking her back with a good thud, though left a big old red dot on her forehead. She hardly noticed the ball ricochet off her forehead to the far corner of the goal before going in. Thus scoring naruto's team a point.

The rest of the game didn't have any more problems as they came into a good rhythm and the teams were starting to show cohesion to one another. However only one could win it, and unfortunately, Rikku's team didn't have the best team dynamic, letting Naruto's team take the win. The scrolls were handed out and the bets were paid out.

"Alright, that concludes our first Blitzball Game. Does everyone want more in the future, we have the next scrolls up for grabs, as well as the first stage ones for those that didn't win. Betting can still go on and of course, we always welcome more Spectators!" Rikku pumped a fist in the air, before getting a round of applause and overall agreement for the future. The Naruto clone close to the old Hokage spoke out.

"So what do you think?"

"I think we can do more of this in the future, maybe set up a Permanent flatland field with seating to see how it goes. Though no rocks since Sasuke showed how they can be used against you, and this sport isn't supposed to have any accidental deaths or crippling injuries." He advised, making Naruto laugh sheepishly.

"Right Jiji. We'll set this more up later. Hope you enjoyed it and see you next time." Before he and the other clones all puffed away. Promises made were kept and finally, all the others left, leaving Naruto, Rikku, and Anko.

"Well, that was fun," Naruto spoke up with a smile.

"It looked like it kiddies. You might actually get this rolling. Thanks for the bet money naruto, I'll be enjoying Dango on my winnings I made off of ya." She called out, leaving Rikku looking dejected.

"She bet against me..." She cried.

"Sorry Rikku, but I'll make it up to you tonight." He spoke, breathing into her ear, making her mock tears vanish as she shivered thinking about how he'll do just that.

"Mmm, Tell me more." She whispered to him, making him chuckle as he whispered into her ear. The two shared a moment, holding onto each other and sharing a kiss that they held for a long while before having to separate. They cleaned and cleared out the field, leaving it as simple flatland and put the two goals back into the ground along with the stands. Sealing away the ball, the gathered anything else that was left and once done, really just decided to do whatever as they headed back to the village.

However, on the way back, they saw a girl sitting in front of an easel with a painting of Konoha. They watched her a moment, but before they could ask anything, she suddenly drew a lightning bolt on the painting, only for it to actually happen in reality, striking somewhere in the village. "The hell!?" Naruto called out, looking at the village where smoke could be seen.

Rikku was staring at the girl, hard, trying to figure out what she did because that was no jutsu like she'd ever seen before. Magic sure, a bolt of lightning could be called down with a wave of the hand, but not here. However, when the girl turned around, both Rikku and Naruto were struck with a feeling they hadn't felt for almost a year. Her eyes... they gave off the same feeling as... The girl however suddenly took off. "Naruto! We gotta follow her!" She stated and he nodded, both taking off after her to figure out what just happened.

They were quickly gaining on her when two med-nin and a small squad of Anbu landed down around the girl and warding them off. "It's handled, Genin. Return to your business." The Anbu closest to them spoke, making it clear it wasn't up for discussion. Naruto and Rikku looked at each other a moment before looking back to see the med-nin pricking her with a syringe of some kind before she fell limp, drugged. Once she was out of it, the med-nin and Anbu vanished, leaving the two blonde genins with more questions than answers.

"The hell just happened?" He asked and Rikku shrugged.

"Who knows, could be any number of things, but did you see what she did, no hand seals or anything, just a painting and then bam, it happened." She spoke, spooked over the lightning bolt a bit but fine otherwise. Then there were her eyes as well.

"Yeah, that shouldn't be possible...here anyway." He added, thinking of magic, though he too couldn't shake the feeling of her gaze and how familiar it felt. Deciding against it for now though he needed to distract Rikku and himself. "Well, whatever it was they have her in custody. Wonder who she was though." He spoke aloud, trying to think before turning back to Konoha."Come on, let's go to the village and see where it struck." He stated and She nodded, both of them taking off to find where it hit.

They didn't need to search long before they came upon the academy and saw parts of it still burning while others were put out and kept wet with water jutsu. "Iruka sensei, Mizuki Sensei! Are you both alright? Was anyone inside!" Naruto called out to the two academy teachers.

"Ah, Naruto, good to see you though I wish it were under better circumstances," Iruka called out.

"No Naruto, no one was inside it's an off day for the students so they weren't in the building, just a few staff members like Iruka and myself doing some work," Mizuki called out, the white-haired man turning back to the Academy building. "We got lucky on that if the students had been here..." He trailed off, not wanting to finish that thought.

"Still for a lightning bolt to strike on a clear day like this," Iruka remarked. Naruto and Rikku looked at each other, communicating with just their eyes, before nodding. They were told how it was weird how they could do that, but they didn't see it that way. However with the situation and the Anbu, it was probably better not to say anything, or they might end up in trouble since there were just too many unknowns.

"Alright, We saw the bolt and wanted to make sure no one was hurt. Since you all have it under control now we'll get out of the way." Rikku spoke up, while the two teachers nodded and returned back to controlling the fire and damage with the ninja who came to help with water jutsu.

Leaving the academy grounds, Naruto turned to Rikku. "I have a bad feeling about this." He stated, not liking these feelings of his and how they seemed to be right or meant trouble for him.

"You and me both...let's just go home before anything else crazy happens. You still owe me remember." She spoke and grinned deviously, remembering what Naruto said on the field.

"Hmm, I did say that didn't I?" He spoke idly with an aloof tone. He looked over at her a moment and smirked. "Hmm, I wonder what I could do then." He said, stepping up closer to her and rubbing his hands across her shoulders and leaning his head in on her neck, placing a few feather kisses on her neck nipping the skin with his teeth lightly. "Maybe a massage?" He started. "A full body rub always helps... Or maybe long tongue massage, at both sets of lips." He whispered into her ear, making her shiver in delight. Young and hormonal, this was bound to happen, but who better to do this with than the one you care for most. And with the tension gone between them, there were no limits besides their prior social and professional responsibilities.

They were making their way home for the day, where for the rest of the day they enjoyed themselves and sent clones out to do their chores and get food for them. They'd get the memory of several clones talking with a few others, Namely opinions on the freak lightning bolt striking the academy, the clones doing some investigating on the girl. Course Tenten recognized them as clones when they found her later and talked, and not so subtlely guessed where they really were and what they were doing. Embarrassing sure but oh well, Tenten was the closest to them in their sex life anyway without being directly involved so they didn't care. They didn't remember when they fell asleep, just thankful the door was locked and sealed.

[Next Day]

There was a banging at the door, a furious banging that woke up both blondes. Naruto held his head as he sat up groaning, staring daggers at the sun through the window and the front door where the offensive noise was coming from. Rikku groaned as she curled up into his back to block the sun from her eyes.

"Make them go away. It's too early for this Naru..." Rikku whined.

"Alright alright. Just give me-!" He stopped talking as his legs tangled in the sheets and he fell to the floor. Grumbling now, he got back up, trying to find his boxers at least. "The hell did we do with our clothes?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"Naruto! Rikku! Come on guys I need your help!" Now the person at the door spoke, and the blondes would have been angry at the source, but the tone now had them worried. That was Kiba's voice.

He just managed to find his boxers and slipped them out before heading to the door, undoing the seals and the locks before opening it. "What's wrong Kiba?" He asked, suppressing a yawn as he looked at his honest to fayth best guy friend he had...okay only real guy friend. He needed to fix that. Kiba looked distressed and a bit frazzled, even Akamaru did.

"Hey, bud. Sorry for waking you, but it's an emergency. You know my team's sensei is Kurenai Yuhi right?" He asked, just trying to get facts straight for Naruto so he didn't have to explain twice.

"Hmm, ah, yeah. Her and Anko are best friends actually. But what about it?"

"Well, she resigned as team 8's Jonin sensei." He spoke, and that woke Naruto straight up.

"Wait, what!? That can't be right Ank talks about her a lot and how she was looking forward to having a full team to train, even more than Anko was actually. Why would she resign like this?" He asked.

"No idea. She just said it was something she didn't handle right back in the day that she has to handle now. I got no idea what's she's going on about and I don't want to Lose Kurenai sensei. I remembered our sensei were friends and hoped you could help, plus you got the Hokage's ear whenever you want it pretty much. I hate asking but-" He was stopped by a new voice.

"Kiba! It's okay, just calm down. We understand and we'll help just give us some time to get together and we'll help." Rikku stated now standing at the door with Naruto...wrapped up in the sheet she slept with. Kiba's next words were stolen from him as he looked at her, then to Naruto, seeing he was in just his boxers, then back to her. Finally, it seemed to click and he got a really perverted grin on his face.

"Don't even think about it, Kibble," Naruto said, pulling an arm around Rikku.

"Who said I was thinking along those lines. I got my own options, I just need to pursue them." He said with the same grin, making Rikku shake her head while rolling her eyes. "Besides, I'd ask first-" Anything else was cut short by a fist from Naruto, knocking him out.

"Thank you for that. Now drag him inside then we'll get dressed." Rikku said before Naruto did just that. Akamaru whimpered as he sat on top of his dragged master inside. A little while later the three genins and puppy left the apartment, fully awake and ready to tackle the problem at hand.

"Alright let's go talk with the Hokage first. No doubt if she resigned then she'll have to go through official channels first, if we don't get much there, then Anko before going to the source." Naruto spoke coming up with a plan which the other's agreed to. They rushed to the Hokage tower where with Naruto heading the charge they were able to pretty much walk right into his office.

[Hokage tower - Hiruzen's Office]

The Hokage was finishing a document his civilian representative on his counsel to his attention relating to shinobi affairs when Naruto, Rikku, and Kiba knocked and then came in at his call. "Ah, Naruto, Rikku, and Kiba. Nice to see you...but judging from your faces this isn't a social visit I take it." He spoke, though, with Kiba's presence, he already had a good idea of why they were here.

"Sorry Jiji, not today. We wanted to ask about Kurenai and why she was resigning as sensei of Team 8." Rikku spoke, getting the Hokage to sigh as he put the document away.

"I'm afraid that matter can't be discussed, it's not something for Genins to know about. Suffice to say, it's a personal reason regarding her past that she determined she failed that's come up and has to be handled. In light of it, she doesn't feel she's qualified as a Jonin sensei because of it, so she resigned." He stated, giving them all he could give. Rikku seemed to catch onto something, but Kiba made his outburst known.

"That's Bullshit! She was doing an awesome job of teaching us and leading the team! There's no-!" He was suddenly muffled by Naruto with a hand over his mouth when Naruto saw the Hokage getting irritated.

"Sorry Jiji. But we're just concerned. Anko told us that one of the things her friend Kurenai wanted most was to be a teacher, so to suddenly resign like this is just unbelievable, and obviously you see how much her team cares for her, they're confused and just trying to understand, maybe even help." Naruto spoke trying to diffuse the situation. His time in Spira where he wasn't despised really did help him. If he hadn't gone to Spira he might be the one shouting like Kiba was now, if not all the time.

Sarutobi hummed a bit as he lit his pipe and considered the situation. "It's understandable and I don't blame him. But her mind is made up on the matter. As it is the recent incident that brought this up for her was just too much for her. I would suggest you talk to her yourself if you really want to get involved. Now if you will I do have other things I have to see to." He stated, motioning to a small stack of paperwork on his desk. Sure he could knock it out in an hour or two and be done for the day, but he ha other business aside from paperwork to.

When the three genins bowed and went to leave though he spoke up. "Just a moment Naruto, Rikku. I would like to talk to you a moment. Kiba you can wait for them in the lobby, this won't take too long." He stated and Kiba nodded, leaving. Once the door was closed, the Hokage activated a privacy style seal, seals to prevent sensory details such as sound and such from leaving the boundary of the room.

"What do you need Jiji?" Naruto asked.

"I took the time to review the sphere device you brought me with the message from your father Rikku. Did you know what it detailed?" he asked them.

"No. Said I was to give it to you and you only. It had a view once and self-erase feature so I wouldn't try to view it." Naruto stated, now a bit confused.

"I see. I guess that's just as well then. I'll have a response prepared soon for you to take with you to him when you return back to Spira. I'll have to ask the same thing to not open it or read it."

"Hai." Both blondes spoke in unison. Hiruzen smiled a bit at that. six months of the academy and several under Anko seemed to be enough to instill the soldier discipline they lacked before coming to Konoha. Now they weren't only trained, but also highly disciplined. "Good, now you're dismissed."

"Oi, wai,t Jiji, there is something we'd like to ask you. Something that's a bit...concerning." Rikku asked, remembering that girl.

"Oh?" he inclined, backing off from releasing the privacy seal.

"Yeah, yesterday there was this girl out in the field. We tried to talk to her but she wouldn't speak. She was painting of the village and suddenly she drew a lightning bolt that actually happened. We've never seen anything like that in this world, but that closely resembled magic from Spira, being able to control the elements with a wave of a hand or gesture is common in Spira but not here. However, before we could confront her she took off and captured by medic ninja and Anbu. Would you happen to know anything about that girl?"

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed, not like this information. The girl had fully used her ability directly. "I do and it's being handled. I assume the Anbu said as much?" He asked, getting nods from the blonde genins.

"They did it's just," Rikku started, looking to Naruto who nodded. "When she looked at us. When our eyes met we felt something we haven't felt since before we left Spira." She stated, now getting Sarutobi's full attention.

"And what would that be?" He asked, uncomfortable with all this now.

"Jiji, she felt like a Fiend," Naruto stated clearly and bluntly. The room was silent as everyone digested that statement. Sarutobi put his pipe down on the desk as he pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought this over.

"Are you sure that's what she felt like? Absolutely sure?" He asked, not wanting to make assumptions before coming to any decisions.

"Positive Jiji, we've fought plenty of Fiends, after a while, you get a feel for them and can even anticipate them if they're nearby. We might be rusty, but that's not something you forget." Rikku spoke up next. Hiruzen sighed as he thought this over now, taking up his pipe again.

"What exactly is a Fiend?" He asked, needing to gather information.

"Well, it's the unsent souls of the dead turned restless over their death and holding a grudge against the living. Their attachment becomes so strong that they become twisted and take on monstrous forms indicative of how strongly they feel that grudge toward the living. They can be as weak and as small as common wolves and large fish to monsters the size of buildings with immense power, or so we're told. Fiends typically become stronger the closer you get to the deadlands that used to be Zanarkand, souls that died in the great war over 1000 years ago. It's also typical that the longer a Fiend survives and the more it kills and such, the stronger it gets." Naruto stated.

"That's right, there are lots of really bad Fiends out there and all."

"Just to be sure, what of Sin?" Hiruzen asked but both blondes shook their heads.

"Sin is something different altogether, the fayth gave you an explanation didn't they?" Rikku asked.

"They did, but I just needed to be sure. If there were fiends capable of matching the Biju." He stated.

"...We're not sure. Maybe the oldest Fiends, but Sin is the only thing in Spira we can think of that can match the Biju." Naruto stated, not comfortable with this subject and Hiruzen saw this, so he dropped it for now.

"Is it possible for the living to become Fiends?"

"No. At least not that we know of. If it was, no one has ever heard of it." Rikku stated, getting a nod from the Hokage.

"This is a problem then... Do you think you and the fayth may be able to help her?" He asked.

"We can't be sure, but it's worth a shot. But before we do that, who is she?" She asked.

The Hokage looked to the two, really looked at them before he took a puff of his pipe and let out the smoke with a sigh. "What I'm about to tell you is a secret, but if there is a chance you can help her and this really is connected with a Fiend or some kind, I'll divulge everything. Understand though that you'll be involved in this matter from start to end now, and if you can't help her, you may have to end her, not just for the safety of others, but her own sake. Is this clear?"

"Hai, Hokage-Sama." The two blondes spoke, becoming serious as they assumed a proper at attention stance with arms behind their backs, eyes on their Hokage. Still, he couldn't help but smile at the results these two showed.

"Take a seat, this will take a while." He spoke, directing them to the wide leather chairs before the desk, widely spaced apart for people to stand between them. Naruto took a seat before Rikku jumped into his lap.

"Oooh, so this is where you got that leather chair of yours. They're comfy.~" She spoke giddily to the Hokage's amusement. Naruto just smirked at her before getting comfortable with his arms around Rikku's waist as she leaned back into him.

"That girl's Name is Yakumo Kurama, and she has a direct connection with Yuhi Kurenai and her recent decisions. It started about a year and a quarter ago..." He spoke, going on to tell the two the entire story with every detail he knew. About her and the clans genjutsu ability, Yakumo's immense talent, her parents, the fire, the sealing, everything, including the matter of the apparent Id being that rested in her mind. This particular fact struck a chord with Naruto over his own inner demon and his seal, but a hug from Rikku kept him grounded. Once he finished the full tale to the best of his ability, he looked at the two who processed the information.

"It honestly does sound like a Fiend, but to manifest and possess Yakumo like that, it's unheard of... Maybe it has to do with something unique about the Kurama clan or just Yakumo herself?" Rikku spoke, the more genjutsu savvy of the two.

"I would say with Yakumo herself since it wasn't displayed in the other clan members. Something about her made it possible for this to happen, which is connected with her immense genjutsu talent and likely a reason for her stunted physical ability." Naruto brought up, drawing on his Fuinjutsu experience to bring his own understanding into the matter.

"The Kurama state that she possesses a rare body type not common in the clan, but apparently sought after in the clan." Hiruzen filled in, making both blondes nod.

"That's likely apart of it then, but I won't jump to conclusions." Naruto voiced and getting Rikku to nod.

"So what can you do?" Hiruzen asked and watch both blondes slump a bit.

"Truthfully? Not much. I mean we both studied the summoner skills a bit, particularly sending but could never do it ourselves. It's a summoner's only skill it seems. Though we do have magic, its tied with our chakra but we just don't know the spells that could help, you'd need a white mage or Yevon trained summoner for that. We have limited spells as it is." Rikku spoke, both holding up a hand, Rikku producing a flame in her palm while Naruto produced a clump of ice to gather in his. They dispersed the magical elements to think on this further.

"Our best bet may be to take her to the Fayth. They're the most likely to have the ability to actually deal with the Id rather than just suppressing it like you all have with the seals. If that doesn't work, then we either seal up her chakra permanently or...deal with her." He stated, not excited about that possibility, but there it was.

"Agreed. Then our next course of action is clear. I'll send for Kurenai and Anko. From there you will guide them to the temple and take Yakumo to the Fayth. Kurenai will be best apt to help handle the genjutsu while Anko knows how to deal with the mind as an interrogation specialist."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Exposing the Fayth to others like that?" Naruto asked, now concerned. If word got out about the Fayth and another world.

"It's the only plan with any reasonable chance of success. Anko and Kurenai can be trusted, so you may reveal the full secret to them. We'll debrief them after Yakumo is seen to. Go tell Kiba you have been given a mission and Kurenai's situation will be dealt with soon, though whether she decides to come back is still her decision, a talk from her team may bring her back after the matter is settled. After you do report to the gates to meet Kurenai and Anko there, a medic and Anbu team will transfer Yakumo to Kurenai's custody where you'll head for the temple and proceed from there. Understood?" He stated.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama." The blondes confirmed before leaving. Informing a frustrated Kiba, the boy and puppy were surprised that they may have a way to solve this. Telling him what he needed to know, they saw him run off, no doubt to talk to his team while they went off t the gates.

[Main Gates]

Naruto and Rikku stood to wait for a little while, in full gear prepared for whatever may happen. They didn't have to wait terribly long for Anko, Kurenai following after her as they joined the blondes at the gate.

"Look, all I'm saying Kurenai is that you can't let this affect how you deal with your team. Yes, shit hit the fan back then, but that is not your team and now you may have the means to help the girl now. Just consider taking back your team alright? You loved teaching them and as I hear it, they loved it just as much." Anko stated, getting a sigh from Kurenai, though her gaze turned sharp on the two Genin.

"So you two have the means to help Yakumo then?" She asked the two, her stare speaking all of her doubt for her. Rikku just jacked an eyebrow up at the stare and snippiness of the comment, but let it go.

"We may have the means. But considering the circumstances the failed prior attempt, our method can't be any worse," Rikku returned, making Kurenai recoil. "Especially given the current orders if we can't help at all." And there was the low blow to kick the first one out of the water.

"Rikku, enough." Naruto chided, making the girl sigh.

"Sorry. I'm just not comfortable with our options." She stated.

"None of us are Brat, Kurenai most of all. So let's move on from it and do our best to make sure we don't have to resort to the backup options." Anko stated, not coming to Kurenai's defense, she was Kurenai's friend, not her crutch. "So what does this 'method' pertain to exactly?" She asked of her two Genin.

"Not here, but for now, it has to do with where we were when we were training, who trained us and the other things we can't tell you on the Hokage's order. Both of you will be informed and then properly debriefed in the Hokage's office after this is...concluded." Naruto stated, picking his words carefully. This was just entirely too stressful.

Needless to say, Anko was surprised, and a little explanation from Anko also had Kurenai more than just interested. What kind of background could these two young teens have that required Hokage approval to even learn of? Apparently, a sordid and burden filled one with many secrets, secrets that could help Yakumo.

It was a bit of a longer wait, one now in silence before the medic team with the Anbu guard arrived, carrying a girl on the shoulders of one medic. "It was difficult sedating her again. She'll be out for a few hours for now. Whatever you're going to do, make it count." The medics stated. After she was transferred to Kurenai's back to carry, they got a better look at the girl. Lithe frame, chestnut brown hair, one braid on the left side, clear complexion. She was a looker in her own right. But the Al Bhed both felt it, clear as day, the feeling of a Fiend.

"We need to get going, it'll be a good hard run for a few hours. We'll talk once we arrive, got it?" Naruto spoke, taking up leading position for the time being. Well, more of just naturally falling into it. As the more assertive of the two, Rikku allowed him the room to take the leading position in moments like these, she could do it just as well, but she was comfortable and more importantly, not the least bit challenged nor felt inadequate by giving him that role. It was just in their natures, Naruto took action quickly, thinking on his feet and very reactionary, while she provided the support to help him when he took the lead.

Just the same he had no problem letting go of the reigns to allow her to take control and change things on the fly. Often providing a different view of a given situation, while he would provide support instead. It was part of their dynamic and why they worked so well together like Kakashi had once described them. A bowl of water where when the bowl moves and the water shifts, one side the water rises, the other side the water dips, before shifting to do the same on the opposite side.

Once they were set they took off on the move towards the temple, staying in relative silence while tree hopping at speed, unaware they had unwanted followers on their tail.

They tree hopped for a while before Kurenai spoke up. "Okay, now I'm curious, we've kept up this pace for some time, how aren't you two winded?"

"We're very well trained," Rikku stated with a cheeky grin, making Anko snort.

"That's an understatement. You two are honestly chunin just waiting to be promoted."

"Heh. But seriously, remember that Blitzball game Kurenai?" Rikku spoke up, getting a nod. "It's that breath training we mentioned, completing and taking it as far as we have and still plan to give you an awesome body. We've trained our bodies to absorb most if not all the air it breathes in, wasting nearly nothing it takes in. It makes our bodies work very efficiently and at a higher level than normal. It's how we can be as intense as we are underwater as above water." She stated, making the Genjutsu mistress gape at the two.

"It's true Nai-chan, little runts are something special. Watched them spar for nearly ten minutes on one breath plenty of times." Anko supported her Genin with a proud smile. "Which you two still have to let me in on the training to do that."

"Well you were focused on our training before, but we can do that later," Naruto stated, looking back, but seeing the look of concentration on Kurenai's face, he couldn't help but ask. "Something on your mind Kurenai?" he asked.

"This breath training makes you strong despite not building much muscle mass or relying on chakra enhancement, like Gai or most ninja respectively?" She asked. Gai was an example of a ninja who built the body to bridge the gap to intense physical ability and taijutsu most ninja got to through chakra enhancement, the same for his student Lee who couldn't express his chakra past his body. Very few went more than the bare minimum of true physical training, to most it just wasn't worth it to go that route when they could easily just use chakra enhancement. But Gai's method was building muscle mass and hardening the body, creating more force.

Their method seemed to be maximizing the force already in the body to a higher level, increasing efficiency of what it had available before building up more mass or hardening.

"That's right. Big bulky bodies typically are slower in the water, the more mass you have the harder its to move it quickly. Same as above ground with weight. But our training takes it a step further. Now any further training we do to increase our physical ability makes us even stronger so long as we keep up our breath training." Rikku stated, looking to the Genjutsu mistress. "You're wondering if Yakumo could benefit from the training to move past her own handicap?" while it was asked a question, the tone was clear it was not.

"Yes. It was one of the detriments to her ability to be a proper ninja before that her body couldn't keep up with the demands. Being Taijutsu focused like Rock Lee is one thing, but to have a weak body is worse, especially if you can't keep up with your comrades." Kurenai stated, feeling for the girl on her back passed out.

"I gotcha. We'll talk about it after this is handled. If all goes well, then we'll allow her the breath training, but we have a few theories to run on our own about her apparent handicap. Regardless, we're almost there so let's-" Naruto stopped as he felt something and pulse his chakra to echo outward, using their developed sensory jutsu before clicking his teeth. "Damn, we're being followed." He stated, pulsing his chakra regularly now to stay aware of their enemy, who now felt they were discovered and moving in on their position.

"How many?" Anko ordered, sitting into mission mode.

"Seven and closing in now," Rikku stated, drawing her blades from her weapon seals, while Naruto produced his strike armor, the metal segments settling over his arms and legs comforting now.

"I can set up a Genjutsu to throw off our trail," Kurenai spoke up.

"No good. Our sensor technique relies on pulsing our chakra. We developed it to also dispel genjutsu with each pulse." Naruto informed before they saw a group of Konoha ninja land in front of them.

"Hand over the girl now and we'll let you live." Spoke the apparent leader, an aging man who had his arms crossed.

"Unkai!? The hell are you doing here?"

"Handling our problem as a clan. Yakumo is our responsibility, we know how to handle her best." He stated, drawing a unique Tanto with their clan symbol on it. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto growled at the man.

"So you're Unkai then and the Kurama clan? Step off, we may have a method to help her and deal with the Id."

"I'm sorry but I cannot allow that. The Id is too powerful to be subdued and she must be killed. It's regrettable, but it's for everyone's safety. It's safer to kill her now and a mercy while she's not aware."

"You mean it's easier and save's face for the Kurama clan rather than to actually try and solve the problem to instead just get rid of it and cover it up," Rikku stated, bring her blades to a ready guard position.

"You know nothing, you're just children, now stand down and hand her over or we will take her by force," Unaki stated. When the four did not budge he sighed. "I see, such a shame. But this is for the greater good. For what it's worth, I am sorry." He stated, moving his free hand forward in a silent order. The other nin by him made various hand seals before the first moved forward to attack.

Only to be knocked slick the fuck out by a gauntlet to the face and fall to the forest floor below. "WHAT!?" Unkai called out, seeing the blue-eyed blonde staring at them unamused.

"Was that supposed to be an attack? Honestly, he was very slow and easy to read." He stated, flexing his metal plated fingers before resuming his stance.

"It's Genjutsu Naruto. The Kurama clan are exceptional genjutsu experts, it's an eclectic art very few pursue as a strength an fewer still are prepared to recognize and counter quickly." Kurenai stated, smirking at the turn of events.

"Oh? So what your saying is that against us with our passive method of dispelling genjutsu..." Naruto observed while his wife picked up where he trailed off.

"Has effectively castrated them of their ability to fight us head on." Rikku finished for her husband, smiling just as much as her lover was.

"Exactly. You've crippled their fighting ability." Kurenai confirmed with a vicious smirk that made Anko proud. The Kurama clan hearing this paled. These kids had a PASSIVE ability to counter them without even trying!?

"Doesn't matter, we still have a job to do. Now we know what to not do though." Unkai stated as the other nin rushed them, faster and more focused.

"Naruto Rikku. These are enemy combatants threatening to kill the target. How do we deal with them?" Anko posed the question to her genin as she stepped back to Guard Kurenai, much to the woman's confusion.

"By ending the threat before it can deal damage." They stated, launching themselves at the Kurama shinobi. What followed was for the two elder Kunoichi, an exercise in lethality.

[The fight]

Naruto and Rikku both took a calming breath as the 5 other Kurama clan Shinobi moved in on them, abandoning their Genjutsu since it was now useless. Naruto grabbed Rikku's arm and launched her straight for the nearest Shinobi, she throwing her weight to orient herself while throwing her arms and blades forward to catch the unprepared Shinobi off guard, making two slices across his neck as she gracefully flowed around his body like water, landing on a branch behind the man while the man's body hit the branch he was aiming to land on, while his head was jarred free from his neck thanks to the cuts and fell down to the ground, his body hanging limply over the branch as blood drained from the neck.

Naruto jumped to his left to an adjacent tree, standing on the trunk before pushing off, launching himself at another Kurama Chunin. However, he aimed for where the man would be, not where he was. Therefore when the man landed on the branch he'd been aiming for, he wasn't in a position to defend from the grappling hands on his head that then pulled him forward, to suddenly finding his head with the kid's strength and full weight dragging down onto a branch below, crushing and snapping his neck, nearly tearing off his head. His body fell lifeless to the ground below.

Both Genin on their own branches and three chunin left aside from Unkai, their opening strikes killing two already. The chunin weren't given rest though as the blondes launched from their positions at the tree the chunin were on. The shinobi jumped away, but the blondes pulled free kunai and shuriken to throw at their enemies who used their tanto to deflect. However, both blondes chose a weapon to substitute with to close the gap, catching another two chunin off guard.

Rikku used her blades to combat her target, her blade skills outpacing the man's as they engaged. The man finding that his strength as an adult male wasn't giving him an edge as his strikes were being parried or diverted. A downward stroke was slightly sidestepped while a left blade came up and pushed to the man's right to complete the active evasion while the girl's right blade slung forward to cut at a leg. The man grimaced and came with a counter side stroke, only for the right blade and it's knuckle guard to be just to push the tanto higher while the girl just lowered her head for virtue of keeping her hair from being cut, while the left blade came in and made a deep cut on his right arm, his blade arm. Dropping his tanto, he went to jump away to get distance, but his leg buckled, remembering it was cut now, and he fell forward, right as the girl rose up with an ascending blade cut on the man's neck across the left side, severing his jugular veins and carotid artery. He bled out quickly enough to be dead before he hit the ground.

Naruto was significantly less graceful but just as efficient as a torso stomp sent the man hurtling into a branch. His diaphragm hit, ribs fractured and no doubt internal bleeding, but hitting the branch on his back did more damage to compound that. Holding onto the branch, his tanto dropped on impact, he got up just long to see the boy land on the same branch before a single, straight hard punch with the gauntlet-covered fist compressed his ribcage, the prior fractures snapping the ribs, puncturing his own lungs and with the freedom to move, the broken bones hitting other organs, such as the heart. The man slumped against the trunk of the tree to a sitting position, dead and lifeless.

The last of the Chunin was left speechless at how quickly the two had just run through them. Sure they were reliant on Genjutsu, but they were stronger than some genin, weren't they? He didn't have time to contemplate this though as his inattention cost him, a kunai from both blondes hitting both sides of his head, piercing through killing him.

"And then..."

"There was..."

"One." Both blondes spoke, Naruto starting, Rikku picking up before they both finished the statement. It was planned, but not for theatrics, but scare tactics. Psychological warfare was a bitch to fight against.

Unkai was speechless as he looked to the two Blondes, two Genin who had just in a matter of minutes, killed 5 of his chunin, the sixth knocked out, and he was the last one. He was stronger sure, but he had the same weakness in this situation as his clansmen did. Swallowing his pride, he growled. "This isn't over, we will deal with Yakumo." The man said, attempting to take off.

However, before he could he was suddenly struck with cold and pain as if he was in a blizzard in the nude. Looking down to find his feet frozen in ice to the branch. Ignoring the pain to look back to the boy with his outstretched hand. He managed a weak smile. "Foolish boy, trying to use genjutsu on me. It's good though, the pain feels real. KAI!" He stated, forming his chakra and release... but nothing. Eyes wide, he looked down at the ice. "Impossible, Ice jutsu require a Kekkai Genkai."

"Oh, it's real alright. But it's not blood-related. Though you'll never find out. Rikku if you will please?" He asked and she nodded. She threw her hand forward, a fireball forming halfway through the action before being launched at the man, the fireball growing in size before it hit him. Frozen to the branch and with no defense or warning such as a jutsu shout or hand seals, he was caught by the fireball which burned him alive, his screams immediate and loud before consumed by the fire. He dropped to the ground soon after.

Nodding the two blondes made a few shadow clones who got to work disposing of the bodies. Turning to the two elder Kunoichi, they smiled. "Threat Neutralized." They stated.

The two women were just dumbfounded at the display. Kurenai was the first to speak as she looked to Anko with an accusatory stare. "What the actual fuck have you been teaching these two!?" She accused, Anko now gaping at her in shock. Her Nai-Chan never cursed! Especially not like that, ever.

"Hey, they came like this. Mostly. I've just been refining what they came with, most of this was a package deal before purchase and pick-up! No assembly required! Honest!" She defended. Still, to see their progress in live combat was something else.

"She's right for the most part. Besides we've been pushing ourselves before we met...well, this Anko." Rikku stated, getting the two women's attention.

"This Anko?" Kurenai asked, fearful. By the way that was phrased.

"She apparently has a twin. The other Anko, same name, identical looks even, was the one to teach us the breath training." Kurenai grabbed Yakumo when she dropped her, far too shocked about that revelation to keep her wits about her. Her face though, absent of blood was indicator enough of her opinion on that knowledge.

"Anyway, we're done here, let's get a move on," Naruto stated, jumping back to the route they were taking tot he temple, both women following them now, just too shocked over the last 20 minutes.

[Fayth Temple]

When they reached the temple, it was clear the renovation work was top notch by the look of the outside alone. Carved out of the cliff face, the architecture matched that of the rest of the temple with mighty columns, reliefs of mighty creatures the blondes knew to be the Aeons in majestic poses. A brazier of blue flames under each relief to illuminate it, the flickering light and shadows almost bringing the reliefs to light. A Column was placed between each relief almost as individual shrines. Some seemed to believe this as little offerings were left in front of some of the braziers.

"What is this place?" Anko asked, Kurenai Mirroring the question as she looked around.

"The Temple of the Fayth." The boy smiled as he looked at the reliefs, being reminded of the fayth. Looking to Rikku who also had a smile, she nodded.

"I thought you two trained in the tropics, nothing was said about a temple," Anko said, drawing on her limited knowledge of the two.

"That's right. But it all starts with this temple, and this is where we'll get our help for Yakumo if she can be helped." Naruto said as he strode forward to the large stone doors.

"Well that's great and all, but those doors got to weigh a half ton each if not more. So unless you have some kind of magic key-" Naruto had placed his hand on the door, where a symbol appeared, glowed brightly before fading and the doors swung open. He and Rikku both looked at her with grins. "Little brats..." She grumbled as the two laughed lightly. The Braziers seemed to burn brighter a moment before dimming as they all walked inside. The doors closed behind them, while torches and Braziers lit up inside.

"Are you two sure this is safe?" Kurenai asked, a little creeped out by the atmosphere, symbols, self-lighting fires, moving doors and everything.

"Perfectly." Rikku supplied as they walked up a small set of stairs and through a door before following a stone passageway towards the main chamber. The temple really was restored or built up rather to perfection. They could practically feel the magic saturated in the air. The Air felt like Spira here, and both realized how much they missed their home. The final thing was the Hymn of the fayth, both blondes soundlessly miming the hymn themselves.

Stepping into the final and main chamber of the temple, they have greeted with the energy pulsing statues of the fayth. Looking at each fondly, they smiled before Naruto stepped forward.

"Bahamut?" Naruto asked aloud. Rikku waited patiently while the two women were apprehensive. Until they saw a small boy wearing a hooded vest Identical to Naruto's appeared, though he was semi-transparent!

"Hello Naruto, Rikku. Both doing well I hope?" He asked, smiling at the two. Soon after the others started to appear, the fayth all stepping forward the same as Bahamut, Anko and Kurenai could see Rikku's shemagh was identical to the one worn by the woman with large ornamented braids.

"Yes, for us personally anyway. Which, Rikku and I would like to thank you for the rings, while we may not have had an official ceremony, it was probably the best thing to happen to us since being back here." Naruto said, getting smiles from the fayth, both blondes smiling and blushing slightly.

"Happy to hear that. It seems people just need a push in the direction they are already facing sometimes to move forward on their chosen path." Bahamut stated. However, his gaze shifted over to the women, but his gaze focused on Yakumo. "However seeing them I take it this isn't just a social visit."

"No. There's a problem. You feel it don't you. She feels like a Fiend." Rikku spoke, stepping forward.

"Yes, we do Child. So you came to us for assistance?" Spoke the woman who's token Rikku received, Shiva.

"Yes, Lady Shiva. We've never encountered anything like this. She's still alive, yet seems to be harboring a Fiend, literally, within her own mind, but not of her own choice. We didn't want to just kill her if it could be avoided." She stated, but Shiva chuckled slightly.

"Just Shiva dear, I may like the respect, but you are apart of our chosen, you carry my token and you are worthy of the respect that entails. Now as for the girl you did not try to perform a sending or the like?" She asked. Both blondes looked to one another, before looking back to the Fayth.

"We've been unable to perform a sending before no matter how much we tried. We thought it was a summoner only skill?" Rikku asked, but Shiva shook her head.

"Anyone who's trained to can perform the sending. Summoners in this day and age are just the most common." Shiva clarified.

"Indeed, but that may not be the issue here though. This being has adhered to the girl, so we'll need to pull it free before we can do anything." Bahamut stated.

"And how do we do that?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you fight it of course. Fighting, defeating and killing Fiends disrupts their connection to the living plain. Fight it, defeat it and it's connection to the girl will be weak enough to break it and free her and it so we can deal with it. Whenever you're ready though, place her on the central Dais and we'll begin."

"Whoa whoa whoa! The hell is going on here, you got a bunch of ghosts coming out of statues and you two are acting like it's nothing. Now we're not doing anything till we get some answers!" Anko said crossing her arms.

"Crude as she can be, I have to agree. This is just too much to trust on point." Kurenai stated, holding Yakumo tighter to her back. The blondes looked at each other and sighed before looking back to the fayth.

"Anko, Kurenai, there really isn't much time. You came here with us because there was a chance to Save Yakumo, yes there are unknowns to you here, but the Hokage gave his go ahead and orders mind you. I know this is a lot to take in and things are difficult to take in. But we'll tell you everything after we've helped Yakumo. Now, are you going to try and save the girl or doom her to being forever sealed or are you going to kill her yourself instead?" Naruto asked, being blunt.

Kurenai flinched, hesitating, but a look to Anko and then back to the Blondes, she made her choice as she strode forward. "Fine, but I want that explanation immediately after." She glared.

"You'll get it. Now just set her down." Once the girl was on the central Dais, the fayth circled around her, placing their hands forward.

"Come forth, Fiend Dreamer," Bahamut stated as their hands glowed with power. Suddenly the entire chamber went dark and they found themselves in a space standing on nothing around a flat top rock pillar where a girl was sitting in front of an easel painting.

"Yakumo?" Kurenai spoke, and the girl froze before turning, looking at the group in shock. "How...how did you get in here?" She asked, clearly surprised. However before anymore conversation could be made the Fayth Bahamut waved his hand, and a blacked out canvas fell and started to melt of the canvas, revealing a depiction of Yakumo itself, before it shifted into the Likeness of a Demo with long fangs, black skin, elongated horns on the side of the head, long arms, claws, with the clothes and hair of Yakumo.

"Id." Kurenai uttered, looking on at the creature she had thought she fully sealed away.

"So good to see you again Kurenai. Not since I saw you last time have we spoken. Allow me to thank you for the treatment you gave Yakumo and myself." The creature stated before lashing out at the woman. Her charge though was stopped short by a spike of ice blocking its path.

"Outsiders." The creature spoke as it looked to the others. "No matter, you shall be dealt with shortly, my power is law in this space." It spoke, moving again, only to be halted by a stream of fire this time. "WHAT!?"

"Normally you would be correct Fiend Dreamer, but we have brought the space outward to us, where we all stand equal. Your nature truly is that of a Fiend it appears." Bahamut stated, looking to Naruto and co. He nodded. "It's all yours then." He stated and the group all smiled. However, Naruto and Rikku had their own plan.

"Kurenai, Go to Yakum and tell her the truth. She needs to know, otherwise, it will eat her up not knowing." Rikku said, taking off before the woman could protest. Naruto and Rikku both taking action against the Id creature, exchanging a furious display of elemental control, illusions and physical combat. Id breathed out blue flames to attempt to incinerate the blondes but was thwarted by a blast of ice and frigid wind from got in on the action with the use of her snakes and her other skills, working with her genin more as a tree man squad than teacher and students.

Meanwhile, Kurenai was speaking with Yakumo, revealing her the truth behind everything and her reasoning when the girl caught what Rikku had said asked her directly. Kurenai didn't want to tell her that, even indirectly, how her parents really died, that the seal she placed on her would end her chances to ever being a shinobi had it stayed, but her own shame had to be laid bare as it were. The talk was painful, and damning even, but as Yakumo stood, she slapped Kurenai across the face, the woman taking it, tears forming in her eyes before feeling arms wrap around her.

"Kurenai sensei...What do I do?" She asked, weak and vulnerable to know everything now.

"Yakumo...now... Now you fight. Make your own decisions and decide where you stand or go. Hear me?" She told her first student.

"How do I do that?" She asked again.

"By first, taking care of your Id. It's apart of you, but you decide how it's dealt with Yakumo. Choose to fight, or choose to run. Either way, this is your decision." Se stated, holding the seemed to consider it a moment, looking at the Id, before she stood, looking at the Id.

"I choose to fight." She stated, and space suddenly seemed to shift. The Id noticed immediately and its eyes widened.

"No no no NO! Yakumo I did this for you! Don't you-"

"Shut up!" The blonde whiskered teen roared, weapons put away now as the blondes capitalized on their chance and rushed the Id. Charging from both sides, they each held a hand t their side as they gathered the chakra there, taking shape before slamming the chakra right into the Id just as it stabilized into the coveted Rasengan. The grinding chakra spheres tore away at the Id as it screamed before forced to dissolve into purple mist. Space shifted back into the temple chamber, Yakumo was awake on the central dais, while the purple mist became a mass of Pyreflies.

Bahamut and Shiva looked at their chosen ninja and nodded. "Now it's done," Shiva stated, the fayth drawing back their hands before Bahamut waved his hand at the mass of Pyreflies, where it vanished soon after.

"So it's gone?" Yakumo asked, looking at everyone around.

"Yes, child. Your mind and soul are your own again. Though how that creature came to be is a mystery and concerning if something so much like a Fiend was able to take form in this world." She stated and the other Fayth nodded in agreement. Yakumo ran over to Kurenai and hugged her tightly, thankful for blondes signed, happy that was over. However, there was an elephant in the room, several in fact ad they were transparent.

"Alright Kiddies, it's done now start spilling your guts or I'll spill them for ya!" Anko declared a little too sweetly while holding a kunai. The blondes suddenly reminded of their Anko at Home Port. Once Yakumo and Kurenai were settled, the Blondes and the Fayth started explaining everything, just as promised.

[Hours Later]

"I call bullshit."

"Anko!"

"Well, I do Nai-chan! I mean come on, other worlds, magic, dead souls becoming monsters, a big fucking monster called sin that's thousands of souls because they're dreaming, no offense to attending Fayth. I mean some of this is just a little too unbelievable."

"Right, like me having a giant demon in my belly that can make Tidal waves, crush mountains, erase entire hidden villages, is any less believable." Naruto quipped, but heard a gasp from Yakumo. He blinked but smacked his forehead, remembering she didn't know since they were revealing the bigger secret here to her. "Right, sorry Yakumo. I'm the container to the damn furball, the Kyuubi. It was sealed the night it attacked into a newborn, me, not killed. My parents died in the attack. So trust me I know all about demons, seals, feared because of power, the works. Name's Naruto, nice to meet ya."

Yakumo just blinked and gaped. The hell kind of introduction was that?

Rikku just slapped the back of Naruto's head. "Forgive him for that Yakumo. He's a bit callous over the fact that he was sacrificed for the damn village that doesn't appreciate him in the slightest. My name's Rikku." She introduced herself, but seeing Yakumo's gaze on Naruto, she narrowed her eyes and smiled, holding out her left hand to shake, not so subtlely putting her ring to be seen. "His wife." She finished her introduction and Yakumo's gaze fell comically.

The Fayth however, were chuckling to themselves. "Se's quite proud of that fact now isn't she, eh Shiva?" Bahamut asked, clearly amused by the scene.

"Oh yes, she is. Maybe we should bring them back to Spira a little early for a proper Honeymoon then." Shiva stated, surprisingly it was shy Valefor who spoke up next.

"That's a good idea. A girl needs a proper Honeymoon!" She spoke excitedly, a slight spring in her step that despite not being physical, her robes, Besaid design of the temple, swayed about her. She blushed slightly as the other Fayth chuckled.

The living just looked at the Fayth and Anko was stared at by the rest of their group. "...okay so maybe I'll believe it. But it's still all crazy." She admitted.

"Never said it wasn't. But since you all know now, this has to stay a secret, no one can know, despite only the Fayth having the power to take us to Spira, we'd rather this Temple stay sacred." Naruto spoke, it was their connection to Spira after all.

"Not only that, but this place is their influence in our world, damaging it would be a bad idea, not just for them though," Rikku added.

"Alright, we get it...Who else knows about this?" Anko asked.

"Jiraiya, Kakashi, Jiji, and Itachi." Naruto listed off.

"Jiji?" Yakumo asked.

"The Hokage. Brats practically treat him like he's family and he lets them get away with it. I think he partly gets a kick out of it." Anko informed and Kurenai nodded. However, that last name grabbed her attention.

"Itachi knows?" She asked.

"Yeah. At the time he was my part of my Anbu guard, Weasel. He actually followed me as I left the village, looked out for me and slipped some supplies into my pack for me since I was running away until I found this temple and you know the rest. I still don't think the Uchiha massacre is what it seems. Not after what Itachi did for me." Naruto sighed, thinking of his protector gone rogue. Rikku rubbed his back to try and comfort him, Itachi had been a touchy subject since their return.

"Anyway, since you know everything, what now?" Rikku asked the group of Kunoichi.

The females all looked to one another, then shrugged. "We'll keep the secret, but aside from you two, this doesn't really affect us much once this day is over. Yakumo has her life back, something we're very grateful for, but aside from helping you two, we have no means of paying the fayth back for what they did to help us." Kurenai said.

"That will do just fine actually. Naruto and Rikku are apart of our chosen now, so helping them get stronger will help them toward our goal." Bahamut stated, getting the woman to nod. Looks like she was going to be training Rikku in genjutsu here soon.

"And we'll be teaching Yakumo...ah hell, we'll training all three of you in the breath training if you want it. Our friend tenten is almost there with the training, she's been our closest friend since we came back and since you three know our secret we'll share it with you too." Naruto stated.

"What about Kakashi? the toad and Hokage-Sama?" Anko asked.

"Kakashi learned it same time Tenten did, though it wouldn't surprise us if he mastered it already. That and our modified and enhanced techniques. We'll show you sometime, just promise not to train others except your own family or precious people." Rikku looked to each of them as they spoke, getting nods. "Good. I guess we can start when we have the time available then. we should get back to the village though, we've been gone a while and we don't want any schemers thinking Naruto went rogue or anything." SHe finished.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about schemes. Hokage-Sama makes sure to take care of the worst ones while you were world hoping brats." Anko stated as she stood up.

"Oh yeah? Who?" Naruto asked.

"Well for starts Danzo and his Root ninja. Though he managed to escape and took his root with him, he's bee driven out of Konoha and likely the land of fire, some of his roots has been captured and being integrated into controlled environments before into the village, if at all. His advisors and former teammates Koharu and Homura were found guilty of crimes against you and others, embezzling from clan accounts, and other charges. The civilian council was uncovered to be responsible for a lot of shit, a new civilian-counsel runs civilian only functions with a civilian rep on the Hokage counsel. What else...well, lots more. All in all, you leave when you did the improved quality of life in Konoha like you wouldn't believe since the council was using you as a hostage against the Hokage pretty much." Leave it to Anko to be as blunt as Naruto.

"Damn..."

"Yeah. Anyway let's go, I think we'll try for that training tomorrow. Agreed?" Nods all around and she smiled. "Good, lead on," Anko stated, watching as they said their goodbyes to the fayth and made their way out. Anko though made a shadow clone that stayed behind and looked to the fayth. She had something on her mind, something she needed to ask the Fayth in private...


End file.
